Un Prometido de Verdad
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Un chico desconocido llega a la casa de los Tendo en busca de esposa, ¿a quién eligirá? Si Ranma quiere conservar a Akane y el dojo familiar, no le quedará otra que aprender a ser un prometido de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **1.**

En la casa de los Tendo se respiraba paz. Y eso no era algo muy habitual, al menos no lo era desde la llegada de los dos hombres Saotome hacía ya casi un año, y la llegada del maestro Happosai tiempo después. No es que los miembros de la familia Tendo fueran relajados y tranquilos por propia naturaleza, pero bien era verdad que la mayoría de peleas, discusiones, explosiones y altercados que se habían venido dando en esa casa en los últimos tiempos estaban directamente relacionados con el choque entre ambas familias y la particular manía del maestro Happosai de incordiar tanto a unos como otros.

Pero ahora, en el dojo Tendo, se volvía a respirar calma y tranquilidad, como había sido antes de esos locos tiempos. Y la razón de esta armonía tan deliciosa era, justamente, que ni los Saotome ni Happosai estaban allí.

—¿Cuánto hace que se fue el maestro, Kasumi? —preguntó Nabiki Tendo, hermana mediana. Recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras se abanicaba con una mano y con la otra sostenía la revista que leía de forma distraída. Aún a esas horas de la tarde hacía un calor tan pegajoso y húmedo que su corta melena castaña, amontonada sobre su nuca, empezaba a irritarle la piel a causa del sudor.

—Hace unos tres días —respondió Kasumi, la hermana mayor. Ella parecía no notar el calor que poco a poco se iba instalando en la casa al tiempo que los días se iban haciendo largos y somnolientos. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas pero rematado en una falda larga y abombada sobre la cual lucía su inseparable delantal rosado de volantes. Se movía, además con agilidad y frescura por la cocina, entre los vapores de las ollas y los fuegos como si no le molestaran en absoluto—. Según creo aún falta bastante para que regrese.

—Gracias al cielo —Suspiro Nabiki. Sus ojos despiertos y astutos rodaron hacia la tercera persona de la cocina, la más pequeña de las tres hermanas. Sentada también a la mesa, mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras se las ingeniaba para pelar unas patatas sobre un gran cuenco. Aunque más que pelarlas las estaba haciendo añicos de forma que resultarían inservibles para cualquier cocinado. Por suerte Kasumi, que conocía de sobra a su hermanita, no había puesto en el menú de esa noche nada que llevara patatas—. ¿Y qué Akane? ¿Cuándo volverá tu novio?

A la susodicha se le resbaló el cuchillo y estuvo a punto de cortarse, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a la mediana. Esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y pasó una página de la revista.

—Si te refieres a Ranma…

—Es tu novio, ¿no?

Akane resopló.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta que lo llames así —le recordó, empuñando de nuevo el cuchillo—. Es mi prometido, y solo porque así lo decidió nuestro padre. Yo no tuve nada que ver en esa decisión.

—Pues no es lo que parece, la verdad —contratacó Nabiki—. Si tan poco te importa ese chico, ¿por qué llevas de los nervios desde que se fue a ese viaje de entrenamiento hace ya una semana?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Puso tanto énfasis en esas palabras, que su puño golpeó el cuenco con los pedacitos de patata que había cortado y este se cayó al suelo vertiendo todo su contenido. La chica dio un respingo llevándose la mano a la boca—. ¡Lo siento, Kasumi!

—No te preocupes, prepararemos otra cosa para cenar.

—¿Ves cómo estás histérica?

No, y no pensaba admitirlo. Jamás diría en voz alta que echaba de menos a ese idiota atolondrado y arrogante de Ranma. Además, tampoco era que le echara de menos en el estricto sentido de la palabra; pero ese chico era tan ruidoso y molesto que cuando no estaba, era muy evidente que faltaba. Su presencia llenaba esa casa pero por lo fastidioso que era. Era un poco lo que le pasaba al maestro Happosai, aunque en él no había pensado ni una vez desde que se fue.

¡¿A caso no era lógico que le echara en falta?! A pesar de todo, Ranma era con quien más tiempo pasaba en su día a día. Iban juntos a clase, entrenaban juntos en el dojo, incluso se sentaban uno junto al otro a la mesa en cada comida. Era raro no notar su cercanía o no tener que estar alerta para esquivarle cuando Ranma comenzaba una de sus peleas con su padre por las mejores raciones.

No le echaba de menos. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y ahora era extraño que no estuviera allí. Nada más.

Akane se agachó y empezó a recoger el estropicio de las patatas volcadas en el suelo.

—De todos modos, es agradable lo silencioso que está todo desde que esos tres se han largado —continuó Nabiki, estirándose perezosa sobre la silla—. Casi lo había olvidado…

—Es verdad, hacía mucho que no estábamos los cuatro solos —convino Kasumi con una dulce sonrisa. Se llevó a la boca lo que estaba preparando y lo saboreó con el ceño fruncido, para sonreír nuevamente—. Me pregunto si es por eso que papá está tan extraño…

Akane soltó el cuenco en la mesa y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente.

—Yo también me he fijado que lleva unos días haciendo cosas muy raras —admitió la pequeña.

—Seguramente echa de menos al tío Genma, eso es todo —zanjó Nabiki sin darle más importancia.

—Entonces, ¿tú no sabes nada más?

—¿Acaso tengo que saberlo siempre todo?

No obstante, Nabiki dijo esas palabras sonriendo de un modo muy misterioso. Siguió observando su revista y no volvió a hablar hasta que, unos minutos más tarde, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Akane dio un respingo, pero se contuvo antes de hacer nada más porque su hermana volvía a mirarla con burla en sus ojos.

—¿No vas a cogerlo, Akane? Seguro que es tu novio para decirte que volverá pronto…

—¡Que no le llames eso!

Irritada, la pequeña se cruzó de brazos y con un mohín ignoró los timbrazos del teléfono, aunque en su fuero interno se moría de ganas por salir corriendo y cogerlo. Ella también suponía que sería Ranma, y suponía además que llamaba para decirle cuándo pensaba volver por fin (¿Cuánto más podía alargarse ese viaje de entrenamiento?); pero Nabiki no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y no borraba esa sonrisilla malévola con la que se estaba riendo de ella.

¡Maldición!

El teléfono seguía sonando. Pronto se cortaría la llamada y no podría hablar con él y Akane estaba segura de que su prometido no volvería a llamar, no haría un nuevo intento. Si no lo cogía ahora…

—Diga, residencia de los Tendo.

La voz de Kasumi y el fin de los timbrazos alertó a las otras dos hermanas que se sostenían la mirada con intensidad. Akane ni siquiera había oído a Kasumi salir de la cocina para responder.

—¡Hola, Ranma! ¿Qué tal va el viaje? —La oyó decir. El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco y se giró hacia la puerta, sin atreverse a dar un paso, pero aguzando el oído lo máximo posible—. ¡Me alegra oírlo! —Hizo una nueva pausa—. Sí, espera un momento… ¡Akane! ¡Ranma está al teléfono!

Instantáneamente, la chica sonrió. ¿Había pedido hablar con ella? Sin prestar ya atención a la risita semi oculta de Nabiki, Akane trotó por el pasillo hasta la mesita donde reposaba el teléfono. Kasumi le pasó el auricular y se marchó de vuelta a la cocina. Akane esperó hasta ver a su hermana atravesar la puerta y después se giró, de espaldas al pasillo, llevándose el aparato a la oreja.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—¿Ranma? —le llamó, incluso un poco nerviosa.

—Hola, Akane —Saludó él desde el otro lado. La chica sonrió más todavía sintiéndose mucho más contenta tan solo con escuchar el sonido de su voz—. ¿Qué hacías que no cogías el teléfono?

—Estoy ayudando a Kasumi a preparar la cena.

—Auch, ¿por qué? —Soltó el chico—. Por suerte, no creo que llegue para cenar.

La alegría y la emoción se esfumaron para Akane e hizo su aparición la ira, una emoción mucho más familiar para ella cuando oía la voz de su prometido.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso?

—Pues que habría sido una pena regresar de un viaje tan duro como este y que lo único que hubiera para cenar fuera tu comida —respondió Ranma como si nada.

Akane espachurró el auricular del teléfono, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes. Se lo separó de la oreja con violencia y estuvo a punto de colgar dando un buen golpe que impactara con fuerza en el tímpano del chico, pero se contuvo.

—Vuelves esta noche, entonces —murmuró.

—Ah, sí… pero seguramente de madrugada.

—¿Y ha ido todo bien?

—Bueno, ya sabes… con mi padre las cosas nunca van del todo bien —le respondió, desenfadado. Le contó a grandes rasgos que en esos pocos días su padre le había metido en infinidad de líos debido a su tendencia de estafar a la gente y robar comida. No era nada nuevo y de hecho Ranma no parecía muy afectado, al menos en principio—. Aunque antes lo soportaba mejor que ahora. ¡Le habría matado cien veces en estos días! Quizás sea porque ahora es diferente y hay cosas que echo de…

La voz de Ranma se detuvo antes de acabar esa frase y los ojos de Akane se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay cosas que echas de… qué?

Al otro lado de la línea, el silencio se alargó unos segundos. Finalmente, solo se oyó una fina tos.

—Estos viajes ya no son tan divertidos como cuando era pequeño —finalizó el chico.

 _Cobarde_ , pensó ella.

En ese instante, Akane oyó la puerta de la calle, al otro lado de la casa y los pasos acelerados de su padre que hacía allí se dirigían. Le extrañó, porque su padre casi nunca se molestaba en abrir la puerta y mucho menos con ese ímpetu.

—¿Akane?

—Sí… es que han llamado a la puerta.

—¿Y quién es?

—No lo sé… —Escuchó más pasos, voces. En concreto la nerviosa voz de su padre que parecía repetir las mismas palabras más de una vez. Más voces, más pasos. Su padre llegó corriendo hasta la cocina y asomó la cabeza por ella. Hablaba tan rápido que Akane no pudo entender lo que decía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ranma desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—No lo sé, alguien ha venido y… —Su padre salió corriendo de nuevo, como una exhalación. Su rostro estaba rojo y hasta los pelos de su abundante bigote parecían levemente encrespados—. Qué raro. Papá ha estado comportándose de un modo muy extraño estos días y ahora parece muy nervioso.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo ni idea.

En ese instante, sus hermanas salieron de la cocina. Kasumi cargaba con una bandeja enorme con todo dispuesto para servir el té a varias personas y su rostro ya no parecía tan sonriente. Nabiki salió tras ella, frotándose un brazo. Se apartó de su hermana mayor para acercarse a Akane.

—Es mejor que te despidas de tu novio y cuelgues ya —Le susurró.

Akane sintió un pinchazo en la nuca, como un aviso de amenaza.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Por una vez no tengo ni idea —admitió otra—. Pero papá quiero vernos a las tres en el salón de inmediato. Tenemos visita.

—¿De quién?

Pero Nabiki sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sabremos hasta que no vayamos.

Con esas palabras y un encogimiento de hombros, siguió la estela de la mayor rumbo al salón. Sin embargo, Akane se quedó paralizada con la sospecha sobre ella impidiendo que se moviera.

—¡Akane! ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa?!

La chica dio un respingo al oír la voz de Ranma en su oído.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que colgar ya.

—Pero, pero…

—No creo que sea nada —dijo ella—. Nos vemos esta noche.

—Bueno…

—Ranma… —La chica dudó antes de seguir—. Ten cuidado a la vuelta.

El chico enmudeció al otro lado. Tanto que tardó varios segundos en volver a hablar, y lo que soltó fue solo un balbuceo.

—S… sí —masculló—. No tardaré.

Akane se despidió y colgó.

Respiró hondo, echó hacia atrás los hombros y empezó a caminar hacia el salón. Pegó los brazos al cuerpo y las palmas abiertas a sus piernas; notaba la tensión que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo aunque no sabía por qué.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le esperaba en el salón, no tenía miedo. Era una chica fuerte, capaz de enfrentar lo que se le pusiera por delante. Y no necesitaba a Ranma a su lado para hacerlo aunque le habría gustado que estuviera allí, en especial porque había notado la preocupación en su voz mientras hablaban y eso la hacía sentirse un poco insegura.

Pero se deshizo de esas sensaciones justo antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta. Respiró hondo una vez más y deslizó la puerta para abrirla.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **2.**

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —exclamó Akane, justo después de abrir la puerta de par en par y precipitarse al interior. Pero nadie la respondió aunque todas las personas que allí estaban reunidas salvo una, la miraron. La chica sintió su semblante enrojecer por la vergüenza. Se había dejado llevar por su impulsividad y ahora estaba confusa—. Enserio… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Kasumi había colocado las tazas y servido el té para todos los que se congregaban alrededor de la mesita baja del salón. Justo cuando su hermana menor apareció gritando, Kasumi estaba punto de soltar un plato con galletas en el centro, así que su brazo extendido seguía suspendido en el aire, desorientado. A su lado Nabiki y su padre abrían los ojos, sorprendidos por esa entrada tan escandalosa.

Evidentemente había metido la pata.

Al otro lado de la mesita había dos personas que Akane no conocía. Un hombre que parecía un poco mayor que su padre, vestido de forma elegante con un traje occidental muy caro. También tenía un frondoso bigote como el de su padre, pero ya estaba salpicado de canas, al igual que su pelo, perfectamente cortado de forma recta e impoluta. Este también se había quedado mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los labios sellados en un rictus de descontento. Por último, un joven se sentaba al lado del hombre, muy recto, aunque con la cabeza gacha como si se mirara fijamente las piernas dobladas y tratara de ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro.

—Ah… bien, finalmente esta es mi hija pequeña, Akane —murmuró su padre de repente. La chica le miró y este le lanzó una mirada severa para que se sentara junto a sus hermanas. La chica obedeció al instante—. Estas son mis tres hijas.

. Hijas mías, este es un buen amigo mío. Su nombre es Zero Mouri. Es el presidente del gran grupo empresarial Mouri, uno de los más importantes de Japón.

—Vaya, papá, no tenía ni idea de que tuvieras amigos tan importantes —comentó Nabiki ciertamente asombrada. Como siempre que se hablaba de algo que tenía, aunque fuera una diminuta relación con grandes sumas de dinero, los ojos de esta se agrandaron y una afilada sonrisa asomó por las comisuras de sus labios.

Akane también había oído hablar de las empresas pertenecientes al grupo Mouri en la televisión, aunque no solía prestar atención a ese tipo de noticias y no recordaba exactamente a qué se dedicaban. No obstante, si eran tan conocidas como para que se hablara de ellas en la televisión debían ser muy cotizadas. ¿Dónde podía su padre haber conocido a alguien tan importante como ese hombre?

—Conocí a Tendo hace ya muchos años —respondió el magnate empresarial, como si de hecho alguien hubiese hecho esa pregunta en voz alta. Aunque su rostro era claramente el de un hombre ya entrado en años, su expresión tan seria, tan carente de emociones apreciables la hacía parecer dura y afilada, como la de alguien más joven. Aunque su voz grave y gastada retumbó por todo el salón como solo lo haría la de alguien muy experimentado en la vida—. Yo fui quien le dio su primer trabajo tras casarse.

—Oh, sí. Su ayuda fue muy importante para mí… —apostilló Soun Tendo. En su voz pudo apreciarse un conato de la emoción que por lo general solía embargar a aquel hombre con gran facilidad. Por alguna razón, ese detalle ayudó a que Akane terminara de tranquilizarse.

Su padre parecía el de siempre, así que aquello no debía ser más que una visita de cortesía, dedujo con calma.

—No sabía que hubieras trabajado fuera del dojo, papá —comentó Kasumi, sosteniendo su taza de té con suma delicadeza entre sus manos.

—Bueno sí, al principio… tuve que buscar un empleo fuera para levantar el dojo —explicó el hombre. Sus ojos oscuros se elevaron al techo y repasaron los tablones de madera como si allí grabados estuvieran los recuerdos de toda su vida. La emoción en su áspera voz aumentaba por momentos—. Eran tiempos difíciles pero yo supe estar a la altura, trabajé duramente en la fábrica del señor Mouri y conseguí ahorrar lo suficiente para mantener a vuestra madre y poner en funcionamiento el dojo de nuevo.

¿Fabrica? ¿Así que ese hombre era dueño también de fábricas? Akane alcanzó su propia taza de té y empezó a dar pequeños sorbitos sin pensar más en ello.

—Le debo mucho a este hombre, en realidad, todos nosotros le debemos mucho —aseguró su padre al tiempo que sonreía a su invitado. El susodicho, sin embargo, no cambió su gesto—. Con el transcurrir de los años nos hicimos amigos y cuando dejé de trabajar para él mantuvimos el contacto y un trato cordial.

—¿Cuánto hacía que no os veíais? —preguntó Akane.

—Casi… veinte años, puede que más —respondió su padre.

—Veintidós, para ser más exactos —Corrigió el hombre.

Akane arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca. La situación volvía a ponerse extraña. ¿Qué podía querer ese hombre después de veintidós años? Su mirada se deslizó de nuevo al joven que estaba a su lado. Aunque se sentaba con la espalda recta, su cabeza seguía gacha. Sus ojos no se despegaban de sus piernas y no había hecho el más leve movimiento desde que ella se había sentado.

¿Quién sería? ¿Tal vez el chófer del señor Mouri? Siendo un hombre tan importante, seguro que tenía un chófer que le llevaba y traía a cualquier sitio que le apeteciera. Incluso podía ser su mayordomo personal o algo así. Esa actitud tan sumisa de mantener la vista baja, ajeno a cualquier cosa que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía indicar justamente eso.

Soun Tendo, cada vez más imbuido en sus bellos recuerdos de aquella lejana época, siguió desgranando anécdotas e historias de ese entonces mientras los asistentes bebían té y se terminaban las deliciosas galletas de Kasumi. Pero para cuando la alegre anfitriona estaba rellenando las tazas por segunda vez, el señor Mouri se removió sobre su cojín y carraspeó cortando de raíz la nueva perorata que estaba iniciando el dueño de la casa.

—Creo que ya nos hemos puesto al día lo suficiente, ¿verdad? —le dijo, entornando los ojos más de lo necesario—. Es momento de pasar al tema por el que hemos venido hoy aquí.

Akane alzó la mirada, escamada. Así que había una razón por la que ese hombre tan huraño había ido hasta el dojo, más allá de visitarles. Y por supuesto, su padre ya debía saberlo, pues al oír esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y sus labios se apretaron en una mueca de urgencia.

—Aún no he hablado con mis hijas de _ese asunto_ —Le indicó con cautela, pero Mouri se cruzó de brazos, ahora sí, retorciendo las solapas de su carísimo traje como si de pronto no le importara estropear su pulcro aspecto.

—Pues hazlo ahora —le ordenó sin más.

Tendo comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que sus tres hijas se acercaban más a él.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá? —preguntó Akane.

—¿Algo va mal? ¿Tienes algún problema con este señor? —Kasumi le colocó una mano en el hombro y le miró con paciencia.

—¿No será una deuda de dinero?

—No, no es nada de eso, Nabiki —comenzó a hablar por fin el padre. Suspiró sonoramente y miró los tres rostros que curiosos que le observaban—. Veréis… cuando yo dejé la empresa del señor Mouri, digamos que tuvimos que llegar a un acuerdo por una disputa sobre mi contrato de trabajo.

—Te deje bien claro, Tendo, que el contrato tenía una duración determinada —intervino Mouri—. Y que no sería posible romperlo antes del plazo estipulado.

—¡Pero yo ya tenía lo suficiente para poner en marcha el dojo y era necesario que dejara ese trabajo cuanto antes! —Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar por las cuencas de sus ojos negros, el rostro varonil comenzó a ponerse rojo y a temblar en incontrolables pucheros—. Así que, le pedí por favor a Mouri que comprendiera mi situación y me dejara marchar.

—No me digas más, papá, ¿te arrodillaste y suplicaste?

—¡Nabiki!

—¡Como si no lo hubiéramos visto ya muchas veces!

Soun se pasó el brazo por los ojos para enjugar las lágrimas y controló los sollozos que se precipitaban por su garganta.

—Negocié con él un modo de terminar el contrato y… finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo para el futuro… —explicó alargando las palabras de manera muy sospechosa—. Encontramos algo que nos vendría bien a ambos.

—Ay, no… —Nabiki se apartó para apoyarse en la mesa como si no necesitara oír más—. No nos digas que volviste a hacerlo, papá.

El hombre irrumpió en un llanto desconsolado que apenas le dejaba hablar, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza un par de veces de forma histérica.

—El acuerdo al que llegamos fue —El señor Mouri volvió a tomar la palabra después de observar el estado alterado del otro hombre—; que una vez que mi hijo y heredero llegara a la edad de casarse, lo haría con una de las hijas que Tendo tendría en su matrimonio.

Kasumi fue la única que dio muestras de sorpresa al oír aquellas palabras. Nabiki, muy acertadamente lo había comprendido todo momentos antes y Akane, quien miraba con nuevos ojos escrutores al joven que seguía ocultando su rostro, también se había hecho ya una idea de por dónde iban a ir los tiros.

Ahora se entendía la actitud nerviosa y esquiva de su padre aquellos días; seguramente, después de tantos años, había olvidado por completo aquella promesa y cuando Mouri le llamó para recordárselo fue una verdadera (y desagradable) sorpresa para él.

—¿Cómo puede ser que nos hagas esto otra vez, papá? —Se quejó Kasumi, alterada.

—¡Lo siento, hijas mías! ¡Perdonarme! ¡En aquella época no pensaba en lo que hacía! —Trató de justificarse, aunque sin demasiado acierto—. ¡El dojo ocupaba todos mis pensamientos! ¡Fui un egoísta! ¡Un mal padre! ¡Un inconsciente!

—Lo que yo no entiendo cómo es que, usted, siendo el presidente del grupo Mouri, quiso prometer a su hijo con la hija de un don nadie como mi padre —Apuntó Nabiki, mirando al millonario y haciendo oídos sordos a los sollozos del pobre Soun.

El hombre sostuvo la mirada clara e intensa de la chica y finalmente tosió brevemente, antes de responder.

—En aquel entonces yo no era el presidente de nada —reconoció—. Solo el dueño de una fábrica que no sabía lo que le depararía el futuro. Y quería asegurarme de que mi hijo, saliera como saliera, tuviera una esposa con la que perpetuar nuestro linaje.

—¿Saliera como saliera? —repitió Nabiki, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces mi hijo solo era un recién nacido y no me parecía muy listo —les confesó el hombre sin ningún reparo—. Temía que saliera tonto o vago o sin ningún atractivo; no quería tener que cargar con él si eso pasaba. Así que me puse la tarea de encontrarle una esposa, fuera como fuera.

—Vaya… No se puede decir que no sea usted un padre previsor…

—Y a pesar de todo lo que ha conseguido, ¿planea seguir adelante con ese acuerdo tan antiguo? —inquirió Akane. El hombre hizo un breve aunque contundente gesto de asentimiento—. ¿Y su hijo está de acuerdo? ¿Es que él no quiere elegir a su futura esposa?

—Yo siempre estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que mi padre decide —Por primera vez, el joven de la cabeza gacha se dignó a hablar. Así que, tal y como Akane sospechaba, él era…

—Este es mi hijo y futuro heredero del grupo Mouri —Anunció el hombre, señalándole con la palma de su mano derecha abierta—. Mikishito Mouri. De veintiún años. En breve se convertirá en el vicepresidente del grupo y comenzará a prepararse para sucederme algún día al frente de la empresa, pero es mi deseo que antes de que eso ocurra encuentre a una mujer con quien casarse y formar una familia.

El chico, sin embargo, permaneció aún con el rostro bajo. ¿Por qué no daba la cara? Akane le observó intrigada, ¿qué clase de persona permanecía en silencio mientras se hablaba de ella en los términos en los que lo habían hecho ellos?

¿Intentaba ocultar algo?

—Por eso hemos venido —continuó el padre del chico—. Ha llegado el momento de que nuestro acuerdo se cumpla, Tendo.

Soun, que a duras penas había dejado de llorar, se sorbió la nariz y recompuso, más o menos, una mirada solemne. Asintió a las palabras de su interlocutor y se sentó de nuevo, recto y apoyando las manos en el suelo.

—Una promesa en una promesa —asumió él. Extendió sus brazos, abarcando a las tres chicas que seguían sentadas a su alrededor con un cierto aire resignado—. Aquí están mis tres hijas, Mikishito; elije a la que gustes para que sea tu esposa.

Las tres chicas dieron un respingo a la vez y comenzaron a quejarse a viva voz, girándose al mismo tiempo hacia su padre que rápidamente adoptó una postura mucho más sumisa, en un intento vano de aplacar la ira que acababa de despertar. Pero sin duda, quien más rápido y más fuerte se hizo oír fue Akane. Se arrastró con las rodillas pegadas al suelo hasta su padre e incluso le agarró de la solapa del kimono.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, papá?! ¡¿Cómo que elija entre las tres?! ¡Te recuerdo que yo ya estoy prometida, así que a mí déjame fuera de esto!

Se puso a zarandearle con más fuerza de la que era consciente, pero consiguió el efecto deseado. Su padre levantó un dedo, resuelto, como si acabara de acordarse de ese pequeño detalle.

—¡Es verdad! Mouri, me temo que mi Akane ya está comprometida con otro —Acertó a decir y su hija le soltó. El hombre se acomodó el kimono—. Pero bueno, aún me quedan dos hijas encantadoras que seguro, serán del agrado del joven Mikishito.

 _Eso sí se digna a levantar la cabeza de una vez._

Mouri alargó una mano hacia el hombro de su hijo, el cual tembló ligeramente al notar el contacto.

—Adelante, hijo, es momento de que elijas —le indicó.

Y al fin, el misterioso Mikishito alzó la mirada. Y un silencio mudo se hizo en el cuarto.

A ninguna de las hermanas Tendo les pasó desapercibido que el joven heredero era un chico muy guapo. De rasgos finos, suaves pero atractivos. Labios delgados y alargados, nariz recta, ojos castaños claro, casi del color de la miel. Y su cabello castaño era de una tonalidad ocre, que combinada con el bronceado de su piel. Su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa que dio lugar a una dentadura blanca, en un movimiento sutil y atrayente.

Ni Nabiki ni Kasumi siguieron quejándose después de ver su rostro, quedaron totalmente hechizados por ese semblante que sin ser muy femenino, solo podía describirse como absolutamente hermoso. Tenía incluso un aire angelical, como el personaje de un retrato renacentista.

—Encantado de conocerlas, señoritas —las saludó con una voz suave y aterciopelada. Su mirada melosa se paseó por los rostros de las tres hermanas muy lentamente. Se detuvo varios segundos en cada uno y los recorrió sin prisa, como memorizando los puntos fuertes de cada una. Primero repasó el de Kasumi, quien se ruborizó ligeramente adoptando un aire de lo más encantador. Después pasó a Nabiki que le devolvió la mirada sin vergüenza alguna y por último, se detuvo en Akane. Entonces, los rasgos del chico sufrieron un espasmo y alzó una mano temblorosa para señalarla—… Tú… eres tú.

Akane, que no había borrado su mueca de malestar por la situación, reaccionó con exagerada histeria.

—¡No, yo no! —exclamó, nerviosa. Y giró el rostro de forma violenta—. ¡Papá!

—Lo siento, jovencito. Pero como ya te he dicho, mi Akane ya está comprometida…

Pero el tal Mikishito no dejaba de mirarla y balbucear las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Finalmente su padre tiró de su brazo para llamar su atención.

—Hijo, ¿no has oído al señor Tendo? —Le preguntó. Le agarró incluso del cuello y trató de hacerle volver el rostro hacia las otras dos, pero el chico estaba paralizado—. Hijo, mira a las otras chicas y toma una decisión.

—¡Pero es ella, papá! ¡Ha de ser ella!

Akane empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —Preguntó, confusa. Pero sus hermanas se encogieron de hombros.

Entonces, Mikishito sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un cuadrado de papel que primero miró con devoción y luego apretó contra su pecho.

—¡Ella es igual a mi ángel de amor! ¡Mi Clarissa! —Aulló el chico, estirándose sobre sus piernas y alzando el cuerpo por encima de la mesa. Se volvió hacia su padre y le puso el papel frente a los ojos—. ¡Mírala, papá! ¡Dime que no es igual que mi Clarissa!

—¡Te dije que te deshicieras de esta basura hace años! —Le respondió, muy alterado. Trató de arrancarle el papel, pero el chico se resistió todo lo que pudo. Finalmente el papel salió volando y revoloteó hasta acabar sobre la mesa, cerca del lado de los Tendo.

Los cuatro se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba y descubrieron que era una fotografía bastante viaje y gastada. En ella aparecía una mujer mayor y también bastante rolliza que sonreía a la cámara en medio de un jardín.

—¡¿Qué… demonios?! —Siseó Akane al ver el rostro regordete de esa mujer.

—Vaya, hermana, la verdad es que os dais un aire…

—¡Yo no me parezco en nada a ella!

¡Aquella era una señora de al menos cuarenta años! De mofletes enormes y brillantes, papada colgante, ojos desvaídos y un cuerpo embutido a presión en un extraño peto lleno de parches. Si acaso, el único parecido que Akane veía entre esa señora y ella, era que llevaban el pelo cortado de forma parecida. ¡Ni siquiera era japonesa! Tenía pinta de ser occidental, quizás europea, pero esos abundantes carrillos de su cara hacían que sus ojillos se estrecharon tanto al sonreír que podía pasar por asiática.

El tal Mikishito esquivó hábilmente a su padre y logró recuperar su fotografía, rápidamente la devolvió a su bolsillo en la chaqueta, aunque la siguió apretando amorosamente contra su pecho por encima de la tela.

El señor Mouri apretó la mandíbula en una mueca de ira contenida, sacudía levemente la cabeza como si se lamentara por haber sido descubierto haciendo trampas.

—Disculpad este espectáculo tan… lamentable —murmuró. Apoyó un puño sobre la mesa que mantuvo apretado mientras que su rostro alterado volvía a recomponerse poco a poco—. Esa mujer fue la niñera de mi hijo durante muchos años y el pobre infeliz creyó enamorarse de ella…

—¿De esa mujer? ¿La de la foto? —Quiso asegurarse Nabiki.

—Me temo que sí.

—¡Por supuesto que la amé!¡Con toda mi alma! ¡Era la criatura más dulce, delicada, encantadora, amorosa y primorosa del mundo! —informó el joven. Nabiki contuvo una risita y le dio un suave codazo a Akane.

—Pues es verdad que no te pareces a ella…

—¡Cállate, Nabiki!

—Mi esposa falleció cuando Mikishito era un bebé y esa mujer se encargó de criarlo durante muchos años —continuó explicando el señor Mouri, más avergonzado por cada palabra que decía, si es que era posible—. Hace un par de años decidió volver a su país para jubilarse y vivir en calma.

—¡No se marchó, tú la echaste, papá! ¡Porque te oponías a nuestro amor!

—¡Basta, no discutiré más esa locura contigo! ¡Me estás avergonzando frente a los Tendo!

Si bien aquella conversación entre padre e hijo era ciertamente un poco absurda, los Tendo no podían estar más interesados en escuchar hasta el final. Esos dos hombres tan ricos e imponentes habían dejado caer sus máscaras y estaban resultando ser más interesantes de lo que parecían.

—Oh, cielos, vaya historia más triste y romántica —murmuró Kasumi, totalmente metida en el relato.

—¡Esa mujer nunca te amo! ¡Para ella eras como un hijo!

—¡Mentira! Mi _Clarissa_ siempre me decía que me quería más que a nadie en el mundo…

—¡Como a un hijo! —Mouri alzó su puño, que revoloteó peligrosamente sobre la cabeza de su hijo, pero sin llegar a dar el golpe de gracia—. Esa mujer cogió el dinero de su jubilación y se marchó a otro continente. Ya es hora de que la olvides.

. Tu deber como heredero del Grupo Mouri es casarte, formar una familia y asumir tu papel en la empresa. Deja de gimotear y escoge a una esposa entre estas chicas. ¡Que es a eso a lo que hemos venido a Nerima!

El puño cayó sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que podría haberla partido, de no ser porque aquella mesa baja estaba hecha a prueba de eso y mucho más.

Mikishito frunció los labios, desafiante y sostuvo la férrea expresión de su padre todo lo que pudo antes de tener que apartarla con debilidad. En cualquier caso, se pasó una mano por su mata de pelo ocre y señaló a Akane, antes de volver su rostro sonriente y seductor hacia ella.

—La elijo a ella —determinó, obstinado. Y rápidamente, se alzó, dobló una rodilla en el suelo y estirándose sobre la mesa fue capaz de atrapar la mano de la chica que estaba sobre la madera—. Tú serás mi nuevo ángel de amor… ¿cómo era… tu nombre?

—Se llama Akane —informó Nabiki, divertida.

Los ojos miel del chico resplandecieron.

—Akane… no es tan bonito como _Clarissa_ , pero suena bien —decidió como si nada—. Akane. Mi prometida… Akane.

 **¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que leísteis el primer capítulo y habéis seguido la historia y por las reviews, ni en sueños creí que llegarían tan pronto. ¡Estoy muy feliz! Espero que os siga gustando la historia. Besos a todos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **3.**

La chica hizo una mueca de horror y se soltó de un tirón, poniéndose en pie.

—Yo no voy a ser tu… ángel o lo que sea —negó con rotundidad.

—Vaya, ¿y eso por qué?

—¡Porque ya estoy prometida! ¡¿No lo has oído antes?!

Mikishito se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es un problema. Solo tienes que romper tu compromiso anterior y ya está.

—¡No pienso hacer eso!

—Verás Mikishito —intervino, al fin, Tendo. Se volvió hacia el chico que seguía embelesado mirando a Akane y habló con serenidad—. El novio de Akane, Ranma, es además el hijo de mi mejor amigo. Hace años que arreglamos su compromiso, incluso él vive aquí junto a su padre.

. Además, está acordado que cuando Ranma y Akane se casen heredarán este dojo para perpetuar nuestras escuelas y el estilo de lucha Todo Vale. Es imposible que ese compromiso se rompa.

Akane sonrió internamente, pocas veces veía a su padre tan convencido y eso le dio ánimos.

—Padre —Habló Mikishito. Se giró hacia el hombre al tiempo que se ponía en pie —. ¿Podemos hablar fuera un momento?

Un poco a regañadientes, el gran Mouri se puso en pie y siguió a su hijo a través de las puertas correderas del salón. Akane se cruzó de brazos, aún un tanto preocupada.

—No me extraña que Mouri esté tan obsesionado con encontrarle una esposa a su hijo —opinó Nabiki, recostándose sobre el suelo con una calma apabullante—. Menudo bicho raro…

—No pienso comprometerme con él, papá —Avisó Akane—. Así que ya puedes resolver este lío de otro modo.

—Tranquila, Akane. Tu compromiso con Ranma no se romperá bajo ningún concepto, ya me has oído.

Deseaba poder creer a su padre, pero por desgracia ella conocía su carácter débil y voluble en según qué situaciones y bajo según que exigencias. Esos dos hombres no le gustaban nada, tenían esa frialdad en la mirada y la arrogancia de quienes están acostumbrados a salirse siempre con la suya, pase lo que pase.

Y ese chico… Nabiki llevaba razón, era un bicho raro.

Tras varios minutos de espera, los dos Mouri regresaron al salón y ocuparon sus puestos. Ambos parecían más tranquilos cuando se sentaron sobre sus cojines y colocaron las manos sobre la mesa. Soun permaneció inalterable en su lugar, rodeado de sus hijas que a pesar de todo, se inclinaron hacia delante, intrigadas. Akane no fue capaz de volver a sentarse.

—Hemos estado hablando y mi hijo está decidido a desposarse con Akane —anunció el padre.

—Eso no será posible, de ningún modo —Dejó claro Tendo al instante. Pero entonces Mouri levantó una mano.

—Entiendo todo lo que me has dicho sobre el compromiso de tu hija, y el asunto del dojo —Le dijo—. Esa boda supondría la continuidad de tu legado y entiendo su importancia, pero siempre se puede hacer algo al respecto.

Akane sintió que algo le oprimía el corazón. ¿Por qué no se daban por vencidos? Aguzó el oído, nerviosa, tanto así que no controló la fuerza con que se apretó los brazos con los dedos.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagarte una suma bastante alta por el dojo —reveló Mouri sin inmutarse—. De hecho, te daré la cantidad que tú me pidas —La expresión de Soun se mantuvo fría, no así la de Nabiki que se inclinaba cada vez sobre la mesa y se pasaba la lengua por los labios con auténtico interés—. Incluso traeré al mejor artista marcial de todo Japón y lo pondré a dirigir tu dojo según tus exigencias para que el estilo de lucha de los Tendo no se pierda.

. Tu dojo y tu escuela seguirán existiendo. Tú tendrás más dinero del que puedas gastar para poder vivir tranquilo el resto de tu vida. A cambio… lo único que tienes que hacer es romper el compromiso de Akane con ese chico y acceder a que se case con Mikishito.

 _Oh, no._ Pensó Akane mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Había oído bien? Aquella propuesta era una locura… Se echó a temblar antes de atreverse a mirar a su padre. Y cuando lo hizo, estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la impresión. Por el rostro prematuramente ajado de su padre caían dos ríos de lágrimas, más bien eran como dos cascadas, mientras que su mirada no podía ser más emocionada.

Se temió lo peor.

—¿Papá?

Soun cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido, justo antes de echarse a los pies de su hija y alzar su rostro.

—¡Hija, mía! ¡Felicidades! ¡Te convertirás en la esposa de todo un triunfador de los negocios! ¡Qué afortunada eres!

—¿Qué?

—¡Enhorabuena, Akane! ¡Siempre supe que lo conseguirías! —Le apoyó Nabiki aplaudiendo. Incluso sus codiciosos ojos brillaban vidriosos.

El estómago de la pequeña se revolvió al ver la reacción de su familia. Le entró el pánico y prácticamente de un salto se alejó de ellos. Su padre resbaló hasta el suelo, pero Nabiki le ayudó a incorporarse y abrazados y embargados por la felicidad siguieron felicitándola como si aquella fuera una gran noticia.

—¡Pero, ¿os habéis vuelto locos?! —gritó Akane, furiosa—. ¡¿Os creéis que voy a aceptar casarme con este desconocido solo por dinero?!

—Akane, hazlo por el bien de la familia.

—¡Pues cásate tú con él, Nabiki!

—De ningún modo —intervino Mouri—. Este acuerdo solo es válido si la novia es Akane. No se aplica a ninguna de tus otras hijas, Tendo.

—Entiendo, entiendo, entiendo —Corrió a decir Soun mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez ante Mouri—. No habrá ningún problema.

—¡¿Qué no habrá ningún problema?!

—Akane, ángel mío, seremos tan felices —Con estas palabras, Mikishito se puso en pie y se acercó a la chica con los brazos extendidos. Intentó atraparla en un abrazo, pero ella logró apartarse a tiempo y retroceder, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! ¡No voy a casarme contigo! ¡No seremos felices! —Le chilló, cada vez más nerviosa—. ¡Yo ya estoy prometida!

—Pero, ¿qué más te da? Tampoco elegiste tú ese compromiso, ¿verdad? —insistió Nabiki, levantándose también—. Y Ranma y tú siempre os estáis peleando… —La cogió por los hombros y le dio un suave empujón hacia Mikishito que sonreía, ilusionado.

—¿En serio? ¿Se pelean?

—A todas horas, cuñadito.

—¡No le llames eso! ¡Y no me empujes! —Akane se revolvió y con fuertes zancadas fue para encarar a su padre—. ¡No pienso hacerlo, ¿me oyes?! ¿Te crees que puedes prometerme con cuántos hombres te convenga y yo voy a aceptarlo sin más? ¡Estás muy equivocado!

—Además, papá… ¿seguro que está en tu mano romper el compromiso de Ranma y Akane? —preguntó Kasumi, de repente. Era la única que permanecía tranquila en su sitio, observando lo que ocurría aunque sin intervenir hasta ese momento. Todos la miraron y ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño—. Creo recordar que el tío Genma y tú firmasteis un documento donde se establecía que solo Ranma o Akane podían romper el compromiso, ¿no es verdad?

¡Claro! ¡El documento! Sí, Akane lo había olvidado. Ranma y ella consiguieron que sus padres lo firmaran precisamente para que no pudieran seguir entrometiéndose en sus vidas. ¡Eso era! Ni su padre ni Genma podían decidir nada sobre ese asunto, ya no. Ahora todo dependía de Ranma y de ella.

 _¡Gracias, Kasumi!_

Soun recordó la existencia de ese documento con gran pesar, así que nuevas lágrimas comenzaron su procesión silenciosa por el rostro del hombre. Nabiki, perpleja, empezó a parlotear, pero ni siquiera su avispado cerebro para las finanzas le ofreció una solución adecuada para aquel escollo inesperado.

Akane sonrió aliviada. Se giró hacia Mikishito con confianza y le habló.

—Ya ves que es imposible, es mejor que te rindas —Le dijo—. Me siento halagada porque me escogieras a mí, pero ni siquiera mi padre puede poner fin a mi compromiso, así que…

—Tu padre no, pero tú y tu prometido sí —replicó Mikishito sin darse por vencido.

—Ninguno de nosotros hará tal cosa…

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estáis profundamente enamorados el uno del otro?

Akane dio un respingo y sintió su cara enrojecer. Debía mentir y decir que sí, con una seguridad que no diera lugar a dudas, pero la vergüenza se le atascó en la garganta y no fue capaz más que de balbucear tontamente.

—Quiero hablar con tu prometido —anunció Mikishito.

—¿Qué? ¿Con Ranma? ¿Para qué?

—No está aquí ahora —informó Nabiki—. Se fue con su padre en un viaje de entrenamiento, pero lo más seguro es que vuelva esta noche.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Pues mañana estaré aquí para desayunar y hablaré con él! —Mikishito recuperó su sonrisa ilusionada y miró a su padre—. Prolongaremos nuestra estancia en Nerima un poco más, padre.

—Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo —rezongó el hombre poniéndose en pie también. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y en silencio, se giró hacia la puerta.

—Hasta mañana, ángel mío —Se despidió Mikishito.

Akane apretó los labios, fastidiada.

—Hasta mañana, cuñadito. Te estaremos esperando —Nabiki fue la única que devolvió el saludo. Akane le lanzó una mirada envenenada justo antes de salir corriendo tras el chico.

Logró alcanzarle cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el portón del dojo. El señor Mouri, que de pronto parecía deseoso por alejarse lo antes posible de aquel lugar les miró fastidiado con una mano en el picaporte del coche que habían aparcado en la carretera, fuera de la casa. Tal y como Akane había sospechado un taciturno chófer esperaba al volante.

—Mikishito —Le llamó, llegando hasta él.

—Oh, ángel mío, puedes llamarme Miki.

—Ya… prefiero no hacerlo.

—Como gustes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con Ranma? —Le preguntó a bocajarro. Akane colocó las manos en sus caderas y le encaró, levantando el rostro—. Si crees que podrás convencerle de que rompa el compromiso, te equivocas. No tiene sentido que sigas insistiendo; elige a alguna de mis hermanas o a cualquier otra chica.

—No te preocupes, Akane, yo lucharé por ti hasta el final —insistió el chico sin desfallecer.

—Te estoy diciendo que no quiero que luches por mí —le dejó claro—. Yo no quiero ser tu prometida, ¿entiendes?

—Es que no sabes lo que quieres… —Mikishito alzó una mano con la intención de rozarle el rostro, pero Akane se apartó con maestría mostrándole una expresión de furibundo rechazo. Por primera vez, el rostro angelical de Mikishito cambió; su expresión de eterna confianza se deshizo mostrando en cambio, una expresión recelosa, fría e incluso calculadora que la dejó sin habla—. Akane, yo siempre he conseguido todo aquello que he querido en mi vida. Tengo la voluntad y los medios para hacer realidad todos y cada uno de mis deseos.

. Solo ha habido una cosa, solo una, que deseé y no pude tener.

Al decir eso, su mano viajó de nuevo a la chaqueta, se posó sobre el bolsillo donde estaba la fotografía y la apretó con los dedos en un gesto mudo de dolor. Estaba hablando otra vez de esa mujer mayor.

—La vida te ha puesto en mi camino, Akane Tendo, para que seas mi segunda oportunidad en el amor —Le explicó. Su voz aterciopelada también se volvió más tirante y desangelada. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza y volvió a sonreír—. Y no creas que fallaré por segunda vez. _Clarissa_ , mi dulce amor, se me escapó, pero tú no lo harás.

. Hagas lo que hagas tu destino se ha decidido hoy. Pasarás tu vida conmigo, me complacerás como a tu marido y tendrás a mis hijos. No dudes en que así será. Y lo que tenga que decir tu prometido al respecto me es igual. Si no consiente en colaborar por las buenas, me libraré de él como de un insecto insignificante.

Akane, que había permanecido en silencio debido a la impresión, reaccionó ante la mención de Ranma. Se sintió estúpida porque por un segundo, un incomprensible pánico la había invadido. Ese chico no tenía nada de amenazador, en principio; pero la forma en que había hablado y la chispa de locura que había oscurecido sus ojos miel por un instante, la dejó paralizada.

—¿Piensas enfrentarte a Ranma? ¡No tienes nada que hacer! ¡Él es un artista marcial como yo! Y tú no tienes pinta ni de saber cómo dar un puñetazo —Le dijo a toda velocidad, recuperando su confianza. Le miró de arriba abajo y se sintió mejor porque pensó que incluso ella misma podría enfrentarse a él sin problemas—. No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros.

—Vaya, cuanta confianza —Mikishito se lo tomó todo como si fuera una broma—. Tienes razón, no sé nada de pelear. No me interesa; soy un caballero y el sucesor de un importante grupo empresarial.

. Tengo mis propios métodos para deshacerme de mis rivales.

—¿Métodos?

—Pero no te apures, mañana solo vendré a hablar —La tranquilizó—. Y no creo que haga falta más. Puedo ser muy persuasivo —El claxon del coche de su padre sonó distrayendo a los jóvenes y la cara de Mikishito volvió a ser la misma de hacía unos minutos, todo lo siniestro que habían albergado esos rasgos tan delicados se desvaneció—. Hasta mañana, pues, ángel mío.

Y comenzó a alejarse rumbo al portón.

Akane lo vigiló hasta cerciorarse de que se subía al coche y este salió disparado calle abajo, esperó un poco más escuchando el ruido del motor restallar y alejarse por las calles de Nerima. Ccuando el silencio regresó al patio Akane suspiró aliviada. Por desgracia aún notaba su cuerpo tembloroso, extrañamente débil… sería por la tensión.

 _Maldición_ , se dijo molesta. Ese idiota había logrado asustarla. Había sido solo por un segundo, pero había sentido auténtico pánico y lo peor es que no sabía por qué. ¿Qué le preocupaba? De ningún modo iba a casarse con él, y mucho menos iba a tener a sus hijos.

¡Maldito presuntuoso!

Pero… tenía la confianza de mil demonios con él. ¿Era eso lo que tanto la había inquietado?

 **¡Hola!**

 **De nuevo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leísteis los primeros capítulos de esta historia, la seguís o me dejasteis mensajes. Me hace mucha ilusión leeros.**

 **Nancyricoleon:** **Gracias por tu comentario y por pasarte también por los oneshot. Espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Shojoranko:** **¡Garacias! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Atomicanne:** **¡Qué ilusión! Aunque no sé si estaré a la altura de la sensei, me alegra que te hayas divertido leyendo y espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia.**

 **Elechan** **: ¡Gracias! Espero no decepcionarte y te siga gustando ^^**

 **Nicobethshiper27:** **Muchas gracias por tu comentario (el primero que recibí) Disfruta del nuevo capítulo.**

 **En el próximo capítulo por fin hará aparición Ranma, así que no dejéis de leerlo.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando la historia. Besos a todos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **4.**

Ranma había conseguido regresar a Nerima por fin.

Estaba cansado y malhumorado, pero también aliviado porque en más de una ocasión durante aquel infernal viaje de una semana había creído que jamás lo lograría. Y todo por culpa del enorme y perezoso panda que iba caminando, patizambo, tras él.

Transitaban por la larga calle en cuyo final estaba el dojo Tendo. Ranma cargaba con una enorme mochila a su espalda que le estaba desgarrando sus ya de por sí doloridos músculos de los hombros, especialmente cada vez que hacía el inútil esfuerzo de volver el rostro para mirar furibundo al animal que le seguía. El panda agitaba un cartel de madera sobre su cabeza que el chico se había negado a leer; aquello era ridículo.

—No me interesa —gruñó el chico una vez más.

Lo único que habría querido escuchar de ese panda sería una disculpa por su comportamiento egoísta y estúpido que casi había hecho que los encarcelaran durante el viaje; pero sabía que su padre solo reservaba sus disculpas para aquellos que le inspiraban miedo.

No obstante, el panda gruñía tras él tratando de llamar su atención y esos continuos gorjeos salvajes estaban acabando con su paciencia.

—Si quieres decir algo hazlo como una persona normal —Le señaló Ranma sin volverse para mirarle. Siguió caminando, casi arrastrando los pies por lo cansado que estaba.

Se le escapaban resoplidos y los ojos le escocían. Nunca jamás accedería a otro de esos malditos viajes de entrenamiento, estaba harto de las mentiras de su padre. ¡De entrenamiento no había tenido nada! Apenas llegaron al bosque donde acamparían, su padre desapareció durante horas y él tuvo que ir a buscarlo al pueblo más cercano. No había pasado ni un día y la mayoría de la gente ya le perseguía acusándole de algún robo o estafa.

¡Encima, el muy condenado, había dejado todas sus deudas a nombre de su hijo! Así que en cuanto el chico dijo quién era todo el mundo se le echó encima.

 _No sé por qué me sigo fiando de ese viejo._

Sacudió la cabeza justo cuando escuchó el sonido de algo de latón cayendo al suelo y un resoplido.

—Ranma, deja de ignorarme —La voz humana de su padre retumbó en el silencio de aquella madrugada. Nadie más paseaba por las calles de Nerima a esas horas, la oscuridad era tan honda que la luz de las farolas apenas servía para vigilar sus pasos—. Un buen hijo no trata así a su padre.

—¿Acaso tú me has enseñado a ser un buen hijo?

—¡Eres un insolente! ¡No volveré a llevarte de viaje conmigo!

—¡¿Te crees que quiero volver después de la que me has hecho pasar estos días?!

—¡Todo formaba parte de tu entrenamiento, descerebrado!

Las luces de una casa cercana se encendieron a la vez que un enorme perro negro asomaba el hocico entre los barrotes de la valla ladrándoles con furia. Los dos hombres dieron un respingo ante el perro y los malsonantes gritos del dueño de la casa exigiendo silencio.

Padre e hijo trotaron unos metros lo más rápido posible y no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron frente al portón de su querido dojo. Durante unos instantes, ambos resollaron doblados por las costillas mientras el sudor les recorría el rostro. Los dos se irguieron a la vez y sus miradas se encontraron a luz del farol que iluminaba parte de la puerta y el cartel con el nombre del dojo.

Genma Saotome tenía el rostro tan colorado por la carrera que la piel que sobresalía por debajo del pañuelo que llevaba para ocultar su calvicie se veía del mismo color. Las gafas se le habían empañado parcialmente, pero Ranma pudo ver que sus ojos negros y enjutos echaban chispas.

—Reconoce que has estado insoportable desde que nos fuimos —Le acusó entre susurros. Incluso alzó un dedo que dirigió hacia el rostro de su hijo.

—¡Es que yo no quería ir desde un principio! —replicó el joven.

—Ranma, eres un artista marcial y eso significa sacrificio y entrenamiento —Genma se cruzó de brazos, echando hacia delante su pecho—. No todo va a ser heredar un dojo y pasarte el día tonteando con tu prometida.

El chico abrió la boca, fastidiado y con el semblante ruborizado. Apretó los puños a la altura de sus costados y juntó las piernas, estirándose, amenazador, sobre la figura de su padre.

—¡Yo no tonteo con Akane!

—¿Qué no? ¿Y entonces a qué venían tantas prisas por regresar?

—¡Porque por tu culpa casi nos linchan!

—¡Mientes! ¡Querías volver con Akane cuanto antes! —Dictaminó Genma girándose hacia el portón. Maniobró con la cerradura hasta que logró abrirlo y empujó las grandes puertas de madera—. No me gusta tu actitud, Ranma. Eres un mal hijo y no te mereces mi preocupación, pero le hice una promesa a tu madre y haré lo que sea para convertirte en un auténtico hombre y en el mejor artista marcial de Japón.

. Si es necesario hacer uno de estos viajes cada pocos meses para que estés centrado en tu deber, lo haremos.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! —exclamó Ranma justo antes de propinarle tal patada a su padre que este salió volando por encima del portón. La trayectoria del vuelo, perfectamente calculada, hizo que el robusto cuerpo del hombre pasara también por encima de la casa y acabara cayendo sobre el estanque del jardín trasero.

Ranma aguzó el oído, por suerte el silencio era total y logró captar el chapoteo del cuerpo entrando en el agua y después un sinfín más de salpicaduras y gruñidos de panda.

Sonrió satisfecho y atravesó el portón.

Mientras volvía a cerrar las puertas no pudo parar de maldecir a su padre. ¡Era increíble! Primero lo arrastraba hasta ese lugar perdido en medio de la nada con una mentira y le dejaba tirado, para después echarle encima a un pueblo entero enfurecido del que todavía no sabía ni como había podido escapar.

No contento con eso decía que era por su bien. ¡Por su entrenamiento!

 _Ese viejo panda ya no tiene nada que enseñarme_ se dijo, suspirando.

Se estiró aún con la mochila en la espalda y cada músculo de su cuerpo rugió con dolor. Apretó los ojos tirando de sus brazos hacia el cielo nocturno y al abrirlos, observó lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Vio el patio, el camino de piedra que iba del portón a la puerta principal de la casa, el pasillo de madera que iba hacia el dojo… La verdad es que se alegraba de estar de vuelta. Por una vez en sus vidas, su padre y él tenían un lugar agradable y cómodo donde vivir, ¿para qué hacer esos estúpidos viajes de entrenamiento? Si su padre hiciera algo más que pasarse el día tirado en el suelo, comiendo galletas o jugando con Soun al Shogi no se le ocurrirían esas ideas tan peregrinas de viajar por ahí para estafar a nadie. Y lo más importante, dejaría de molestarle a él.

Ranma estaba tan agotado que no pensaba más que en meterse en su futon y dormir a pierna suelta hasta que el cuerpo le doliera de estar tumbado. Aunque no sabría si podría, todavía le daba vueltas por la cabeza la conversación que Akane y él habían mantenido por teléfono y las sospechas que le había provocado. No obstante, allí fuera todo parecía tranquilo.

¿Habría ocurrido algo realmente? Lo cierto es que sí había hostigado a su padre para volver lo antes posible por culpa de esa llamada… Se estaba planteando si valía la pena jugarse el tipo colándose por la ventana del cuarto de su prometida para preguntarle, cuando se dio cuenta de que las luces del dojo estaban prendidas.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Era demasiado tarde para que nadie estuviera ahí e inquieto como estaba, no dudó en encaminarse hacia allí para comprobar qué ocurría.

Encontró la puerta entreabierta y un resplandor que se escapaba por la rendija que parecía la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas. Le llegó el olor de la cera derretida antes de empujar la madera con suavidad.

Efectivamente había unas cuantas velas prendidas y desperdigadas por el suelo que coloreaban de rojizo y naranja las paredes del dojo y proyectaban sombras danzarinas al techo. El ambiente era cálido así que Ranma prácticamente se coló dentro de un salto.

 _Qué raro…_

Soltó su mochila en una esquina junto a la puerta y dio unos pocos pasos al interior, fue entonces y solo entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que sí había alguien más allí dentro.

Akane estaba acurrucada en la pared del fondo, cubierta por una ligera manta y dormida.

 _¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?_ Se preguntó el chico acercándose a ella con cuidado. Llegó a su altura y se agachó frente a ella para observarla, como si así fuese a adivinarlo.

¿Tendría que ver con la llamada? Entonces, ¿sí había pasado algo?

Llevaba puesto su pijama amarillo e iba descalza; daba la sensación de que se hubiera levantado de la cama a mitad del sueño y hubiese ido allí por alguna razón. Apoyada en la pared a su lado estaba, como no, su fiel espada de madera. Esa que tenía siempre junto a la cama y que solía sujetar con fuerza contra su cuerpo cada vez que él había ido a su dormitorio a hablar con ella por alguna razón.

Su rostro estaba relajado, incluso sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Sus labios solo un poco entreabiertos temblaban con cada respiración profunda, al igual que su pequeño cuerpo bajo la manta a la que se aferraba con los puños.

Mientras la observaba en silencio, Ranma recordó las estúpidas palabras de su padre y su piel comenzó a arder de nuevo. ¡No la había echado de menos! ¡Casi ni había pensado en ella durante el viaje! Bueno, alguna vez, cuando se cruzaban con alguien que por uno u otro motivo le recordaba a ella o si veía algo gracioso que podría contarle cuando regresara. ¡Entonces, sí! Y por supuesto, cada vez que llegaban a algún lugar con teléfono pensaba que debía llamarla para decirle dónde estaba. ¡Pero eso era lo normal! Quizás había habido veces, cuando estaba por quedarse dormido o distraído entrenando en ese bosque que, sin motivo aparente, el rostro de Akane se le venía a la cabeza y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ella.

¡Pero eso no significaba nada!

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de apartar la mirada. Solo la observaba porque no entendía que estaba haciendo ella allí a esas horas de la madrugada.

Volvió a pensar en la conversación telefónica, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho? Algo de una visita, de su padre nervioso o… No se acordaba, apenas después de colgar el teléfono llegó su padre corriendo y chillando que tenían que marcharse cuanto antes. Después oyó los chillidos furiosos de la gente que le perseguía y Ranma solo pudo obedecer y huir.

En fin, ella parecía estar bien. Además, resultaba curioso verla tan tranquila, sin gritar ni adoptar esa expresión de furia tan típica suya. No eran muchos los momentos en que podía verla así, tan calmada que su rostro se veía incluso dulce, incluso… guapa.

 _¿Guapa?_

Ranma dio un salto hacia atrás, incorporándose y retrocedió un paso.

No, no había querido decir guapa de verdad, solo se lo parecía porque comparada con la cara de vinagre que tenía constantemente cualquier otra cosa la haría parecer más bonita. Akane tenía mucho margen de mejora, eso era así.

Volvió a mirarla de reojo y le recorrió un escalofrío.

Viéndola así, en realidad, Ranma se vio invadido por unas desconocidas e incontrolables ganas de… de acercarse a ella y… y…

 _Darle un buen susto_ se dijo con una sonrisilla malévola en el rostro.

¿Por qué no? Era su culpa si se quedaba dormida en un lugar como ese.

Avanzó de nuevo hacia ella de puntillas, aguantándose una risa nerviosa que le cosquilleaba en el estómago. Ya se estaba imaginando la cara de susto que pondría y también el chillido que pegaría. Claro que también podía imaginar el sonido que haría el golpe que recibiría de su prometida justo después… y esa idea le hizo vacilar un instante.

Bah, estaba acostumbrado a sus golpes y aquella broma valía la pena.

Se colocó frente a ella y alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, ahuecando sus manos como si fueran garras; después formó la mueca más terrorífica que pudo imaginar y se inclinó sobre ella. Llenó sus pulmones de aire preparándose para lanzar el aullido más temible posible y justo cuando abría la boca para hacerlo, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se le quedó mirando.

Ranma se congeló. El grito se le atravesó dolorosamente en la garganta y todo el aire dejó su cuerpo como si fuera un globo pinchado. No pudo bajar los brazos, ni intentar disimular; se quedó en la misma posición, mirando fijamente a Akane que le devolvió una mirada perpleja.

 _Oh no._

La chica entornó los ojos unos segundos y al instante apretó los labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó, aunque añadió enseguida—. ¿Pensabas asustarme?

—Eh… no —Ranma bajó las manos y las metió en los bolsillos del pantalón como si nada.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te he visto! —replicó ella, señalándole con una mano.

—Te lo habrás imaginado o lo habrás soñado.

—¡Eres increíble! Después de tantos días fuera y lo primero que se te ocurre hacer es asustarme.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no es verdad! —insistió él, molesto—. ¿Es que siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de mí?

—Esa es la única manera de acertar contigo.

Ranma gruñó y se giró hacia el otro lado, apartando la mirada. ¡Está bien! ¡Sí! Pensaba asustarla pero le molestó mucho que Akane lo adivinara con tanta facilidad. No estaba bien que él hiciera esas cosas, pero en parte lo hacía porque sabía que era lo que ella esperaba de él.

Lo peor, siempre lo peor.

¿No era más fácil que él se comportara como ella esperaba? ¿No era más cómodo?

¿Y qué si iba a gastarle una bromita de nada? También habían sido días en los que ella no le había visto él y, ¿acaso le había dicho algo agradable por su vuelta? ¿Pensaba recibirle con algún gesto cariñoso? De reojo la miró, Akane permanecía sentada en el suelo, bajo la manta, con el rostro orgullosamente ladeado y una mirada llameante en sus ojos castaños.

De ningún modo le habría recibido de manera diferente. Él también sabía lo que podía esperar de ella.

—Bueno… ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías ahí dormida? —preguntó, pasándose una mano por la nuca.

—¿No es evidente? —respondió ella aún sin dignarse a mirarle—. Te estaba esperando.

Esas palabras sí fueron una sorpresa, tanto así que el chico dio un respingo y sus brazos, cruzados a la altura del pecho, se descolgaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se balancearon tontamente.

—¿A… mí? —murmuró, sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Me estabas esperando… a mí? —Akane, colorada hasta la raíz del pelo asintió con un movimiento cortante de cabeza—. Con lo tarde que es… ¿Y eso? ¿Me has… echado de menos?

Akane arrugó las cejas, ladeando tanto el cuello hacia un rincón que se le podría haber saltado la cabeza como un resorte roto. Desde donde estaba Ranma, incluso podía ver como se le encendía la piel del cuello y las orejas.

Sin embargo, la chica cogió aire de forma que su pecho se infló sobremanera y volvió la cara hacia él mucho más seria. De pronto, su expresión ya no era tan graciosa como antes. Sus enormes ojos mostraban una repentina desesperación que hicieron que Ranma se sobrecogiera.

—Ha pasado una cosa —anunció Akane, mirándole fijamente—. Tenía que hablar contigo esta noche, era muy importante.

Sí, era más que evidente la preocupación que sentía. Sin duda algo había ocurrido y debía ser muy serio, pues en muy pocas ocasiones Akane había estado tan acorralada como para acudir a él de ese modo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Akane?

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Y Ranma ya llegó! Lo sé, ha sido muy cortito y ni siquiera se ha enterado aún de nada, pero no desesperar que dentro de un ratito colgaré el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Pero antes…**

 **DanisitaM:** **¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo. La historia se irá volviendo más seria según avance, pero intentaré mantener puntos de comedia porque eso era lo que más me gustaba del anime y del manga. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Caro:** **Jajaja, ya has visto que Soun no tardó mucho en soltar sus lágrimas. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Akanitacuri:** **Espero que disfrutes con la nueva actualización y te siga gustando. ¡Besotes!**

 **Loverpanda:** **¡Qué ilusión! Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi historia.**

 **Haruri Saotome:** **¡Gracias por todos tus reviews que he leído con mucha emoción! También por pasarte por mis otros oneshot y comentar también ^^ Espero te agrade mi historia y la reacción de Ranma no te decepcione. En un rato lo sabréis. ¡Besos!**

 **Nancyricoleon:** **Gracias por tu apoyo en todas mis historias y seguir esta, espero que te siga gustando y pueda seguir leyéndote. ^^**

 **Akai27:** **¡Muchas gracias por ese pedazo de comentario que me dejaste! ¡Me encantó leerlo! Me hizo mucho ilusión lo que dijiste sobre la llamada porque sobre todo intento mantener sus personalidades lo más fieles posible al manga, así que me alegro que te gustara. ¡Gracias por unirte y espero que te siga gustando ahora que los dos protagonistas se han reunido!**

 **Maritza559:** **¡No te vuelvas loca! Jajaja, el nuevo capítulo ya está aquí, en un rato habrá otro más. Gracias a ti por tus bonitas palabras. ¡Besotes!**

 **Nicobethshiper27:** **Así es la vida de Akane, ¿no? Ella nunca se aburre, jajaja. Me alegra volver a leerte por aquí. Espero que te gusten los nuevos capítulos. ¡Besos!**

 **Lapocho:** **¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste hasta el final**

 **¡Espero no haberme dejado a nadie! De verdad que estoy muy contenta por la bonita acogida que le habéis dado a mi historia y también a mis otros oneshot. Enserio, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, votáis, la seguís y escribís reviews de esta historia y también las otras. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!**

 **Espero que os siga gustando la historia y en breve colgaré el siguiente capítulo, así que seguid atentos. Besos a todos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **5.**

Sentados el uno frente al otro en el suelo del dojo igual que tantas otras veces en el pasado, Akane relató a su prometido con el mayor detalle que pudo todo lo que había ocurrido en la casa tras recibir su llamada.

Fuera se había levantado un viento que arrastraba arenilla y guijarros del suelo del patio que arañaban las paredes del cuarto en el que estaban. Corrientes invisibles se colaban por pequeños agujeros y hacían bailar las llamas de las velas que se fueron consumiendo mientras Akane hablaba sobre el grupo empresarial Mouri, su presidente y el trato que este tenía con su padre. Cuando oyó este punto, Ranma no se sorprendió demasiado; de hecho, no pudo controlar una dubitativa sonrisa que afloró en su rostro al escucharlo.

—Así que mi padre no es el único que va por ahí usando el compromiso de su hijo como moneda de cambio para conseguir cosas, ¿eh? —Se rascó la nariz, distraído—. Son tal para cual.

Akane le chistó para que se callara y escuchara.

Entonces, comenzó a hablarle sobre Mikishito Mouri. Desde la primera vez que pronunció su nombre, Ranma se dio cuenta de que la voz de la chica cambiaba; vibró de un modo distinto, como si se apagara ligeramente en un estremecimiento invisible de su cuerpo. Distinguió el miedo que intentaba ocultar y eso le intrigó; si algo tenía Akane era que muy pocas cosas la asustaban y desde luego un simple tipo de negocios no podía ser una de ellas.

No obstante, cuanto más hablaba más claro era. En un momento dado, apartó sus ojos de él y se removió bajo la manta, encogiéndose más aún. Fue cuando le dijo que el tal Mikishito la había escogido a ella como futura prometida.

—¿Qué? ¿A ti? —inquirió Ranma, sorprendido—. ¿Por qué a ti?

—Al parecer me… parezco a su primer amor.

—¿Y te pareces?

—¡No, claro que no!

Aquella reacción exagerada intrigó al chico, pero no demasiado y lo dejó pasar, centrándose en lo importante.

—¡Pues menudo mal gusto que tiene! —soltó él, como si nada. Lo dijo por costumbre, pero también en un desafortunado intento por aliviar la tensión que percibía en la chica—. Mira que pudiendo elegir…

—¡Pues como tú, idiota! —estalló Akane, enfadada—. ¡¿Acaso no me elegiste a mí por encima de mis hermanas?!

—No recuerdo que eso fuera exactamente así… —Sacudió la cabeza, recostándose sobre el suelo—. Bueno, ¿y qué más da? Dile que ya estas prometida y punto.

—¡Eso ya se lo he dicho, listillo! Pero no le importa en absoluto.

¿Qué no le importaba? Ranma frunció el ceño ligeramente fastidiado. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era?

—Lo peor es… —continuó Akane, empleando de nuevo esa vocecilla baja y vacilante—; que Mikishito y su padre tienen mucho dinero. Y le han ofrecido a mi padre una cantidad muy, muy, muy grande a cambio de mi compromiso con ese chico.

Ranma arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ah sí? —Ella asintió, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Pero nuestros padres tienen un acuerdo, ¿verdad? Se supone que yo me haré cargo del dojo cuando nos casemos, así que…

—El señor Mouri se ha ofrecido a traer al mejor artista marcial del mundo para que se encargue del dojo bajo las enseñanzas de mi padre —Le interrumpió Akane—. Estoy segura de que incluso sería capaz de traer a cientos de nuevos alumnos para convertir este lugar en el dojo más próspero de todo Japón si así logra salirse con la suya.

—Pero nuestros padres son amigos —insistió Ranma, todavía manteniendo el tipo—. ¿Cómo iba el tío Soun a traicionar la confianza de mi padre de ese modo? —Akane alzó sus ojos muy despacio, hasta llegar a los de él y apretó los labios en una mueca—. ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que… tu padre ya ha aceptado? —El rostro de la joven cayó, al tiempo que sus hombros se hundían suavemente bajo la manta—. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No es posible!

Ranma se incorporó de golpe sobre sus piernas dobladas y con el corazón acelerado. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad? No, no… entonces… ¿Su padre y él se iban unos pocos días y Tendo se dedicaba a buscarle un nuevo prometido a Akane? Y encima le iba a entregar el dojo y todo lo demás. ¿Y qué con su acuerdo? De un plumazo se lo había llevado el viento y ya no significaba nada. ¿Para eso se había matado por volver lo antes posible de ese horrible viaje?

Todo aquello parecía una horrible broma. ¿De verdad que todo podía cambiar así de rápido?

—Ranma… —La voz de Akane le trajo de vuelta. Porque sin darse cuenta había dejado de prestar atención a lo que tenía a su alrededor. Su rostro echaba chispas y había apretado los puños como si se dispusiera a pelear—. Tranquilo, precisamente lo que yo quería decirte…

—¿Tranquilo? ¿Acaso me ves alterado? —Balbuceó sin apenas controlar su lengua al hablar. La chica ladeó la cabeza dando a entender que sí, así que Ranma hizo un esfuerzo por relajar su cuerpo y cambiar de actitud—. En absoluto, ¿por qué habría de alterarme algo así? Yo soy el primero que me alegro por ti si has encontrado, por fin, a un tipo que _realmente_ quiere casarse contigo.

. Además si se trata de un chico tan rico y tan educado debes de estar muy contenta.

Se puso a gesticular y a volver la cabeza de un lado a otro para dar más aún la impresión de que aquella noticia no le preocupaba lo más mínimo; pero a causa de eso fue que no vio cómo su prometida agarraba su espada de madera y la empuñaba contra él. Se salvó de que esta acabara incrustada en su cabeza porque por el rabillo del ojo captó el movimiento y sus reflejos innatos hicieron el resto. Cuando se recuperó del susto y miró el rostro de Akane sintió un escalofrío y no porque le estuviera lanzando una mirada asesina tan gélida que podía llegar a matar sin necesidad de ninguna otra arma, sino porque volvió a ver un miedo rabioso en ella.

—¿Akane?

—¡Estúpido, imbécil! —Le chilló en primer lugar. Agitó de nuevo su espada con tal violencia que su cuerpo se deslizó hasta quedar más cerca de él. Finalmente estrelló la espada contra el suelo haciendo que todo el dojo se tambaleara—. ¡Eso es justamente lo que temía que hicieras! ¡Mañana no puedes decir ninguna de tus fanfarronerías habituales, ¿está claro?! ¡Si lo haces y metes la pata, haré que te tragues esa espada!

Ranma parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Mañana?

—¡Sí! ¡Mañana! ¡Mikishito vendrá a desayunar para hablar contigo!

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué conmigo?

Akane suspiró hondamente y se deshizo de la manta. Estaba tan alterada que su piel brillaba a causa del calor, pero trató de dominarse sentándose sobre sus talones.

—Solo tú y yo podemos romper nuestro compromiso, Ranma —Le explicó, más razonable—. Yo ya me he negado, por eso Mikishito quiere venir a hablar contigo. Para convencerte de que lo rompas tú.

El chico se balanceó para recomponer también su postura sobre el suelo.

—Ya veo…

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que no —insistió Akane—. Solo eso. No importa lo que te diga o lo que te ofrezca. Tú dile que no. ¿Entiendes? Díselo las veces que haga falta hasta que te crea y se marche para siempre.

—Vale, vale… No hace falta que me lo repitas tanto —En verdad estaba impresionado por la vehemencia que su prometida estaba poniendo en aquel asunto. Se imaginó que el tal Mikishito debía ser un tipo horrible; quizás, poco agraciado o puede que extremadamente insufrible. En cualquier caso, tanta insistencia de ella seguía siendo extraña—. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan preocupada? Todo esto parece realmente sencillo de solucionar.

Akane volvió a retirar la mirada de esa forma temerosa.

—No dirías eso si lo hubieses visto todo —le respondió—. Mi padre y mis hermanas están encantadas con la propuesta del señor Mouri. Todo el mundo quiere que acepte.

. Eso significa que tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar. ¿Y quieres que eso no me preocupe?

—¡Eh! ¡Que ya he dicho que voy a ayudarte! —Se quejó Ranma por el sentido de esas palabras. Se cruzó de brazos bajando la barbilla sobre su pecho—. Ten un poco más de confianza en mí, ¿quieres?

—Bien, la tendré. No me queda otra opción —determinó Akane, cruzándose de brazos—. Otra cosa, ¿recuerdas ese documento que nuestros padres firmaron para no interferir más en nuestro compromiso? —El chico asintió—. ¿Lo tienes tú?

—¿Yo? Creo que no… ¿No te lo quedaste tú?

—Eso pensé pero he puesto patas arriba mi habitación entera y no lo encuentro —Akane estiró una mano y cogió la manga de su prometido, tirando ligeramente de ella—. Debiste guardarlo tú. Es muy importante que lo encuentres enseguida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ese documento es lo único que evita que mi padre rompa nuestro compromiso y me entregue a los Mouri, por eso —Le explicó ella de forma cansina y sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus dedos tiraron un poco más de la tela—. Si alguien más lo encuentra y lo rompe… entonces…

—¡Te preocupas demasiado! —exclamó Ranma, sorprendido por semejantes palabras. Su mano resbaló sobre la de Akane y permaneció relajada, moviendo suavemente los dedos sobre ella—. ¿Crees que tu padre o alguna de tus hermanas romperían ese documento si se lo encontraran? ¿En serio?

La mano de Akane soltó el trozo de tela y se volvió. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la piel de su prometido en un movimiento suave, casi imperceptible.

—Busca el documento, Ranma —Le apremió haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de él—. Esta noche. Si lo encuentras podré estar tranquila.

—¿Esta noche? ¡Pero estoy agotado!

—¡Búscalo!

Ranma apretó la mandíbula y apartó la mano, echando hacia atrás el cuerpo, se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo buscaré! ¡Pero tú fuiste la que se quedó con ese documento! —Exclamó él, molesto—. Lo que pasa es que siempre lo pierdes todo…

El rostro de Akane se encendió de nuevo y su mano palpó el suelo en busca de su espada. La levantó tan deprisa que algunas de las velas se apagaron por el golpe de aire que produjo y Ranma se puso alerta, interponiendo sus brazos para detener cualquier ataque que fuera dirigido contra él.

No obstante, Akane se puso en pie y simplemente se alejó.

—Acuérdate de lo que te he dicho del desayuno de mañana —Le repitió, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta—. No estaría de más que hicieras ver que te gusto, aunque solo sea un poquito, delante de él.

—Haré lo que pueda pero no te prometo nada —respondió él, orgulloso. La chica arrastró la puerta al tiempo que resoplaba—. Me sería más sencillo si tú fueras un poco más agradable conmigo.

—¡¿Qué insinúas, que no soy agradable?!

El chico se giró hacia la puerta y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Lo eres? ¡Acabo de llegar de viaje y apenas has hecho un comentario al respecto!

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que me alegra que hayas vuelto?! ¡¿Necesitas que yo te lo diga?!

—¡Pues estaría bien oírlo!

—¡Bien! ¡Pues me alegro de que hayas vuelto por fin a casa, Ranma!

—¡Y yo me alegro de estar aquí! ¡No te preocupes por nada, que pienso ayudarte a librarnos de ese tipo lo más rápido posible!

—¡Bien! ¡Cuento contigo!

—¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Déjame esto a mí!

Y tras esas palabras Akane salió y cerró la puerta del dojo dando un buen portazo. Los goznes de la puerta hicieron vibrar las vigas y las llamas de las velas se agitaron con mucha más violencia sobre el suelo.

Ranma permaneció quieto, mirando a la puerta, con la respiración acelerada y sintiéndose extrañamente malhumorado sin saber bien por qué.

Dejó caer sus brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus pies se movían por el liso suelo del cuarto. Era como si todo el cansancio y la somnolencia que arrastraba de esos días se hubieran ido a causa de esa última discusión.

 _¿Ha sido una discusión?_ Se preguntó, confuso.

Meneó la cabeza. Estaba molesto pero no con Akane, para variar.

Toda esa historia del nuevo prometido le había fastidiado más de lo que le había dejado ver a ella. No solo no le gustaba ni pizca la actitud arrogante de ese chico, fuera quien fuera; apareciendo de la nada y creyendo que soltando dinero a diestro y siniestro podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera. ¿Qué clase de hombre era ese que compraba a las personas en lugar de luchar por lo que quería?

 _No debe ser artista marcial_ se le ocurrió. De lo contrario él mismo se habría ofrecido a encargarse del dojo.

¿Y quién era tan tonto como para elegir a Akane pudiendo elegir entre las tres hermanas Tendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente a ella? Bueno, a Ranma no le gustaba admitirlo (ni pensarlo si quiera) pero lo cierto era que su prometida, con todo lo que era, tenía bastante éxito entre los chicos. A él no solía preocuparle puesto que ella decía odiarlos a todos pero… ¡¿Por qué había tenido que fijarse en ella?!

 _¡Ah!_ Ahora tendría que intervenir y fingir que eso le importaba. Pero solo lo haría por ella, por supuesto. Si no la hubiese visto tan angustiada…

Estaba seguro de que podría deshacerse de ese chico muy fácilmente y después, ya tendría unas palabras con el tío Soun. También estaba molesto con él, ¿qué era eso de aprovechar que estaba fuera para prometer a Akane con otro? ¡No es que eso fuera lo que más le importaba! Pero era una falta de respeto hacia él.

En fin, lo solucionaría todo. Y entonces Akane tendría que agradecérselo… ¿Le pediría sus almuerzos durante un mes o quizás que le hiciera los deberes? Bueno, ya lo pensaría con calma.

Por lo pronto, se sentía satisfecho con que ella hubiese recurrido a él en busca de ayuda. Akane solía ser tan terca que por más que se metiera en problemas prefería sufrir las consecuencias antes que acudir a él. Y esa era una actitud que a menudo le hacía sentir un poco… inútil. Siendo su prometido, ¿lo lógico no sería que le tuviera más en cuenta si tenía dificultades?

 _Si no fuera tan cabezona…_

Suspiró y comenzó a apagar las velas una a una. Cogió su mochila del rincón y salió también del dojo. Sería mejor que se pusiera a buscar el dichoso documento para poder dormir algo antes de ese desayuno.

Justo antes de entrar a la casa se preguntó cómo sería Mikishito Mouri y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al imaginarse a un pobre chico de aspecto desagradable y actitud cobarde que iba mostrando su dinero para compensar su falta de fuerza. Fuera como fuera, no podría compararse a un gran artista marcial como él.

 _Akane, te preocupas por nada._

—Eh Nabiki… ¿cómo es el tal Mikishito?

La chica, apoyada sobre la madera del portón del dojo no se molestó si quiera en mirar a Ranma cuando este la habló. Bufó perezosamente y siguió con su exhaustiva vigilancia de la calle. Cada pocos minutos giraba el rostro y escrutaba el lado contrario con la misma ansiedad. Cada vez que se oía el motor de un vehículo, se ponía rígida estirando el cuello como un conejo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

Esa mañana, todos en el dojo Tendo habían madrugado más de lo habitual porque los Mouri habían dicho que aparecerían para desayunar.

Kasumi había estado horas cocinando toda clase de platillos especiales para agasajarles, el señor Tendo se había puesto su mejor kimono e incluso Ranma le descubrió peinándose el bigote en el espejo con gran esmero. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el hombre le hizo un gesto de lo más amistoso y siguió sonriéndole a pesar de que el chico entornó los ojos, molesto, como respuesta.

Nabiki, por supuesto, se había alejado de todos los preparativos y llevaba una hora parada en la entrada viendo pasar a los tempraneros viandantes y esperando. El día anterior no había podido apreciar qué clase de coche traían los Mouri, pero ese día estaba más que dispuesta a no dejar pasar ni un solo detalle.

A Ranma no le gustaba un pelo esa actitud de adoración y reverencia que estaban tomando todos ante esos hombres. No podía evitar sentirse un tanto insultado; a fin de cuentas si Mikishito Mouri quería casarse con Akane eso le convertía en su rival. Y resultaba que la gente con la que llevaba un año conviviendo se estaba poniendo del lado de ese intruso antes que del suyo.

Akane era la única que parecía tan molesta como él por ese asunto.

Madrugó igual que el resto y lo primero que hizo fue colarse en el dormitorio de su prometido para verificar si había encontrado o no el documento. Tras constatar que no, había estado vagando por la casa con una mueca de fastidio y ansiedad que aumentaba cada vez que algún miembro de su familia le pedía con una sonrisa que se animara.

La preocupación que parecía perturbarla desde el día anterior no había variado un ápice. Ranma había tratado de darle ánimos, incluso le había asegurado que todo iría bien aunque no tuvieran aún ese documento, pero ella le había ignorado totalmente.

 _Niña terca_ pensó frustrado.

Tanta expectación estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios, así que se decidió a salir fuera para tomar el aire y despejarse. Fue entonces cuando descubrió a Nabiki apostada en la puerta, como todo un centinela.

—Dime, ¿es muy horrible? —insistió Ranma, sin darse por vencido.

—¿Quién? ¿Mikishito?

—Pues claro.

Nabiki sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Empiezas a preocuparte, ex cuñadito? —Le dijo a modo de respuesta. Pero el chico ignoró la malicia que envenenaban esas palabras y se mostró tranquilo—. Has de saber que es el chico más guapo que jamás he visto.

 _Sí, seguro…_ pensó él, divertido. Nabiki solo intentaba molestarle como hacía siempre, estaba convencido. Akane ya le había dicho que su familia había quedado totalmente impresionada por la propuesta económica de los Mouri y Ranma supuso que de todos ellos, Nabiki sería la más interesada.

—Tiene el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos color miel, tan dulces… —Le describió la chica agitando la mano como si de pronto tuviera mucho calor—. Es divino, Ranma. Casi es como… como… ¿cómo lo diría?

—Tiene el rostro de un ángel —opinó Kasumi, que acababa de salir fuera con el cepillo para barrer el patio y la entrada.

—¡Sí, es justo eso! ¡Un ángel!

Ranma frunció el ceño, más desconcertado que nunca. Pensó que Kasumi no se prestaría a mentirle de ese modo solo para fastidiarle… entonces, ¿sería cierto? Porque eso no le cuadraba. ¿Cómo alguien así se fijaría en Akane? ¿Y si era tan maravilloso porque estaba ella tan preocupada?

—Es una auténtica lástima que él haya elegido a Akane —Se lamentó Nabiki. Aunque al instante sonrió—. En fin, podremos consolarnos con la enorme fortuna que nuestro querido nuevo cuñadito va a dejar en el dojo.

Aún más frustrado que antes Ranma se descubrió incapaz de seguir escuchando tales tonterías (pues para él, eso era lo que eran); de modo que se dio la vuelta y echó a andar de regreso a la casa sin mirar atrás y haciendo oídos sordos a la conversación de las hermanas que continuó sin él.

Nada más atravesar la puerta se topó con Akane. Estaba sentada en la escalera, con la cabeza gacha apoyada en sus piernas y miraba sin mucho interés al suelo. Quizás también estaba esperando a los Mouri, aunque su actitud no podía ser más distinta a la del resto. Parecía apesadumbrada y hasta un poco angustiada.

—Tus hermanas están ahí fuera —le informó el chico cerrando la puerta tras entrar—. Y no paran de decir que el tal Mouri es el chico más guapo que han visto… —Se quejó con el ceño fruncido—. Parecen encantadas con la idea de que vayas a cambiarme por él.

—Ya te lo dije anoche, ¿no? —le recordó ella. Sí, no lo había olvidado, pero le fastidiaba verlo por sí mismo. ¡Todo el mundo actuaba como si él ya no estuviera allí y le dieran la bienvenida al nuevo prometido!—. Es solo por su dinero, Ranma. No les hagas caso.

—Ya, claro —soltó él, molesto—. El dinero…

¿Era eso una justificación? Así que en realidad le estaban cambiando a él por un montón de dinero… No sabía qué era más insultante.

De pronto, se escuchó el motor de un coche y Akane estiró el cuello, agrandando los ojos. Ambos aguzaron el oído y pudieron oír las voces emocionadas de Nabiki y Kasumi anunciando la llegada de los invitados.

 _Así que… aquí está por fin_ pensó Ranma, sacando pecho sin darse cuenta. Era un acto reflejo cuando se disponía a luchar, aunque sabía que aquello no sería una pelea como a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Tras él, escuchó que Akane se levantaba.

—Ya están aquí —murmuró ella. Cuando el chico se giró a mirarla, Akane le cogió de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él—. ¡Vamos!

—¿Qué?

Prácticamente le arrastró hacia el comedor que aunque preparado para el desayuno, aún estaba vacío.

—¡Siéntate a mi lado! —Le ordenó a toda prisa.

—¡Siempre me siento a tu lado!

La chica le lanzó una furibunda mirada como si ese comentario fuera una ofensa, así que Ranma se colocó bien y miró al frente, intimidado.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y una nube de voces entró en el pasillo.

—¡Espera! —Susurró Akane, removiéndose a su lado—. ¡Cógeme la mano! —De nuevo fue ella misma quien atrapó la de Ranma, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y colocó ambas sobre la mesa a la vista de todos—. ¡Así!

Ranma se puso rojo al instante.

—E… espera un poco… esto no… —incómodo, balbuceó mientras sentía que su timidez habitual le estrangulaba, pero entonces quedó paralizado por la urgencia que llameó en los ojos castaños de su prometida—. Akane…

—¡Solo será unos minutos! —Le indicó y apartó la mirada, al tiempo que sus párpados bajaban ligeramente—. Puedes soportar coger mi mano solo unos minutos.

Ranma quiso decirle que no era porque no soportara coger su mano, sino el hecho de que todos le vieran. No le habría importado agarrarle la mano durante horas si quería, pero por debajo de la mesa. Y lo peor es que Akane lo sabía perfectamente y sin embargo esbozó una expresión molesta que hizo sentir muy mal al chico.

Los pasos del pequeño grupo que se acercaba por el pasillo iban en aumento, también el sonido de la voz de Nabiki que era quien más fuerte hablaba; Ranma llegó a captar una solemne bienvenida y un afectuoso agradecimiento por aquella visita. Aunque escuchar a la mediana de los Tendo siendo tan agradecida y dócil era una circunstancia tan extraña como para que resultara graciosa, a Ranma le volvió a molestar tantas atenciones hacia esos hombres.

La voz de Soun Tendo se unió a la de los demás, también para dar las gracias, incluso la voz cascada de su padre se dejó oír. El muy traidor también les estaba dando la bienvenida a esos intrusos; debía haber sido seducido por la promesa de todo el dinero que iban a dar al dojo.

Finalmente, las puertas del comedor se abrieron. Ranma se estiró sin darse cuenta sobre sus piernas cruzadas y empezó a mover el cuello en busca del tal Mikishito. En primer lugar entraron los Tendo y su padre, los cuales quedaron muy sorprendidos al encontrar a los jóvenes prometidos cogidos de la mano; incluso hubo alguna mirada reprobatoria hacia ellos por ese gesto tan poco habitual.

Después entró un hombre trajeado, de pelo corto y canoso y pétreo semblante que apenas le dirigió un gesto adusto y cortante; el señor Mouri, sin duda. Por último, apareció el que debía ser su rival, Mikishito Mouri.

 _No puede ser…_

¡Las Tendo no habían mentido! El ánimo de Ranma se tambaleó al observar a aquel hombre, que lo mirara como lo mirara, no tenía ningún defecto físico apreciable. ¡Ni mucho menos! Era muy atractivo, hasta él que también era hombre pudo verlo. Ni que decir que las embelesadas expresiones con que lo observaban las hermanas de su prometida lo confirmaban totalmente.

El joven entró al cuarto con elegancia y antes de mirar a nadie más, esos ojos de color miel se clavaron en Akane. ¡Ni siquiera le miró a él! Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a ella como si no hubiera reparado si quiera en el chico que estaba a su lado.

—Akane, ángel mío —Le dijo él, sonriendo con auténtica adoración—. Te he echado de menos. He contado las horas hasta este momento.

Ranma, perplejo, sintió que su boca se abría de pura incredulidad. Rápidamente giró el rostro hacia Akane, pero esta mantenía su mirada al frente, seria, incluso entornaba los ojos, amenazante.

—No soy tu ángel —Le respondió, en primer lugar. Su pequeña mano apretó la de Ranma haciendo que el chico se agitara—. En fin, Mikishito. Este es mi prometido, Ranma.

. Dile lo que seas que tengas que decirle rápido que tenemos que irnos a clase.

—¡Akane! ¡No seas tan grosera! —Se quejó Kasumi.

—No importa… me gusta ese carácter tan sincero que tiene —recalcó Mikishito sin dejar de sonreír. Por fin, se dignó a mirar al chico. Lo hizo con lentitud, así como el día anterior, sus ojos recorrieron a Ranma con calma y deteniéndose en aquellos detalles de su apariencia que pudieron llamar su atención hasta que sus labios se estiraron en una nueva sonrisa—. Encantado, Ranma. Soy Mikishito Mouri. Estaba deseando conocerte. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada. También le estudió con detenimiento. Sí, era un hombre atractivo y por su actitud arrogante y relajada parecía tener mucha confianza; pero nada de eso le impresionó esta vez.

Sentía la mano de Akane, fuertemente aferrada a la suya, así que esbozó una sonrisa igual de calmada y franca.

 _Esta será una conversación muy corta, Mikishito Mouri._

 **¡Hola!**

 **Os cuelgo el siguiente capítulo porque mañana me espera un día complicado y no podré actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado; la reacción de Ranma al encontrarse con Mikishito por primera vez, ¿qué opináis?**

 **De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia. Besos a todos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **6.**

Lo que siguió a la llegada de los Mouri fue la más tranquila y civilizada de las escenas hogareñas que jamás se hayan visto en el hogar de los Tendo.

En cuanto los recién llegados tomaron asiento en la mesa, comenzó el festín. Tanto Soun como sus otras dos hijas se encargaron de ofrecer a los hombres todo cuanto estos pudieran desear de comer y beber; Kasumi había preparado unos platos exquisitos y dispuesto la mesa para que todos los manjares estuvieran a su alcance. Normalmente, la mayor de los Tendo se entretenía sirviendo a todo el mundo antes de servirse ella misma; esa mañana no tuvo atenciones para nadie más que los invitados.

Rápidamente se inició una agradable charla sobre las empresas Mouri y su éxito en los mercados internacionales en la que todos participaron salvo Ranma y Akane, que aislados, permanecieron en silencio y sin probar bocado, demasiado impresionados con el espectáculo que se desarrollaba entre ellos.

Ranma estaba simplemente perplejo.

Nunca había visto un ambiente tan festivo en esa casa. Cada vez que oía a las Tendo llamar "cuñado" a Mikishito o a este responder a las atenciones de Soun con un alegre "por supuesto, suegro", sentía que el estómago se le revolvía aún más. ¿Cómo podían hacer algo así en su misma cara? ¿Tan poco les importaba? Se habría levantado dando una patada a la mesa para largarse de allí de no haber sido porque la mano de Akane seguía sujetando la suya. Al principio, la notó pequeña y fría entre sus dedos, pero a medida que se fue acostumbrando a que todo el mundo les viera, el chico pudo relajarse lo suficiente para mover suavemente el pulgar sobre la piel de ella.

Pero Akane parecía tan inquieta que no dio muestras de notar nada.

Ranma se fijó en que el señor Mouri parecía tan molesto e impaciente como él porque todo aquello acabara. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más aumentaba el jolgorio alrededor de la mesa; pero también lo hacía una enorme vena en la frente del hombre de negocios, cuyos ojos se achicaban al tiempo que su labio superior temblaba por la tensión.

Parecía estar a punto de estallar. Pero lo cierto es que Ranma se sentía igual.

Fue un tanto patético que tuvieran que esperar hasta que Mikishito Mouri (el invitado de honor de aquella improvisada celebración) terminara de comer para que se mencionara el auténtico motivo por el cual estaban todos allí reunidos.

Finalmente Ranma no pudo soportarlo más.

—Tenía entendido que habías venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo, no para comértelo todo —soltó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, aunque la persona a la que se dirigía apenas se inmutó.

Nabiki, sentada a la derecha del joven Mouri, entornó los ojos hacia Ranma.

—No molestes a nuestro invitado, Saotome —Le ordenó.

 _¿Saotome?_

—Bueno, si no hay nada de lo que hablar —dijo Akane, tomando la palabra—. Ranma y yo nos vamos a clase.

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero todos los demás alzaron los brazos para detenerla. Mikishito fue el primero en reaccionar adoptando una expresión de auténtico horror. No obstante, en cuanto Akane se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el cojín, el susodicho recuperó esa sonrisa conciliadora que había estado exhibiendo desde su llegada.

—Lo siento, ángel mío, perdóname. Pero es que me siento tan cómodo entre tu familia, me han recibido con tanto cariño —Se explicó él girándose totalmente hacia Akane y extendiendo sus brazos por encima de la mesa como si esperara alcanzarla y tocarla—. Estás molesta porque no te he prestado apenas atención, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —Respondió ella a toda velocidad—. Dijiste que venías a hablar con Ranma.

—Oh, sí. Es cierto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres de mí?

Mikishito sonrió aún más, cosa que desconcertó al de la trenza. Se echó hacia atrás, de nuevo sobre sus piernas y se arregló al traje para después pasarse la mano por los cabellos rubios en un gesto sobradamente dramático.

—Desde nuestro primer encuentro, Akane, he descubierto muchas cosas sobre ti —relató, de nuevo sin mirar un instante a Ranma—. Sobre cómo eres, lo que te gusta, lo que sueles hacer, cómo eres con tus amigas…

—¿Y cómo se supone que has averiguado todo eso? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Tengo mis métodos, ya te lo dije ayer —respondió el otro sin darle importancia—. Pero cuanto más sabía de ti, más quería saber. Todo lo que he oído me ha fascinado y maravillado y por eso hoy, puedo decir con toda seguridad que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Akane Tendo.

Los Tendo y su padre estallaron en vítores y hasta en un ligero aplauso. Ranma fue testigo de las sinceras lágrimas de alegría y júbilo del señor Tendo y vio, totalmente, asqueado como su propio padre le daba palmaditas a su amigo mientras lo felicitaba por su suerte.

¡¿Acaso podían humillarle más?! ¿Es que se había desvanecido para toda esa gente?

Miró a Akane pero esta había arrugado la nariz en una mueca de desaprobación que por lo menos, le hizo sentir mejor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —preguntó la chica, molesta—. Tú no me conoces de nada.

—¡Te conozco! Ahora lo sé todo sobre ti. Y ratifico mi decisión de ayer; quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ángel mío…

—¿Eso significa… que la propuesta de ayer, tal y como la anunciasteis, sigue en pie? —inquirió Nabiki, ansiosa.

—Por supuesto, exactamente igual que ayer —respondió el chico. Alargó su cuerpo por encima de la mesa y miró fijamente a la chica de pelo corto—. ¿Aceptas pues, ángel mío, romper tu compromiso con _ese_ y ser mi prometida?

 _¿Ese?_ Ranma empezó a temblar de ira, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues la respuesta de su prometida no se hizo esperar.

—No. Ya te lo dije ayer. La respuesta es no. Siempre será que no —contestó firme, sin vacilar.

—¡Akane! Por favor…

—¡¿Cómo eres tan grosera con el pobre Mikishito?!

—Hija mía, al menos piénsatelo…

Pero Akane volvió la cabeza, cabezota, desoyendo todo lo que su familia le decía. Ranma sonrió por dentro al ver semejante actitud en ella, al menos había una persona que aún le tenía en cuenta.

Bien, era su deber acabar definitivamente con ese asunto, así que el chico aclaró su garganta y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, habló:

—Ya la has oído, Mouri —intervino, dispuesto a dar por concluida aquella pantomima—. Akane no piensa romper el compromiso y yo tampoco lo haré. Así que ya puedes irte del dojo.

. No hay nada para ti aquí.

Para su sorpresa, Mikishito sonrió ante esas palabras.

Por el contrario su padre, el señor Mouri, estalló al haberse quedado sin paciencia. Al igual que el día anterior, sus puños se estrellaron contra la mesa haciendo que todo lo que había sobre ella se tambaleara en el aire.

—¡Sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo! —gruñó muy molesto—. ¡Y yo odio perder el tiempo!

—Padre, por favor…

—¡Maldición, Tendo! —Soun dio un respingo al oír su nombre—. Tú eres su padre, ¿no es así? ¿No puedes hacer que tu propia hija te obedezca?

—Ah… bue… bueno yo, verá… —Tendo balbuceó, incluso carraspeó y se agitó sobre la mesa tratando de mantener una expresión amigable—. Es que… esta ese documento del que hablamos ayer…, verá nosotros…

—¿El documento? ¡Valiente, tontería! ¿Qué es? ¿Un papel que vosotros mismos escribisteis y firmasteis? ¡Pues hacerlo añicos y punto!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Es una idea… pero es que… —Soun tragó con dificultad y soltó una risita nerviosa que no alivió la tensión para nadie—. No… sé dónde está…

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡No! Verá, lo estuve buscando ayer, nada más iros vosotros y no… no… —Soun se enderezó, girándose hacia su amigo—. ¡Genma! ¡¿No lo guardarías tú?!

Pero en lugar de su amigo solo se encontró un gracioso panda que se rascaba la espalda con un cartel de madera donde decía: _¿Papel? ¿Qué papel? Los pandas no sabemos leer._

Akane tiró de la mano de Ranma y este la miró. La chica le lanzó una mirada angustiada y él entendió a la perfección; sus padres también iban tras la pista del documento para destruirlo. ¡Ella tenía razón! Tenían que encontrarlo antes que ellos o de lo contrario…

—Padre… —Mikishito volvió a hablar, en un tono suave y relajado que contrastó enormemente con los gritos que se habían desatado en el comedor—. No hace falta llegar a tales extremos. Somos hombres civilizados y podemos llegar a un acuerdo —De nuevo sonriente y sereno, el chico se giró hacia los prometidos. Los dos sostuvieron su mirada, expectantes—. Akane, yo te prometo que a mi lado tendrás una vida feliz, llena de lujos y riquezas, podrás hacer cualquier cosa que desees y yo te amaré hasta el fin de mis días…

La chica parpadeó sorprendida por la dulzura que desprendían esas palabras. Ranma le apretó la mano y la miró, molesto. No pudo evitarlo… ¡¿Por qué no decía nada?! La chica sacudió la cabeza justo cuando Mikishito volvía a hablar.

—Tus hermanas me han dicho que vuestro compromiso fue concertado por vuestros padres hace años y no elegido por vosotros mismos. También dicen que os peláis sin parar…

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —apuntó Ranma, irritado.

—Tú eres un artista marcial, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que en tus planes no entraba tener que casarte y hacerte cargo de un dojo siendo tan joven —continuó Mikishito, por fin, dirigiéndose solo a él—. Seguramente tú querías viajar por el mundo para aprender artes marciales de diferentes culturas, participar en torneos internacionales, desafiar a otros artistas de cualquier punto del planeta…

Ranma vaciló, confuso.

Bueno, evidentemente esos son los planes predilectos de cualquier artista marcial que se precie, aunque no sabía porque ese chico esmirriado que no parecía saber nada de esa disciplina los conocía tan bien.

—Entiendo que ese estilo de vida debe ser muy exigente a nivel físico, mental, emocional… económico… —Siguió hablando, su sonrisa se ensanchaba, quizás consciente de que se había ganado la atención de todos los presentes—. Pero si en verdad eso es lo que deseas y tienes el talento suficiente para ello, no deberías renunciar a tu sueño… — Mikishito apoyó las manos en la mesa en actitud paciente—. Yo te ayudaré con tu sueño, Ranma; si tú me ayudas… con el mío…

En ese instante, sus ojos miel se desviaron, solo un segundo, del rostro del chico y rápidamente cayeron sobre Akane. Probablemente no fue algo intencionado pero sirvió para que Ranma reaccionara.

Sí, por un instante su cerebro había barajado la tentadora posibilidad que ese chico le ofrecía; viajes, torneos, exhibiciones… ¡Absoluta libertad sin depender de nadie! Incluso podría viajar a China y deshacerse de una vez por todas de su maldición. ¡Por un segundo, solo uno, había parecido tan posible! Pero cuando Ranma vio como ese chico, y su sonrisa ladina, se desviaban hacia a Akane entendió cuál era el precio que le estaba exigiendo a cambio de todas esas promesas.

Por supuesto, nadie hace nada gratis por nadie. Y menos alguien tan rico como Mikishito Mouri.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de cuáles son mis sueños —le dijo en primer lugar, alzando bien el rostro—. Te crees que lo sabes todo de los demás, pero no es así.

. ¡¿Crees que puedes conseguir lo que quieras con tu dinero?! Estás muy equivocado. Porque no vas a conseguir que rompa mi compromiso con Akane. Digas lo que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane, asombrada a su lado. Desvió la mirada hacia ella y se quedó sin respiración al ver el modo en que su prometida le miraba, con una sonrisa tan cargada de gratitud y confianza que le estrujo el corazón.

Fue una lástima que justo en ese momento un enorme panda le golpeara la cabeza con su brazo peludo. El chico giró el rostro y un cartel de madera se estampó en su cara.

 _¡No seas estúpido, coge el dinero!_ Rezaba el cartel.

—¡Serás…! —Ranma apretó los dientes pero se contuvo antes de patear a su padre.

 _¡Te conseguiré otra prometida! ¡Coge el dinero! ¡Obedece a tu padre, Ranma!_ Rezaban los siguientes carteles que el panda se sacó de la espalda.

—¡Silencio, viejo! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

—¿Acaso estáis enamorados?

La voz de Mikishito cortó la discusión de raíz. Todos en el comedor se volvieron para mirar al joven que a su vez agrandaba sus ojos miel vigilando a los prometidos.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Ranma, descolocado.

—Ninguno quiere romper el compromiso… ¿Acaso estáis profundamente enamorados el uno del otro?

Aunque la pregunta parecía dirigida a ambos, la astuta mirada de Mikishito volvía a estar clavada únicamente en Ranma que, al instante, sintió sobre él las miradas del resto de comensales, incluida la de su prometida, la que más le pesaba de todas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cuerpo empezó a sudar.

¡¿Qué esperaban que dijera?! Supo al instante que debía decir que sí. Esa era la única respuesta posible para terminar con todo ese problema, sin embargo… algo le impedía hablar.

—Eh… yo…o sea, nosotros… pues… —La garganta se le secó y pronto no pudo articular ni un triste monosílabo. El rostro le ardía empapado y un extraño temblor se estaba adueñando de sus brazos—. Ah…. Ah…

—Vamos Ranma, sé sincero —le presionó Nabiki, sonriente—. Dinos de una vez por todas lo muchísimo que amas a Akane en realidad.

¡Maldita! Por un instante Ranma perdió el control.

—¡Pero, ¿qué dices?! ¡Yo nunca… yo no…!

Finalmente, Akane estrelló su mano libre en la mesa haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un salto.

—Eso no es asunto vuestro —replicó ella, enfadada. Su rostro también estaba enrojecido, con una mueca de lo más furiosa—. Los dos te hemos dicho que no romperemos nuestro compromiso, ¿no? ¡Pues ya está! Elige a una de mis hermanas o búscate a otra, pero olvídate de mí.

Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su prometido y tiró de él, logrando levantarle al tiempo que ella se ponía en pie.

—Y ahora nos vamos al instituto —Anunció, igual de terrible—. Adiós.

Tiró de Ranma y este, aliviado, se dejó arrastrar fuera del comedor. Logró ponerse torpemente los zapatos y agarrar su maletín antes de que Akane lo arrastrara también a la calle.

Una vez fuera del dojo, la chica echó a correr muy rápido y él tuvo que seguirla por un sinfín de calles hasta que ella consideró que se habían alejado lo suficiente. Entonces sí le soltó de mala gana y siguió caminando, más lentamente, pero un paso por delante de él y sin mirarle.

Ranma se frotó la mano enrojecida por los tirones y la siguió en silencio con la clara sospecha de que su prometida estaba muy, muy enfadada. ¡Qué sorpresa! Él había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla y ella se lo pagaba de ese modo. Porque Ranma la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que ese enfado, de algún modo que aún no sabía, lo había causado él.

Se mantuvo callado y fuera de su campo visual, con la vana esperanza de llegar al instituto antes de que Akane explotara.

Pero no fue posible.

—Gracias por haber sido tan contundente en tus respuestas, Ranma —Le soltó justo después de superar un cruce. El chico reconoció el tono irónico de su voz y suspiró en voz baja—. Casi lo estropeas todo al final.

—¿Al final, cuando?

—¡¿Ni siquiera puedes decir que me amas en una situación desesperada como esta?!

El chico se detuvo, nervioso. Así que hablaba de eso…

—Bueno… yo… es que… —Otra vez los malditos balbuceos—. ¡La culpa es de Nabiki! ¡Ha dicho todas esas cosas a propósito para provocarme!

—Y no le ha costado nada lograrlo.

Akane se paró con los hombros más tensos que una cuerda.

—Que sepas que si he hecho esto no ha sido porque tenga un especial interés por casarme contigo algún día —contraatacó ella, furiosa, y sin mirarle—. Lo he hecho porque me niego a que mi padre me vaya regalando al primer hombre que le ofrezca algo jugoso a cambio.

. Ahora ya sabe que no puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

Ranma escuchó sus palabras, dolido. Así que a ella le importaba, más o menos, lo mismo que a los demás. Solo quería conservar su libertad. Se sintió nuevamente traicionado, aún más herido que con los demás, incluso peor de lo que se había sentido ante el egoísmo de su padre.

Apretó los puños y se puso a vocear, sin remedio y sin control.

—¡Yo tampoco tengo ningún interés en casarme contigo, marimacho, pecho plano, desagradecida! —Akane se volvió hacia él con una mirada aterradora, pero él no se amilanó—. Solo lo he hecho porque parecías terriblemente asustada, pero si eso es lo que quieres, ¡vete a buscar a tu querido Mikishito y sé su prometida! ¡A mí me da igual!

—¡Pues claro que te da igual! ¡Tienes prometidas de sobra para elegir! ¡¿Por qué me elegirías a mí?! —Le gritó ella, fuera de sí—. ¡Has estado a punto de cambiarme por el dinero de ese idiota! ¡He visto la cara que has puesto antes cuando te ha hablado de todos esos viajes!

. ¡Te importa más ser un artista marcial que yo!

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No soy tan egoísta!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me abandonarías sin pensarlo solo para poder irte lejos a entrenar! —Los ojos de Akane, llameantes por el dolor, se nublaron por un brillo vidrioso que ella intentó disimular con un parpadeo prolongado—. ¡Ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando ese chico vino a casa por primera vez! ¡Seguro que hasta te fastidió tener que volver!

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Claro que quería volver!

—¡Mientes! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—¡No miento! ¡Quería volver contigo!

Un coche atravesó la carretera que acababan de pasar a toda velocidad, casi derrapando; el rugido de las llantas contra el asfalto cortó de raíz los gritos obligando a los chicos a callar mientras respiraban hondo, debido al esfuerzo que sus pulmones habían hecho para seguir chillando tras la carrera. Se miraron largamente hasta que Akane se pasó una mano por los ojos y estos volvieron a la normalidad.

—Idiota —le soltó repentinamente—. Podrías haber dicho eso mucho antes.

—Marimacho —respondió él—. Pudiste pedirme que regresara antes —Ranma sacudió la cabeza agotado—. Ha funcionado, ¿no? Se acabó. No volveremos a ver al tal Mikishito nunca, así que…

Pero entonces, el coche que había pasado por su lado a una velocidad tal que casi levanta la calzada, giró bruscamente al final de la calle y regresó hasta ellos con tal violencia que Ranma tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarlo. La parte superior del coche se subió a la acera, la puerta del conductor se abrió y para desgracia de los chicos, Mikishito Mouri emergió del interior incluso más sonriente de lo que ya le hubieran visto.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha, especialmente cuando Mouri les señaló con un dedo soltando una risita eufórica.

—¡Os he pillado! —exclamó. Salió del coche y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se acercó, un tanto tambaleante a ellos y al instante Ranma avanzó un paso, colocándose ante Akane y mirando con el ceño fruncido al otro—. ¡Sois unos mentirosos! ¡No estáis enamorados! Y si no lo estáis… no hay compromiso que valga.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Mouri? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Nos has seguido?

—Así es —admitió el chico, sin pudor alguno—. Os he visto discutir como locos. Tus hermanas tenían razón… ¡No os amáis! ¡Era todo un cuento!

—¡No, Mikishito! Nosotros… así es como nos demostramos afecto… —intentó arreglarlo Akane, pero Ranma, muy tranquilo se encogió de hombros.

—¿A ti que te importa? —replicó sin inmutarse. Su prometida le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que le resbaló totalmente. Estaba cansado de ese asunto, le parecía que todo era mucho más fácil pero que lo estaban complicando con tanta diplomacia innecesaria—. Nuestros sentimientos son cosa nuestra. Y aunque llevaras razón y no estuviéramos enamorados, ¿qué más da? Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos romper el compromiso y ya te hemos dicho que no lo haremos. Así que déjanos en paz.

Mikishito ensanchó su sonrisa, al tiempo que sacaba de su chaqueta un papel que desdobló y alzó ante los rostros de los otros dos.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Una copia del documento que firmaron vuestros padres —explicó Mouri—. Es todo lo que han podido encontrar… el original sigue sin aparecer, de momento.

—¿Y qué? —exigió Ranma.

—¿Es que… no lo habéis leído con atención?

Akane, con el ceño fruncido, se lo arrebató de un tirón de las manos y lo leyó a toda prisa. Su prometido asomó también la cabeza sobre el papel.

—"Nosotros, Soun Tendo, dueño del dojo de Tendo de Nerima y Genma Saotome, creador de la escuela de lucha Todo Vale, afirmamos por medio de este documento que comprometemos a nuestros hijos Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo para que algún día se casen y unan ambas escuelas, haciéndose cargo del dojo familiar" —Leyó Akane con atención—. "Por el mismo prometemos que ninguno de nosotros intervendrá en la ruptura del compromiso, dejando en manos de nuestros hijos la decisión de romperlo o mantenerlo hasta la celebración del matrimonio por amor."

Era un documento escueto y breve, pues había sido directamente redactado por sus dos padres que no eran precisamente unos literatos. Lo escribieron en tinta y después estamparon sus sellos en la parte inferior junto al sello de una entidad oficial que daba fe de que aquello, por extraño y escueto que fuera, tenía validez real.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza y con disimulo arrugó la nariz; lo releyó un par de veces porque a simple vista no le pareció que hubiese nada allí escrito que pudiera hacer tan feliz a Mikishito. Pero le inquietaba que el chico siguiera sonriendo de ese modo desquiciado.

—¿Habéis leído las últimas palabras? —insistió el joven millonario.

—¿"Por… amor"? —preguntó Akane, alerta.

—Me da la sensación de que vuestros padres escribieron esto de modo que solo sería válido en el caso de que vosotros estuvierais enamorados de verdad —opinó Mikishito recuperando el documento. Lo dobló con la punta de sus dedos hasta hacerlo un triangulito y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Puede que lo hicieran a posta o fuera un error sin más. Lo que cuenta es que está ahí.

. Es un requisito. Y si no se cumple el documento entero deja de tener validez.

—¡¿Y eso quien lo dice?! —exclamó Akane, muy enfadada.

—Lo dirán los más de cien abogados que pienso contratar para demostrarlo, si es necesario.

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Piensas… meter abogados en este asunto? ¡No lo dices en serio!

Pero Mikishito volvió a sonreír. Era una sonrisa pedante, que solo mostraba la fila superior de dientes, achicando los ojos rasgados y que remataba soltando un ligero _je_.

—Si es necesario…

Aquello parecía una broma. ¡¿Qué diantres le pasaba a ese tipo?! ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se tomara tantas molestias por un asunto como ese? ¡Si el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres libres! Y ese idiota sonriente y larguirucho no cejaba en su empeño por arrebatarle a Akane.

Pero la chica sacudió la cabeza. Avanzó un paso hasta colocarse a la altura de su prometido y volvió a cogerle la mano.

—Los abogados no te servirán de nada —declaró, de pronto más tranquila. Pegó su cuerpo al del chico de la trenza e incluso sonrió, desafiante—. Nadie puede demostrar los sentimientos de otra persona. Si nosotros decimos que estamos enamorados, tú no puedes hacer nada. Y en ese caso el documento sigue siendo válido.

—Eres adorable, ángel mío —le respondió el otro, como si nada—. Pero los sentimientos se demuestran con hechos y los vuestros ya han quedado al descubierto.

—¡Eso es lo que dices tú!

—Eso es lo que pienso demostrar —Del otro lado de la chaqueta, del interior de algún otro bolsillo oculto, se sacó una cámara de fotos que blandió como si fuera un arma—. De ahora en adelante no pienso quitaros los ojos de encima. Os seguiré allá donde vayáis y cuando bajéis la guardia, yo conseguiré la prueba de que entre vosotros no hay amor ni nada que se le parezca.

. Y cuando tenga mis pruebas fotográficas el documento se habrá roto. Tu padre te entregará a mí, ángel mío y seremos felices.

Mikishito alargó la mano libre hacia el rostro de Akane, pero Ranma extendió la suya en un acto reflejo y le detuvo antes de que la tocara. Frunció el ceño mirando a su rival y le advirtió en silencio que ni se le ocurriera volver a intentarlo.

Mikishito solo sonrió.

—Hasta pronto, mi ángel —Se despidió con absoluta calma—. Adiós, Saotome — Retrocedió sin dejar de mirarle y abrió la puerta del coche—. Nos veremos muy, muy pronto.

Se metió en el vehículo y con un atronador rugido puso en marcha el motor. Sacó una mano por la ventanilla para despedirse una vez más y tocó el claxon un par de veces. Después hizo girar el coche y por fin se perdió calle abajo.

El silencio que dejó tras de sí fue terriblemente inquietante; incluso Ranma sintió algo que le picaba en la nuca. Se las había visto con todo tipo de personajes, algunos de ellos de lo más extraños, otros de lo más persistentes; pero aquel era sin duda el peor. No solo era presumido y arrogante, sino que además hacía caso omiso a cuanto oía y seguía sonriendo con si tuviera la absoluta certeza de salir victorioso al final. No soportaba esa actitud feliz y tan insultante, Ranma tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera le consideraba su rival y eso era algo que nunca le había pasado en un enfrentamiento.

Todo eso le hacía perder los nervios con suma facilidad.

 _No, no… se comporta así porque sabe que no tiene nada que hacer_ se dijo para calmarse. _Es todo fachada._

Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Akane apretaba su mano entre las suyas, además tenía la cabeza tan gacha que su flequillo le impedía verle parte del rostro.

—Akane…

La chica dio un respingo y le soltó. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el instituto en silencio. Ranma se apresuró a seguirla.

Eso también le inquietaba. Esa cambiante forma de comportarse de su prometida; de pronto parecía segura y valiente contra ese tipo, luego aterrorizada, otra vez confiada y retadora… Akane nunca se mostraba tan voluble; quizás lo era por dentro, pero ella siempre se forzaba por mostrarse fuerte y serena. Pero esta vez… parecía que le resultara imposible.

—No te pongas así —intentó decirle para calmarla—. ¿De verdad te crees algo de lo que ha dicho? ¿Crees que alguien tan ocupado, el vicepresidente de una gran empresa, perderá su tiempo vigilándonos a nosotros dos?

. ¡Qué tontería!

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Muchos de vosotros no teníais ninguna esperanza en que Ranma se comportaría, ¿eh? Bueno, casi habéis acertado, jaja.**

 **Sigo recibiendo reviews, follows y favorites a mi historia y estoy que no me lo creo. No pensé que fuera a gustar a tanta gente tan pronto. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia!**

 **Lapocho:** **Ja, ja, ja. Me da la sensación por los comentarios que leo que casi nadie tenía confianza en que Ranma lograría comportarse debido a su vergüenza, su orgullo… Pero ya lo has visto, ha puesto su mayor empeño. ¡Muchas gracias por todas tus reviews! Me hace mucha ilusión leerlas y estoy encantada de que sigas mi historia, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. ¡Besotes!**

 **Haruri Saotome:** **Pues sí, ya lo ves, hasta la buena de Kasumi parece haber sucumbido ante los millonarios Mouri. Se han metido a toda la familia en el bolsillo. ¿Una treta? ¡Pues no se me había ocurrido! Aunque sería una genial idea para intentar unirles, pero en este caso… me temo que la familia no tiene nada que ver, salvo por lo pesados que están. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y todo tu apoyo! ¡Muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo!**

 **Maritza559** **: ¡Eso es mucho esperar de esos dos! Jaja. Un Ranma celoso… no hemos visto mucho de eso en el anime, ¿verdad? Con eso de que Akane odiaba al resto de los hombres del planeta, pero sería muy divertido. ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y por apoyar esta historia! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos!**

 **Marisol rdz:** **¿Verdad que sí? ¿Por qué Ranma puede tener tropecientas prometidas y Akane no? Esa es la idea de la que partió esta historia, aunque quería un prometido que no fuera el típico porque de lo contrario la historia seria como el manga solo que al contrario. Probablemente a Akane no le guste mucho este personaje tan extraño pero sirve para bajarle un poco los humos a Ranma. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! ¡Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia! Bye ^^**

 **Akanitacuri** **: Bueno, ya sabemos todos como es Ranma; imprudente, nunca piensa lo que dice. Aunque quiero mantener su personalidad lo más fiel posible, tampoco quería que el desarrollo fuera tan parecido al anime que resultara evidente. ¡Espero que así os guste también! ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer! ¡Un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Akanita87:** **¡Gracias me alegra que te guste tanto! Bueno, lo cierto es que la historia no está acabada a día de hoy, pero si llevo bastante escrito y eso me permitió actualizar los primeros capítulos bastante seguido** **¡Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y todos los que quedan que trataré de actualizar lo antes posible! ¡Saludos y mil gracias!**

 **MLowri:** **¡Gracias! Me esforzaré porque lo siga siendo. ¡Besos!**

 **Loverpanda:** **Ja, ja, ja. ¡Gracias! ¿En emisión? Ya, la verdad es que yo también prefiero leerlas cuando están acabadas, aunque siendo así me las leo tan rápido que apenas las disfruto realmente. En cambio, también me gusta estar esperando un capítulo porque me alegra mucho cuando recibo la notificación** **¿Un OVA? ¡Vaya, gracias! ¡Qué ilusión! Yo me quedé con ganas de que hicieran más OVAS, había tantos capítulos interesantes en el manga que quedaron sin animación. ¡Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos vemos por aquí! Bye ^^**

 **Atomicanne:** **¡Ja, ja, ja! Relajación que ya llegó el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Muchos besotes! ^^**

 **Nancyricoleon:** **Sí, y lo que le queda por ver al pobre Ranma, que aún con todo sigue demasiado tranquilo. ¡Desde luego! ¡Y ese tonto no se da ni cuenta de lo que tiene! Si no fuera por Akane no sé qué sería de él. ¡Besos y gracias por escribir!**

 **James Birdsong:** **Thank you!**

 **Caro:** **¡Tampoco se ha portado tan mal, ¿no?! Nadie le tenía mucha confianza, pobre Ranma. Pero bueno, queda mucha historia aún y quién sabe si no saldrá con alguna de sus meteduras de pata habituales. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 **Shojoranko:** **¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me hace mucha ilusión oír eso! Lo cierto es que no he leído muchas historias donde aparezca un nuevo prometido para Akane, por eso la idea me pareció interesante. Ya… la reacción de Ranma no ha sido la más esperada por aquí, pero parece que le ha gustado a todo el mundo. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y sigas leyendo. ¡Besotes!**

 **De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia. Besos a todos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **7.**

El instituto Furikan nunca fue un instituto como el resto de las escuelas de Japón.

Corrían todo tipo de historias sobre él; sobre su fundación, sobre las increíbles hazañas de sus antiguos alumnos; se decía incluso que tenía o había tenido fantasmas en algún momento. Cosas como que bajo los vestuarios femeninos del gimnasio había un manantial encantado, que tenía una tienda misteriosa que aparecía y desaparecía o que su director era un loco maníaco obsesionado con la disciplina, las bombas y los cortes de pelo antiguos.

Akane lo sabía bien. Había tenido que soportar durante años cada mañana al acercarse que una estampida de chicos rabiosos la atacaran con puños y patadas en busca de una cita; aunque eso era cosa del pasado, no era extraño para ella encontrarse con alguna sorpresa al acercarse al instituto.

Y aquella mañana sus expectativas tampoco fueron defraudadas.

Sin embargo, no fue en el interior de los terrenos del instituto donde ocurría algo peculiar ese día, sino en los alrededores.

Según Ranma y ella se acercaban pudieron vislumbrar que unas cuantas furgonetas muy parecidas entre sí se arremolinaban en torno a la entrada del instituto donde, por supuesto, se estaban formando corros de estudiantes con el uniforme impoluto del colegio que observaban con curiosidad lo que se estaba desarrollando allí mismo, frente a sus narices.

Nada más ver tanta expectación la chica tuvo un mal presentimiento y aceleró el paso, seguida por su prometido. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, ambos se fijaron en que en los laterales de todas las furgonetas había unos caracteres escritos en negro que no dejaban lugar a dudas de a quién pertenecían: _Empresas Mouri._

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, pero tampoco intentaron acercarse más. Se dedicaron a vigilar a los hombres que ataviados con monos de trabajo y herramientas, entraban y salían de las furgonetas cargando con cajas de material para después dirigirse a la escuela.

La campana sonó y a los curiosos estudiantes no les quedó más remedio que entrar a las aulas. Ya en el interior de la suya, Akane se dirigió hacia sus amigas que habían llegado antes que ella y las preguntó si sabían lo que estaba pasando.

—Por lo que he oído —Le respondió una de ellas—. Están instalando algo por toda la escuela.

—¡Yo sé lo que es! ¡Lo he visto! —anunció otra de ellas con el rostro acalorado—. ¡Son cámaras de vigilancia!

—¡Seguro que es cosa de ese director loco! ¡Para mantenernos vigilados a todos!

Akane asintió fingiendo estar de acuerdo, pero sintió que un agujero de preocupación se le abría en el pecho. Aunque aquella excentricidad tenía el sello de su loco director, ella sabía muy bien que ese circo era cosa de los Mouri.

Estaba cumpliendo su amenaza de vigilarles a Ranma y a ella, por eso las cámaras por toda la escuela.

Cuando Akane regresó a su asiento, su prometido alzó las cejas, como preguntándole qué ocurría y ella siseó la palabra en voz baja.

—Cámaras.

El chico asintió entornando los ojos.

Akane respiró hondo y empezó a sacar las cosas de su maletín para colocarlas sobre el escritorio. ¡Cámaras en la escuela! Ni siquiera allí estaría tranquila… ¿Qué es lo que Mikishito intentaba descubrir con eso?

 _Ese chico está mal de la cabeza_ se dijo.

¿Cómo le habían permitido colocar cámaras en el colegio? ¿Tanto poder tenía el dinero?

—Buenos días, chicos —Saludó su profesor de matemáticas haciendo su aparición en el aula. Akane alzó la vista y se encontró con que el viejo maestro venía seguido de un hombrecillo enjuto, de pelo negro, mirada perdida y bigote encrespado. El resto de alumnos también se quedó perplejo ante la presencia de ese extraño hombre y el profesor lo notó—. Ah, sí. Este es el nuevo profesor en prácticas que nos han enviado.

—Hola, soy el nuevo profesor en prácticas —saludó el susodicho de forma automática.

—El director quiere que me acompañe en todas mis clases para aprender —El profesor de matemáticas soltó su maletín—. En realidad, hoy han llegado un montón de profesores en práctica. Es probable que tengáis uno en cada clase.

Ese hombrecillo tenía pinta de cualquier cosa menos de profesor. Su mirada desvaída recorrió la clase hasta caer sobre Akane. La chica dio un respingo cuando el hombrecillo se sacó algo del bolsillo, lo miró, la miró a ella, de nuevo lo de su bolsillo y volvió a guardarlo. Sus ojos ya no se despegaron de ella.

—Akane, mira su camiseta —Le susurró Ranma desde su puesto. La chica obedeció y, anonada, descubrió que en la esquina superior izquierda de la prenda habían bordado: _Empresas Mouri._

¡Era un esbirro de Mikishito!

—¡Profesor! —exclamó Akane levantando su mano, pero el hombre agitó la suya como si nada en su dirección al tiempo que leía algo en sus papeles.

—Por cierto, tengo que presentaros también a un nuevo alumno de intercambio que ha llegado hoy —continuó el profesor. Señaló hacia la puerta justo cuando por ella entraba un hombrecillo exactamente igual al otro. ¡Exacto! El mismo cuerpo enjuto, el mismo peinado tipo de tazón en el pelo negro, el mismo bigote y por supuesto, la misma camiseta con el bordado de empresas Mouri.

El profesor fue incapaz de encontrar su nombre en sus papeles y el recién llegado se encogió de hombros como si ni él mismo recordara cuál era. Y tal y como hizo su compañero, sacó un papel de su bolsillo que miró repetidas veces hasta que sus ojos recayeron en Akane.

La chica dio un bote en su silla.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó, histérica—. ¡Ese chico no es un alumno de intercambio! ¡Ni siquiera es un chico! ¡Si hasta tiene bigote!

Algunos de sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y le dieron la razón de viva voz, pero el perezoso profesor hizo una mueca.

—Vamos Tendo, todo el mundo tiene derecho a una educación —le respondió—. En este instituto no se discrimina a nadie por la cantidad de pelo que tiene en la cara.

—¡Pero…! —Akane quiso protestar de nuevo, pero el maestro le indicó al alumno de intercambio que se sentara en el puesto libre y al fin, la clase dio comienzo.

Akane, furiosa, tuvo que desistir. Se encogió en su silla y trató de vigilar a los dos espías de Mikishito, pero al cabo de un rato le resultó demasiado incómodo, pues ambos la miraban a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

Estaba segura. Mikishito había enviado a esos dos al colegio para controlarla, para conseguir esas pruebas que el chico quería para demostrar que ella y Ranma no estaban realmente enamorados. No le bastaba con la locura de las cámaras, sino que además había infiltrado espías en la escuela.

Pero, ¿hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar ese chico?

Para la mitad del día Akane estaba completamente segura de que la locura de Mikishito Mouri, así como su obsesión por ella, no tenía ningún tipo de límite.

Como bien había dicho el profesor de matemáticas, cada uno de los profesores que fueron a la clase de Akane lo hicieron con su respectivo compañero de prácticas. Lo más extraño fue que todos eran idénticos a los que ella ya conocía; parecía que las empresas Mouri tuviera su propia fábrica de trabajadores donde los creaban a partir del mismo molde. ¿Cómo era posible que todos ellos fueran tan iguales? ¿Serían hermanos? ¿Primos? ¿Miembros de la misma familia? ¡Parecían clones idénticos!

Aquel día fue de locos, más de lo habitual en el instituto Furinkan.

A medida que pasaban las horas, Akane no solo se las tuvo que ver con profesores de prácticas y alumnos de intercambio idénticos, sino también con una nueva flota de conserjes, limpiadores, guardias de seguridad… todos con el mismo pelo, la misma altura y el mismo bigote. Daba igual cuál fuera el uniforme que llevaran dependiendo del papel que representaban; en todos ellos estaba el maldito logotipo de las empresas Mouri.

Todos ellos eran sus espías.

Una de las cosas más inquietantes que la chica vio, fue a las recientes camareras de la cafetería; bajitas y ataviadas con el uniforme rosado, barrían en silencio la sala agitando su bigote negro y todas levantaban la vista cuando la veían a ella.

Incluso el director se paseaba por el instituto parloteando seguido de un pequeño ayudante barbudo al que parecía haber encargado escribir sus memorias, pues el siniestro acompañante le seguía con un enorme bloc de notas de aquí para allí anotando cada palabra que el extraño hombre decía.

Akane estaba de los nervios. Una y mil veces intentó alertar a los profesores sobre la extraña presencia de esos hombres desconocidos, quiso revelar su auténtica identidad así como la macabra tarea que les había llevado allí, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a escucharla. Dedujo que seguramente Mouri había comprado también a los profesores, así como al director; sino no se explicaba que nadie se escandalizara por la invasión de esos hombres que ni siquiera se esforzaban de verdad por disfrazarse adecuadamente.

Para colmo Ranma, aun siendo testigo directo de todo lo que estaba pasando, no le dio apenas importancia. Continuó haciendo gala de su característica despreocupación y no se molestó, ni un poco, en aparentar más cercanía con su prometida. No debía importarle que las cámaras escondidas por la escuela o esos espías clonados tan siniestros les estuvieran vigilando. A la hora de la comida desapareció como solía ser normal en él y cuando sonó la campana del final de las clases, Akane fue quien le esperó en la puerta del instituto, moviendo nerviosamente un pie contra el suelo, temiéndose que Ranma ya se hubiera ido.

Por suerte, acabó apareciendo perezosamente, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda y como si nada.

—¿Me esperabas para irnos a casa? —le preguntó, sonriente. La chica frunció el ceño y le observó con intensidad, antes de girarse y echar a andar—. ¿Ya te has enfadado? ¿Qué he hecho?

Akane anduvo con rigidez, apretando su mano a la correa del maletín e ignorando por completo al chico, cuando este se colocó a su altura y siguió su ritmo.

Le irritaba que él se lo tomara con tanta calma. ¡Claro, no era su pellejo el que estaba en juego! ¡A él no le obligarían a casarse con nadie! Akane estaba acostumbrada a las bromas de Ranma, su falta de tacto, sus insultos cuando se ponía nervioso y todo lo demás, pero sí que había esperado que en una situación como esa le preocupara perderla a ella.

¿Tan igual le daba que se fuera con otro?

Actuaba como si ese asunto fuera una molestia sin importancia y como si la única razón por la que él hacía un esfuerzo, fuera por ella.

 _Estúpido insensible_ pensó dolida.

Ella siempre se enfadaba cuando alguna de sus otras prometidas aparecía para molestarle, pero él ni se había inmutado ante la súbita aparición de Mouri. Tal vez es que no le importaba… Puede que hasta se alegrara, en el fondo, de librarse del compromiso. Últimamente habían logrado llevarse algo mejor, podían hablar con más facilidad e incluso eran capaces de pasar ratos agradables juntos; pero quizás eso que ella había querido ver como un acercamiento en su relación solo fuera que estaban afianzando su amistad. O una simple consecuencia natural de la convivencia.

No era el pensamiento más alentador, pero la preocupación que sentía por la constante y persistente vigilancia de los Mouri llenaba sus pensamientos.

—Creo que nos siguen —murmuró Ranma. Lo siseó entre dientes, pero siguió caminando tan tranquilo, sin dar muestras de sorpresa. En cambio Akane dio un respingo.

—¿Eh?

—Desde el instituto —añadió él—. Supongo que será alguno de los hombres de Mouri.

¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera se había percatado. Iba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no había notado nada. Pero solo necesitó un par de minutos de concentrarse para oír las pisadas y ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra que iba pegada a la pared, semi oculta en las farolas. Por lo visto esos hombrecillos no solo eran malos disfrazándose, sino también siguiendo a la gente.

—Oh, cielos…

—Solo nos sigue para espiarnos, no te preocupes.

—Tú ya estás bastante tranquilo por los dos, así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer —El tono de enfado que se le escapó fue bastante más exagerado de lo que había pretendido e hizo que el rostro de su prometido se girara hacia ella con desaprobación.

—Es culpa tuya estar tan tensa por nada.

—¿Por nada? —repitió, herida—. ¿Para ti no es nada que quieran obligarme a casarme con otro? —Akane se detuvo para mirarle y Ranma la imitó, confuso—. Por supuesto, ¿por qué habría de importarte?

—Vamos… si no me importara, no te estaría ayudando… —Para Akane esa débil respuesta no significaba nada, así que clavó los ojos en el suelo. ¡Y lo peor era que los hombres de Mouri los estaban mirando! ¡Otra vez les verían discutir!

—Olvídalo—respondió, tragándose su dolor—. Y vámonos a casa de una vez.

—¡Espera! Voy a encargarme de ese tipo primero —Ranma hizo crujir sus dedos y se volvió hacia el hombrecillo. Le habían cogido en un punto sin farolas ni coches donde tratar de ocultarse, así que el hombre cuando se vio descubierto, solo pudo pegarse a la pared y cerrar los ojos.

Debió pensar que así no le vería nada, como haría un niño de dos años.

—Ranma déjalo y vámonos…

—No voy a tardar nada.

Akane resopló y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su prometido caminar con chulesca lentitud hacia el tipo en cuestión. El hombrecillo, alertado quizás por su instinto de supervivencia, abrió ligeramente el ojo izquierdo y al ver al de la trenza acercándose, amenazador, hacia él se puso a temblar y a sudar. Ranma sonrió, regocijado pero su rostro cambió a una mueca cuando el hombrecillo salió disparado calle abajo corriendo como un loco.

—¡Eh, espera! ¡No escaparás!

—¡Ranma, no! —Le gritó Akane cuando el chico salió corriendo tras el hombrecillo.

 _¡Será idiota!_

¿Ahora qué? ¿Debía quedarse ahí parada, como una tonta, a esperar que volviera?

 _Me largo._

Se dio la vuelta y retomó el camino rumbo al dojo. El día había sido demasiado largo como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera.

Por desgracia, apenas pudo avanzar un par de calles cuando volvió a notar una presencia, alguien que la observaba. Su cuerpo se contrajo en un estremecimiento involuntario y volvió a pararse. Se giró pero esta vez no alcanzó a ver a ningún hombrecillo de Mouri acechándola. Sin embargo, la sensación era muy intensa.

Akane flexionó las rodillas y adelantó un brazo en actitud defensiva. Escrutó cada rincón de la calle en la que se encontraba. El silencio era demasiado opresivo; no se oía a otras personas, ni a ningún animal. Alerta, siguió vigilando todas las direcciones y aun a pesar de todo, no logró esquivar las cuerdas que salieron de entre las copas de un árbol y se aferraron a su cuerpo de repente.

Akane chilló sintiéndose atrapada. Pero no eran cuerdas, sino más cables retractiles que una vez que la tuvieron bien agarrada, se replegaron alzándola en el aire y arrastrándola hasta la espesura del árbol. La chica chilló y cerró los ojos para evitar que alguna rama se le metiera dentro; sintió que una superficie rugosa le raspaba el cuerpo y después una sensación de vértigo en el estómago al caer de vuelta al suelo. Trató de tensar su cuerpo de cara al impacto que le esperaba, pero para su sorpresa lo que sintió fue que se hundía en algo mullido y cómodo.

Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para descubrirse en el centro de una enorme cama de matrimonio.

—¿Qué… es esto? —murmuró asustada y mareada.

Aquella cama debía ser de un tamaño tres veces mayor que la suya. Tenía postes y un cabecero de madera decorado con relieves, enormes almohadas de plumas y una colcha rosa chillón con dibujos aterradores de corazones de distintos tamaños y formas. La chica sintió un escalofrío al verse allí así que, aún atada, rodó sobre el colchón hasta caer al suelo.

Se raspó las rodillas contra la arena pero logró levantarse de un salto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de jardín trasero. Frente a ella había una enorme casa con pinta de estar abandonada, al igual que el suelo que pisaba reseco y repleto de hojas secas y suciedad.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Sin tardar un minuto Akane logró romper las extrañas cuerdas que la inmovilizaban y miró en todas direcciones buscando una salida, pero todo ese patio estaba rodeado por un muro de varios metros de altura. Alguien debía haberla capturado por alguna razón. Pero ella no era una cobarde sino una luchadora. Así que adoptó su posición de pelea y encaró de nuevo lo que tenía delante—. ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡¿Por qué me has traído?! ¡Sal y da la cara!

En la fachada de la casa había una pequeña puerta trasera que se abrió justo después de sus gritos. Akane se orientó hacia ella, adelantó una pierna y preparó sus brazos.

Unas figuras oscuras que ocultaban sus rostros salieron de la casa y corrieron hacia ella. Akane sintió la adrenalina inundando su cuerpo; no pensaba dejarse vencer así que ella mismo corrió hacia las figuras soltando un temible grito de guerra. Las figuras se detuvieron al instante pero ella apenas lo notó; en cuanto los alcanzó empezó a repartir puñetazos, patadas y todo tipo de ataques a sus enemigos que no pusieron demasiada resistencia.

En menos de diez minutos se deshizo de todos ellos, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. Después retrocedió con el rostro bañado en sudor y la respiración acelerada, pero sin deponer su posición de batalla. Su instinto le decía que debía haber alguien más y no podía confiarse.

Efectivamente, la puerta de la casa no tardó en volver a abrirse y de allí salió quien menos se esperaba.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Pero, ¿qué les has hecho?! —Mikishito Mouri corrió hasta las figuras caídas y como un loco les quitó las capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros. Akane contempló, perpleja, a más de esos hombrecillos del bigote.

Solo al ver sus caras se fijó en su baja estatura y se sintió un poco mal. Aquellos tipos eran de todo menos gente peligrosa, más bien, la chica se sintió tan ruin como si hubiera apaleado a unos niños.

¡Pero era una artista marcial! ¿Qué esperaban si la atacaban?

Mikishito parecía desolado por el destino de sus hombres, aunque no hizo demasiado por auxiliarlos. En seguida se puso en pie, avanzó hacia la chica y los dejó tras de sí.

—¿Qué ha pasado, ángel mío?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pues que han intentado atacarme! —responidó ella, molesta—. ¡¿Ha sido por orden tuya?! —El chico negó con la cabeza, pero ella sabía que mentía—. ¡¿Y qué demonios significa eso?! —Furiosa, señaló la enorme cama.

—¡Ah, eso! ¿Te gusta? Es el modelo más cómodo que existe —le explicó Mikishito con entusiasmo—. Quería mostrártela… ¿Te parece que encarguemos una igual para nuestro dormitorio?

—¿Dormitorio? ¿Qué dormitorio?

—El que tengamos tras la boda —dijo él como si fuera lo más evidente—. En algún lugar tendremos que dormir.

Akane sintió que los brazos se le escurrían por pura incredulidad. ¡Era todo tan absurdo! Su rostro ardió de rabia tanto así que no pudo evitar ponerse a chillar.

—Tú… ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a secuestrarme?! —Le reprochó, furiosa.

—¿Secuestrarte? ¡Cielos, no! ¡Ángel mío, jamás haría algo como eso! —exclamó Mikishito fingiendo escandalizarse por esa acusación—. Pero ha sido una suerte encontrarnos, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte.

—¿Suerte, dices? —La chica sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Debes estar mal de la cabeza!

—¡En absoluto!

—¿Ah, no? ¡¿Y lo dices después de haber llenado mi instituto con esos… esos… sirvientes tuyos?! ¡¿Quiénes son?!

—Son solo… trabajadores de las fábricas de mi padre —Le explicó sin más—. Ya te dije que iba a vigilaros a ti y tu prometido para conseguir las pruebas que necesito. Por cierto, mis hombres me han informado que no sois especialmente cariñosos entre vosotros, ¿verdad? —Mikishito sonrió dando un par de pasos más hacia ella, Akane mantuvo sus manos en alto y el ceño fruncido. Entonces, él sacó de su chaqueta un puñado de fotos que fue pasando ante sus ojos al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua sin cesar—. No se puede decir que os comportéis como una pareja normal.

Según las veía, iba dejando caer las fotografías al suelo y Akane alcanzó a ver alguna. Eran fotos suyas y de Ranma; en clase mirando los dos al frente, una de un receso en la que cada uno hablaba con sus amigos, una de Akane comiendo con sus amigas, otra de Ranma caminando solo por un pasillo.

¡Les habían vigilado a cada instante!

—Eso no prueba nada —replicó ella—. Nadie se comporta románticamente en el instituto.

—Akane, mi ángel; ¿no sería más fácil todo esto si simplemente admitieras que tu compromiso con Ranma no es real y vinieras a mi lado? —Preguntó él extendiendo sus brazos. Mantenía una sonrisa desenfadada, casi divertida y un tono de voz relajado—. Tú y yo nos casaremos ocurra lo que ocurra, pero por el bien de nuestra futura relación…

—¡No habrá ninguna relación entre tú y yo! ¡Acéptalo de una vez!

—Akane, cuanto más te resistas, más incómodo será después.

—¡No vas a conseguir nada con todo esto! ¡Ranma y yo no vamos a romper!

—Por supuesto que lo haréis —repuso él. Aunque seguía aparentemente calmado, su voz se volvió más grave y su sonrisa desapareció. Sus párpados bajaron ofreciendo una mirada ensombrecida al tiempo que resoplaba como si estuviera agotado de aquello—. Demostraré ante todos que no estáis enamorados y forzaré el fin de vuestro compromiso.

—¡No, no podrás…!

—¡SILENCIO! —El imprevisto grito de Mikishito y el modo en que abrió los ojos hasta casi salírsele de las orbita hicieron que Akane enmudeciera, incluso que retrocediera. La miró fijamente hasta que los parpados volvieron a caer—. Perdón, odio que me interrumpan —Inclinó un poco la cabeza y continuó—.Cuando seas libre, pagaré lo que haga falta a tu padre para que me conceda tu mano en matrimonio y como eres menor de edad tendrás que obedecer al señor Tendo y hacer lo que él te diga. Así que ya ves que sí, nos casaremos.

. Y una vez que estemos casados nos iremos muy, muy, muy lejos de Nerima a vivir felices para siempre. Eso sí, jamás volverás a ver a tu familia o esta ciudad tan miserable; por supuesto, tampoco verás nunca más a Ranma Saotome…

Akane empezó a sentir miedo, verdadero miedo. No era solo lo que oía, sino el modo tan perturbador en que ese chico hablaba. Relata todo eso como si no fuera su futuro, sino algo que ya hubiera ocurrido. Le espantaba lo seguro que se mostraba.

—Pero… no puedes hacer algo así —musito la chica, aterrada—. ¿Alejarme de mi familia? ¿Por qué…? No, eso mi padre jamás lo permitiría.

—Tu padre haría cualquier cosa por todo lo que yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle…

—¡No! A mi padre le importa más mi felicidad que el dinero.

—¡Cielos, angelito mío! Vas a ser muy feliz a mi lado… Eso no lo dudes —Mikishito iba y venía en su papel de chico encantador y dócil y de vuelta a esa expresión desquiciada, como si en su interior habitaran dos personas distintas. Resultaba muy perturbador observarlo, pero Akane insistió en luchar.

—¿Cómo voy a ser feliz al lado de un hombre al que no amo? —inquirió Akane.

—Me amarás.

—Eso es imposible…

—Me amarás —Mikishito avanzó un paso y alargó los brazos hacia ella sin llegar a tocarla. Akane sintió el impulso de golpearle pero se contuvo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría alguien como él—. Tras la boda, te llevaré a un lugar tan alejado y aislado que solo estaremos los dos. Tú y yo. Nadie más. Yo seré la única persona con la que podrás hablar, a la que verás… ¡¿Te imaginas que felicidad?! Y con el tiempo me acabaras amando… lo harás para no enloquecer.

. Entonces seremos felices y podremos formar nuestra propia familia.

Akane negó con la cabeza dando un paso atrás. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? ¿Por qué era incapaz de golpearle? Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa como en ese momento. ¿Y de qué le habría servido golpearle? Eso no resolvería nada, no le haría desaparecer.

Aquella era una batalla en la que su habitual forma de defenderse era inútil. Quizás era por eso que se sentía así.

—¡Akane! ¡Akaneeee!

La chica reaccionó al oír su nombre. Salió de su aturdimiento y se giró hacia el muro.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma, estoy aquí!

Casi al instante, el artista marcial cayó unos pasos delante de ella y se topó cara a cara con su nuevo rival. Akane fue hacia él, aliviada pero no se atrevió a tocarle.

—Ranma… —murmuró. El chico giró el rostro para verla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? —Antes de que la chica respondiera, volvió su furioso rostro hacia el otro—. ¡Cómo la hayas puesto un dedo encima…!

—No he tocado uno solo de sus adorables cabellos —respondió Mikishito, muy tranquilo—. Prefiero dejar ese placer para cuando sea mía.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —gruñó Ranma y entonces sus ojos captaron de reojo el bulto que tenía a un lado. Volvió el rostro y se quedó helado al toparse con la cama de matrimonio. El rostro se le contrajo por la ira y sin darse cuenta comenzó a rechinar los dientes—. ¿Qué… es… eso?

—¡Cielos Saotome, es una cama!

—¡Ya! ¡Pero, ¿qué diablos hace una cama como esa ahí?!

—¡Oh! Es la cama donde mi ángel y yo pasaremos todas nuestras noches juntos tras la boda.

—¿Qué es…qué? ¡¿Qué?! —El chico dio un paso hacia delante impulsado por el odio que le estaba corroyendo el cuerpo con los brazos bajos, pero temblándole peligrosamente—. Tú… tú… ¿qué es lo que pretendías hacer con _eso?_ ¿Para qué has intentado secuestrar a Akane?

Mikishito resopló.

—Que yo no he secuestrado a nadie…

—¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Y qué son esas cuerdas?! —Los restos de los cables con que la habían atrapado seguían en el suelo a tan solo unos pasos del chico de la trenza—. ¡¿Ella solita se ató y vino hasta aquí?!

—Tienes una mente muy retorcida, amigo mío…

—¡Yo no soy tu amigo! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Akane! —Ranma sostuvo la mirada del joven millonario, entornando los ojos con auténtico odio para dejarle claro que iba muy enserio. Entonces se giró y se encontró con su prometida, quieta y ligeramente encogida—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, larguémonos —determinó el chico. Con gran sencillez, cogió a la chica en sus brazos que apenas se resistió a ser cargada. Sus brazos se enrollaron al cuello del chico y bajó la cabeza, como si pretendiera ocultarla en su cuello.

—Es mejor que aproveches estos momentos, Saotome —le dijo Mouri antes de que el chico saltara sobre el muro de nuevo—. No volverás a tenerla entre tus brazos una vez que sea mi prometida.

—¡Cierra el pico!

Tras lo cual, Ranma saltó hasta lo alto del muro y aterrizó haciendo un peligroso equilibrio. De un nuevo salto llegó a la calle, pero siguió saltando hasta el tejado más cercano y emprendió el camino hasta el dojo sin detenerse.

Akane tampoco le pidió que la dejara libre. No dijo una sola palabra mientras el chico la estrechaba contra él y saltaba de una casa a otra. Al final, llegaron hasta su calle en menos de diez minutos y Ranma volvió al suelo.

Con cuidado soltó a Akane, pero la chica permaneció pegada a él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya estaba en el suelo. Durante unos segundos Ranma solo pudo pensar que estaban frente al portón de dojo, del cual podía salir cualquier miembro de su loca familia y pillarles en esa actitud tan confusa; cosa que usarían para burlarse de ellos y molestarles durante semanas. Y aunque procuro no decir nada, su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo y las manos le hormiguearon sueltas junto a su cuerpo.

Aunque también notó otra cosa, y es que Akane estaba ligeramente temblorosa.

—A… Akane, hemos llegado —murmuró, nervioso y la chica se apartó unos milímetros para mirarle—. Estamos en casa.

Parpadeó y despacio, retiró los brazos. Miró las puertas de su casa y el cartel donde lucía su apellido.

—Esto… —El chico se rascó la nuca—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Mikishito te ha hecho algo?

—No. Nada.

—Pero ha pasado algo, ¿verdad? Estás muy rara.

—No ha pasado nada —determinó ella—. Y no me apetece hablar de eso.

—¿No ha pasado nada o no te apetece contármelo?

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —replicó ella, mirándole con dureza—. Lo único que harás será decirme "Bah, no te preocupes", ¿verdad? No hace falta. Ya me lo sé. Puedes seguir relajado.

—Pero, ¡¿qué…?! —La chica entró al dojo dejándole con la palabra en la boca y eso enfureció aún más a Ranma. Después de haberla ayudado con Mouri como siempre lo único que recibía de ella eran desprecios—. Desagradecida…

Sin embargo era evidente que algo había ocurrido, pero ¿qué? ¿Y por qué no quería contárselo?

 _Maldición… ¿por qué siempre lo hace todo tan difícil?_

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Casi no llego a subir el nuevo capítulo porque esta noche es fin de año y he estado ocupada, pero he podido sacar un rato para repasar el capítulo y dejároslo para leer.**

 **He leído todas vuestras reviews, cada vez son más y yo soy más feliz. Pero con las prisas por actualizar y demás no he podido responderos. En el próximo capítulo prometo hacerlo.**

 **Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo y que paséis una noche de fin de año genial y tengáis un año nuevo aún mejor. Ojala que en el 2019 compartamos muchas más historias sobre Ranma y otros animes igual de geniales.**

 **¡Besos para todos! De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **8.**

—Yo creo —dijo Soun Tendo alzando la voz, al tiempo que apoyaba los palillos en el cuenco de arroz—; que lo primero será usar el dinero para reformar el dojo. Por un lado, no le vendría mal una remodelación para arreglar todos los parches que le hemos ido poniendo en los destrozos producidos por las peleas de estos últimos meses.

. Pero también hablo de darle un toque más moderno. Y acondicionarlo para que sea más adecuado… ¡Con un buen lavado de cara seguro que los alumnos vendrán a montones!

Soltó una risotada justo antes de llevarse el vaso de cerveza a la boca. Pequeñas motitas de la espuma quedaron impregnadas en su bigote y se agitaron cuando el hombre suspiró tras echar un buen trago.

No era habitual que Soun Tendo bebiera alcohol durante la cena, pero ese día así lo había querido. Se sentía contento y esperanzado por el futuro, de modo que ese pequeño capricho estaba más que justificado ahora que sentía que la vida comenzaba a sonreírle de nuevo.

Cada vez que quería que le rellenaran el vaso hacia un leve gesto de asentimiento hacía su hija Kasumi que obedecía, con una sonrisa divertida por ver a su padre tan eufórico.

Su mejor amigo, Genma Saotome, se unió a la fiesta tomando también un buen vaso del brebaje. Él prefería el sake pero se abstuvo de decirlo y se amoldó a los gustos de su amigo. Ranma, que había estado observando la actitud complaciente de su padre para con el señor Tendo había adivinado en seguida lo que este se proponía. El hombre panda se había pasado el día tras su amigo haciendo todo lo que el otro le decía; dejándole ganar en sus habituales juegos de azar, cediéndole las mejores raciones de comida, dándole la razón en todo… Era más que evidente Genma perseguía algo comportándose de un modo tan diferente a como solía hacerlo.

A Ranma, tanta sumisión, le producía repugnancia. Aunque no era la primera vez que la actuación de su padre le producía tales sentimientos y estaba acostumbrado.

Por lo menos parecía que estaba consiguiendo lo que se proponía.

—¡Que felicidad, que felicidad, amigo Tendo! —decía Genma una y otra vez. Alzó su vaso y lo movió en el aire—. ¡Brindo por ti, amigo! ¡Y por la fortuna que llegará a tu hogar en breve!

—¡Gracias, amigo Saotome! ¡Por fin la vida nos vuelve a sonreír!

—¡Tú no te merecías menos!

—¡En momentos como estos es cuando de verdad puedes apreciar quiénes son tus amigos!

—¡Desde luego! —Genma se bebió el contenido del vaso y con una mirada un tanto vidriosa a causa del alcohol le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo—. Siempre has estado a mi lado, por eso sé que nadie merece tal recompensa más que tú, Soun.

—Oh, Genma… —La fácil lagrima del hombre del bigote hizo su aparición, salpicando el kimono del susodicho. Él mismo alzó otra mano para colocarla también en el hombro de su amigo—. Sería muy egoísta por mi parte disfrutar de toda esta suerte solo. No dudes que aquí siempre tendrás tu casa, amigo.

—¿De verdad? ¡No existe hombre más generoso que tú, amigo!

—¡Oh, amigo mío!

Los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo por encima de la mesa, una imagen bastante familiar, especialmente cuando había alcohol de por medio. La navidad pasada habían dado un espectáculo igual de abochornante que ese después de abrir la segunda botella de sake así que nadie le dio más importancia de la que tenía.

Todos siguieron comiendo como si nada, aunque Ranma llevaba ya un buen rato aguantándose las ganas de decir algo. Y su paciencia llegó a su límite cuando los dos hombres empezaron a tararear la marcha nupcial como si fuera su himno favorito.

—¡Bueno, ¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez?! —Les soltó, estrellando los palillos contra la mesa—. ¡Sois un par de traidores! Y podía esperarme esto de ti, papá. Pero el tío Soun me ha decepcionado.

Los dos amigos estaban demasiado ebrios ya como para entender esas palabras, así que simplemente callaron y miraron confusos al chico.

—Vamos Ranma… no te hagas mala sangre, hombre —le dijo Nabiki—. No seas un aguafiestas.

—¿Aguafiestas? ¡Tendréis cara! ¡Lleváis toda la cena hablando de cómo gastaros el dinero del tal Mouri ante mis narices!

—¿Y qué quieres? Estamos emocionados —respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. Lo cierto era que en esos momentos los ojos de la mediana tenían un brillo que nunca antes le había visto—. Ese dinero nos puede solucionar la vida a todos.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero, ¿a costa de qué?! —replicó él.

—De nada, Ranma. La vida que Akane llevará al lado de Mikishito Mouri será mil veces más maravillosa que la que podría haber llevado a tu lado —Ranma tuvo que callar ante esa posibilidad, pues sin pensarlo demasiado tuvo que reconocer que ni en cien años podría ofrecerle a Akane la mitad de lo que Mouri tenía—. ¿No te das cuenta? Si realmente quieres a mi hermana deberías alegrarte por ella y hacerte a un lado.

¿Alegrarse por ella? ¿Hacerse a un lado? Vaya, ¿eso es lo que todos esperaban que él hiciera? Quizás pensaban que el egoísta era él, manteniendo a Akane a su lado y sin darle la oportunidad de aceptar la sustanciosa oferta de Mikishito. Pero él lo estaba haciendo por ella. ¡Ella se lo había pedido! Si Akane hubiese querido irse con Mikishito desde el principio, él… él… ¿lo habría permitido?

Angustiado por sus propias ideas giró el rostro hacia su prometida. Era la única que no había abierto la boca en toda la cena. Encorvada sobre sus piernas, removía su cuenco de arroz con los palillos que de vez en cuando acercaba a sus labios con desgana.

¡¿Por qué no decía algo?! Al menos podría protestar ante esos planes que se estaban haciendo con el dinero de Mouri. Ella no había aceptado nada, así que no tendrían ese dinero por más que se dedicaran a fantasear. ¡¿Por qué no lo decía en voz alta?!

—Akane, ¿estás bien? Apenas has comido nada —Kasumi la miró preocupada y Ranma se fijó en que ciertamente sus platos estaban casi intactos.

—Está emocionada, como todos —determinó Nabiki, picoteando con sus palillos de todas las fuentes—. Es normal que se le cierre el estómago. ¡Nuevo prometido, nueva vida! Aún lo está asimilando.

—¿Te preparo otra cosa?

Akane levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Deslizó sus platos hacia Ranma que siempre solía quedarse con hambre y se puso en pie.

—Voy a darme un baño —anunció.

Salió del comedor caminando despacio, con los hombros bajos y la mirada huidiza. Apenas hizo ruido al salir, ni al subir por las escaleras. Toda la jovialidad que solía tener se había evaporado de su cuerpo.

Ranma la siguió con la mirada, preocupado. Y salvo Kasumi cuyo semblante quedó afectado, nadie más pareció notar la falta de energía en la pequeña. Todos estaban demasiado distraídos con sus ensoñaciones de dinero. Apenas tardaron unos segundos en ponerse hablar de nuevo sobre sus planes de futuro.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza y se tragó la comida de su prometida antes de que el estómago se le revolviera demasiado por lo que oía a su alrededor.

. .. … .. .

Akane llenó la bañera con agua templada, cerró bien las puertas del baño y se metió despacio hasta quedar recostada totalmente. Dejó que sus brazos flotaran a ambos lados de su cuerpo y aspiró los vapores del agua que se le pegaban a la piel de la cara. Echó hacia tras la cabeza, apoyando la nuca en el borde y contempló la blancura del techo. Dejó que sus párpados cayeran suavemente y soltó un hondo suspiro.

Aunque no hubiese dicho ni una palabra ella tampoco podía soportar la continua charla de su familia sobre sus planes para el dinero que pensaban sacar por su compromiso. En otra ocasión, habría gritado y chillado negándose a aceptarlo, incluso habría volcado la mesa para dejar clara su postura pero… se sentía tan terriblemente atrapada que no había tenido fuerzas para hacer nada.

Desde su encuentro con Mouri de esa tarde, Akane se sentía apresada en una irremediable sensación de peligro. Como si esta fuera una tela de araña en la que revolviéndose y luchando solo pudiera enredarse más. Sus habituales formas de pelear y rebelarse le parecían ahora inútiles.

Había corrido hasta el filo de precipicio y ahora se balanceaba peligrosamente, cualquier cosa podía hacer que cayera al vacío y desapareciera.

Si su padre encontraba antes que ella el documento de su compromiso con Ranma.

Si Mikishito conseguía demostrar que ella y Ranma no se amaban.

Si ella metía la pata o si Ranma se cansaba y decidía dejar de ayudarla.

Akane apretó los ojos y sumergió la cabeza en el agua hasta que solo la frente quedó al descubierto. Sus oídos se envolvieron del silencio acuático, lleno de sacudidas y zumbidos inentendibles que la aisló por un momento del resto de sonidos normales de la casa, incluidas las voces confusas de su familia. Por un segundo se sintió en paz y sonrió. Pero solo por un segundo. Porque en medio de esa paz, en los entresijos de su mente resonó la voz de Mikishito y sus desquiciadas amenazas de esa tarde.

El corazón de Akane se apretujó, aterrado, en su pecho y se quedó sin aire. Sacó la cabeza de golpe, tosiendo y temblando de modo que el agua se salió de la bañera y mojó el suelo. Abrió los ojos para ver una cascada desfilar ante ellos, se los frotó y revisó el baño para asegurarse de que seguía sola. A salvo. En su casa.

Se apoyó de nuevo en la bañera, pero dobló las piernas para abrazarlas y ocultar el rostro en ellas.

Sabía que las palabras de Mikishito habían sido totalmente sinceras. No conocía mucho a ese chico pero su intuición le decía que sería capaz de hacerlo; llevarla lejos y aislarla, no dejarla ver nunca más a su familia. La idea la llenó de miedo. ¡Su familia era lo más importante para Akane! A pesar de que ahora mismo los considerara una panda de egoístas… ¿Qué haría si nunca podía verlos de nuevo? La sola idea de que ese extraño y siniestro chico fuera la única persona a su lado era lo más horrible que se le podía ocurrir.

 _Quizás debería contárselo a mi padre_ se dijo. Él no lo permitiría por mucho dinero que le ofrecieran a cambio, ¡ella era su hija! Sin embargo, ¿la creería? ¿Y si pensaba que ella se lo inventaba para librarse del compromiso? _Además, él parece tan feliz…_

Akane no era tonta. Cierto que siendo la pequeña la dejaban al margen de muchas cosas sobre la situación real del dojo, pero hasta ella podía ver que los alumnos eran cada vez más escasos y percibía la preocupación en el rostro de Kasumi cada vez que se sentaba con Nabiki a revisar las facturas.

La oferta de Mikishito solucionaría cualquier problema financiero que tuviera su familia, fuera del tipo que fuera. Quizás… ellos esperaban que ella se sacrificara a cambio de que siempre la hubiesen dejado libre de preocupaciones.

¿Era eso lo que esperaban? ¿Por eso daban por hecho que ella lo haría?

 _Pero si lo hago…_ Akane apretó las manos en torno a sus piernas.

La idea de casarse con Mikishito la aterraba. Ese chico tenía algo muy peligroso en la mirada, aunque lo opacara con su aspecto angelical y sus modales refinados, ella había visto algo muy oscuro en él.

 _Además… Jamás volvería a ver a Ranma_.

Bueno, ese sería el menor de sus problemas si accedía a convertirse en una Mouri, aunque no por ello podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Durante el último año había vivido con ese chico, le conocía muy bien y se habían vuelto cercanos el uno con el otro. Si bien era cierto, durante todo ese tiempo había convivido con la duda de si finalmente se casaría con él o no. Pero siempre había habido una posibilidad de que así fuera; si ahora accedía a los deseos de su familia esa posibilidad se esfumaría del todo.

Esa idea le produjo un hondo sentimiento de tristeza. Tanto así que empezó a notar que el agua se había quedado fría y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Akane suspiró y salió de la bañera.

Solo después de ponerse el pijama y secarse el pelo, miró la hora. Se le había hecho tarde, así que en silencio por si los demás ya se habían acostado caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Ante el cartel con forma de pato con su nombre que tenía en su puerta y con la mano en el picaporte, suspiró pensando en su prometido. _Si tan solo él fuera…_ sacudió la cabeza, _yo no estaría teniendo estas dudas._

Siempre le había resultado tan fácil echarle la culpa a él de todo a.

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, precisamente a su prometido se encontró dentro. Sentado en el borde de la cama, alzó el rostro al verla. Akane cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ella y caminó hasta él, molesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, bajando la voz—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres en mi cuarto sin preguntarme antes?

—Te estaba esperando para hablar un rato —dijo él, confuso por su actitud—. Como siempre…

La chica desvió la mirada, culpable.

Desde hacía unos meses habían tomado la costumbre de reunirse en su cuarto para hablar antes de irse dormir. Durante el día era difícil para ellos, pues las cosas que ocurrían como los encuentros y desencuentros con las prometidas de Ranma o los pretendientes de Akane, o incluso los encontronazos con la familia provocaban que casi cada conversación que tenían ellos dos acabara en discusión.

A menudo Akane se encontraba en su cama intentando dormirse por las noches, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que querría haberle dicho a Ranma pero que por un motivo u otro no había podido. A veces eran simples tonterías que veía en su día a día o pensamientos sin importancia que se le ocurrían, pero otras veces era algo importante; igualmente todo se perdía al final del día. Por eso se le ocurrió que, justo en ese momento, al final del día cuando nadie podía molestarles sería un buen momento para hablar.

Con mucha dificultad, invitó al chico a su cuarto para hablar después de la cena y con más ansiedad aún, él aceptó. Las primeras noches todo fue tan extraño y violento que apenas se dijeron nada pero con el transcurrir de los días, la situación se fue volviendo más normal. Era una rutina que habían añadido a su vida y ahora lo hacían sin que hiciera falta hablar de ello.

Pero esa noche… Akane no quería hablar. Solo quería echarse a dormir y que acabara el día; por desgracia Ranma estaba allí, como era habitual y parecía más decidido que otras veces a charlar.

El chico se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y le indicó con la mano a ella que se sentara a su lado. Akane no tuvo opción y en cuanto ocupó su lugar, Ranma cayó sobre ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿A qué te refieres, Ranma?

—A esta tarde. Con Mouri —aclaró rápido y conciso—. ¿Qué te ha hecho o te ha dicho para que estés así?

Akane resopló y lanzó la toalla que aún tenía en la mano sobre la silla junto a su escritorio.

—¿Así cómo?

Ranma no respondió para obligarla a mirarle. Su expresión era seria, casi alterada; al menos bastante más de lo que lo había sido en las últimas horas.

 _¿Será que por fin está un poco preocupado?_

—No pienso irme hasta que me respondas —le advirtió él y se cruzó de brazos, dejando claras sus intenciones.

¡A la porra! ¡Se lo contaría! En realidad no sabía de qué le valía guardarlo en secreto y quizás si lo soltaba, encontraría algo de alivio para su mente.

—Mikishito Mouri no solo planea casarse conmigo —reveló Akane—. Sino que también… planea separarme de mi familia para siempre.

—¿Cómo… dices?

Akane suspiró y girando el cuerpo hacia su prometido se dispuso a repetir cada una de las feas palabras que Mouri había usado; sus descabellados planes de aislarla y no dejarla volver a Nerima y todo lo que él había dicho. Pero también le explicó las malas sensaciones que le producía ese chico y sus sospechas sobre él; incluso le describió el modo en que era capaz de cambiar su voz y su rostro cuando hablaba con ella, como si fueran dos chicos en lugar de uno.

Ranma, por lo menos, escuchó con gran atención todo lo que su prometida le refirió, asintiendo con la cabeza, manteniendo una expresión de interés y cuando la chica acabó de hablar guardó silencio unos instantes, pensativo.

—Vaya… —murmuró, mirando de nuevo al frente y con una mano en su barbilla—; pensé que habría sido algo mucho peor.

Akane le miró, incrédula.

—¿Peor? ¡¿Peor dices?! —exclamó, molesta—. ¡¿Te has enterado de algo de todo lo que te he dicho?!

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Pero solo te ha dicho esas cosas para asustarte…

—¡Pues lo ha conseguido! —replicó ella, perpleja—. ¡Ah! Sabía que no valía la pena contarte nada, todo te lo tomas igual, como si no importara…

—¡Akane! Es imposible que cumpla todo eso que te ha dicho. Tu padre no lo permitirá.

—¿Tú crees? ¿En serio? —El chico vaciló un instante y ella arremetió sin esperar un segundo—. Mikishito Mouri tiene mucho dinero. Y a menudo la gente con tanto dinero y poder se sale con la suya.

—¡¿No te das cuenta de que el dinero no tiene nada que ver?! — insistió el chico—. ¡Vamos a encontrar ese documento primero! ¡Y vamos a fingir que somos una pareja de verdad! ¡Y el dinero de Mouri no puede cambiar eso!

. Hazme caso, se aburrirá y se irá cuando vea que no tiene modo de conseguir lo que quiere.

A veces la absoluta tranquilidad de Ranma le crispaba los nervios, pero Akane intentó serenarse y centrarse en la parte buena de esa actitud; Ranma parecía convencido de seguir adelante con el plan y eso en parte, era tranquilizador.

Aunque su corazón seguía sobretodo inquieto.

Akane dobló las piernas y apoyó el rostro en ellas, igual que en la bañera. Permaneció callada unos minutos masticando su miedo e intentando tragárselo para no darle más munición a su querido prometido para meterse con ella. El chico la imitó unos minutos, hasta que ella sintió que le cogía un mechón de pelo y le daba unos suaves tirones.

—Venga, no te pongas así. Todo irá bien —Trató de animarla—. ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato a las cartas? Así te olvidarás un poco de este asunto.

¿Jugar a las cartas? Un prometido normal habría propuesto, seguramente, otro tipo de cosas para animar a su prometida triste y más aun siendo como era de noche, y estando los dos solos en el dormitorio de ella. Akane se sorprendió por tener tales pensamientos y de hecho tardó en levantar la cara porque estaba segura de que se le habría puesto roja.

—B… bueno… —murmuró, aún algo aturdida.

Ranma se puso en pie de un brinco y con bastante naturalidad abrió el cajón del escritorio donde la chica guardaba la baraja. A menudo jugaban alguna partida durante sus charlas nocturnas así que él sabía dónde estaban. No tenía nada de extraño que fuera a buscarlas, sin embargo a Akane le llamó la atención la familiaridad con que su prometido se movía ya por su habitación.

Al principio de conocerse le echaba a patadas si se le ocurría poner un pie en ella, pero era normal que todo fuera cambiando. También entre ellos iban cambiando las cosas y también sobre eso meditaba la chica de vez en cuando. Notaba más confianza entre los dos, pero no siempre le gustaba porque a veces se preguntaba si la confianza que se estaba estableciendo entre ellos era la de una pareja o la que habría entre dos personas que solo compartían casa, parecida a la que habría entre en un hermano y una hermana.

Le daba escalofríos pensar en ello. De modo, que se concentró en el juego.

Aquella noche se sentaron sobre la cama en lugar de en el suelo, el uno frente al otro y empezaron una serie de partidas que fueron volviéndose más divertidas a medida que se sucedían. Divertidas para ella, claro. Ranma era malísimo jugando a cualquier cosa y se esforzara lo que se esforzara acababa perdiendo. Lo más divertido era que cuanto más perdía, más nervioso se ponía y más fácilmente volvía a perder.

Para la décima partida, Ranma tiró las cartas sobre la colcha, enfurruñado y con las orejas coloradas del disgusto negándose a jugar más. Akane se alegró porque ya no se sentía capaz de seguir aguantándose la risa.

El chico la miró mal y giró la cabeza.

—Has hecho trampas —La acusó, molesto.

—Jugando contigo no hace falta hacer trampas —respondió ella, risueña—. Eres malísimo.

—¡No, no es cierto! ¡Yo soy bueno en todo! Es solo que… que…

—¡No sabes disimular! —Le dijo ella, soltando también sus cartas—. O te emocionas demasiado o te enfadas; en cualquier caso, solo con mirarte la cara puedo adivinar lo que harás.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Solo con mirarme la cara? —repitió él, estirándose sobre sus rodillas. Su expresión se volvió maliciosa mirando a la chica y una sonrisilla acudió a sus labios—. No me digas…

Las alertas de Akane se activaron y alzó una mano contra él.

—No, no, no. ¡No es justo! ¡No es culpa mía que seas tan malo!

—¡No soy malo!

—Ni se te ocurra…

Pero el chico no le dio tiempo a terminar si quiera la frase. Saltó sobre ella y aunque Akane intentó rodar para bajarse de la cama, quedó atrapada entre los rápidos brazos de su prometido. Maldijo en voz alta y le insultó, retorciéndose para huir, pero nada tuvo éxito. Las mortíferas manos de Ranma se hincaron en sus costillas sin piedad y empezaron a moverse de arriba abajo en su peor ataque posible: el ataque de las cosquillas letales.

Akane conocía ese ataque muy bien, no era la primera vez que lo padecía.

En pocos segundos, su cuerpo fue vapuleado por una serie interminable de carcajadas histéricas, prisionera entre el colchón de su cama y el cuerpo del chico. Río hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se quedó sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Apretó el rostro contra el colchón en un intento de controlar la risa, pero fue imposible. Ranma siguió moviendo las manos, también riendo sin control, hasta que finalmente se le cansaron los brazos y se quedó sin respiración.

Las risas de ambos se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco y el único sonido que quedó en el cuarto fue el de sus respiraciones aceleradas. La colcha de la cama estaba casi toda por el suelo debido al movimiento y las cartas se habían desparramado por todas partes.

Ranma se elevó un poco sobre sus rodillas y con el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo, preguntó:

—¿Habremos despertado a alguien?

Akane liberó su rostro del colchón, también rojo, pero con los ojos brillantes de diversión y el pelo desordenado.

—Ya estarían aporreando la puerta si así fuera…

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, sonrientes y agotados, sin decir más ni alejarse el uno del otro. Akane se enderezo sobre el colchón, su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de lo profundas que eran sus respiraciones y él chico la observó, embobado.

Lentamente, bajó su rostro hacia ella, titubeante y con cuidado lo posó en el pecho de la chica. Después bajó su cuerpo, retorciéndolo para acoplarse al de ella y vacilante, extendió un brazo sobre su abdomen. Solo cuando el brazo se apoyó definitivamente, Akane dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Esperó unos segundos y con cuidado, se atrevió a levantar una mano que posó sobre la cabeza de Ranma, volvió a esperar, nerviosa, pero el chico no dijo nada ni se movió.

Buena señal.

Akane cerró los ojos y sonrió brevemente. Se concentró en la calidez del cuerpo de Ranma pegado al suyo o la sensación de su cabeza sobre su pecho, podía sentir incluso su respiración saliendo de sus labios rozándole una parte de piel descubierta a la altura del hombro. Se atrevió a mover ligeramente la punta de los dedos sobre su cabello, pero no demasiado. Era muy arriesgado.

Akane no recordaba exactamente cuándo había sido la primera vez que tuvieron uno de esos _momentos íntimos_. Y tampoco eran gran cosa… no había declaraciones de amor, ni siquiera besos; solo eran pequeños instantes espontáneos de intimidad que surgían, a veces, cuando estaban solos y de los que después nunca hablaban. Era una especie de pacto de silencio; solo dejaban que pasaran, los disfrutaban (al menos ella) y después seguían como si nada.

Akane se había dado cuenta hacía ya mucho tiempo que no era solo que Ranma no fuera cariñoso; sino que le ocurría algo más. Nunca tenía muestras de afecto con nadie. Era como si… las evitara voluntariamente por alguna razón, ella no sabía por qué. Llegó a pensar que el chico simplemente no soportaba que le tocaran, pues si alguna vez ella intentaba acercarse Ranma se quedaba paralizado, soportando el contacto, pero sin participar y haciendo gala de una extrema incomodidad.

Pero ahora, al menos, era capaz de mostrarse cariñoso con ella si estaban solos, y si era él quien tomaba la iniciativa. Akane había aprendido que debía ser cuidadosa, pues cuando eso ocurría Ranma se mostraba terriblemente vulnerable. La chica sospechaba que de no ir con cuidado, el chico se retraería de nuevo y volvería a privarla de esos pocos instantes de cercanía.

Así que ella tenía paciencia. No hacía nada. Siempre esperaba a que fuera él quien diera el paso, vigilaba sus reacciones y hacia avances diminutos y muy progresivos. Akane intentaba darse ánimos a sí misma; estaba segura de que Ranma solo hacía esas cosas con ella, así que eso la hacía sentir especial. Aunque fuera de ese modo, era suficiente para ella.

Sentía que no podía exigirle más.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, se saltó otra de las normas que ambos habían adoptado para esos momentos, pues Akane estaba demasiado alterada. Abrió los ojos, miró al techo, volvió a mover mínimamente la punta de los dedos y se decidió a hablar:

—Ranma…

El chico se estremeció un poco. ¡Nunca hablaban! Pero tras varios segundos respondió sin moverse.

—¿Qué?

—Mañana… podríamos despertarnos antes y buscar el documento que firmaron nuestros padres antes de que se despierten todos —Le propuso. En un atrevimiento aún mayor, la chica enterró más profundamente los dedos de su mano entre los cabellos de su prometido—. Yo… me sentiría un poco más tranquila si lo tuviéramos nosotros.

—Está bien —accedió el chico—. Lo buscaremos mañana.

—Gracias, Ranma.

—Sí, sí…

. .. … .. .

Ranma se despertó de golpe. Estaba profundamente dormido y muy cómodo, pero su cerebro le dio una descarga y él se despertó sorpresivamente con sensación de peligro. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Su cerebro le había despertado porque se había dormido donde no debía.

Seguía en el cuarto de Akane. En su cama. A su lado. No era la primera vez que pasaba durante una de esas charlas; a veces hablaban hasta muy tarde y en alguna de las pausas que hacían los dos se dormían. Pero su cerebro siempre le despertaba a tiempo para que volviera a su cuarto y no se metiera en problemas.

El reloj de la pared indicaba que eran las cuatro de la mañana y Akane estaba dormida a su lado. Acurrucada junto a él, con la cabeza girada hacia su brazo y prácticamente pegada a su hombro. Su pequeña mano estaba aferrada suavemente a su manga. Normalmente cuando Akane dormía, su rostro se veía relajado pero esa noche tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido porque ni siquiera en el sueño podía librarse de sus preocupaciones.

Ranma resopló. No le gustó verla así.

Se incorporó despacio y su manga se liberó del agarre. Inclinó un poco la cabeza sobre el de la chica y susurró:

—Akane… Ey, Akane…

Ella apretó aún más los párpados, aunque sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué… quieres?

—Me voy a mi cuarto.

—¿Por qué no… te quedas? —murmuró ella.

Ranma se puso rojo y sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, pero su mente racional le pidió calma _Solo dice algo así porque está medio dormida_.

—Tengo que hacer una cosa —le respondió él. Tiró de la colcha hasta desprenderla del todo y se la echó por encima a la chica—. Te apago la luz. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Ranma.

Después de apagar el interruptor se escabulló por la ventana y de un salto se encaramó en la rama del árbol. La luz de la luna aquella noche era tan intensa que incluso le cegó brevemente mientras caía al suelo. Aterrizó en el jardín de atrás y por fin a solas, apretó los puños con furia.

En el dormitorio había controlado su reacción para no asustar a Akane, pero todo lo que le había contado de Mouri le había hecho hervir de ira. ¡¿Quién se creía ese tipejo que era para decirle algo tan terrible a Akane?! ¡Semejantes estupideces!

Que se la iba llevar lejos, separarla de su familia, separarla de él… ¡Se había pasado de la raya! Por supuesto que él jamás permitiría algo así, pero ese idiota no tenía ningún derecho a asustarla de ese modo.

¡Cómo le habría gustado que ese tipo fuera también un luchador! Así podrían enfrentarse mano a mano, en una auténtica pelea y él le daría su merecido. Pero no podía ser… Tendría que seguir fingiendo, ganarle a su modo para que se marchara de Nerima, lo más lejos posible de su prometida.

Pensó en Akane y en lo dulce que estaba dormida a su lado, en cómo se había agarrado a su brazo o en cómo le había abrazado esa tarde mientras la llevaba de tejado en tejado. Estaba asustada, más de lo que ella quería que los demás vieran. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla sentir tan mal?!

No lo iba a consentir. Solucionaría el problema lo más rápido posible.

—Bien —se dijo, crujiendo sus nudillos. Se encaminó hacia las puertas del comedor, alguien las había dejado abiertas. Se introdujo en la casa y miró a su alrededor—. Voy a empezar ahora mismo.

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? ¡A mí me han tenido muy ocupada!**

 **Por fin he podido actualizar, espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo** **. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir dejando reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión.**

 **Marisol Salinas:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Disfruta del nuevo capítulo que se ha hecho esperar. ¡Besos!

 **Znta:** ¡Thank you for reading! Who knows…

 **Haruri Saotome:** Sí, totalmente obsesionado. En cuanto a Ranma, yo creo que Akane no es la única que no se fía de él, por aquí todos piensan que al final meterá la pata. ¡Pobre! Aún no se puede saber lo que pasará.

Ranma siempre es súper confiado, a mí me ponía de los nervios en el anime, jajaja. Pero ya se irá asustando… ¡Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, muchos besos y que tengas un año estupendo!

 **Maritza559:** Jajajaja. Si Mikishito fuera el único, pero muy pocos personajes de esta historia han aparecido sin la intención de meterse entre los protagonistas, pero bueno, por eso nos gusta tanto. ¡Ya, la familia! Hay mucho dinero en juego y en la historia original ya dejaban claro que eran bastante materialistas, ¿no? Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer ¡Feliz año! Y hasta pronto.

 **Nancyricoleon:** Ya te digo que va a tener que ponerse las pilas ^^ ¡Gracias! Aunque no siempre puedo actualizar todos los días y más en estas fechas, pero espero que la espera valga la pena ¡Besotes!

 **Afrika:** Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando ¡Una abrazo muy fuerte!

 **Caro:** Tampoco le dijo eso… a las claras. Al final yo no sé ni de donde se saca Ranma tanta confianza, con lo poco que le animan. Jaja.

Bueno, es verdad que Ranma mete la pata muy de seguido y siempre es Akane quien le saca de los apuros, pero no creo que pueda seguir tranquilo mucho más tiempo ¡Gracias por comentar los dos capítulos! ¡Por leer y mandarme tu apoyo! ¡Besotes!

 **Elechan:** ¡Muchas gracias! Para mí es muy importante mantenerme en la línea de la historia original, con las mismas personalidades y demás, aunque a mí me falta el humor y la originalidad de Rumiko. ¡Pero se hace lo que se puede! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **Marisol rdz:** Bueno, pues ya has visto que más o menos, se cumplió en parte tu predicción pero por lo menos Akane pudo contenerse antes de mandarlo a volar lejos.

¿Nabiki robando el documento? La verdad es que muy extraño que no haya aparecido, quien sabe si no lo tendrá alguien más… Insisto: ¡un poco más de fe para Ranma! Espero que hayas disfrutado de los siguientes capítulos y ¡Feliz año!

 **DanisitaM:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Lo sé, hasta Kasumi. Muchos teníais esperanzas de que al menos ella no se dejara embaucar por el dinero de los Mouri, pero bueno… ¡Pobre Ranma! ¿Ha dado la impresión de que no le importa a nadie? ¿Y Akane qué? Nadie recuerda que ella está de su parte… ¡Oh, sí que está loco! Mikishito está fatal y aún no se ha visto nada. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ¡Besotes!

 **Loverpanda:** ¡Hola! Que bien que te siga gustando. Pues intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo aunque estos días he estado ocupada. A día de hoy he escrito hasta la mitad del capítulo 18. La historia está pensada para que tenga 23 capítulos y un epílogo, pero nunca se sabe. Aunque reviso y siempre ando cambiando cosas, así que…

¡Muchas gracias por leer e interesarte! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo! ¡Muchos besos!

 **AnyMary79:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y ¿qué sigue? El siguiente capítulo que espero también hayas disfrutado. ¡Besos!

 **Akanitacuri:** ¡Muchas gracias! Jajaja, sí, eso de la venganza estaría bien. Aunque Mikishito es demasiado extraño como para andarse con juegos con él, pero quien sabe. ¡Gracias! Actualizo lo antes que puedo, espero tus ansias no hayan sido muy molestas. ¡Beostes! ¡Y feliz año!

 **Elena Bronte:** ¡Muchas gracias! Tus palabras me hacen mucha ilusión y claro, espero que continúes leyendo y te siga gustando hasta el final. ¿Un plan de los patriarcas? Pues es algo que se le ha ocurrido a más gente y la verdad es que tendría bastante sentido, pero habrá que llegar hasta el final para saberlo. ¡Saludos y que tengas un año 2019 lleno de ilusión (y lecturas)!

 **Lapocho:** Y yo estoy encantada de que la sigas leyendo Seguro que esos dos tímidos y orgullosos logran encontrar la manera de superar las dificultades… o no.

¡A mí me pasaba eso con el anime! Me encantaba pero siempre sufría por Akane, la pobre se desesperaba tanto… ¡Feliz año! También te deseo mucha felicidad para ti y tus allegados. ¡Y muchas lecturas! Besotes ^^

 **Nicobethshiper27:** Lo sé, pretendía que fuera así de irritable. En la vida real también hay gente que se cree que por tener dinero lo tiene todo hecho y no debe esforzarse. Sí, es que Ranma aún no está lo suficientemente preocupado, pero conociendo su temperamento… ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos.

¡Totalmente loco! Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que hace… ¿Verdad que no es sorprendente que Ranma esté tan tranquilo? Pero no será así mucho más tiempo. ¡Besos y gracias por escribir!

 **Automicanne:** ¡Gracias! Intento de veras no salirme demasiado de los personajes que todos conocemos y queremos

¿Los Mouri-clones? Jajaja, me gusta. La verdad es que me los imaginaba un poco como los minions aunque sin ser tan divertidos, ni amarillos. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! A veces me resulta difícil escribir sobre Mikishito porque quiero que resulte aterrador sin perder ese aire absurdo que tiene, jajaja. ¡Besazos y gracias por leer!

 **Akanita87:** ¡Me alegra leer eso! Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos y tengas un año muy feliz. ¡Besotes!

 **James Birdsong:** ¡Thank you again! ^^

 **Bueno pues espero no haberme dejado a nadie porque he tratado de responder a todos los que me escribisteis en los dos últimos capítulos y no estoy segura. Os agradezco de todo corazón todo vuestro apoyo y vuestras palabras, son muy alentadoras y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **No sé si viene a cuento decirlo aquí pero estoy trabajando en una historia de Ranma y vampiros… Aún no sé qué saldrá de ahí, pero desde que llegué a esta página me siento muy inspirada, jeje.**

 **¡Besos para todos! De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **9.**

Akane se despertó esa mañana envuelta en la ligera colcha de su cama sin abrir. Se había enredado en ella de tanto dar vueltas y su cuerpo había aplastado las cartas desperdigadas por toda la cama.

Cuando se incorporó para bostezar y estirarse descubrió que una carta se le había quedado pegada en la frente. Se la quitó y la miró distraída mientras su cerebro se ponía en marcha. Entonces recordó las partidas, el ataque de cosquillas, la cercanía de Ranma, la sensación de sus dedos internándose entre los mechones de su pelo… Su rostro se encendió y sonrió enternecida.

Ranma ya no estaba allí; no recordaba cuándo se había ido pero se alegraba de que él no fuera un dormilón como ella y siempre regresara a su cuarto a tiempo, antes de que nadie les encontrara allí juntos y pensaran lo que no era.

Se puso a recoger las cartas una a una cuando de repente recordó el asunto del documento. Las cartas se le cayeron, giró el rostro hacia el reloj de la pared y comprobó que era ya muy tarde. ¡Había olvidado poner el despertador! Todos estarían ya levantados, sería imposible buscar el documento.

 _Oh, no…_

Akane se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia el baño con las ropas de su uniforme en los brazos. Se aseó y vistió en un tiempo record, pero tal y como se temía, en su camino del baño al dormitorio comprobó que todas las habitaciones estaban ya vacías; así que ella había sido la última en despertarse.

 _¡¿Quién me manda a mí quedarme despierta hasta tan tarde?! ¡Ranma, todo es culpa tuya!_

Bajó las escaleras y dejó el maletín del instituto en la entrada antes de dirigirse al comedor. Los sonidos que se escapaban de la estancia no eran, pudo apreciar, los habituales para esas horas. Oyó golpes, resoplidos, susurros, objetos cayendo, otros que eran arrastrados… Con el ceño fruncido la chica llegó hasta las puertas cerradas al mismo tiempo que su hermana Kasumi aparecía por el lado contrario con una bandeja repleta de alimentos para el desayuno.

Al verla, la mayor sonrió.

—¡Buenos días, Akane! Hoy se te han pegado las sabanas, ¿eh?

—Sí, un poco… —Señaló las puertas—. ¿Qué pasa ahí?

—No estoy segura… —respondió la otra—. Parecía que papá, Nabiki y el tío Genma estaban de limpieza.

¿De limpieza? ¿Esos tres, justamente?

Akane agarró las puertas y las abrió de un tirón. Sí, lo que se encontró al otro lado podía interpretarse como una limpieza general pues los tres mencionados estaban poniendo patas arriba el comedor. Habían retirado los escasos muebles y casi levantado el suelo desde sus cimientos. Nabiki revisaba con ansiedad los huecos más pequeños mientras que su padre, subido a una escalera, se disponía a inspeccionar los tablones sueltos del techo. Genma, por el contrario, daba la sensación de estar fingiendo que ayudaba mientras en realidad descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

Kasumi soltó un chillido al ver el estado en que estaba su adorado comedor.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

Soun se tambaleó en lo alto de la escalera al oír el grito de su hija, pero logró sujetarse a tiempo.

—¡Buenos días, Kasumi! ¡Akane! —Saludó con una entusiasta sonrisa—. Estamos buscando el dichoso documento de tu compromiso, hija —respondió en cuanto logró estabilizarse.

—¿En el… techo?

—Bueno, no aparece por ningún lado así que… miraremos en cualquier rincón posible.

—Oh, cielos… —Kasumi sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la cocina a soltar la bandeja. Después de todo, tal y como estaba el salón, no había un solo lugar fiable para disponer el desayuno.

Akane permaneció en el umbral con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todavía no se creía que se estuvieran tomando tan en serio la búsqueda del documento. ¡Y encima ella se había quedado dormida! A este paso serían ellos quienes lo encontrarían primero y entonces… La chica sintió un escalofrío.

No, no quería si quiera pensarlo.

—Tranquila, no está por ahí.

La voz de Ranma surgió de pronto, muy bajita, casi pegada a su oído; así que la chica dio un respingo y colorada se encontró con el rostro de su prometido casi pegado al suyo. El corazón se le desbocó por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—El documento, no está ahí —explicó él, bajando aún más el tono—. No está en ningún sitio de la planta baja, me he asegurado.

. Pero déjales que se entretengan buscando. Lo tienen bien merecido.

¿Qué se había asegurado? Pero, ¿cuándo…? Entonces Akane se fijó en las oscuras ojeras que adornaban los ojos azules del chico, de hecho todo su rostro parecía estar más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Lo estuviste buscando… anoche?

—Sí.

—¿Después de que me quedara dormida?

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿no era muy tarde?

—Sí.

—Pero… —Akane se giró hacia él, olvidándose del jaleo del comedor. Abrió aún más sus ojos para mirarle—. ¿Has… dormido algo?

—¡Pues claro!... Algo.

Ranma giró el rostro como si aquello le avergonzara y frunció el ceño observando a los otros tres.

Akane se retorció las manos, nerviosa. ¿Lo había hecho por ella? Por lo que ella le dijo… Se había pasado toda la noche en vela buscando el documento tan solo porque ella se lo había pedido. Por supuesto, él no lo admitiría, pero así debía haber sido.

—Oh, Ranma… —musitó, conmovida. Pero el chico reaccionó con molestia.

—¡No empieces a pensar cosas raras! ¡Solo lo he hecho porque… me desvelé y no tenía nada mejor que hacer!

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso?! ¿Por qué si hacía algo bueno por ella luego tenía que negarlo de esa forma tan tonta?

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó, pero nadie salvo Kasumi lo escuchó o le prestó atención. Esos tres siguieron con su búsqueda desesperada, y Ranma y Akane apenas se fijaron cuando la hermana mayor pasó por su lado, rumbo a la entrada.

—Va, deja de mirarme así… —pidió Ranma, cada vez más avergonzado por la clase de mirada que le lanzaba su prometida.

Y sí, Akane cambió su expresión. Pero no por la petición del chico, sino cuando vio a Kasumi regresar por el pasillo acompañada de Mikishito Mouri. La chica se estremeció y Ranma se giró al instante al captar el cambio de su semblante.

Mouri se acercó a ellos ataviado con otro de sus caros trajes, su maravilloso cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y sus ojos de miel despidiendo destellos encantadores que combinan a la perfección con la sonrisa que traía, la misma de las otras veces.

—Akane, mira quien ha venido a verte —dijo Kasumi como si en verdad pensara que aquello podía ilusionar, de algún modo, a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Buenos días, ángel mío! ¡Estás tan guapa como siempre! —Mikishito siguió avanzando hasta que Ranma se interpuso en su camino con los brazos cruzados—. Buenos días a ti también, Saotome.

—¿A qué has venido? —Le preguntó a bocajarro.

—A desayunar con mi ángel y su adorada familia —respondió el otro sin más.

Kasumi, sujetándose una mejilla con su mano deslizó sus ojos hacia abajo un tanto apurada.

—Me temo que el desayuno esta mañana va a retrasarse un poco…

En ese instante oyeron un terrible golpe que retumbó en toda la casa, seguido por un grito de dolor desgarrador provenientes ambos del comedor.

—¡Papá, mira que eres patoso! —exclamó Nabiki, con fastidio—. ¿Puedes mover los dedos de los pies?

—Vaya… —murmuró Kasumi. Ante la mirada interrogativa del recién llegado, procedió a explicarle—. Todos están buscando el documento del compromiso de Ranma y Akane.

El rostro de Mikishito se iluminó como el de un niño.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso facilitaría mucho nuestros planes! ¿Y ha habido suerte?

—Para ti no —soltó Ranma, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Ranma, vámonos —Le pidió Akane, alzando la voz—. No tengo ganas de desayunar.

El chico se llevó una mano al estómago, pero asintió para complacer a su prometida. Los dos pasaron de largo por delante de Mikishito y la mayor de los Tendo. El chico los despidió con fervor, pero ninguno de ellos se giró ni dijo una palabra.

Se calzaron sus zapatos, agarraron sus maletines de la escuela y salieron de aquella casa de locos.

Akane apenas tuvo unos minutos de alivio. Respirar el aire puro de la mañana la serenó, incluso hizo que sus músculos se relajaran un poco mientras emprendían su camino de todos los días hacia el instituto Furinkan. Pero apenas dejaron atrás dos calles cuando ambos fueron conscientes de que alguien les seguía. Y exactamente igual que el día anterior, no les costó mucho descubrir a uno de los esbirros de Mouri tras sus pasos.

—Casi lo había olvidado… —refunfuñó Ranma, cuando giraron una esquina.

Entraron en la calle que recorría el canal y eligieron situarse en el lado de la verja metálica para continuar. Entonces Akane, temiendo que como cada día, Ranma saltara para subirse a ella, estiró la mano y agarró el brazo del chico.

Se acercó más y enrolló su brazo al de él. Ranma dio un respingo, su rostro se encendió y confuso, comenzó a balbucear, pero Akane le chistó.

—Nos están vigilando, ¿recuerdas? —Le susurró, pegando su cabeza casi a la de él al tiempo que tiraba de su hombro para que este se inclinara—. Fingimos ser pareja, ¿no? Al menos deberíamos ir del brazo.

Ella opinaba que lo más adecuado habría sido ir de la mano, pero no se atrevió a tanto estando en público. Sabía lo mal que lo pasaba Ranma con esas cosas. No obstante, el chico tragó, se estiró y un tanto rígido, asintió con la cabeza.

Siguieron avanzando sin dejar de sentir la presencia del espía tras ellos, pero Ranma se fue relajando lo suficiente para que pudieran conversar en voz baja mientras andaban.

—Podrías haberme pedido ayuda para buscar el documento —Le reprochó Akane, al rato de ir en silencio—. Entre los dos no habríamos tardado tanto. ¡Fui yo quien te dijo que lo buscáramos!

—Me pareció más seguro hacerlo de noche. Cuando nadie viniera a molestarme o a intentar quitármelo si acaso lo encontraba.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que "y qué"? Eres demasiado torpe, habrías despertado a todo el mundo…

La chica entrecerró los ojos, aumentando la presión de su agarre sobre el brazo del chico.

—¿A quién estás llamando torpe?

—¡Pues a ti! ¡Torpe, marimacho!

—¡Será posible! ¡Eres un…! —Akane se detuvo y respiró hondo. Cielos, era tan patético discutir yendo cogidos del brazo y en voz baja—. Bien. Esta noche revisaremos la planta de arriba, aunque será difícil con todo el mundo durmiendo…

—No si utilizo la técnica del fantasma —sugirió Ranma, orgulloso. Una técnica especial creada por su padre y que él había aprendido hacía ya un tiempo. Era perfecta, pues usándola podía ser tan sigiloso que nadie notaría su presencia.

—Después solo nos quedarán el ático y el dojo… —Enumeró Akane—. Hace años que nadie sube al ático, y en el dojo no se me ocurre ningún escondite a no ser que sea bajo las tablas del suelo o entre las paredes pero… No podemos dejar un solo rincón de la casa sin registrar.

. ¡Ese documento tiene que estar ahí! ¡Tiene que aparecer!

Sin darse cuenta, su otro brazo se enganchó también al del chico, aunque Ranma no dio muestras de notarlo.

Akane rodó sus ojos hasta él y pudo apreciar que su semblante no estaba del todo calmado. Para él aquello era difícil; ir cogidos del brazo frente a todos. Akane desconocía la razón por la que el contacto físico, en especial en público, era tan perturbador para él pero vio cuanto se estaba esforzando por disimular.

Aunque le daba pena que un gesto que a ella la hacía tan feliz para él fuera desagradable, intentó ver ese esfuerzo y se lo agradeció profundamente. También le agradecía, a pesar de todo, que hubiese buscado el documento. Puede que Ranma no se tomara las cosas con tanta despreocupación como aparentaba.

Sin embargo, la chica caminó feliz del brazo de su prometido, acompasando su paso al de él y disfrutando de su cercanía. Al menos hasta que llegaron a las puertas del instituto.

. .. … .. .

El ambiente estaba más tranquilo que el día anterior. Las maquinaciones del grupo Mouri habían terminado; seguramente todas las cámaras habían sido ya instaladas y los infiltrados irían llegando cada uno por su propio pie, luego las furgonetas no habían acudido ese día a la entrada del instituto y los prometidos solo vieron el normal ir y venir de los estudiantes.

Ranma había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en el camino hasta allí. Había ignorado en la medida de lo posible las miradas de las personas con que se cruzaban por la calle; aunque igualmente le resultaba violento que les vieran tomados del brazo, el chico se recordó que solo eran desconocidos a los que no volvería a ver y lo aguantó sin ponerse histérico.

Pero el instituto era otra cosa.

En cuanto vio el muro que lo rodeaba y la puerta abierta, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió entero y que esperó que su prometida no hubiese percibido. En parte sentía rabia; si hubieran estado solos Ranma habría podido disfrutar de la sensación de que Akane se apretara contra él, sintiendo su delicado agarre y como sus caderas se rozaban en cada paso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan distinto cuando alguien más estaba delante?

Bueno, él sabía por qué. Pero su prometida no, por lo que había intentado disimular lo mejor posible su incomodidad para no herirla.

Pero allí estaban, a unos pasos de atravesar las puertas donde un montón de conocidos que bastante se habían regodeado y reído con sus problemas y la bizarra historia de su compromiso los esperaban, y los verían, y empezarían a preguntar, a hacer suposiciones, a burlarse de ellos.

¡Iba a ser horrible!

Pero no podía apartarse de ella ahora pues justamente ese lugar era donde más espías de Mouri había, sin contar con las cámaras. Allí era donde, con más ahínco, debían fingir ser una pareja normal de enamorados.

¡Maldito Mouri! Debía haber otra manera, pensaba el chico con desesperación; algún modo, quizás un truco, para deshacerse de ese tipo de un modo más rápido. Pero, ¿cuál? Si ese idiota estaba realmente tan enamorado de Akane como decía, ¿cómo podía hacer para que se rindiera?

Cruzaron las puertas y a los pocos metros de avanzar, la mayoría de la gente ya los miraba con los ojos como platos, con sonrisas estúpidas y algunos chicos le hicieron un gesto ambiguo que Ranma no supo interpretar del todo; ¿era un signo de apoyo o de desafío porque caminara tan pegado a Akane? Su prometida aún tenía muchos admiradores allí.

En cualquier caso, le puso nervioso.

—¿Estás bien? —Le susurró Akane—. ¿Te suelto?

La chica fue a retirar las manos, pero él se las agarró echando mano de sus portentosos reflejos.

—¡No! Tenemos que seguir hasta la clase —Le dijo él, colorado hasta la raíz del pelo—. Nos vigilan.

El rubor de Akane también aumentó, sonrió con dulzura y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía mucho más contenta y Ranma tuvo que apartar la mirada.

 _Debe estar pensando algo raro…_ se dijo. Aunque se alegró de verla con esa expresión en lugar de triste y temerosa como el día anterior.

Las miradas de asombro, los comentarios en voz baja y las risitas silenciadas con falsas toses les siguieron a través del edificio hasta llegar al mismísimo umbral de su clase. En la puerta había un corrillo de curiosos que, al menos, tuvieron la decencia de apartarse cuando la pareja llegó.

—Cotillas… —refunfuñó Ranma, cediéndole el paso a Akane para que entrara primero. La siguió todavía murmurando por la bajo, cuando algo plateado y afilado pasó rasgando el aire a la altura de su nariz. Ranma, sorprendido, lo esquivó por muy poco, pero al saltar hacia atrás, sus pies se hicieron un lío y el chico chocó contra la pizarra.

Al lado de su cabeza, se clavó una diminuta, aunque mortífera espátula de metal.

—¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? —Akane corrió hacia él preocupada y sin pensar en lo que hacía, le cogió el rostro entre las manos, mirándole fijamente en busca de alguna herida. El chico se tambaleó aún más ante la inesperada caricia.

Oyó las voces de los demás, asombrados y quiso hundirse en el suelo de la vergüenza; pero lo cierto es que se estremeció cuando vio el rostro de su prometida tan cerca, tan encantadoramente preocupada.

Y de nuevo volvió a oír el filo que rasgaba el aire; esta vez no se dirigía hacia él.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó. Tiró de Akane hacia él y se lanzó sobre ella, rodando ambos por el suelo. Ranma sintió el impacto de las espátulas a su lado, muy cerca de ellos. No les habían dado por escasos milímetros.

Furioso, apretó los puños contra el suelo, pero entonces sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Akane bajo el suyo y como las manos de esta se agarraban a sus hombros. Casi de un tirón, el chico se incorporó sujetándola por la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? —Le preguntó, temeroso, pero Akane negó con la cabeza.

Se miraron sonrojados, nerviosos y muy confundidos. A su alrededor, sus compañeros empezaron a carraspear para hacerse notar, pues parecía que la pareja no notara la presencia de nadie más salvo la de ellos mismos.

Akane retrocedió para apartarse y entonces vio las diminutas espátulas, incrustadas en el suelo. Cogió una y se puso de pie de un salto. Encaró a la clase hasta dar con la dueña del objeto que caminó desde el fondo hasta ellos.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —La chilló, cuando la cocinera emergió de entre los demás alumnos y se cruzó de brazos, como si nada, ante ellos—. ¡Esta cosa podría habernos matado!

—Ucchan, te has pasado de la raya —le dijo Ranma, levantándose también.

—¡Oh, Ranchan! —Gimoteó la otra, al verle. Giró su cuerpo enfundado en sus ropas masculinas hacia él y solo su larga melena castaña fue prueba de que realmente era una chica—. Se me han resbalado sin querer. Ha sido por la impresión de veros cogidos del brazo.

 _¿Resbalado sin querer?_ Pensó el chico, escéptico. Aquellas espátulas habían hecho grietas en el suelo por la fuerza con que habían sido lanzadas.

Ukyo caminó, contoneando su melena, hasta colocarse ante los dos aunque sus ojos claros seguían fijos en el chico.

—¿Se puede saber por qué venías cogido del brazo de Akane? —le preguntó. De la manga se sacó una nueva remesa de espátulas cuyas puntas filosas brillaron cuando la chica las agitó como si pretendiera abanicarse con ellas.

El chico las miró atontado y no supo qué decir.

—Porque es mi prometido —respondió Akane. Dio un paso hacia adelante demostrando que ese gesto no le había intimidado—. Siempre vamos cogidos del brazo, lo que pasa es que tú nunca nos habías visto.

—¿Eso es cierto, Ranchan?

—Ahm… bueno… sí.

Los mofletes de Ukyo se colorearon a la velocidad de la luz al tiempo que se estiraba, molesta.

—¡Pues eso no es justo! ¡Yo también soy tu prometida! Lo justo es que nos trates igual —dictaminó la chica—. Así que si vienes del brazo con Akane tendrás que volver conmigo a casa igual.

—¡De eso nada! —Saltó Akane al instante—. La vuelta a casa la hace conmigo que para eso vivimos juntos.

—¡Esa es la suerte que tienes! Si no viviera contigo, ni habría reparado en ti —Se burló Ukyo. La cocinera sonrió, arqueando su espalda para que la curva de su pecho fuera aún más notable y volvió a agitar su melena—. No hay más que verte, Akane. Eres demasiado…irrelevante.

Akane empezó a arder. Literalmente, Ranma vio como diminutas, aunque inquietantes llamas de odio emergían del cuerpo de la chica y crecían haciendo que la temperatura corporal de esta subiera hasta niveles insospechados. Estaba a punto de estallar.

Tanto Ukyo como Shampoo sabían ya muy bien a dónde tenían que apuntar sus ataques cuando pretendían herir a Akane. Por más que la joven Tendo fuera un manojo de inseguridades, probablemente la mayor de todas era su cuerpo bastante menos desarrollado que el de sus rivales.

Ranma lo sabía pero no sabía cómo animarla con respecto a ese tema. A ver, era evidente que tanto Ukyo como Shampoo tenían cuerpos mucho más esbeltos y definidos que el de Akane, que aún conservaba sus formas más infantiles. ¿Debía mentirle y decirle lo contrario? Ella sabría que la engañaba.

Si Akane se tomaba tan mal ese tipo de comentarios era porque ella debía pensar que eran esos los detalles en los que Ranma se fijaba, cuando realmente a él, el tema del físico siempre le había pasado un poco desapercibido. Aunque era lógico que la joven pensara que él, como hombre que era, caería más fácilmente en los brazos de una chica despampanante, olvidándose así de…

 _¡Ya está! ¡Eso es!_

—¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó el chico, entusiasmado.

Akane le miró, desconcertada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no vas a decirla nada a Ukyo? —Le increpó esta, pero el chico le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme a hacer algo muy importante —Le comunicó—. Tal vez tarde en volver, así que no me esperes. Ya nos veremos después en casa.

—Pero, Ranma…

—¡Ranchan! ¡Hoy tenemos que volver a casa juntos!

—¿Qué? —Ni siquiera sabía de qué le hablaba la castaña, pero se encogió de hombros y se despidió de las dos con la mano—. ¡Adiós!

Y salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a ambas perplejas. A ellas, y al resto de la clase que había seguido la discusión con la máxima atención y ahora habían quedado defraudados.

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Creo que este me quedó un poco más corto de lo normal, pero ya llegarán otros más largos. Espero que os haya gustado mucho a todos. Y de nuevo, gracias por todas vuestras reviews.**

 **Znta:** Maybe. We'll hope it. Thank you for reading. See you!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que sí, es un dicho muy acertado para él. Pero yo creo que se debe a que ni en el manga ni en el anime aparecen, casi nunca, otros chicos por los que Akane se interese, así que nunca tuvo que preocuparse demasiado por eso. ¡Pero cuando apareció Shinosuke por poco le da un síncope! Me alegro que te haya gustado, le estuve dando vueltas porque pensé que lo lógico sería que después de tanto tiempo de convivencia hubiera algún momento en que fueran más cariñosos el uno con el otro, ¿no? Aunque fuera solo cuando están a solas para que su familia les deje en paz, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo. ¡Bye!

 **Maritza559:** ¡Así es! Aunque le cueste, al final Ranma cumple. Ya lo has visto. Se hace el duro pero si se tiene que quedar despierto toda la noche buscando, se queda. Jajaja. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Nancyricoleon:** Pues sí, Akane lo está pasando bastante mal. Si es que el dinero, ya se sabe. Pero bueno, llevas razón al menos Ranma se está portando lo mejor posible para ayudarla, ¿no? Espero que el nuevo capítulo te siga gustando. Gracias por comentar siempre, ¡Besos!

 **Caro:** Esos dos siempre se acaban reconciliando de un modo u otro, ¿no? Aunque que el padre entre en razón igual ya es más complicado, jaja. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Besotes!

 **Marisol rdz:** ¡Hola! Ahora recién Ranma se está empezando a dar cuenta de lo hay y está actuando como debe, como dices. ¡Aunque eres la única que está tranquila por él! Sí, como tú comentas, el tema del documento debería ser su mayor preocupación y como ves se lo toman muy enserio, cada uno a su manera. ¡¿Ponerle un alto a Nabiki?! Quién sabe… ¿Alguien se atrevería a hacer algo así? La familia solo puede pensar en el dinero, a mucha gente le pasa eso. Y tampoco es la primera vez que su padre compromete a Akane por su propio beneficio…. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que te siga gustando, aunque te enferme la reacción de la familia, hay que tener confianza en los protagonistas. ¡Besotes!

 **DanisitaM:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, sí. A pesar de que en el anime y eso no se veía tanto, yo siempre me imaginaba que "a su manera" tenían que ser más cariñosos el uno con el otro. A fin de cuentas viven juntos, están juntos casi cada día… espero que haya quedado bien con sus personalidades tan "curiosas". Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el último capítulo y espero que así siga. Habrá más momentos de esos ^^ ¡Por supuesto, Ranma siempre puede con todo! Es un placer leerte, espero seguir haciéndolo. ¡Besotes y gracias!

 **Loverpanda:** jajaja, ¡de nada! Para eso estamos. Espero que disfrutaras. ¡Nos vemos!

 **Akanitacuri:** Bueno, si vosotros os molestáis en escribirme, lo menos es que yo os responda. Además me hace mucha ilusión conocer vuestras opiniones e impresiones sobre la historia. ^^ Poco a poco irá habiendo más romance, así que seguid atentos a las actualizaciones. ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Un beso.

 **Lapocho:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Por más que quise basarme mucho en los personajes y en la historia original, también quería darle algo propio y en este capítulo lo hice especialmente. En el fondo, Ranma tiene su lado dulce y estuve pensando en cómo sacárselo en la historia. Espero que os haya gustado ^^ ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Nicobethshiper27:** ¡¿A qué sí?! A mí me desesperaba un poco que ni en el manga ni en el anime dejaran más momentos un poco más románticos o más cariñosos. Yo creo que era posible ver algo más de eso sin que cambiaran sus personalidades o quedara raro. Pues está claro que la familia no se da cuenta de nada, están cegados por el dinero que van a recibir. Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, aunque sea cortito. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

 **Akanita87:** Jajaja, justo me llegó tu review cuando estaba preparando el nuevo capítulo, así que ¡deseo concedido! Espero te haya gustado y estés más tranquila. Lo sé, la familia no se está portando muy bien, aunque durante todo el anime mostraron siempre una actitud bastante relajada en cuanto a lo de cambiar a Ranma. ¿No había un capítulo donde casi le cambian por Ryoga porque Genma le toma como aprendiz? Y nadie se escandalizó (salvo la pobre Akane), así que no es tan raro lo que está pasando. Jajaja, Ranma no es muy de consolar, pero sí puedo decir que de aquí a muy pocos capítulos se va a esforzar al máximo por ser el mejor novio de todos. ¡Paciencia! ¡Habrá romance! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Besotes!

 **A.R Tendo** **:** ¿Ranma va cayendo? Jajaja, claro que sí. A medida que avance la historia se irá dando cuenta de lo que siente de verdad. ¡Gracias por unirte, leer y comentar! Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besotes!

 **¡Besos para todos! De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **10.**

 _Seré tonto, ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes esto?_

Ranma se preguntaba cosas por el estilo mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado de vuelta a su casa. Sonreía, entusiasmado y no se fijaba en nada mientras cortaba el viento a velocidad vertiginosa. Apenas si tardó cinco minutos en llegar al dojo; saltó sobre el muro y cayó de cabeza en el estanque del jardín.

—¡Uah! —exclamó al sacar la cabeza del agua. Vio el reflejo de la chica pelirroja frente a él y sonrió.

Empapado atravesó las puertas correderas del comedor y comprobó que todo había vuelto a su lugar. Descalzo, caminó por el pasillo exterior sin ver a nadie más hasta que le llegó la dulce voz de Kasumi desde la cocina. Se asomó y se encontró a la mayor de las hermanas tarareando mientras cocinaba algo que olía delicioso. Su estómago rugió vacío porque no había desayunado y eso fue lo que le delató.

Kasumi se giró y se sorprendió de verle.

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la escuela?

—He olvidado una cosa —respondió con su aguda voz de chica. Kasumi observó sus ropas y el pelo mojado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. A esas alturas, había preguntas que se volvían innecesarias—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Como era imposible desayunar aquí, Mikishito los invitó a todos a desayunar fuera —respondió ella—. Han ido al café preferido de Nabiki. La muy pilla se ha saltado las clases para ir…

. A mí no me parece muy bien, pero…

Ranma asintió, apretando un puño a su espalda. Ya estaba el bobo de Mouri haciendo méritos con su dinero.

—Oye, Kasumi… Finalmente no encontraron el documento de nuestro compromiso, ¿verdad?

—No y mira lo que buscaron con ganas… —Bien, estaba seguro de que no lo hallarían, pero no estaba de más asegurarse—. Sería mejor que fueras a secarte antes de que te resfríes.

—¡Claro!

Ranma aprovechó para desaparecer hacia el piso superior. Se metió en el baño en busca de una toalla y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su prometida, en lugar de al suyo.

Se secó lo mejor que pudo y después abrió el armario de Akane. Durante unos instantes registró con la mirada todas y cada una de las prendas que allí había colgadas. Sus enormes ojos se abrieron y sus finos labios se curvaron formando un pequeño círculo.

 _No pensé que tuviera tanta ropa_ se dijo, impresionado. _La mayoría de ella nunca se la he visto puesta._

Avanzó un paso y alargó las manos, palpando los vestidos, las faldas, las blusas… Se le hacía raro, y también un tanto desagradable estar allí, rebuscando entre la ropa de su prometida para encontrar algo que ponerse, pero no le quedaba otra opción. El cuerpo de Akane era el que más se asemejaba, de los de aquella casa, al suyo femenino.

 _Espero que no se enfade_ se dijo mientras cogía un pequeño vestido color amarillo y se lo ponía por encima del cuerpo ante el espejo.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

De un modo objetivo (o quizás no tanto, debido a su tremendo ego) él era consciente de la increíble belleza de su apariencia femenina. Y esa era la clave de su plan. No importaba lo encaprichado que Mikishito pudiera estar de Akane, porque en cuanto la viera a ella con uno de esos vestidos seguramente lograría que lo olvidara todo.

A Mikishito no podía vencerle a base de golpes, pero podía dejar la tarea en manos de su yo chica. A fin de cuentas, no sería la primera vez que la usaría a _ella_ para engatusar a un adversario y salirse con la suya.

Quizás si era lo bastante simpática, podría conseguir que Mikishito se enamorara de ella y se olvidara de Akane; entonces, simplemente volvería a convertirse en chico y asunto arreglado.

 _Soy un genio, a fin de cuentas._

Le resultó imposible decidir qué atuendo le quedaba mejor, así que se decantó por el vestido más corto que vio. Usó un lazo para ajustarse la prenda a la cintura, pues la suya era más estrecha que la de Akane y tuvo que dejarse varios botones sin abrochar a la altura del pecho pues le quedaba tan apretado que apenas podía respirar. Se calzó unos zapatitos del mismo color que encontró y salió, satisfecho, de la casa sin que Kasumi lo viera.

. .. … .. .

Sabía perfectamente cuál era la cafetería preferida de Nabiki pues alguna vez le había mandado a él mismo a comprarle bollos o bombones como pago por alguna deuda contraída con ella. Así que Ranma llegó enseguida, aunque antes de entrar se asomó por la enorme cristalera hacia el interior y no tardó en dar con la mesa que aún compartían Mouri, Nabiki, su padre y su tío Soun.

De nuevo, la imagen le hizo rechinar los dientes de pura ira.

Allí estaban esos tres traidores compartiendo deliciosos postres y risas con el tipo que aspiraba a quitarle a su prometida. Qué barato se vendían… ¿Por un maldito desayuno? Prácticamente solo les faltaba lamerle los zapatos.

En fin, tendría que esperar.

Cruzó a la calle de enfrente y semi escondido tras la marquesina de un autobús, esperó alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos a que su familia saliera del establecimiento. Tuvo que soportar que coches le pitaran y comentarios bastante soeces de algunos tipos que pasaban cerca de él. Lo cierto es que Ranma había escogido un vestido demasiado ligero para el tiempo que hacía, así que llamaba bastante la atención.

En más de una ocasión, olvidando que ahora era mujer, estuvo a punto de liarse a mamporros con alguno de esos groseros, pero no podía despistarse. Debía estar muy atento.

Por fin, los Tendo y su padre salieron. Los tres iban muy felices, frotándose las barrigas y aun riendo. Ranma los ignoró una vez que desaparecieron por la esquina y se abalanzó hacia la puerta de la pastelería. De nuevo, algunos de los comensales masculinos giraron la cabeza cuando él entró, pero Mikishito tenía la nariz pegada a unos papeles esparcidos por su mesa.

Ranma respiró hondo, adoptó su expresión más risueña y encantadora, abriendo bien sus adorables ojos y caminó directo hacia el susodicho. Se plantó a su lado, pero el otro siguió con la vista baja.

—¡Hola! —saludó, alzando bien su voz chillona. Levantó sus manos fingiendo emoción cuando el chico al fin la miró—. Eres Mikishito Mouri, ¿verdad? El heredero del grupo Mouri.

—Ah… así es.

—¡Qué emoción conocerte! ¡Soy una gran admiradora tuya!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Desde siempre! —Ranma sonrió tratando de parecer a la vez tímida y entusiasmada—. La verdad es que yo siempre he estado secretamente enamorada de ti y hasta hoy no me he atrevido a decírtelo — Se balanceo como si estuviera muerto de vergüenza, exhibiendo sus piernas. Incluso imitó ese gesto que había visto hacer a Ukyo en la escuela—. Debe ser cosa del destino que te haya encontrado en este lugar.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Por qué, dices? Bueno, um… —Ranma se exprimió el cerebro en busca de una respuesta—; pues porque, porque… ¡Ah! ¡Hoy he soñado contigo!

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasaba en tu sueño?

—¿Qué? —Aturdido, Ranma, palideció. _¡¿Y eso qué más da?!_ Se tocó la cara, nervioso y soltó una risita—. Pues… tú y yo caminábamos cogidos de la mano y… luego me perseguías por un campo de flores y… al final, me pedías matrimonio.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? —Ranma captó el interés dibujado en las pupilas del chico y se emocionó pensando en lo fácil que iba a ser aquello.

—¡Oh, sí! Te ponías de rodillas y yo te decía que sí —Siguió mintiendo sin control—. Y después éramos increíblemente felices por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Vaya, suena muy agradable.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Estupendo! Entonces, ¿me pedirás en matrimonio?

—¡Claro que no!

Ranma sintió que uno de los tirantes del vestido se le caía por el hombro debido a la impresión. El idiota de Mouri le seguía sonriendo como si no acabara de rechazarle de un modo atroz.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo ya estoy prometido —explicó sin problemas. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y le hizo un insultante gesto con la mano—. Ahora, márchate por favor. Me distraes.

Ranma parpadeó, totalmente descolocado. Ningún chico la había rechazado nunca con su forma femenina. ¡Era imposible! Todos caían rendidos a sus pies con tan solo sonreír un poco y exhibir sus curvas perfectas. Pero si hasta el bobo de Ryoga caía siempre en sus engaños cuando se disfrazaba de chica (y tampoco es que se esforzara demasiado en el disfraz).

¡¿Cómo era posible que ese estúpido millonario la ignorara de ese modo?!

El odio por su orgullo herido empezó a hacer vibrar su cuerpo, pero se dijo que debía controlarse. Aquello no tenía que ver con él, lo estaba haciendo por Akane. Para salvarla.

Bien, su primer plan había fallado. Pero él era un chico de recursos y no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Muy bien, Mikishito Mouri, has pasado la prueba —Le dijo, deshaciéndose de su expresión risueña y todo lo demás. Apoyó una mano en los papeles que él chico leía y le obligó a alzar la mirada—. Solo quería comprobar hasta qué punto eres fiel a Akane.

—¿Tú… conoces a mi ángel?

—Conozco a Akane —replicó Ranma. Sentía retorcijones cuando Mouri la llamaba así—. Soy su prima, Ranko.

. Me preocupaba que estuvieras jugando con ella, pero veo que eres un tipo de fiar.

Mouri sonrió automáticamente. Recogió todos los papeles y la invitó a sentarse con él; se comportó del mismo modo servicial y galante que con el resto de la familia; incluso le propuso invitarle a lo que quisiera. El orgullo de Ranma le habría impedido aceptar nada que viniera de él… cualquier otro día que no se hubiera saltado el desayuno.

La joven pelirroja pidió helados, bollos, chocolates y se los zampó todos casi sin respirar.

—Así que la prima de Akane —murmuró Mikishito recorriéndola con la mirada—. No os parecéis mucho.

—Ya… —Masticó a toda velocidad y tragó sonoramente—; pero estamos muy unidas.

—¿Cómo hermanas?

—¡No! —respondió Ranma en un impulso, pero rápidamente rectificó—. Digo sí, hermanas, eso.

—No te había visto hasta ahora…

—¡He estado de viaje con mis padres! —Una vez que dio fin con todos los manjares que había pedido, Ranma suspiró y apoyando los codos en la mesa, decidió cortar aquella conversación de raíz e ir a lo importante—. Mira Mikishito, lo que a mí me preocupa es que puedas hacer daño a mi querida prima.

. Crees que la quieres, pero no la conoces mucho. Y si una vez que te cases con ella, descubres cosas que no te gustan y la abandonas…

—¡Jamás haría algo así!

—¡Ya! —Gruñó Ranma, molesto. Entonces sonrió, maquiavélicamente—. Solo para que estés seguro, yo voy a contarte cómo es de verdad Akane Tendo.

La charla se prolongó veinte largos minutos en los que Ranma no se dejó ni un solo detalle de la complicada y violenta personalidad de su prometida. No solo le contó lo bruta, marimacho, malhumorada y desconfiada que podía llegar a ser. Le habló de sus palizas, de su temible mazo, de la espada de madera que escondía junto a su cama y de la cantidad exageradamente enorme de ladrillos que la chica era capaz de romper con una sola mano.

Pero no se detuvo ahí. Estaba decidido a ir a por todas.

Le habló de lo nefasta que era Akane para cualquier tarea manual; ya fuera coser, decorar árboles de navidad… ¡Y la cocina! Akane no cocinaba, envenenaba la comida y te apaleaba si te atrevías a criticarla. Le habló de la manía que tenía la chica de dormir abrazada a un cerdito que había adoptado de mascota e incluso le comentó que la chica ni siquiera sabía nadar. ¡¿Quién no sabía hacer algo tan sencillo?! ¡¿Y su miedo absurdo a los fantasmas?! ¡Y sus celos! ¡Era terriblemente celosa! ¡Insoportable!

Cuando ya no se le ocurrieron más puntos negativos de su prometida, Ranma cayó y se recostó sobre el asiento agotado. Los había soltado todos muy deprisa con la idea de que parecieran mucho más numerosos, pero se sintió satisfecho.

Con eso debía ser suficiente. ¿Quién querría casarse con la chica que él acababa de describir?

—Ya lo ves, Mikishito, esta es la auténtica Akane —Le dijo, con una sonrisilla victoriosa—. ¿Puedes asegurarme que serás capaz de aceptar este sinfín de defectos sin salir huyendo? Porque de lo contrario, es mejor que abandones ahora.

—Todo eso carece de importancia para mí —respondió el chico, recostándose también—. Son solo cosas que pulir. Ya se solucionará tras la boda.

—¡¿Cosas que pulir?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —Ranma golpeó la mesa con los puños. ¡Debía estar tomándole el pelo! Después de lo que había oído… No, tenía que insistir. Debía lograr su objetivo—. ¿Y su aspecto? ¿Te parece lo bastante atractiva? Es un marimacho nada guapa, sin pecho, con las piernas gordas y el cuerpo robusto de un hombre.

. No me mientas, ¿no caerás rendido ante la primera chica guapa y femenina que pase ante ti y dejarás a mi pobre prima?

Pero Mikishito se encogió de hombros.

—Yo la encuentro bella como un ángel —contestó. Entonces, alargó las manos y acarició las de Ranma que del susto se golpeó la espalda contra el respaldo—. Ranko, se nota que eres muy buena prima por preocuparte tanto por Akane. Te daré un lugar especial en la ceremonia para que puedas disfrutar también de nuestra felicidad.

 _Pero, ¿qué dice este idiota?_

Ranma resopló y aguantándose las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo, apretó los labios en una sonrisa.

—Gracias Mikishito… —murmuró. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡¿Cómo podía ser que después de todo ese tipo siguiera tan convencido de que conseguiría su objetivo?! ¡Le ponía enfermo!—. De todos modos, me han dicho que vuestra boda aún no es segura…

. A fin de cuentas, mi prima ya está prometida.

—Ah, sí, bobadas sin importancia.

—¿Bobadas? ¿Con que sí? —Ranma empezó a ponerse rojo por la ira que reprimía—. Pues me han dicho que si ellos no rompen su compromiso…

—Lo harán.

Ranma escondió sus manos bajo la mesa, le temblaban de odio.

—Pues no he visto a Akane muy convencida… —Siseó

Mikishito sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo sé, ella no lo romperá —admitió, sorprendentemente—. Es evidente que está realmente enamorada de Saotome.

Las manos de Ranma se soltaron y su cabeza casi cae sobre la mesa por la impresión.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta siendo su prima, ¿no? —Ranko parpadeó sin poder moverse—. Sí, lo admito. En estos momentos no hay duda de que Akane ama a Ranma Saotome con todas sus fuerzas… Ella sabrá por qué —Mikishito se encogió de hombros—. Me di cuenta en seguida. La primera vez que hablé con ella le ofrecí todo lo que se me ocurrió y ella no vaciló un instante.

. Y ahora que los he visto juntos… El modo en que le mira, es demasiado evidente.

Ranma sintió que todo el cuerpo se le ablandaba, perdiendo las fuerzas. El corazón se le aceleró y en su mente apareció el rostro de Akane, más grande y brillante que nunca. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Ella le… quería tanto? Recordó la bonita sonrisa que había esbozado la chica yendo de su brazo esa misma mañana.

 _¿Será… verdad?_

En fin, él conocía de sobra los efectos que tenía lo que él llamaba "el encanto Saotome" en las chicas, pero pensaba que justamente Akane era inmune a él.

—Por el lado de Akane no se puede hacer nada —continuó Mikishito, ajeno al aturdimiento de su compañera. Su rostro femenino estaba más rojo que su pelo y había aparecido una estúpida sonrisilla en sus labios—. Tengo que atacarle a él. A Saotome.

—¿Qué?

El chico despertó cuando oyó su nombre y la palabra "atacar".

—Él no la ama a ella. Eso también es evidente —Siguió hablando—. Sospecho que solo le sigue el juego con la farsa del compromiso para quedarse con el dojo de la familia. Creo que su padre y él no tienen donde caerse muertos.

—¡Oye, espera un momento!

—¡Y eso me viene de perlas! —Mouri ni se inmutó—. Me libraré de él haciéndole una oferta que no pueda rechazar.

—¿Y crees que eso funcionará?

—Ayer ya le sugerí algo, pero por supuesto delante de Akane y su familia se hizo el digno y lo rechazó —Le explicó, muy convencido—. Así que esta vez iré a verle a solas. Le haré creer que es una conversación entre hombres y le haré una propuesta en firme, pero... me las arreglaré para que Akane lo escuche todo.

. Cuando vea a su prometido renunciando a ella por dinero se le romperá el corazón.

—¿Y eso no es bastante… cruel? —inquirió Ranma, apretando los dientes—. Creía que mi prima te importaba.

—¡Claro que me importa! Pero Ranko, es necesario que sea así para que pueda olvidarse de él lo antes posible y empezar a amarme a mí.

Ya había oído suficiente. Si seguía oyendo los desvaríos de ese idiota no podría soportar las ganas de partirle la cara allí mismo y destaparía su estrategia. Además, parecía que Mikishito había congeniado bien con Ranko; quizás le viniera bien mantener el engaño por si necesitaba sacarle más información sin que se diera cuenta de que era él.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Mikishito —Le dijo, poniéndose en pie y forzando una sonrisa más antes de que la cara se le partiera por la mitad debido a la tensión—. Yo solo quiero que mi prima sea feliz y seguro que lo será más a tu lado que… junto a Ranma.

La garganta le ardió al decir semejante cosa, pero el otro quedó encantado. Incluso trató de estrecharle la mano, pero la pequeña pelirroja le esquivó con gracia y se alejó de él. Desde la puerta de la pastelería volvió el rostro y agitó la mano hacia él, que le devolvió el saludo.

—Idiota —masculló Ranma—. Gracias por contarme tus planes.

Siguió sonriendo hasta que la puerta de la cafetería se cerró a su espalda con un alegre tintineo. Estaba deseando regresar a casa para quitarse ese horrible vestido y volver a ser un hombre, pero solo pudo avanzar unos cuantos metros antes de que una voz estridente le distrajera y le hiciera pararse de nuevo.

—Eres tú… ¡Mi diosa de cabellos de fuego!

Ranma dio un respingo. Había reconocido esa empalagosa voz pero tuvo que mirar para asegurarse. Al otro lado de la calle, con una enorme y transitada carretera de por medio, Kuno le sonreía agitando su espada de madera.

—¿Qué demonios…? —murmuró Ranma, espantado—. ¡¿Tú no deberías estar en la escuela?!

—¡Yo siempre estoy donde tú estás! —respondió el chico a pleno pulmón, logrando que el resto de los viandantes les miraran—. ¡El destino nos reúne una y otra vez!

—Imbécil…

La gente que tenía a su lado empezó a cuchichear y soltar risitas, disparando los nervios de Ranma junto con su mal humor. Se puso nervioso, con aquel aspecto y el vestidito corto de Akane se sintió de pronto vulnerable, así que trató de darse la vuelta para huir, pero tras él había ya un buen grupo de personas esperando para cruzar la carretera que le impidieron el paso.

Kuno se percató de sus intenciones y empezó a agitar los brazos con más fuerza.

—¡Espera, amor mío! ¡Ya casi estoy contigo! —Se puso a chillar. Varias mujeres mayores le miraron y Ranma se puso rojo sin querer por la vergüenza.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —Le chilló inútilmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—¡No, no! ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡¿Qué no puedes esperar más?! —Kuno cerró los ojos como si estuviera demasiado emocionado y después, los abrió con la intensidad de un loco para clavarlos en Ranma—. ¡Aguarda, diosa mía, voy hacia ti!

El chico salió corriendo en mitad del tráfico ante las miradas de asombro y los gritos desesperados de los espectadores que trataron de impedírselo. Kuno no hizo caso, pasó trotando por medio de la calzada sin mirar ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la hermosa pelirroja que le observaba, perpleja, desde el otro lado. Los coches iban y venían a su alrededor, le pitaban con furia, pasaban zumbando rozándole por muy poco.

Quiso la suerte que Kuno se librara de la embestida de todos ellos, pero no del tremendo golpe de una bicicleta de reparto que zigzagueaba entre el tráfico y que no logró esquivarle. Se estampó contra el chico y lo tiró al suelo. Kuno se quedó plantado en el asfalto, con huellas de rueda de bici en su cara y las piernas y los brazos extendidos como una estrellita de mar tiesa en la arena. Pero sosteniendo una gran sonrisa a pesar de todo.

El semáforo se puso verde y la gente cruzó.

Algunos se acercaron al chico, preocupados o simplemente curiosos; nadie prestó atención, sin embargo a la pequeña pelirroja que pasó corriendo de largo junto al chico y se largó a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás.

 **¡Hola a todos! Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Además ayer mismo acabé de escribir el capítulo 20 de esta historia y estoy emocionada porque muy pronto la habré acabado (eso espero). De nuevo, muchas gracias por todas vuestras reviews que me animan todos los días.**

 **Marisol Salinas:** ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, eso del matrimonio aunque resolvería todos los problemas, no sé si pasa ahora mismo por la mente de Ranma, jajaja. Y lo de la familia… en fin, ya sabemos cómo son, jajaja. Pero nunca se sabe. Jajaja, si algo más de eso se verá, romance (aunque sea fingido al principio), así que espero que te guste como sigue la historia. ¡Gracias por comentar y muchos besos!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Se le resbalaron? Jajajaja, seguramente no. En el manga siempre me sorprendía que las prometidas (y también Kodachi) fueran tan violentas con Ranma como si nada, aunque pensándolo bien Akane era la primera en esos temas. Pues ya ves cuál era el plan genial de Ranma, veremos a ver ahora como responde Mikishito cuando le haga su propuesta… ¡Besotes y gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia! Nos vemos

 **Maritza559:** ¿Verdad que ya se echaba en falta que no apareciera alguna de ellas? Aunque con Mikishito ya hay de sobra, en algún momento tenían que aparecer (y eso que aún no saben nada de lo que se cuece en el dojo). Ya ves que Ranma tramaba algo bastante sencillo, pero muy típico de él, jajaja. Bueno en cuanto las peleas, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar porque estos dos hasta por el motivo más tonto se ponen a chillar como locos. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. ¡Muchos besotes!

 **Nancyricoleon:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, reconozco que estoy poniendo a Ukyo bastante más insoportable de lo que se mostraba en el anime, pero igualmente quedó bien, ¿no? Sí, yo también creo que era Ranma sobretodo el que fomentaba esas cosas, porque era incapaz de decidirse por una prometida, siempre hacía como que con él no iba nada. Siempre quise ver en el manga que tomara esa decisión, la verdad… ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero te haya gustado y nos vemos ^^

 **Caro:** ¿Cómo hombre de honor? Sí, supongo que sí. Por fin se va dando cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer si no quiere que su prometida acabe casada con otro. ¿Que qué hará para que Akane se sienta cómoda con su cuerpo? Pues aún no lo he pensado, yo creo que las mujeres debemos sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas sin depender de un hombre que nos diga si somos guapas o no y eso es justo lo que Akane necesita. Lo que no quita para que Ranma siga siendo amable con ella, claro. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar de nuevo! ¡Besos!

 **Elena Bronte:** ¡Gracias! Desde el principio no quería caer en el cliché de un Ranma demasiado celoso y bocazas que deja tirada a Akane por culpa de su orgullo, lo que yo quería era mostrar que por una vez no le quedaría más remedio que confiar en ella y ayudarla si es que quería salvarla. De lo otro ya vimos mucho en el anime. ¡Desde luego! Mouri va de la tontuna a lo siniestro, pero esa era mi intención. ¡Absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, loco de atar está el pobre! Yo creo que lo del contacto físico y eso se ve súper claro en el manga, más que en el anime. Dejando a un lado que Ranma nunca reacciona cuando Shampoo o las demás se le echan encima, hay partes en las que incluso cuando Akane le abraza, el chico se queda como clavado sin animarse a reaccionar y siempre me pregunté por qué. Tiene que pasar casi todo el manga para que al final sea él el que haga algo, pero no nos dan una explicación y por eso traté de imaginar por qué sería en esta historia, aunque solo es mi opinión ¡Espero que te siga gustando! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Bye! ^^

 **Loverpanda:** Sí, la verdad es que sí. Pero, ¿qué historia sería esta si no aparecieran las prometidas de Ranma y algún pretendiente de Akane? Se irá complicando más la cosa, pero espero que os siga gustando y os mantenga intrigados hasta el final ¡Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia!

 **Akanitacuri:** ¡Pues ya ves! Ranma siempre tiene ideas bastante extrañas, aunque en parte le ha salido bien para averiguar lo que trama Mouri, jejeje. Ahora a ver si sabe aprovechar la ventaja o vuelve a meter la pata. Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo. ¡Nos vemos, un abrazo!

 **Lapocho:** ¡Hola! Sí, supongo que ya iba siendo hora de que alguna de las prometidas locas de este chico hiciera acto de presencia en la historia, jajaja. De nada, trato de hacerlo lo antes posible para que no tengáis que esperar demasiado ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Besotes.

 **Nicobethshiper27:** ¡Me alegra oírlo! Intentaba que esa parte fuera lo más cómica posible. ^^ Pues claro, las prometidas están siempre por medio, era cuestión de tiempo pero es cierto que aún ni siquiera saben lo de Mouri… ¡Habrá que esperar a ver cuándo se enteren! ¡Gracias, me esfuerzo cada día para que os siga gustando! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cada capítulo! ¡Besos!

 **Akanita87:** No pudo ser al día siguiente pero aquí está ya el capítulo nuevo. ¿Qué te pareció? A menudo Ranma usaba su lado femenino para resolver sus problemas, así que me pareció indispensable añadirlo en esta historia. ¡¿A qué sí?! Akane debería enfrentarse más a ellas, pero en el anime siempre la tomaba con el pobre Ranma cuando eran las otras las que se le echaban encima. Incluso había momentos en que se llevaba bien con ellas, jajaja. ¿Tortolitos? Jajaja, bueno están en ello. ¡Gracias por escribirme! ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

 **Ivarodsan:** ¡Hola, bienvenido a la historia! ¡Y gracias por comentar y leer! Tu comentario me ha gustado mucho. Sí, yo quería centrarla, en un primer momento, en que fuera romántica y cómica (al estilo del manga) pero lo cómico me cuesta y se me va por todos lados, jajaja, así que llevas razón. Cuando se me ocurrió el tema de la historia la verdad es que me imaginé que habría cientos de historias con un argumento parecido, aunque lo cierto es que yo no había leído casi ninguna. La idea de poner super celoso a Ranma era muy divertida, pero más allá de eso no se me ocurría como continuar y mucho menos como acabarla, así que me decanté por un prometido que le encantara a todo el mundo y fuera perfectísimo, pero que a Akane le horrorizara tanto como la idea de perder a Ranma y que así juntos, contra toda la familia, pelearan contra él. Aunque no del modo habitual… ¡Así que estoy encantada de que te esté gustando! ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Y espero que te guste el final que tengo preparado, aunque aún queda para llegar eso! ¡Gracias por leer y por ese pedazo de comentario! Nos vemos por aquí, ¡besotes!

 **¡Besos para todos! De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **11.**

Tal y como Ranma le dijo no regresó al instituto el resto del día. Y a ella, Akane, le tocó dar la cara por él ante todos los profesores. Y encima, para más inri, como tenía pegados a sus talones a los espías de Mouri debía esforzarse por ser compasiva y cariñosa hasta cuando hablaba del tontorrón de su prometido.

La ponía furiosa tener que sonreír y excusar a Ranma de buenas maneras, pero por el rabillo del ojo veía a los hombrecillos del bigote observándola. _Espero que estéis tomando buena nota_ se decía.

Pero al fin el día había terminado y ella podía regresar a casa. Que nunca había sido sinónimo de relajación precisamente y mucho menos ahora tal y como estaban las cosas, pero al menos podría descansar. Y con un poco de suerte descubrir qué demonios había hecho que su prometido saliera corriendo del instituto como un loco.

 _Seguro que simplemente estaba huyendo para no tomar parte en la disputa entre Ukyo y yo_. Era una posibilidad de lo más plausible, a fin de cuentas, él nunca se interponía. No podía decidirse por una prometida, así que tampoco podía meterse en los enfrentamientos entre ellas. Al muy idiota le encantaba ver a tantas chicas peleándose por él.

 _Él y su estúpido "encanto Saotome"_ ¡Seguro que se creía que tenía tal cosa!

Tantos problemas que podrían resolverse si le echara valor y escogiera de una vez.

Akane a menudo se preguntaba que hacían tantas chicas pendientes de él y de la decisión que pudiera tomar. Ranma tampoco era tan genial… Ryoga era mucho más encantador y confiable que él, por ejemplo. Y además en el físico estaban más o menos igualados; ambos eran artistas marciales. Aunque Ranma tenía los ojos más bonitos…

Akane sacudió la cabeza con el rostro colorado. A ella eso le daba igual. No creía que el exterior fuera más importante que el hecho de que Ranma era un egocéntrico absurdo, un temerario estúpido, un glotón, un atolondrado, un creído y el chico más insensible y despistado del mundo. Aunque bueno… también era bueno, adorablemente ingenuo y se podía contar con él en los momentos de necesidad.

Por eso, Akane sabía que la ayudaría hasta el final para librarse de Mikishito. Por eso y nada más. Sus sentimientos (quizás inexistentes) por ella no tenían nada que ver...

—¡Akane!

La chica alzó la vista cuando estaba a punto meter el pie en una alcantarilla abierta del suelo. Frunció el ceño y dio un salto hacia un lado. La persona que había gritado su nombre alertándola se aproximó a ella, sonriente.

—Por los pelos, querida.

—¡Gracias, tía Nodoka! Iba un poco distraída…

—Pensando en mi hijo, seguramente —adivinó la mujer con una sonrisa soñadora. Akane arqueó las cejas… no era lo que la mujer estaba pensando, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos—. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ha vuelto de su viaje?

—Ah… no, aún no. Lo siento.

Nodoka frunció los labios, decepcionada. Ella no podía saber que Ranma y su padre estaban en Nerima puesto que no podía verles. Akane observó la fiel katana que su tía llevaba colgada del brazo. Jamás se separaba de ella.

—Akane, querida, ¿te gustaría venir a tomar el té a casa? —Le preguntó—. Quisiera hablar contigo de una cosa.

—Ah… ¡Sí, claro!

Una propuesta mucho más apetecible que volver a su propia casa. Aceptó encantada y su tía la cogió del brazo antes de echar a andar.

La casa que tía Nodoka se había alquilado en Nerima era muy pequeña, aunque confortable. No estaba muy lejos del dojo así que la mujer acudía a visitarles muy a menudo. A Akane le encantaba verla pues su energía maternal la hacía pensar en su propia madre, ya fallecida. Pero le daba pena lo triste que se quedaba la mujer al no poder encontrar nunca a su hijo. Por más que Nodoka afirmara que le agradaba visitarlos a todos, era evidente que su principal interés era ir allí por si casualidad se topaba con su esquivo hijo, pero nunca lo lograba.

Bueno, en realidad sí lo encontraba y hablaba con él, pero ella no sabía que la encantadora chica pelirroja por la que había llegado a sentir una gran debilidad y cariño era en realidad su ansiado hijo, al que ella creía tan fuerte y varonil. Era un engaño que a Akane no le gustaba nada, pero había resultado necesario mantenerlo si quería que su prometido siguiera con vida.

—¿Y Ranko? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Le preguntó la mujer, justamente en ese instante.

—Está bien. Seguro que se alegraría de verla, tía.

—¡Yo también! Iré a verla en cuanto tenga un momento libre.

Entonces Akane se preguntó por qué Nodoka la llevaba a su casa para tomar un té y conversar. Si le apetecía ver a Ranko, ¿por qué no ir con ella hasta el dojo? Aunque su tía sonreía igual de risueña que siempre, fijándose mejor en su rostro la chica captó la tensión en su frente, unas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos por el modo en que los entornaba y que de vez en cuando, su labio inferior temblaba.

—¿Va todo bien, tía Nodoka?

—Ah, sí… eso espero —respondió la mujer pero de pronto sus cejas se hundieron. Por suerte acababan de llegar a la puerta de su casa—. Entra querida y hablemos.

Akane asintió, alerta y obedeció.

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y por indicación de su tía, la esperó cómodamente instalada en el pequeño comedor. Acomodó un poco los cojines para entretenerse mientras oía el trajín de la mujer en la cocina preparando la merienda.

Aunque la casa era pequeña, Nodoka había alquilado una casa con dos cuartos. Akane sospechaba que secretamente su tía albergaba la esperanza de que algún día su hijo regresara a vivir con ella; vivir con el recuerdo de su ausencia no debía haber sido fácil. Y ahora, ¿cómo se sentiría? Sabiendo que su hijo vivía a tan pocos pasos de ella pero sin que este hiciera ningún esfuerzo por visitarla.

 _Ranma es un insensible_ se dijo ella. Era la misma actitud cobarde que tenía con el tema de las prometidas; le faltaba valor para hacer lo que debía, en este caso ir a buscar a su madre y contarle lo que le había pasado en Jusenkyo y su maldición.

A los pocos minutos, Nodoka reapareció y soltó la bandeja en el suelo para después disponer los vasos, servir el té y ofrecerle también unas galletas que había comprado en el supermercado. Akane lo aceptó todo y le dio las gracias degustando las galletas, su tía le ofreció unos minutos más para que comiera, pero por el modo en que se retorcía las manos sobre la tela del kimono era evidente que estaba ansiosa por empezar a hablar.

Akane dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y bajó también las manos hasta su regazo.

—¿Y de qué quería que habláramos, tía?

La mujer sonrió agradecida, pero rápidamente su rostro mudó. Su expresión decayó hasta volverse temerosa.

—Akane, ¿es verdad que te estás planteando romper tu compromiso con mi hijo?

—¿Cómo… se ha enterado de eso?

—Sé que tu nuevo pretendiente es un joven muy apuesto y con mucho dinero —continuó la buena mujer—; y que ha hecho una oferta muy lucrativa a tu padre para hacerse cargo del dojo.

¿Lucrativa? Una palabra interesante…

—¿Se lo ha contado Nabiki? —Nodoka enrojeció, llevándose el vaso a los labios—. Espero que no le haya sacado mucho dinero, tía.

—Bueno, se diría que ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo a largo plazo para que me mantenga al día de cómo va todo entre Ranma y tú.

—¿Cómo? ¿Un acuerdo…? ¡¿Y le cuenta todo lo que nos pasa?!

—Bueno, también charlo mucho con Kasumi cuando vamos de compras o intercambiamos recetas.

¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡Sus dos hermanas tenían más confianza con la madre de su prometido que ella! De algún modo, se sintió herida. Nadie le había contado nada de eso, ¿por qué la dejaban a ella fuera?

—Dime, ¿es cierto… lo del nuevo prometido? —insistió Nodoka.

Akane suspiró, cansada. No creyó que tendría que seguir hablando de ese tema también con su tía.

—Me temo que sí.

—¡No puedes dejar a mi niño, Akane! —exclamó de repente la otra. Akane dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que, de algún modo y sin que lo viera, la katana se había deslizado de nuevo hasta las manos de su tía. La chica retrocedió disimuladamente sobre el suelo, intentando mantener la calma—. ¡Mi hijo te necesita! No le dejes ahora. Ranma es tu mejor opción; estoy segura de que no encontrarás a otro pretendiente más varonil y fuerte que él.

La vaina de la katana empezó a deslizarse y el brillo de la hoja le deslumbró los ojos fugazmente.

—¡Tranquila, tía, por favor!

—¡Ya sé que esa oferta que os han hecho es muy apetecible! Pero el dinero no es lo más importante en la vida.

La vaina se abría cada vez más en un movimiento invisible y Akane flexionó las piernas por si tuviera que levantarse de un salto.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!

—¡Mi hijo y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Piénsatelo muy bien! ¡¿Qué será de él si tú le abandonas?!

La vaina ya iba por la mitad de la espada, así que Akane decidió ser contundente.

—Tía Nodoka, no sé qué es lo que le habrá contado mi hermana pero… yo no tengo intención de romper mi compromiso con Ranma —le explicó, hablando despacio y de forma pausada. La mujer parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza—. Y Ranma tampoco lo hará.

. Así que…

La mujer dio una palmada y sonrió contenta. De nuevo, la katana había desaparecido de sus manos sin que Akane lo viera. La chica husmeó por el cuarto y anonadada, la descubrió en la pared del lado contrario a donde estaban sentadas, tranquilamente apoyada.

Miró a su tía y una vez más a la espada con los ojos desparramados de pura incredulidad.

¡¿Cómo diantres lo había hecho?!

—Estaba segura —comentó la mujer más tranquila aunque con las mejillas arreboladas—. Porque vosotros dos estáis enamorados y algún día os casaréis y seréis muy felices.

Akane se removió en su sitio, fingiendo colocarse de nuevo ante la mesa. Alzó una mano hasta el vaso con su té, pero como si perdiera las fuerzas en el último instante lo dejó caer junto a su cuerpo y lo frotó con su otra mano. Mantuvo los ojos bajos mientras meditaba en las palabras de su tía y un poco a regañadientes, decidió hablarle claro ahora que, al menos, estaban solas.

—Tía Nodoka, yo… no voy a romper mi compromiso con Ranma porque no quiero casarme con ese otro tipo —Le explicó, mientras recorría el filo de la mesa con los ojos—. Pero eso no significa que vaya a casarme con su hijo algún día.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y eso por qué?

Allí no había espías de Mikishito, ni cámaras, ni nadie empeñado en cogerla desprevenida para obligarla a nada así que podía ser sincera. Levantó los ojos hacia su tía y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque Ranma y yo no estamos realmente enamorados —respondió con sencillez.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es evidente! —aseguró la mujer, en absoluto sorprendida.

—No. No es así.

—Pero yo creía… —Nodoka calló y se acercó más a la chica portando aún una sonrisa dulce—. ¿A caso tú no quieres a mi hijo? —Akane apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. La garganta se le secó tanto que empezó a arderle y el dolor se le atascó provocando que pequeñas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos—. Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Akane entornó los ojos, apretando fuertemente sus puños para controlar la emotividad que sentía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por esa pregunta? Sentía la mirada fija de su tía sobre ella pero no podía responder. Finalmente, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla haciéndola sentir débil y estúpida.

Su tía le pasó una mano por la espalda y la atrapó en un suave abrazo estrechándola contra su pecho.

—Tranquila querida; no lo digas si no estás preparada —Le susurró con cariño—. Está bien.

Por fin Akane reaccionó.

—No está bien —replicó, emocionada. Algunas lágrimas más cayeron por su rostro, pero se apresuró a apartarlas con la mano—. Ranma no me ama a mí.

—Por supuesto que sí, querida.

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

Akane se estiró, volviéndose hacia su tía. Se sorbió un poco la nariz y la mujer le ofreció una servilleta que la chica apretó contra su cara roja y húmeda. Le sirvió para calmarse un poco y responder de un modo más razonable de lo que lo habría hecho en otra circunstancia.

—Sé que le importo y que se preocupa por mí, pero no me quiere de ese modo —insistió ella—. Siempre anda tonteando con sus otras prometidas y es incapaz de decidirse por ninguna. Nunca piensa en mí. Es insensible. Me insulta todo el tiempo; me llama marimacho y pecho plano. Y casi nunca es cariñoso conmigo…

Lo soltó todo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser delicada puesto que, al fin y al cabo, estaba hablando con la madre del susodicho. Pero necesitaba decírselo y que ella comprendiera la situación de verdad. Era la única que no les había visto juntos y en estos momentos, también era la única que seguía apoyándoles como futura pareja. Se merecía saber que las cosas no eran tan sencillas entre ellos.

Nodoka regresó a su sitio, acariciándose la barbilla.

—Bueno, eso encaja con lo que tus hermanas me cuentan de vuestra relación —dijo en primer lugar. Apuró su vaso de té y lo regresó a la bandeja—. Sé que hace muchos años que no veo a mi hijo y que te resulta difícil creer lo que te digo pues apenas le conozco ahora.

. Sin embargo sí que conozco a mi marido… Y si realmente Ranma no es cariñoso contigo, no es por su culpa, ni tampoco tuya.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Tú sabes por qué me casé yo con Genma Saotome?

Akane negó con la cabeza. Ese era uno de los mayores misterios de esa familia que tanto ella como Ranma habían comentado en más de una ocasión. Ni su propio hijo entendía cómo era posible que una mujer tan buena, amable y encantadora como ella hubiese elegido un marido tan torpe y desalmado.

Parecía que el misterio estaba a punto de desvelarse.

—Yo fui la pequeña de seis hermanas, Akane. Y mis padres casi se arruinaron logrando buenos matrimonios para ellas, de modo que cuando me llegó el turno a mí no tenía muchas opciones. Incluso mis padres sugirieron que al ser la pequeña mi deber era quedarme soltera para cuidarlos en su vejez —Le relató con paciencia y aun así, una sonrisa de nostalgia—. Pero yo… el mayor sueño de mi vida era ser madre. ¿Entiendes? Era lo que más había deseado desde que era pequeña.

. Así que me negué a seguir los deseos de mis padres. Y cuando apareció Genma yo… lo acepté enseguida. Sí, me di cuenta rápidamente de que era un hombre rudo, farsante, poco cariñoso e insensible. Pero no me importó, porque él podía darme lo que yo más quería en todo el mundo.

—¿Un hijo?

—Así es. Y nació Ranma… ¡Me hizo tan feliz! Los años que lo tuve conmigo fui la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra —Sus mejillas se encendieron por la emoción—. Puede que no conozca al Ranma de ahora, pero te aseguro que ese niño que tuve conmigo era el más amoroso y cariñoso de todos.

—Pues le aseguro que ha cambiado mucho, tía.

—Todos cambiamos, Akane —dijo ella—. Y la influencia de su padre… bueno, no creo que haya sido la mejor. Estoy segura de que si Ranma se muestra así de frío es porque Genma lo ha criado para que sea así —Nodoka sonrió mirándola y tomándola de la mano—. Pero, yo te aseguro que el corazón de Ranma sigue siendo el que era entonces, porque eso no desaparece con el paso de los años.

. Si le das tiempo y tu cariño, él acabará respondiendo. Pero necesita confianza.

—Pero yo no sé qué…

Nodoka sacudió la cabeza con calma.

—Quédate a su lado —Le insistió—. Hazme caso. Soy su madre a pesar de todo. No solo se parece a Genma, también tiene cosas de mí, ¿no es cierto?

. Tal vez haya heredado mi deseo de tener a alguien a quien amar y proteger pero le cuesta expresarlo.

Akane terminó de bajar los ojos, pensativa.

Las palabras de su tía sonaban muy alentadoras pero a Akane le costaba crearse nuevas esperanzas con respecto a su prometido. ¿Y si no era como Nodoka decía? ¿Y si ella esperaba, se quedaba con Ranma o incluso se casaba con él y al final acababa siendo abandonada como le había pasado a su tía?

La joven Tendo tenía muy claro que no quería un marido que desapareciera cada dos por tres en absurdos viajes de entrenamiento dejándola sola durante meses o años; tampoco quería uno que la tratara como a una hermana y no se atreviera a tocarla.

El problema estaba en que ciertamente Ranma no era un desalmado como su padre. Le veía capaz de casarse con ella por obligación o compromiso para llevar una vida triste compartiendo la casa de su familia y probablemente un cuarto donde dormirían para siempre en futones separados como simples compañeros.

—Ya se me ha hecho tarde, tía —indicó la joven, poniéndose en pie—. La ayudo a recoger y me marcho a casa.

—Oh no, querida, no te molestes.

—¿Seguro?

La mujer, sonriente, la acompañó hasta la puerta y la abrazó de nuevo para despedirse. Parecía satisfecha con la charla, pero quizás porque no podía adivinar la clase de ideas que Akane estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

Justo antes de irse, recordó algo.

—Por cierto tía… ¿Por algún casual usted no tendrá en su poder un documento firmado por mi padre y el tío Genma que habla sobre mi compromiso con Ranma?

—¿Yo? No…

Bueno, era imposible que ella lo tuviera. Se firmó mucho después de la última vez que Nodoka vio a su marido. Pero a la chica se le ocurrió que quizás Genma se lo habría hecho llegar por alguna razón.

—Está bien, no importa —le dijo—. Adiós, tía.

—Dale a saludos a tu familia de mi parte.

—¡Lo haré!

Nodoka la siguió saludando desde su puerta hasta que la chica se perdió por la primera esquina.

Entonces, Akane resopló. Había sido más intenso de lo que esperaba.

Se sentía incluso un tanto presionada por su tía y sus palabras. Como si fuera de ella toda la responsabilidad de que Ranma no se convirtiera en un personaje como su padre.

En realidad, ella quería creer en todo lo que había oído. De hecho, debía admitir que en todo ese año jamás había visto un atisbo de cariño en su tío Genma, salvo los que fingía para congraciarse con su padre o manipular a su propio hijo. Siempre le trataba con dureza y desapego; dejando a un lado sus constantes peleas y discusiones, Genma le había hecho cosas a Ranma impensables para un verdadero padre. Le había cambiado por comida siendo un bebé, provocado una terrible fobia a los gatos, le traía de aquí para allá sin pedirle opinión, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de repudiarle como heredero de su propia escuela de artes marciales en favor de Ryoga tan solo por una disputa por un estúpido pastelito.

En cambio Ranma… poco a poco le iba demostrando que sí podía ser cariñoso y delicado, aunque de aquella manera suya.

No obstante, no era suficiente para creer que si finalmente se casaban fueran a ser felices.

¿Y acaso ella no debía mirar por su propia felicidad antes que por la de nadie? Antes que por la de su familia que solo querían el dinero de los Mouri para vivir del cuento, o incluso antes que por la de su prometido si realmente la necesitaba tanto como su madre decía.

 _Qué cansado es todo esto…_ se dijo Akane con la cabeza aturullada de tanto pensar.

Se alegró de ver el cartel de su dojo. No pensaba hablar con nadie, ni hacer nada. Saldría disparada a su dormitorio y se echaría a dormir durante toda la noche.

Por desgracia, nada más atravesar el portón se topó con un enrome cartel con luces parpadeantes en forma de flecha que apuntaba directamente hacia el dojo.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Se quedó patidifusa observando aquel armatoste que por poco no la deja ciega.

—¿Quién ha traído esto?

La respuesta era obvia, aunque solo se le ocurrió cuando al acercarse descubrió el logotipo de las empresas Mouri en la base del cartel. ¡Por supuesto! Furiosa, giró el cuello en la dirección que indicaba el cartel y se percató de que la puerta del dojo estaba entreabierta.

 _¡¿Qué será lo que habrá organizado ahí dentro?!_ Se preguntó mientras echaba a andar hacia allí.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Por fin os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Últimamente ando ocupadilla estudiando para una prueba así que no tengo ocasión de actualizar tan seguido como antes, sorry.**

 **Pero leo todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios y me hacen muy feliz, así que os mando un millón de gracias por todos ellos.**

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Es todo lo que se le ocurre siempre! Cuando tiene graves problemas, Ranko va al recate, jajaja. Al menos le ha servido para conocer las intenciones de Mikishito como tú dices. ¡Ah! Pues, ¿quién sabe qué hará ahora? Jajajaja, pueeeeeeees hacerse el loco es algo que se le da muy bien a este chico así que nunca se sabe, ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Muchos besotes!

 **Maritza559:** ¡Y mejor se pondrá! Según avanza la cosa se tiene que ir liando más y más, jajaja. Pues aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y espero leerte pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Nos vemos

 **Nancyricoleon:** ¿Te imaginas realmente a Ranma siendo un prometido lindo y amoroso? Jajaja, le va a costar lo suyo y como dices no será nada fácil, pero él nunca se rinde. ¡Gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia leyendo y escribiendo! Besos ^^

 **Caro:** ¿Eso es que te sorprendí? Jaja, eso está bien, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ¡Besos!

 **Elena Bronte:** ¡Sí, muy bien dicho! ¿Acaso algún otro chico haría algo así con tal de defender a la chica que le gusta? Aunque también es verdad que Ranma suele usar a Ranko siempre como la vía fácil para resolver sus problemas con otros chicos, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y la apoyes en el futuro. ¡Besotes!

 **Loverpanda:** Jooo, quizás no debí decir nada de los capítulos que llevo. Es que a veces se me hace duro terminar las historias y quería que supierais que esta va muy avanzada. A veces he leído historias que me gustaban mucho y de pronto las han dejado sin acabar y me he quedado muy hecha polvo Pero bueno, eso no pasará con esta. Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo pero justo ahora estoy algo ocupada y aunque los capítulos estén escritos me lleva su tiempo revisarlos todos antes de colgarlos para asegurarme de que estén lo mejor posible. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.

 **Akanitacuri:** Es probable que sufra más según avance la historia, aunque su carácter no cambiará porque, al fin y al cabo, así es él. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Lapocho:** Yo también he tenido siempre esa sensación, la verdad. Akane siempre se ha mostrado más celosa, más preocupada por él, más dispuesta a hacer las paces siempre que se enfadaban… Y Ranma es un creído total, jajaja. Totalmente como dices, es su forma de ser. Pues sí, tiene una ventaja, ahora esperemos que sepa aprovecharla. ¡De nada! ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! ¡Bye! ^^

 **Ivarodsan:** ¡Yo también soy muy fan de Ranko! Aunque lo cierto es que no aparece tanto en mis historias como me gustaría, jajaja. Sí, bueno, Ranma… ha hecho falta que un extraño que conoce desde hace un día venga a decirle lo más evidente, jajaja. Pues en el próximo capítulo veremos lo que Ranma planea, jaja. ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar la historia! Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Besotes! ^^

 **Akire-chan:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida a la historia Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te guste, la verdad es que intento no salirme mucho de sus personalidades del anime/manga original. Aunque inevitablemente en la historia trato de que Ranma y Akane sean más cercanos de lo que lo eran en la serie. ¡Pues espero que te siga gustando! ¡Y gracias por leer y apoyar la historia!

 **Bj:** ¡Uy, no! No era esa mi idea. Aunque sería una buena explicación tal vez, no se me ocurrió algo tan dramático. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Bye!

 **Akane-chan98:** ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Muchos besos y gracias por leer! Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste

 **Jojo:** ¡Hola, Jojo! Bienvenido a la historia y muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ Pues gracias por comentar el desahogo, ha sido muy interesante. Llevas razón, supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando convives con alguien durante mucho tiempo, es inevitable que acabes conociendo las rutinas de la otra persona y supongo que lo mismo les ocurre a Ranma y Akane, yo también pienso en ello cuando escribo sobre ellos aunque no sé si he hecho alguna mención a algo así en esta o en alguna de mis otras historias. Lo cierto es que casi siempre escribo desde la perspectiva de uno de ellos dos, así que si el resto de personajes han percibido esa confianza entre ellos no podría expresarlo como tal. Son detalles interesantes que enriquecen la narración de una historia, pero los escritores no siempre prestamos atención a ellos, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar la historia! Ahora no actualizo tan seguido como antes porque estoy estudiando para una prueba, pero intento que no pasen demasiados días de una a otra actualización. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Mnj2327:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Espero que la historia te siga gustando igual, empezando por el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos!

 **Maisol rdz:** Sí, lo sé, pienso igual. En el anime siempre parecía que la familia no hacía más que juntarles a Ranma y a ella, pero al mismo tiempo invitaban a las otras prometidas a cenar si aparecían o a quedarse a dormir si se presentaban por la noche (aquel dojo era como un hostal) y nadie daba nunca la cara por Akane cuando las otras se metían con ella o la atacaban. Pero al menos en esta historia parece que por ahora tiene a Ranma de su lado, jejeje. ¡Espero te siga gustando la historia! ¡Muchos besos y gracias!

 **DanisitaM:** ¡Hola! Ya ves, parece que es un poco atolondrado pero de vez en cuando se le ocurre algo ingenioso. ¡Hombre, claro! Encima de que fue por su culpa que Ranma se quedó sin desayunar, jajaja. ¿Verdad que sí? Hasta parece que le haya hecho ilusión saber que Akane siente algo por él, aunque no se haya dado cuenta por sí mismo y haya tenido que ser su rival el que se lo diga, jeje. Bueno, algo se sabrá de eso aunque será más adelante. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! ¡Besotes!

 **ShojoRanko:** ¡Gracias! ¡Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!

 **¡Besos para todos! De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **12.**

Ranma se detuvo con los músculos doloridos y juntó las piernas en el centro del dojo. Suspiró y dejó caer los brazos liberando su cuerpo de la tensión al que lo sometía en sus duros entrenamientos. Como siempre hacía, buscó un detalle sin importancia en el que concentrar su atención mientras esto ocurría y empezaba a relajarse. Solía centrarse en la suavidad de la madera que notaba bajo sus pies desnudos; deslizaba un pie dibujando un círculo, luego el otro, plantaba bien los dedos uno a uno y para cuando terminaba, estaba listo para salir y enfrentar la nueva locura que se estuviera desarrollando en la casa de los Tendo.

Siempre había algo.

Y esa noche también, solo que la locura llevaba ya varios días desarrollándose y afectaba directamente a Akane. No logró concentrarse en el suelo ni en nada, ni siquiera mientras practicaba sus katas y se batía en duelo contra sus oponentes invisibles había podido apartar de su cabeza ciertos pensamientos repetitivos.

Pensaba en el malévolo plan de Mouri para llevarse a Akane, pero sobre todo pensaba en ese condenado documento que seguía sin aparecer. ¿Dónde demonios lo habrían escondido? Decidió hacer memoria, buscar el recuerdo del día en que sus padres lo firmaron bastante a regañadientes prometiendo así no inmiscuirse más en ese asunto.

¡Bastante habían hecho ya prometiéndoles sin su consentimiento! Debían buscar un modo de que dejaran de llevar la voz cantante en la relación de sus hijos.

— _Si no, ¿qué les impedirá romper nuestro compromiso cuando mejor los convenga? —Le dijo Akane un día. Parecía realmente ofuscada por ese tema, posiblemente porque no hacían sino aparecer otras prometidas tras de Ranma y pudiera ser que el chico decidiera escoger a otra._

 _Ranma no le dio importancia a ese hecho; es más, incluso lo usó para burlarse de su prometida._

— _¿Temes que te abandone por otra?_

 _Esperaba que semejante comentario la irritara tanto que se pusiera a chillar, roja de indignación e incluso que intentara golpearle. Pero no fue así, su prometida le sorprendió lanzándole una mirada muy seria, casi rota, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior._

— _¿Lo harías? —replicó, cogiéndole desprevenido. Parpadeó y en un instante, su boca se curvó en una lúgubre sonrisa—. Por supuesto que lo harías…_

— _¡No! Yo… ¿cómo piensas eso de…?_

— _¡Da lo mismo! Lo que a mí me preocupa es que nuestros padres sigan haciendo lo que les dé la gana con nuestras vidas, ¿a ti no? —Le apremiaba con los ojos y Ranma no supo qué decir—. Te podría ir mucho peor que estando prometido conmigo, ¿sabes?_

 _. ¿Quieres darle la oportunidad al tío Genma de que lo vuelva a hacer?_

No. Ranma no quería, así que obligaron a sus padres a firmar el acuerdo. No fue difícil convencerles, bastó con que ambos pusieran un poco de su parte para fingir llevarse mejor ante los patriarcas de modo que los convencieron de que su futura unión estaba garantizada.

Lo firmaron un domingo por la tarde, a la caída del sol. Estaban solo ellos cuatro en el comedor. Soun y Genma a un lado de la mesa y los chicos al otro que con ojos ansiosos, observaron a los dos hombres estampar sus sellos en el documento. Después el documento se llevó a un lugar donde le colocaron un sello oficial y al regresar al dojo… ¿No fue Akane quien se prestó a guardarlo?

— _¡Ni de broma! ¡Con lo torpe que eres seguro que lo acabas perdiendo!_

— _¿A quién le estás llamando torpe, idiota?_

— _¡Pues a ti, marimacho!_

— _¡Pervertido! ¡Si lo guardas tú acabara siendo devorado por tu padre cuando se transforme en panda! ¡Le encanta comer papel!_

— _¡Eso no es cierto!_

— _¡Sí, que lo es!_

Ranma frunció el ceño. No recordaba nada más allá de eso. Eran tantas las discusiones de ese tipo que tenía con Akane que su cerebro era incapaz de guardarlas todas. Suponía que habría acabado con él siendo golpeado o quizás surcando los cielos de Nerima a toda velocidad… en cualquier caso, el documento debía haber acabado en manos de Akane.

 _Así que, tal y como yo me temía, ella lo ha perdido._

Por una vez decidió no molestarla acusándola de ser un desastre, que bastante preocupada parecía estar ya con todo ese asunto. Se preguntó entonces donde estaría ella, esperaba que Mouri no tuviera nada que ver con su retraso porque de lo contrario…

Entonces, oyó el suave deslizar de la puerta del dojo y unos pasos que se detenían en el umbral un instante antes de entrar. Se puso alerta, sabía de quién se trataba y podía intuir qué estaba haciendo allí. Por suerte su cuerpo volvía a estar relajado, así que mantuvo la calma y fingió no haberse percatado de la presencia del otro hasta que este se dignó a hablar.

—Vaya… esto está muy bien —Su voz no sonó tan aterciopelada como siempre, pero logró dotarla de un sincero atisbo de admiración. Sus pasos resonaron sobre el suelo de madera, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos para entrar. Ranma resopló y lentamente se giró—. Ya veo porque te gusta. Inspira paz y… fuerza. Es lógico que te empeñes tanto por conservarlo.

Ranma forzó una sonrisa, aunque solo con verle la cara a ese chico ya se le empezaban a crispar los nervios.

—¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí, Mouri? No es la hora del desayuno.

—¡Qué gracioso, Saotome!

Ranma se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no perder el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres? Akane no está aquí.

—Lo sé. Vengo a hablar contigo, de hombre a hombre.

 _Por supuesto_ se dijo el otro.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos sentarnos y…? —Ranma se dejó caer sobre sus piernas cruzadas al suelo y se acomodó, al tiempo que invitaba a Mikishito a hacer lo mismo. Este vaciló, una sonrisa divertida decoró su semblante y haciendo gala de un amanerado gesto remilgado se sentó frente al otro, apoyando en el suelo la menor cantidad posible de su cuerpo—. No es lo más conveniente para una reunión de negocios, pero bueno.

—¿Negocios? —inquirió Ranma, alzando una ceja—. Por un momento creí que vendrías a retarme a un duelo para solucionar nuestras diferencias de una vez.

Mikishito puso los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que se retocaba la corbata de su traje y algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Veo que sigues empeñado en resolver este asunto por la fuerza, como los cavernícolas…

—¿Me estás llamando cavernícola?

—Ya te dije que no me rebajaría a pelearme contigo, Saotome. Soy un hombre de negocios.

—¡Pues yo soy un artista marcial! —replicó Ranma, orgulloso y decidido—. Los negocios no me interesan.

Mikishito sonrió.

—¿Y qué es tu compromiso con Akane sino un negocio? —Soltó una carcajada con ligereza y calló un instante. Ranma le observó, confuso, hasta que Mikishito volvió a hablar—. Dejémonos de rodeos. He venido para llegar a un acuerdo contigo, y quiero liquidarlo antes de que Akane llegue y nos vea.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque presumo que lo que hablemos aquí podría herirla y no quiero que esa hermosa joven sufra —Alzó un dedo de su pálida mano y miró a Ranma con seriedad—. Por eso espero, por tu honor, que lo que hablemos aquí jamás llegue a sus oídos.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Mouri sacó un nuevo documento de su chaqueta. Lo desplegó con cuidado y se lo tendió al otro chico que lo cogió aún con prudencia. Lo levantó lentamente hasta sus ojos y comenzó a leer pero apenas entendió nada. Todo estaba redactado con palabras confusas, algunas desconocidas incluso para él. Entendió que era algún tipo de contracto, pero ni siquiera se esforzó en intentar comprender toda esa jerga legal. Volvió a mirar a su oponente y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Una propuesta.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Muy sencillo. Te ofrezco el doble de la cantidad de dinero que les ofrecí a los Tendo en mi primera oferta —respondió Mikishito con sencillez.

—A cambio de que rompa mi compromiso con Akane, ¿no? —Ranma agitó la hoja como si fuera el cutre folleto de una tienda de sushi—. ¿No te cansas nunca? Ya te dije que no me interesa tu dinero.

—Pero no es solo mi dinero —añadió Mouri a toda prisa—. Si lees con atención el acuerdo, no solo te ofrezco esa enorme cantidad de dinero para que lo uses en lo que mejor te parezca, sino que también el grupo empresarial Mouri se compromete a ser tu patrocinador principal.

—¿Mi… qué?

—Patrocinador —Mouri volvió a rodar sus ojos con incredulidad—. Significa que financiará cualquier cosa que elijas. Podríamos meterte en los mejores torneos de artes marciales del mundo y ayudar a hacerte con un nombre en el mundillo con viajes y giras pagadas por todas partes.

. O si lo que deseas es ser dueño de un gimnasio, mi grupo está dispuesto a construir una flota entera de gimnasios por todo Japón con tu nombre para que puedas transmitir tu estilo de lucha como te parezca.

. O cualquier otra cosa que desees. Solo pídelo, y el grupo Mouri te lo conseguirá. No hay ningún límite, Saotome. El grupo Mouri tiene todo el dinero y los contactos necesarios para lograr cualquier cosa. Este contrato es un cheque en blanco para tu futuro soñado.

—Pero a cambio de renunciar a Akane, ¿no es así?

Mikishito apretó los dientes involuntariamente, pues rápidamente giró el rostro para relajarlo y no dejar ver que su confianza flaqueaba. No le costó demasiado, ese hombre tenía un buen dominio de sí mismo. Logró esbozar la misma sonrisa relajada y pedante de siempre al erguirse una vez más ante su adversario.

—Saotome, sé que tú no amas a Akane Tendo —le dijo en primer lugar—. Resulta evidente que le tienes aprecio, pero no la amas de verdad, no como ella se merece. Crees que reteniéndola a tu lado la ayudas, pero algún día si finalmente te casas con ella la convertirás en la mujer más desgraciada del mundo.

Ranma se tensó sobre sus piernas. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas y apretó para liberar algo de esa presión, pero sus dedos se hincaban con dolor y no se sintió mejor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así a la cara? ¿Y qué sabía él del futuro que les deparaba a Akane y a él? Jamás se lo haría pasar mal a la chica, antes que eso él…

—Y ya sé que la oferta de hacerte cargo de un dojo como este es muy tentadora, aunque pase por casarte con una chica a la que no amas —continuó Mikishito—. Pero mi oferta también lo es, incluso mejor. Y Akane no sufrirá por tu egoísmo.

—Yo no… deseo que Akane sufra por nada —murmuró Ranma, un tanto confuso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca pensé que fueras tan desalmado, a fin de cuentas has vivido un año con ella y debe importarte —Mikishito metió la mano en su bolsillo de nuevo y sacó una brillante pluma estilográfica—. Por eso, si quieres hacer lo mejor para ella y para ti… firma el acuerdo donde se estipula que renuncias a convertirte en el marido de Akane Tendo. Y a cambio recibirás el dinero y tus sueños se harán realidad.

—Mis sueños… —Ranma observó el papel. Sus pupilas se deslizaban por las líneas escritas y frunció los labios, pensativo—. Lo cierto es que… necesito desesperadamente volver a China para resolver un asunto y con este dinero, yo podría…

—¡Pues claro! Podría conseguirte un billete de avión para mañana mismo —Mouri le tendió la pluma después de quitarle el capuchón—. Fírmalo ahora y déjame el resto a mí.

Los ojos de Ranma resbalaron sobre la pluma, se entornaron y su mano hizo el ademán de moverse para atraparla. Mikishito no podría abrir más los ojos, los tenía clavados en el rostro dudoso del artista marcial como un par de pistolas apuntándole directamente.

La mano de Ranma se movió y Mikishito ensanchó su sonrisa creyéndose vencedor, pero de pronto, la mano que se había dirigido inequívocamente hacia la pluma cambió de dirección y tomó el otro extremo del documento. Con deliciosa lentitud, Ranma rasgó por la mitad el acuerdo hasta quedarse con dos pedazos, y después con cuatro, con ocho y así hasta que los pedazos fueron tan pequeños como confeti que alegremente lanzó sobre Mikishito.

—¿Qué… qué? ¡¿Qué has hecho, estúpido?! —Le gritó, anonadado, con pedacitos blancos manchados de tinta sobre su cabeza y su caro traje. Ranma se puso en pie de un salto con elegancia—. ¡Imbécil, cabeza hueca! ¡Era la mejor oferta posible para ti! ¡La oportunidad de hacer tus sueños realidad!

—Ya te dije una vez que tú no tienes ni idea de cuáles son mis sueños —le recordó Ranma con sencillez.

—¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¡Sueños mediocres como tú! —estalló el refinado Mikishito. Se puso en pie también y estiró un brazo para señalarle directamente a la cara—. ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer a Akane más feliz que yo?! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Tú solo te casas con ella para conservar este viejo y desgastado dojo!

Ranma decidió ponerse serio de una vez. No le gustaba un pelo las cosas que ese chico estaba insinuando.

—Eso no es verdad, Mouri. Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo —Cogió aire notando como sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente—. Yo soy el único y verdadero prometido de Akane. Yo soy quien se casará con ella algún día. Y sí, me haré cargo del dojo de su familia porque así fue decidido por nuestros padres, pero eso es lo que menos me importa.

. Lo único que me interesa es ella. ¿Entiendes? Quiero casarme con Akane para cuidarla y protegerla de idiotas como tú que piensan que pueden resolver todos sus problemas y conseguir lo que quieren usando solo su dinero. ¡Ella es lo que más me importa!

—¡Mientes! ¡Estás fingiendo! ¡No…!

—Ranma…

Los dos chicos se giraron a la vez hacia la puerta. Akane apareció de pronto, sin hacer ruido. Aún traía consigo el maletín de la escuela. Se quedó mirando el rostro de su prometido con los ojos castaños totalmente abiertos y el semblante enrojecido. Ranma dio un respingo, alzando tontamente las manos.

—A… Akane…

—¡No le creas una palabra, ángel mío! ¡Es todo una farsa! ¡No le importas en absoluto, él solo…!

—¡Cállate de una vez! —Le ordenó Ranma. Tensó sus hombros y en dos zancadas se colocó junto a su prometida que seguía perpleja. La tomó en sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho—. Todo lo que he dicho es cierto y además ella ya lo sabe.

. Es mejor que te rindas y te vayas de Nerima, Mouri. No hay nada en este mundo que puedas ofrecerme que me haga renunciar al amor de Akane. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Ranma observó a su enemigo, esperando que en cualquier momento se derrumbara y admitiera su derrota, vigilaba especialmente su rostro pero se distrajo cuando sintió las manos de Akane deslizarse por su espalda y el modo en que apoyaba su rostro sobre su pecho. La miró de reojo y le pareció ver que la chica había cerrado los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró por la vergüenza, pero se obligó a aguantar. Faltaba muy poco para que ese arrogante millonario diera su brazo a torcer y se largara con el rabo entre las patas.

Mikishito realmente tenía ese aspecto; el de un pobre desesperado que está próximo a aceptar su fracaso… o también el de un desquiciado cuyo cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad en busca de algo a que agarrarse para seguir en la lucha.

Finalmente, estiró la espalda, alzó el rostro ahora sí incapaz de sonreír y se colocó los puños de su camisa en un gesto puramente tranquilizador.

—Muy bien, Saotome. Has perdido tu oportunidad —Le advirtió—. He intentado hacer esto como un caballero. Darte una salida honrosa para evitarte a ti y a mi ángel la vergüenza de desenmascarados delante de todos por vuestras mentiras pero… no me habéis dejado opción.

. Que así sea, pues.

Cogió aire y camino rumbo a la salida del dojo. Pasó cerca de la pareja y se detuvo brevemente junto a ellos.

—Él no te ama, ángel mío y tú también lo sabes —le dijo a la chica, quien no pudo evitar mirarle aunque sin apenas separar la cabeza del pecho de Ranma—. He querido ahorrarte el sufrimiento porque finalmente tú y yo nos casaremos.

. No te preocupes, volverás a ser feliz a mi lado.

Ranma, furioso, apretó aún más a Akane en sus brazos y retrocedió para alejarla de él.

—Akane se casará conmigo, ¿acaso no nos ves? —repitió—. Márchate de una vez.

Mikishito sonrió.

—Nos veremos muy pronto —prometió y por fin salió, dejando la puerta entre abierta. Así pudieron oír sus pasos sobre el pasillo de madera y como estos se alejaban después por la grava del camino del jardín.

Entonces sí, Ranma suspiró aliviado.

—Vaya… ese tipo es insoportable —murmuró, aflojando su abrazo. Inclinó la cabeza buscando la mirada de la chica y sonrió—. Pero yo diría que, al menos, le hemos hecho dudar.

Akane alzó el rostro.

—¿Eh?

—El muy idiota se pensó que firmaría ese acuerdo con los ojos cerrados y pretendía que tú lo vieras —Ranma se alejó de ella, eufórico por su gran hazaña. Sonreía y se estiraba tanto que habría salido volando de pura bravuconería—. ¡Pero soy mucho más listo que él! ¡Menuda cara se le ha quedado cuando me ha visto romper su estúpido contrato!

. Así aprenderá para la próxima. Nadie se la juega a Ranma Saotome.

—Entonces… ¿ya sabías que vendría a hacerte una oferta y que yo estaba escuchando? —preguntó Akane, confusa.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Él mismo me lo dijo! Bueno a mí no, a Ranko…

Akane bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se movieron por el suelo y finalmente, sus hombros también se hundieron.

—Ya… entiendo.

—Sé que no se ha rendido todavía pero este ha sido un duro golpe para él así que estoy satisfecho —siguió Ranma, prácticamente felicitándose a sí mismo por su brillante actuación. Estaba tan entusiasmado que tardó en notar la sombra que cubría la mirada de su prometida—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estás contenta?

Akane levantó los ojos y se apresuró a asentir.

—Pues claro que sí —Incluso intentó sonreír, pero eso no convenció a Ranma. Sabía perfectamente cómo eran las sonrisas auténticas de la chica y esa no lo era.

—Ahora Mouri ya sabe que vamos en serio y que su dinero no le servirá de nada. Debíamos convencerle de que nuestro amor era real y ya ves la cara que se le ha quedado…

—Sí. Lo sé —Le cortó ella—. Y te agradezco el gran esfuerzo que te has tomado para inventarte todo eso y decírselo.

Pero él seguía mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues no pareces, en realidad, muy feliz —murmuró, justo antes de que se le ocurriera la razón—. No te creerías que iba a firmar ese acuerdo, ¿verdad? —La chica parpadeó sin responder—. ¡Tonta! Solo le he hecho creer que sí para que se confiara… ¡No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo desde el principio!

—¿Y seguro que no te arrepentirás? —preguntó ella de repente. Y lo hizo con sincera curiosidad, sin mostrar ni una pizca de ira o recelo—. Con ese dinero podrías haber ido a China y librarte de tu maldición. Tener tu propio gimnasio…

. La verdad es que era una buena oferta.

Sí, Akane tenía razón. Había resultado ser una oferta más generosa de lo que Ranma había imaginado y en otras circunstancias no lo habría dudado un instante.

—Pero ese no era el plan —determinó él, como si fuera así de simple—. Prometí que te ayudaría fuera como fuera. Además… ¡Mi padre habría encontrado el modo de robarme todo ese dinero! Así que…

—Ranma… —se quejó Akane.

—Akane —dijo él, más serio. Bajó sus ojos hasta los de ella—. No voy a abandonarte —Ella siempre le acusaba de eso, daba por hecho que si se le presentaba la oportunidad el chico la dejaría tirada, pero él estaba decidido a demostrarle que no lo haría. Estaba ahí, y era de verdad. Sonrió mirándola y tomando sus manos—. Me crees, ¿verdad?

Akane escrutó su mirada y al fin, esbozó una sonrisa real. Apenas era una media sonrisa pero sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

—Sí, te creo —respondió ella. Se estiró hacia él y sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse, Akane le miraba tan fijamente que Ranma volvió a ponerse a nervioso y a sonrojarse. No sabía qué hacer, pero estaban tan juntos que ideas extrañas empezaron a pasar por su mente.

Estaban solos. Nadie les veía. Quizás Akane quería que…

—A… Akane, ¿tú…?

—Ranma… Gracias.

Ahora sí le mostró una sonrisa tan amplia y dulce que el chico se echó a temblar.

¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

Entonces, oyó la voz de Mouri en su cerebro:

 _En estos momentos no hay duda de que Akane ama a Ranma Saotome con todas sus fuerzas…_

¿Sería verdad? Volvió a mirar la luz en su mirada, en su sonrisa, sentía la presión de sus dedos entrelazados con los de él. ¿Y cómo le había abrazado antes? Tal vez fuera verdad, tal vez Mikishito llevaba razón… y Akane le quería.

Esa posibilidad hizo que su cabeza se llenara aún más de aire y sintiera ganas de reír a pleno pulmón, por suerte pudo contenerse y no lo hizo. Tampoco intentó burlarse de ella aunque se le pasó por la cabeza. En realidad no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque simplemente no podía dejar de mirar esa sonrisa tan encantadora que le aceleraba más y más el corazón.

¡Tenía qué hacer algo!

—Akane, yo…

—Dime.

—Yo… yo…

La puerta del dojo se abrió de golpe tras ellos y una voz afilada emergió de la oscuridad del exterior donde la noche ya había caído.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!

Los chicos se apartaron el uno del otro como solían hacer cuando eran interrumpidos en un momento así y giraron sus rostros avergonzados.

Nabiki Tendo había visto demasiado, así que en realidad la pregunta era innecesaria. Por otro lado, les había cogido antes de que realmente hicieran algo, de modo que la actitud avergonzada de ambos también lo era y eso fue lo que irritó sobre todo a Ranma. ¿Por qué se sentía siempre como si hiciera algo malo o indebido? ¡Nunca había llegado a hacer nada! Y aún en el caso de hacerlo, tratándose de su prometida, ¿era algo malo, realmente? Para una vez que Akane no le acusaba de ser un pervertido ni había intentado golpearle por su inesperado y apasionado abrazo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió Akane mirando a su hermana. Ciertamente, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que Nabiki iba al dojo—. ¿Y por qué chillas de ese modo?

—¡Akane, serás adultera!

El rostro de la pequeña se enrojeció una vez más.

—¡Pero, ¿qué dices?!

—¡Le estabas siendo infiel a tu prometido con Ranma!

—¡Yo soy su prometido! —Intervino el chico, molesto por tal insinuación—. ¡Y no hacíamos nada!

Nabiki ni se dignó a mirarle, su decidida mirada seguía fija en su hermana. En dos pasos fue hacia ella, la agarró de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del dojo.

—¡Tú y yo tendremos una charla de hermanas!

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

Pero Nabiki fue implacable y no cejó en su empeño hasta que la sacó de la habitación. Ranma se quedó totalmente perplejo por la increíble fuerza que la mediana acababa de demostrar que tenía. Pero fue otra cosa la que le impidió moverse e ir tras ellas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había estado a punto de decirle Akane antes de que Nabiki entrara? No tenía ni idea, ni ahora ni mientras estaba hablando pero… solo con recordarlo se moría de vergüenza, así que simplemente sacudió la cabeza y decidió echarlo a un lado.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, por ejemplo aquello en lo que estaba meditando antes de que Mikishito apareciera para molestar.

—¿Dónde estará ese dichoso documento?

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Cómo habéis estado? Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero leer qué os ha parecido. ^^ Muchos queráis saber si Ranma aprovecharía o no la ventaja de Mouri. ¿Creéis que lo ha hecho lo bastante bien?**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por todas vuestras reviews que tanto me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia y a imaginar muchas más que espero compartir con vosotros ^^**

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, me encanta Nodoka y quise meterla en la historia para dar su punto de vista sobre el asunto del nuevo prometido. Además, que ya iba siendo hora de que alguien los apoyara a ellos y no a Mouri, ¿no? ¡Pues sí! Inmaduro, indeciso… a mí me daba mucha pena el manga cuando leía cada vez que la pobre Nodoka iba a preguntar por él y le tenían que mentir a la mujer y decirle que su hijo no estaba. Yo creo que era imposible que Nodoka no pensara que Ranma no quería verla… ¡Y lo mismo con Akane! Anda que no se lo hacía pasar mal por culpa del orgullo como tú dices. Pues espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo ^^ ¡Gracias por tus palabras y nos vemos! ¡Besos!

 **Caro:** ¡Hola Caro! Pues no… se podría decir que esta historia está ambientada tras el final del anime, porque cuando empecé a escribirla aún no había terminado de leer el manga y pues no sabía aún como se solucionaba lo de Nodoka, cuando descubría que Ranma era Ranko y demás. Ahora sí porque ya terminé de leerlo, pero decidí seguir con la historia como tal ^^ ¡Jajaja! La imagen de Nodoka dándole unos azotes al bobo de Mikishito mola, aunque me parece que solo con ver su katana, Mikishito saldría pitando asustado. ¡Gracias por comentar, leer y seguir apoyando la historia! ¡Muchos besotes!

 **Elena Bronte:** ¡Hola! Sí, la cosa es que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia no había terminado de leer el manga. No sabía cuándo y cómo era que Nodoka descubría el secreto de Ranma, ni sabía nada sobre Jusenkyo y la boda fallida (ahora sí estoy al día de todo); así que se podría que esta historia está ambientada antes que todo eso o como tú dices justo al final del anime. ¡Jajaja! ¿Fresas y nutela? ¡Me encanta la comparación! No hay nada más rico que la nutela… Bueno, van poco a poco que aún así es mucho en comparación con como avanzaban en el anime, jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, se han unido un poco más, ¿no? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review maravillosa! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Besotes!

 **Akanitacuri:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tus palabras! ¡Qué ilusión! Yo también espero que Akane no se precipite en nada, jajaja. Por lo pronto han dado un paso en este nuevo capítulo ^^ Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Besotes y hasta el próximo!

 **Lapocho:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues no sé si su _actuación_ le ha dado paz de verdad o ha sido una pequeña decepción para ella porque al fin y al cabo, se supone que están fingiendo todo el rato, jajaja. ¡Ya, si, llevas razón! Ranma es bastante bruto pero tiene a quien parecerse, porque anda que con esos padres… ¡De nada! Gracias a ti por comentar y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un besote!

 **Ivarodsan:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, la verdad es que Ranma siempre era tan paradito y despegado en la serie que más de una vez me lo imaginaba en el futuro casado con Akane porque no le quedó más remedio pero tratándola igual que siempre y supongo que Akane lo pensaría en algún momento también. Con lo pesados que eran sus padres con que la boda se realizara sin preguntarles ni una sola vez si se querían o no, era lógico esperar que en algún momento les acabarían convenciendo para que se casaran a pesar de sus sentimientos. Me alegro que te parezca interesante tengo la impresión de que planteo demasiados conflictos "emocionales" en esta historia y está un poco saturado, así que me alegra saber que os gusta. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo

 **Akane-chan98:** ¡Jajaja! ¡Respira, respira! ¡Hola otra vez! Es estupendo que te guste, me hace muy feliz Yo también siento que quiero a ese par de tontos orgullosos que tan buenos ratos nos hicieron pasar y siguen haciéndolo a través de los fanfics que leemos. Espero que este te siga gustando. ¡Muchos besotes!

 **Mnj2327:** ¡Hola! Me alegra te siga gustando la historia y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo de hoy ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Besotes!

 **ANGeux:** ¡Hola! ¡Pues bienvenida a esta historia! Espero que te haya gustado mucho la historia y este nuevo capítulo también. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Besotes

 **¡Besos para todos! De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **13.**

—¡Qué me sueltes! —Seguía repitiendo Akane, lanzando mamporros a diestro y siniestro, aunque sin atreverse de verdad a golpear a su hermana—. ¡Nabiki!

La mediana la arrastró al interior de la casa y después a través de ella hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Allí se detuvo y Akane pudo soltarse de un tirón. Tenía la furia dibujada en su mirada y los cabellos cortos desordenados, en cambio la otra parecía tan fría y serena como de costumbre.

—¡¿Qué pretendes, Nabiki?!

—Yo sé bien lo que pretendes tú —contratacó la otra—. He visto al pobre Mikishito salir desconsolado del dojo y cuando entro, ¿qué me encuentro? A ti y a Ranma haciéndoos cariñitos como si nada.

. ¡Qué vergüenza, Akane! ¡Frente a las narices de tu pobre nuevo prometido!

—¿He oído bien? —Kasumi asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Ranma y tú estabais…?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Negó ella a toda prisa. Agitó las manos ante las otras dos y siguió meneando la cabeza con desesperación—. ¡No era eso! ¡Nosotros no hacíamos eso!

. ¡Y Mikishito Mouri no es mi nuevo prometido!

—Bien, de eso es justamente de lo que quiero que hablemos —Nabiki volvió a cogerla de un brazo y la arrastró al interior de la cocina. Kasumi se apartó de golpe y las miró asombrada llevándose una mano a la boca—. Kasumi, quédate y ayúdame a hacer a esta niña entrar en razón.

Akane, molesta, se sentó en una de las sillas. Cuando sus dos hermanas se colocaron ante ella en pie, se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro en la dirección contraria así como… lo haría una niña.

—Akane, no pongas ese gesto tan feo —le pidió Kasumi con dulzura, por lo que la chica tuvo que obedecer.

—Akane, ha llegado el momento de que seas práctica —inició Nabiki. Colocó su mano derecha en su cadera y alzó la otra en actitud explicativa—. Que te casaras con Ranma era un buen negocio para todos nosotros en un primer momento. El dojo quedaría en buenas manos, tendríamos a alguien que cuidara de ti y yo he ganado mucho dinero sacándole fotos a tu prometido exhibiendo sus sorprendentes atributos femeninos…

—Oye… —Akane apretó los dientes.

—Pero tienes una oportunidad mucho más rentable y lucrativa, no solo para ti sino para toda nuestra familia —Continuó diciéndole—. Si te quedas con Ranma, te pasarás el resto de tu vida encerrada en esta casa, encargándote de este dojo viejo y que se cae a pedazos y discutiendo con tu marido a todas horas del día.

. Pero Mikishito te ofrece mucho más… a su lado podrás hacer lo que quieras; viajar, montar tu propio negocio o dedicarte a las artes marciales si quieres. Tendrás una casa enorme, ¡cientos de casas enormes! y, ¿quién sabe? Podrías llegar a enamorarte de Mikishito más de lo que lo estás de Ranma.

—Akane… ¿es que finalmente Ranma y tú estáis juntos? —preguntó Kasumi tras oír las palabras de su hermana. La pequeña dio un respingo. Su primer impulso fue el habitual; negarlo todo hasta quedarse sin voz pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y debía andarse con cuidado.

—Bueno… nosotros… sí —murmuró, incómoda.

—O al menos eso es lo que pretenden hacerle creer a Mikishito — explicó Nabiki, chasqueó la lengua—. Lo más triste es que es cierto pero vosotros seguís sin querer verlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Le habéis dicho a Mikishito que estáis enamorados. Vosotros creéis que no es verdad, pero lo cierto es que si lo estáis —Akane puso una cara aún más confusa y la otra meneó la cabeza—. Sino dime, ¿a qué vienen esas _citas nocturnas_ que habéis estado teniendo Ranma y tú?

—¿Cómo? —Kasumi miró a la pequeña y ella volvió a negarlo con gran vehemencia.

—¡No son citas!

—¿Qué son sino? Invitas a Ranma a tu cuarto cada noche y os encerráis hasta las tantas.

—Oh, cielos. Pero Akane…

—¡No! ¡No! Nosotros solo hablamos… de nuestras cosas.

—¡Ja! Hacéis mucho más que eso —insistió Nabiki con maldad—. ¿Qué me dices de esas risitas sofocadas que oigo a través de la pared? ¡Si hasta escucho tu colchón moverse arriba y abajo!

—¡No, eso no es…!

—¡Akane! —exclamó Kasumi, absolutamente horrorizada—. ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Aún no estáis casados! Y en la casa de papá…

—¡NO! ¡No es nada de eso, Kasumi! —Akane se puso en pie por los nervios y miró solo a su hermana mayor—. ¡Ranma solo me hace cosquillas! ¡Solo cosquillas! ¡Tienes que creerme!

—¿Cosquillas?

—¿Solo eso? Mira que sois simplones… —Nabiki arqueó las cejas.

Akane frunció el ceño, con el rostro ardiendo. Vigiló la expresión de Kasumi para descubrir lo que pensaba, pero por el modo en que la sonrió supo que la creía y eso le permitió relajarse un poco.

¡Le dolía el pecho por la angustia! ¡¿Cómo podían pensar algo así de ella?! Además, lo que ella hiciera con Ranma no era asunto de nadie; de hecho le molestó que hubiese salido a la luz, se suponía que esas charlas eran un secreto entre los dos.

—A mí me da igual lo que hagáis —replicó Nabiki, dando un nuevo paso hacia Akane y mirándola con dureza—. Akane, como la pequeña en esta familia, siempre hemos intentado protegerte de todo para que fueras feliz…

—¿Qué habéis qué…? —Balbuceó, a punto de echarse a reír—. ¿Os tengo que recordar que cuando Ranma llegó a esta casa prácticamente me empujasteis sobre él para que yo fuera su prometida? ¿Qué hasta hace un año cada mañana tenía que pelearme con un montón de chicos idiotas del instituto y ninguna movió un dedo por mí? ¿Qué no paráis de burlaros de mí cada vez que aparece una de las perturbadas prometidas de Ranma para atacarme? —Miró directamente a la mediana, apuntándola con un dedo acusador—. ¿Y tú? ¡Te has hecho de oro vendiendo fotos mías a cualquiera que te ofrecía un poco de dinero! ¡Pero si hasta le sacas dinero a la madre de Ranma a cambio de información sobre nosotros!

Si esperaba que alguna de esas acusaciones hiciera mella en el duro y constreñido corazón de su hermana, por supuesto que no lo logró. La chica ni pestañeó, de hecho fingió no haber oído una palabra cuando retomó su discurso como si nada.

—Ahora ya eres mayor y es hora de que asumas alguna responsabilidad —le dijo—. Debes olvidar tus sentimientos por Ranma y casarte con Mikishito por el bien de tu familia.

—¡Ja! No lo haré ni muerta.

—¡Akane! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Yo soy la egoísta?! ¡¿Por qué ha de ser mi responsabilidad?! ¡¿Por qué tendría yo que sacrificar el resto de mi vida para que vosotros seáis ricos?!

—No debes hacerlo, desde luego que no —intervino Kasumi, de repente. Las otras dos la miraron, ambas perplejas—. Lo siento Akane, no tenía ni idea de que por fin Ranma y tú habíais aclarado vuestros sentimientos y estabais juntos. De haberlo sabido, jamás te habría insistido en que consideraras a Mikishito.

. Como Ranma y tú siempre os peleáis, pensé que quizás sería bueno para ti conocer a otro chico. A lo mejor te haría más feliz.

. Pero si estás decidida y realmente Ranma y tú os queréis, no hay más que hablar.

Remató su discurso con una sonrisa de lo más dulce y sincera. Akane también sonrió, tomando una de sus manos. Aquello no le sorprendió en absoluto, la bondad de su hermana mayor era su característica más notable y debía haber una razón por la cual insistía en que aceptara a Mouri.

Ahora que tenía a Kasumi de su lado se sentía mucho mejor.

—Gracias, hermana.

—¿Cómo que…? ¡Kasumi! ¡No podemos ser tan sensibles! —Se quejó Nabiki—. ¿Qué pasa con el dinero?

—¡Dinero! ¡Oh, casi me olvido! —exclamó Kasumi, rebuscando su monedero entre los cajones—. Tengo que pagar al repartidor de comida cuando llegue.

—¿Repartidor?

—Papá ha invitado a cenar a Mikishito, así que he tenido que encargar algo más porque no había cocinado suficiente —explicó.

Akane bufó.

—Estupendo… ¿es qué no tiene casa propia?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Y seguro que es mucho más grande y lujosa que esta!

Con esos gritos encolerizados, Nabiki salió de la cocina. Su plan de convencer a Akane había fallado estrepitosamente y peor que eso, habían perdido a Kasumi que se había pasado al lado de los orgullosos prometidos.

En cuanto Nabiki se marchó, Akane se fue detrás de Kasumi mientras esta seguía preparando la cena.

—Oye Kasumi… entonces, ¿nos apoyas a Ranma y a mí? —quiso asegurarse por si acaso.

—Pues claro que sí.

—¡Bien! Pues… verás… —Bajó el tono de voz, acercándose al oído de su hermana—. Nos está costando un poco encontrar el documento que firmaron papá y el tío Genma… ¿Tú no sabrás dónde puede estar?

Kasumi se lo pensó un buen rato, pero desgraciadamente acabó negando con la cabeza.

—Pero no te preocupes. Si yo lo encuentro, os lo daré a vosotros de inmediato —Le prometió sonriendo.

Akane la abrazó, contenta y mucho más relajada. Kasumi era quien se encargaba de las limpiezas y mantenerlo todo en orden, luego tenía muchas más probabilidades de encontrarlo que cualquier otra persona de la casa.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¿Te ayudo con la cena?

—Ya casi está todo, así que…

 **. .. … .. .**

A Ranma tampoco le hizo mucha gracia saber que Mouri se quedaba a cenar. Si tan rico era, ¿por qué aparecía por allí cada vez que se disponían a comer? Por supuesto, siempre era alguno de los Tendo quien le invitaba a sentarse, pero él aceptaba sin ningún problema. Incluso aquella noche cuando debía haberse marchado humillado tras lo sucedido en el dojo; el chico recuperó su carismática sonrisa y aceptó encantado el ofrecimiento que esta vez vino del patriarca de la familia.

Ranma ya no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle a su tío lo molesto que estaba por las atenciones que tenía con Mouri, ni estaba seguro de si el hombre simplemente se hacía el loco o es que realmente no captaba sus miradas airadas, su indiferencia, ni siquiera sus comentarios cortantes.

Incluso le sonrió como siempre cuando le sugirió que tomara otro asiento en la mesa y le dejara su sitio junto a Akane a su invitado de honor.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le susurró la chica con una mirada letal, así que Ranma se quedó dónde estaba e ignoró la petición del señor Tendo.

La conversación general derivó de nuevo hacia las empresas Mouri y anécdotas estúpidas que Mikishito iba contando provocando risas y comentarios jocosos por parte de todos los demás; únicamente Ranma y Akane se mantuvieron en silencio o intercambiando alguna palabra entre ellos, de nuevo aislados, casi marginados por el resto de su familia.

Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente en aquella cena.

Y es que Kasumi, a la hora de servir las raciones, no solo se centró en Mikishito como venía haciendo desde el día anterior. Cuando Ranma no esperaba nada por su parte, la chica le ofreció un cuenco lleno de arroz y también una sonrisa amable igual que las que le dispensaba antes de que ese lío comenzara.

Ranma confuso, cogió su cuenco y asintió con la cabeza, dando las gracias. No tardó mucho en darse en cuenta que la chica ya no tenía tantas atenciones con el recién llegado como antes, pero si mostraba una nueva consideración hacía él que le extrañó bastante.

Cuando miró a Akane, esta sonreía mientras comía en silencio. Pensó que algo debía haber ocurrido pero prefirió no preguntar delante de todos.

Tras la cena, Genma y Soun invitaron a Mikishito a tomar algo de sake y jugar unas partidas con ellos. El chico, como en todo lo demás, aceptó sin vacilar. Durante toda la noche fue capaz de comer, seguir las conversaciones y ahora beber sake y jugar al Shogi al tiempo que no dejaba de lanzar miradas descaradas hacia Akane, quien las ignoraba todas con gran maestría. Mouri parecía seguir esperando que en algún momento, por alguna razón, la chica le devolviera alguna de esas sonrisas que le lanzaba pero la susodicha ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta y en un momento dado, le hizo un gesto a Ranma para que la siguiera al jardín.

Los dos salieron por las puertas correderas del comedor sin que nadie intentara detenerlos, caminaron en la oscuridad hasta pasar el estanque y se deslizaron tras uno de los pequeños árboles que allí crecían. Cuando al fin estuvieron ocultos de los ojos del resto, ambos suspiraron apoyándose contra las ramas bajas y la corteza del árbol a poca distancia el uno del otro. Podían verse las caras gracias al resplandor del comedor que rociaba buena parte del jardín y a lo enorme y brillante que estaba la luna aquella noche.

Sin embargo no podrían estar mucho rato ahí fuera disfrutando del silencio pues las temperaturas por la noche se desplomaban y pronto haría demasiado frío como para permanecer ahí.

Akane le contó en pocas palabras lo que había pasado entre sus hermanas y ella, le habló del cambio de actitud de Kasumi con respecto a Mouri y su promesa de entregarles el documento firmado de ser ella quien lo encontrara primero.

—Bueno, me alegro de que por fin alguien en esta casa se ponga de mi parte —dijo Ranma, aún algo ofuscado.

—Yo he estado de tu parte desde el principio, tonto.

—¡Ya lo sé! Me refería a alguien más… —especificó, cruzándose de brazos. Querría haber aparentado hasta el final que nada de eso le importaba, pero no pudo evitar ponerse en evidencia—. Toda tu familia se ha estado comportando como si quisieran librarse de mí.

—¿Mi familia? ¿Y qué me dices de tu padre?

—¡Sí, ese traidor también! Es lo peor…

Entonces Akane sonrió y se balanceó en la oscuridad agarrada al tronco del árbol, acercándose y alejándose de él como si fuera el péndulo de un reloj.

—Tu madre también está de tu parte, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo la has visto? —Ranma dio un respingo, dando un paso adelante y la chica tuvo que pararse de golpe para evitar chocar contra su prometido.

—Esta tarde, me invitó a un té —le explicó—. Nabiki le había contado lo de Mouri y estaba preocupada.

—¿Preocupada?

—Sí… —Akane se acercó con una sonrisa maléfica—. Me suplicó que no te dejara por ningún otro. Dijo que me necesitas desesperadamente y que no podrías vivir sin mí.

Ranma enrojeció, avergonzado sin saber por qué.

—¿Ella te dijo eso? —preguntó, molesto—. Bueno, lo diría por decir… es evidente que no te conoce demasiado bien…

—¡Claro que sí! —Insistió la chica, burlándose al tiempo que le tocaba la mejilla con el dedo dándole suaves golpecitos—. Me quiere mucho. Le daba pánico que pudiera romper nuestro compromiso porque, ¿qué harías tú sin mí?

Ranma se aguantó las ganas de comenzar una nueva pelea y atrapó la mano de la chica, apartándola de su cara.

—¿Te preguntó por mí? —Ante el modo esperanzado en que le miró el chico a Akane se le ablandó el corazón.

—Pues claro. Ella siempre me pregunta por ti —respondió con sinceridad. Ranma sonrió feliz y distraído empezó a jugar con los dedos de la chica puesto que no había soltado su mano—. Le dije que aún no habías regresado de tu viaje de entrenamiento. Se puso un poco triste, pero enseguida sonrió orgullosa de que te tomes tan en serio tus entrenamientos.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

El corazón de Ranma se ensanchó. Le dolía mucho no poder mostrarse ante su madre por culpa de la maldición, pero le hacía sentir bien saber que ella pensaba en él y se preocupaba por preguntar a los demás siempre que tenía ocasión. A veces temía que la paciencia de la mujer se agotara y dejara de esperar que él apareciera… No es que le entusiasmara tener que transformarse en _Ranko_ para verla, pero si no le quedaba más remedio lo seguiría haciendo.

Al menos podía contar con su madre… y con Akane.

—Gracias por ir a verla —Le dijo el chico—. No quiero que se sienta sola —La chica parpadeó, ruborizándose un poco a la luz plateada de la luna y él lo vio—. ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Qué te sorprende tanto; que te de las gracias o que me preocupe por mi madre? —inquirió, fastidiado. Pero Akane negó con la cabeza.

—No me sorprende ninguna de esas cosas —murmuró, a pesar de todo desviando la mirada. Entonces fue el chico quien se ruborizó por esas palabras—. Bueno dime, ¿buscarás esta noche el documento en la segunda planta?

Ranma carraspeó para sobreponerse y asintió.

—Sí, lo haré —afirmó—. Usaré la técnica del fantasma para que nadie se dé cuenta, así que no podrás ayudarme —Akane asintió a regañadientes—. Espero encontrarlo esta vez.

Y realmente lo deseaba porque ese maldito papel no se le iba de la cabeza.

—Yo ya he registrado mi habitación de arriba abajo varias veces —le recordó ella—. Así que no hace falta que tú vuelvas a buscar.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que no quiero que entres en mi cuarto mientras estoy dormida.

El artista marcial refunfuñó, molesto.

—¿Y qué interés tengo yo en hacer tal cosa?

—Quedas advertido.

—Lo que tú digas.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, la chica se removió.

—Bueno, es tarde… me voy a dormir —anunció. Pero entonces, como cambiando de opinión, se acercó un poco más a él—. Ah… por cierto, antes en el dojo, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

Ranma dio un respingo.

—A… antes… ¿cuándo?

—Cuando ha entrado a Nabiki a buscarme.

—Ah… no sé… a qué te refieres.

Sí que lo sabía, por supuesto. Pero seguía sin recordar qué idea o pensamiento había incitado sus palabras así que no podía admitirlo. No obstante, Akane le miraba fijamente, con esos ojos castaños tan luminosos a causa de la luna, clavados en él, tanto así que Ranma quiso retroceder porque le faltaba el aire. Notó la presión de su mano, ¡todavía se la sujetaba!

—¿Estás seguro… de que no lo sabes?

¿Por qué se lo preguntaba así? ¿Ella sabía algo? Se puso tan nervioso que sintió el sudor naciendo en la palma con la que sujetaba la mano de la chica y trató de soltársela.

—De verdad que no me acuerdo —respondió y su mano se desprendió al fin de la de ella—. Lo siento.

Akane volvió la cabeza y escondió su mano tras su espalda.

—Supongo que no era importante.

Tras decir eso se giró y se alejó hacia la casa. Ranma la observó, le pareció que caminaba sacudiendo la cabeza como si le diera cabezazos al aire, seguramente volvía a estar enfadada. ¿Por qué siempre que hablaban la hacía enfadar?

 _Es imposible que me quiera_ se dijo él _Si lo hiciera, no se molestaría por cada cosa que le digo._

En fin, más le valía encontrar ese documento esta vez. Quizás si lo hallaba y por la mañana se lo entregaba a Akane, ella dejaría de estar enfadada y volvería a sonreír.

 **. .. … .. .**

Lamentablemente, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada el fantasma Ranma Saotome salió de la última habitación de la segunda planta después de revisar una a una todas las demás (incluyendo el cuarto de su prometida que prometió no revisar), de nuevo con las manos vacías.

El documento seguía sin aparecer.

Agotado y fastidiado se arrastró hasta su futón en el que se dejó caer junto a un enorme panda que roncaba como el animal que era.

 _¿Dónde estará? ¡¿Dónde?!_

Se giró enfadado, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

 _Seguro que Akane me echa la culpa de todo_.

Y así, imaginando el rostro furioso de su prometida que, en realidad, le hacía mucha gracia fue como se quedó dormido.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. ^^**

 **Gracias una vez más por todos vuestros comentarios. Cada día estoy más feliz de haberme atrevido a publicar mi historia en esta página y conoceros a todos**

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, eso es siempre así, ¿no? No recuerdo un solo momento en el anime o en el manga en el que pareciera que iba a pasar algo y no apareciera alguien a molestar a los dos pobres. Akane se mantuvo firme, ¿verdad? ¡Y ha conseguido un nuevo apoyo en su lucha contra los Mouri! Algo es algo… ¡Me gustó mucho escribir la conversación entre Ranma y Mikishito! Me alegro que también te gustara ^^ Ya, lo de Akane fue un poco triste, pero al menos Ranma trató de arreglarlo más o menos en el último minuto. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que sigas disfrutando. ¡Besotes!

 **Caro:** ¡Buenas! Pues no me extrañaría nada, porque esta gente es así. Aunque Mikishito este un poco loco no sé si tanto como para darles el dinero antes de haber conseguido a Akane. ¡Quién sabe! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tu review. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **DanisitaM:** ¡Hola! Pues… conociendo a Ranma supongo que fue un poco de cada, aunque él nunca admitiría que sí lo sentía. ¡Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste también un montón y nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Muchos besotes!

 **Akane-chan98:** ¡Hola! A mucha gente le pasa que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos pero estos dos son un poco el colmo, jajaja. Pero es verdad, al mismo tiempo son tan monos que los adoramos aunque nunca se enteren de nada. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar la historia! ¡Muchos besotes!

 **Mnj2327:** ¡Hola otra vez! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Pues espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, más o menos responde a tus preguntas. Aunque aún no se sabe qué hará finalmente Ranma, por lo pronto no es capaz de encontrar el documento por ningún lado. ¡Gracias por escribir y seguir leyendo! ¡Besotes! ^^

 **ANGeux:** ¡Hola! Bueno, Ranma va poco a poco, pero a su manera va logrando mostrar lo que siente. Lo que pasa con él es que parece que cuando da un paso adelante, luego y va y retrocede. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡besotes! ^^

 **Kariiim:** ¡Hola, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia! Espero que la hayas disfrutado a pesar de haber leído tan rápido y que también lo hagas del nuevo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo! ¡Besotes!

 **Flor Pacheco:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, la verdad es que trato de no salirme de sus personalidades originales porque al fin y al cabo, si amamos tanto el anime es por cómo son ellos en verdad. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Bye! ^^

 **Anymary79:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro te guste la historia y sus giros, intento que sea lo más interesante posible. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirla y darme tu apoyo! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

 **Jojo:** Jajaja, ¡hola, otra vez! Ranma tiene una gran bocata y a veces lo que sale de ella te dan ganas de matarle, pero al segundo siguiente sale otra cosa que te parte el corazón. En el anime pasaba algunas veces y la pobre Akane siempre andaba confundida sin saber qué creer, jajaja. A mí me encantaba eso. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y pasarte a comentar! ¡Besotes!

 **Yoa:** ¡Bienvenida! Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Esta historia tendrá su final, no te preocupes, espero que te quedes hasta que llegue ^^ ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Nancyricoleon:** ¡Pues ya ves! El documento sigue sin aparecer, a saber quién lo tendrá al final. Sí, parece que poco a poco, muy lentamente, el chico va abriendo su corazoncito a su querida prometida. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer! ¡Besotes!

 **Loverpanda:** ¡Buenas! Pues aquí ya está el 13, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un pelín más corto de lo normal. Me alegra que el 12 te gustara tanto, la cosa se va poniendo interesante, jajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo y ¡gracias por escribir! ¡Hasta pronto!

 **Salviohexia:** ¡Bienvenida! Jajaja, tranquila, solo he recibido un comentario de tu parte, aunque menudo comentario más genial. ¿Hace tanto que leías nada sobre Ranma? Yo es que vi el anime y leí el manga hace muy poco y he estado leyendo como loca fanfics desde entonces y también pensando muchas ideas para posibles historias. ¿Qué decir? Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que hayas escogido mi historia después de tanto y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. ¡¿Hasta las tres de la madrugada?! Jooo, que ilusión me hace leerte. Pongo mucho cuidado en que los personajes sean lo más parecidos posibles a los de la historia original, siempre he creído que eso es lo que más engancha de un fanfic porque si no puedes reconocer a los personajes que ya conoces, como que no es lo mismo. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por una review tan buena! Quiero creer que hago un buen trabajo por las palabras que recibo de vosotros, pero al final y al cabo hago lo que puedo ¡Espero que te siga gustando! ¡Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Besotes!

 **Maritza559:** Jajajaja, ¡hola! A mí con Nabiki me pasa que no sé si me cae bien o mal, depende del momento. Pero era evidente que ante la posibilidad de conseguir todo el dinero de los Mouri no se quedaría impasible. ¡Bueno, ahora ya no todos lo están! Algo es algo. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¡Besotes y hasta pronto!

 **¡Besos para todos! De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **14.**

 _¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?_

Akane se estiró ligeramente y dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara en la puerta de entrada del instituto. Llevaba diez minutos esperando a su prometido mientras el resto de estudiantes salían, más bien huían del lugar ante el ansiado fin de semana que estaba por comenzar.

Fin de semana.

Por fin era viernes y Akane estaba deseando marcharse a casa y no pisar ese lugar en dos días enteros. Pero Ranma no aparecía, y no podía irse sin él. Ahora siempre llegaban y se marchaban juntos.

Justo mientras pensaba en ello, un grupito de los esbirros de Mouri pasó cerca de ella. Correteaban formando una pequeña fila, todos iguales, soltando gotitas de sudor que escapaban de sus frentes y con cintas iguales de color azul para sujetarse el flequillo de ese pelo cortado a tazón. El logotipo Mouri estaba impreso incluso en las sudaderas que llevaban. Iban tan sincronizados que Akane pudo oír que respiraban y resoplaban al unísono. Cuando la vieron, los hombrecillos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí y al mismo tiempo empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a la entrada sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Akane ahogó un quejido de furia y estrelló su maletín contra el muro.

¡Deseaba tanto irse a casa y perder de vista a esos idiotas!

Habían pasado casi cinco días desde que el instituto se vio inundado por esos pequeños seres y la presión y la vigilancia a la que sometían a la pequeña Tendo la tenía de los nervios. No era precisamente fácil ignorar las miradas acechantes que le lanzaban cada minuto desde que llegaba al instituto por la mañana hasta que se iba por la tarde. ¡Era tan incómodo! Si al menos esos tipos disimularan un poco o fueran más discretos, pero eran los peores espías del mundo.

Cinco días ya. Akane estaba agotada y muy molesta. Solo quería irse a casa y descansar de tanto agobio en su cuarto. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba Ranma?!

—¡Akane!

 _¡Por fin!_ Pensó ella al reconocer la voz de su prometido. Se volvió hacia él, forzando una sonrisa emocionada y levantó una mano para saludarle. Esos tipos la miraban con el ceño fruncido así que tenía que esforzarse por llevar a cabo una actuación magnífica.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he echado tanto de…! —Pero la voz se le cortó cuando vio al chico. Venía con la camisa rasgada, manchas de comida por los pantalones y una mueca de fastidio que le llegaba hasta el suelo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿Tú qué crees? ¡Pues ha sido…! —Ranma captó el movimiento circular de los hombrecillos y borró su mala cara, abriendo los brazos—. ¡No ha sido nada! ¡Por fin te he encontrado y estoy a tu lado! ¡Volvamos a casa, Akane!

Fue hacia la chica y la tomó de la mano. Echaron a andar por la calle que bajaba.

—¿Y tu maletín? —preguntó ella.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Ranma en voz baja—. Ukyo lo lanzó por una ventana del otro lado del edificio y me fue imposible ir por él.

Cuando se hubieron alejado unos cuantos metros, se giraron y observaron a los espías de Mikishito amontonados en la entrada, con las cabezas unidas y agachadas sobre un block de notas, otros meneaban una cámara de fotos con expresiones de confusión como si no supiera bien qué hacer con ella.

Los chicos suspiraron y más relajados continuaron su camino.

—¿Ukyo te ha hecho esto?

—¡Pues claro!

—No pensé que fuera capaz de ponerse así —comentó Akane, descolocada—. Creía que Shampoo era la más peligrosa de tus otras prometidas.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a explicarle cómo la cocinera le había interceptado en uno de los pasillos cuando se dirigía a los casilleros para recuperar sus zapatos. La chica estaba decidida a conseguir que él la acompañara a casa de la mano, tal y como venía viendo que Ranma hacía con Akane todos los días de esa semana. Ranma por supuesto intentó explicarle que eso no podía ser y cuando la chica ignoró totalmente sus explicaciones, salió corriendo.

Ukyo le persiguió lanzándole sus diminutas espátulas afiladas y estuvo a punto de darle en más de una ocasión, prueba de ello eran los desgarros en su ropa. Se veía aterradora saltando tras él, chillando y lanzándole sus cuchillos. Pero también, entre salto y salto, la cocinera le llamaba con amor como si hubiera cambiado de parecer y lo que hacía era lanzarle sus okonomiyakis para que él los probara. Por eso las manchas de comida.

Por suerte el chico, logró despistarla y salir del instituto por la parte de atrás.

—Está cada vez más ansiosa y furiosa —Se quejó Ranma con las cejas fruncidas—. ¡Y yo ya no sé qué decirle!

—No tendrías estos problemas si alguna vez hubieras sido claro con ella —opinó Akane sin maldad, pero el chico estaba demasiado molesto como para apreciar ese detalle y chilló.

—¡Oye que todo esto es por ti!

Akane se paró y Ranma sintió un escalofrío. Volvió el rostro hacia la chica, pero esta había bajado el suyo, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

—Lo sé, es mi culpa —reconoció, muy seria—. Y siento que tengas tantos problemas por ayudarme.

—No es eso, es que…

Akane siguió caminando y él chico la siguió. Quiso poder soltarle la mano y salir corriendo, pero no sabía si alguien los estaría siguiendo. Lo más probable era que sí, de modo que debían disimular pero ya no pudo despegar los ojos de sus pies.

¡Pues claro que sabía que todo era por su culpa! ¡Todo el lío en el que estaban metidos era por su culpa y de Mikishito Mouri! ¡Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella?! ¿Rendirse y marcharse con el millonario para que nadie sufriera?

¿Acaso no se llevaba ella la peor parte de todo?

Pero… era verdad que aquella presión y agobio del instituto por la continua vigilancia de los espías de Mouri también la estaba padeciendo Ranma. Los dos habían tenido que cambiar todas sus rutinas para mantener su papel de enamorados; y era un papel que ambos debían interpretar ininterrumpidamente durante muchas horas, siempre alerta para no meter la pata, frente a todos sus compañeros de clase.

No era tan simple como ir y venir de la mano cada día, no. Todo había cambiado. Tenían que disimular llevarse bien todo el tiempo, buscarse con la mirada en las clases, acercarse y charlar de lo que fuera en los recesos, comer juntos, reprimir sus instintos naturales de pelear. ¡Incluso durante las clases de gimnasia habían empezado a animarse el uno al otro cuando realizaban algún ejercicio! Era lo esperable de una pareja, ¿no es cierto?

Y a la fuerza de voluntad que le echaban para fingir todo el tiempo, había que añadir la actitud de sus compañeros. Siempre les miraban, les hacían preguntas de lo más íntimas sobre su relación y Akane sabía que si a ella le resultaba incómodo todo eso, para Ranma era diez veces peor. Precisamente porque lo sabía, ella se había esforzado aún más por mostrarse comprensiva y cariñosa con él. También para agradecerle que se estuviera esforzando tanto.

Pero Ranma siempre le recordaba que era todo culpa suya.

Lo peor estaba siendo tener que soportar a Ukyo… Si, Kuno también se había puesto mucho más pesado con ellos al percatarse de su nueva relación, pero al menos se libraban de él en clase. Pero Ukyo siempre estaba presente y estaba volviendo loco a Ranma con sus exigencias, sus ataques sorpresa, sus okonomiyakis voladores…

Akane no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía decirle a Ranma que lo olvidara todo y rompiera el compromiso para que él fuera libre? ¿Qué la dejara sola puesto que aquel era solo su problema? ¡De buena gana lo habría hecho de tener otro modo de pelear contra Mouri! Pero solo con pensar en tener que casarse con ese chico y dejar a su familia se echaba a temblar…

De hecho, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que Ranma no notara su temblor en ese instante. Al cabo de un rato el chico la miró más calmado.

—¿Akane?

—Esta noche tendremos que registrar el dojo —dijo ella, cambiando de tema a toda prisa. Alzó sus hombros y la mirada, aparentando dureza—. Es el único sitio de la casa que queda.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió él, pasándose la mano libre por la cabeza—. ¿Estará allí el documento?

—Tiene que estar allí —dijo ella—. Puedo buscarlo sola. En el dojo no hay muchos lugares donde pueda estar oculto, así que no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré y tú puedes descansar.

—¿Descansar?

—Sí, después de lo de Ukyo estarás agotado.

Ranma resopló.

—Yo quiero ayudarte.

—Pero no es necesario. Habré terminado antes de que…

—Yo quiero ayudarte en todo —Ranma se detuvo, con los ojos entornados y la miró. Akane parpadeó, sorprendida y entonces el chico pestañeó y se puso rojo—. Ah… con todo este asunto, ya sabes —Nervioso echó a andar de nuevo, tirando de ella y con la vista al frente—. No es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡El único culpable de lo que pasa es Mikishito Mouri que ha venido a meterse donde no debía!

Akane siguió a su prometido, un paso por detrás de él, con el brazo extendido para no soltar su mano y sin perderse una palabra.

—Lo que he dicho antes… yo… no quería… —Ranma se enredó con sus propias palabras y acabó suspirando sonoramente—. Es que ha sido una semana muy larga.

—Sí, lo sé…

—¡Pero, no por ti! ¡Por lo que ha pasado!

—Ya —Akane aceleró el paso para ponerse a su altura y le agarró también con la otra mano, enganchando su maletín con el brazo—. Entiendo.

Ranma se tensó un poco, fue casi imperceptible, por el inesperado contacto pero continuó como si nada.

—Además los hombres de Mouri me ponen nervioso —añadió, admitiéndolo con cierta dificultad—. Siempre pendientes de nosotros, mire a donde mire veo a alguno de ellos.

—A mí tampoco me gustan pero piensa que al menos no los veremos en todo el fin de semana —Y la chica sonrió, aliviada por esa idea—. En casa estamos a salvo.

Siguieron su camino hasta que vieron el portón del dojo mucho más animados. Por desgracia, nada más cruzarlo todo el buen humor que traían los jóvenes se desvaneció.

—¿Qué… diantres? —Balbuceó Akane, impresionada.

La entrada de la casa estaba llena de esos extraños hombrecillos que habían invadido el instituto Furinkan. Aunque a diferencia de aquellos que habían tenido que adoptar la apariencia (con no mucho éxito) de los distintos trabajadores del instituto para justificar su presencia allí, estos otros iban ataviados con pequeños monos de trabajos de color beige en cuya espalda se veía en gloriosos colores el enorme logotipo del Grupo Mouri.

Los hombrecillos los miraron cuando los chicos entraron, de arriba abajo varias veces y se asintieron los unos a los otros. Estaban divididos en pequeños grupos de tres y cuatro, murmurando a tal velocidad entre sí que Akane no podía entender una palabra de lo que decían. ¿Hablarían su propio idioma secreto?

¡¿Y de dónde habían salido tantos?! No parecían ser los mismos del instituto, aunque su apariencia era idéntica. ¡¿De dónde los sacaban los Mouri?! Todos ellos parecían estar allí reunidos como esperando ordenes, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica es que a sus pies, todos tenían mochilas con sacos de dormir. ¿Planeaban irse de excursión?

¿O… tal vez…? No, no era posible.

Akane giró el rostro hacia su prometido y por la cara que este estaba poniendo debía haber llegado a la misma terrible conclusión que ella. Su rostro furioso se estaba poniendo rojo y sus manos le temblaban descontroladas.

—¡Será posible…! —Siseó el chico recorriendo con sus ojos a todos aquellos visitantes inesperados—. ¡¿Aquí también?!

—Ranma…

—¡No lo permitiré!

Y soltando a la chica, se encaminó a la casa con temibles zancadas.

—Ranma, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¡Espérame en el dojo! ¡Enseguida voy!

—¡No hagas ninguna tontería! —Quiso advertirle, pero el chico ya había entrado a la casa como un huracán furioso.

Akane suspiró y los hombrecillos se la quedaron mirando.

—¡Dejadme en paz! —Les gritó y echó a andar por el camino de madera hacia el dojo.

Como se encontrara a alguno de esos seres dentro lo mandaría volando hasta el océano.

 **. .. … .. .**

Aquello era demasiado. Mikishito Mouri se había pasado de la raya enviando a sus esbirros hasta la casa. ¡¿Qué pretendía?! ¡¿Esconder a esos hombrecillos tras las puertas y bajo la mesa?!

Ranma, muy enfadado, atravesó el pasillo principal y recorrió cada estancia en busca de su tío. Seguramente el hombre no se habría enterado de nada; estaría tan tranquilo jugando una partida con el tonto de su padre y no sabía que su casa estaba siendo conquistada por un ejército de mini hombres extraños cuyo único propósito era el de vigilar y fotografiar cada uno de los pasos de su hija pequeña.

Pero él se lo diría. ¡Enseguida! Y el hombre los echaría de allí, por supuesto. Puede que incluso, gracias a este suceso, Soun abriera por fin los ojos a la clase de hombre que era en realidad el tal Mouri. Y si no lo hacía por sí mismo, Ranma estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que sabía para que espabilara de una buena vez.

Durante esa semana, Ranma había estado demasiado preocupado por disimular y ayudar a Akane, tanto que casi había olvidado lo mal que le hacían sentir los demás ignorándole a él para ponerse del lado del millonario. Un parte de él había evitado hablar con su tío porque esperaba que, en algún momento, Soun se diera cuenta de su comportamiento despegado y fuera él quien se acercara a Ranma para pedirle disculpas por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero ya estaba seguro de que eso no pasaría. O bien Soun Tendo no era para nada consciente de lo que suponía para el chico aquella situación o realmente no le importaba en absoluto.

Pero no podía seguir así.

Renunciaría a su orgullo herido y hablaría con su tío si así lograba librarse de su rival.

Ranma no encontró al señor Tendo jugando al Shogi con su padre, sino que se tropezó con él en un pasillo. Como siempre, el hombre le sonrió y saludó como si no pasara nada especial entre ellos.

—¡Oh, buenas tardes Ranma! ¿Qué… te ha pasado?

—¿Eh? —El chico había olvidado su lamentable aspecto exterior. Se pasó las manos por sus ropas sucias y desgarradas y sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. Tío Soun, ¿ha visto lo que hay en la entrada?

—¿En la entrada?

—¡Mikishito Mouri pretende llena esta casa con sus espías! ¡Tiene que decirle algo!

—¿Espías? —El rostro ceñudo de Soun Tendo se suavizó hasta soltar una risita—. ¡Ah, no! Te equivocas. Son solo unos amigos suyos que no tenían donde quedarse en Nerima.

. Mikishito me pidió amablemente que los dejara acampar en mi jardín unos días.

—¿Cómo? —La determinación de Ranma se hundió como una roca lanzada contra el agua—. No… no les habrá dado permiso… ¿verdad, tío?

—Por supuesto —respondió el otro con simpleza—. ¿Cómo iba a negarle un favor al prometido de Akane?

—¡Yo soy el prometido de Akane! —estalló el chico fuera de sí. Se sentía tan frustrado, como si todo lo que estaba haciendo no sirviera en verdad para nada. Llevaba casi una semana esforzándose con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que Mouri le llevara la ventaja casi sin despeinarse—. ¡¿Cómo ha podido dejarle?! ¡¿Cómo…?!

—Es lo que se hace por la familia, Ranma.

¿Su tío ya consideraba a Mouri parte de la familia? ¡Debía ser una broma!

—¿De verdad quiere que Akane se case con ese tipo?

—Por supuesto. Lo primordial para mí es la felicidad de Akane…

—¡Akane no quiere casarse con él! ¡No será feliz! —Ranma sintió perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba hacia ese hombre. Era como si se negara a comprender, seguía allí parado frente a él, sonriéndole como si conversaran sobre el tiempo—. Tío Soun, ¿acaso sabe lo que pretende hacer ese tipo con ella? Cuando se haya casado con Akane planea llevársela lejos, muy lejos. Jamás la dejará volver a Nerima para ver a su familia.

—Esa es una vil mentira —intervino Mikishito, apareciendo por la esquina opuesta del pasillo. Caminó lentamente, sin exaltarse y meneando la cabeza—. Que bajo has caído, Saotome. Inventarte algo así…

—¡Yo no me lo he inventado! ¡Tú mismo se lo dijiste a Akane para asustarla! —Ranma se volvió hacia su tío quien había fruncido el ceño—. Tiene que creerme. ¡Planea alejar a Akane de todos nosotros para siempre!

—Mikishito, ¿es eso verdad? —preguntó Soun.

—Pues claro que no, querido suegro —respondió el otro sin perder su sonrisa ni su aplomo—. ¿Cómo haría algo así? ¡Con lo que yo disfruto aquí, rodeado de su familia!

—Eso es verdad —concedió Soun.

— ¡Está mintiendo, tío Soun! —insistió Ranma. Pero, completamente anonadado, vio como la mirada de su tío se clavaba en él, escéptica. Bajó los brazos que había levantado por la ira que sentía, sintiendo que algo helado se abría paso en su estómago—. ¿Cree que miento? Tío Soun, hace un año que me conoce y a él apenas unos días…

. ¿Confía más en él… que en mí?

—Ranma… escucha —le dijo en tono conciliador—. Yo te aprecio mucho, ya lo sabes. Pero te repito que lo primero para mí es la felicidad de mi hija. Y sé que Mikishito la hará muy feliz.

—¿Más feliz de lo que yo la hago?

—Muchacho, he presenciado vuestras peleas un día tras otro desde que os comprometimos…

—¿Y eso qué? Nosotros…

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué así ellos eran felices? Sí, a veces discutir con Akane era divertido y el modo en que resolvían sus problemas; aunque otras veces resultaba agotador e incluso doloroso. Pero aun así Akane quería quedarse con él. ¿Eso no contaba?

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que Akane quiere? —replicó Ranma—. Ella quiere casarse conmigo.

—Pues, para serte sincero, yo nunca la he oído decir eso… —Soun le puso una mano en el hombro al chico y se lo apretó, a pesar de todo con algo así como cariño—. Esto no cambia nada, tú puedes seguir viviendo aquí. Incluso podríamos arreglarte un compromiso con alguna de mis otras hijas, ¡así tu padre y tú seguiríais siendo de la familia!

¿Con otra de sus hijas? ¿Así de sencillo? Ranma se apartó de él desviando la mirada, horrorizado. De nuevo, Soun soltó una risotada como si no alcanzara a interpretar ese hosco gesto por parte del chico como una ofensa. Le palmeó la espalda y después siguió caminando hacia donde fuera que se dirigía.

Al pasar junto a Mikishito le ofreció quedarse a cenar y el chico, por supuesto, aceptó.

Tendo abandonó el pasillo en silencio dejando a los dos chicos solos. Ranma estaba devastado, realmente decepcionado. La indiferencia que su tío había demostrado hacia él hasta ese momento le había molestado, pero también había podido soportarla porque pensaba que estaba cegado por el dinero de los Mouri sin más. Pero ahora se sentía realmente herido; Soun acababa de dejarle muy claro que no confiaba en que él pudiera hacerse cargo de Akane… prefería entregársela a cualquier desconocido suponiendo que la haría más feliz que él.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tan irrelevante había sido su estancia en esa casa? ¿No le importaba a nadie salvo a Akane? Puede que ni ella creyera que él podía hacerla feliz, quizás solo se aferraba a él porque Mouri la asustaba.

Bueno, ¿qué pensaba? ¡Si ella misma se lo había dicho alguna vez! Solo que no la había tomado en serio.

—¿Te rindes ahora, Saotome? —inquirió la maliciosa vocecilla de Mouri. Casi se había olvidado de que él aún estaba allí.

Pero Ranma se recompuso y se giró, sacando pecho a su oponente.

—Esto no ha terminado —le dijo, muy serio—. No voy a permitir que te lleves a Akane.

—¿Aún crees que puedes evitarlo? ¿Después de lo que has oído?

—Eso no significa nada.

—¿Ah no? —Mikishito se rio entre dientes y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios—. Mi querido suegro me apoya y me entregará la mano de su hija en cuanto me haya librado de vuestro estúpido compromiso.

Ranma cerró los puños dando un paso amenazante hacia el chico.

—Eso no pasará —le aseguró. Armó su sonrisa más desafiante y segura—. No importa cuántos espías traigas a esta casa o al instituto. No te saldrás con la tuya.

Mikishito inclinó el rostro. La luz de la lámpara que tenían sobre sus cabezas formó sombras extrañas en su cara a causa de la forma irregular de su flequillo, sus ojos miel se oscurecieron hasta parecer negros y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca torcida.

—Escúchame bien, Saotome. Porque esto es lo que va a pasar —Ranma se puso alerta ante el inquietante cambio en el sonido de su voz. Sus ojos se crisparon y eso pareció complacer a Mikishito que ladeó el rostro, entornando los suyos de forma intensa—. Voy a demostrar que vuestro compromiso es una farsa de una manera tan contundente que Soun Tendo lo romperá. Yo le daré todo cuanto ese tipo desea y él a cambio me entregará a Akane.

. Y ella se casará conmigo. Es menor de edad así que hará lo que su padre disponga. Así de sencillo. Y lo hará no solo por mi dinero y mi promesa de mantener este apestoso dojo en marcha, sino porque realmente cree que soy la mejor opción para su hija.

. Y cuando estemos casados, sí, me la llevaré. Akane jamás volverá a pisar esta casa, ni las calles de Nerima. Jamás volverá a ver a su familia, ni a sus amigos y por supuesto a ti tampoco. Será solo mía. Y estará a mi lado para siempre en un lugar tan apartado y recóndito que te aseguro que jamás podrás encontrarla.

. Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, Saotome. Tus días junto a Akane Tendo están contados. Yo que tú iría pensando unas bonitas palabras de despedida…

Tras decir eso, el rostro de Mikishito llevó acabo un nuevo cambio. Se suavizó, salió de las sombras y volvió a ser el mismo pedante y arrogante de antes. Achicó los ojos en una sonrisilla y le dijo:

—Nos vemos en la cena.

Ranma le observó irse, demasiado impresionado si quiera para responder. Ese tipo era un auténtico monstruo… Mucho peor que auténticos monstruos con los que se había topado a lo largo de su vida como artista marcial.

¡Estaba loco! Y pretendía llevarse a Akane con él, para siempre. ¡A Akane! ¡¿Cómo podía tener semejante pretensión?! ¡Además hablaba de ella como si fuera un simple objeto y resultaba repugnante!

Ranma sintió tanta ira que estampó el puño contra la pared atravesándola sin ningún pudor. Su mano quedó atrapada entre los listones de madera y arrancó algunos al sacarla. El dolor del golpe le abrumó e hizo brotar en su mente una serie de ideas aterradoras que hasta ese momento no había pensado.

¿Y si lo conseguía?

¿Y si Mikishito lograba su objetivo y se llevaba a Akane?

¡Maldición! Hasta ese momento ni siquiera lo había considerado posible pero después de su charla con Soun… ¡Ya no sabía qué pensar! Era verdad, Akane era menor de edad, si su padre la obligaba a casarse con ese idiota, ¿ella podría negarse? Conocía a su prometida, ni siquiera haría falta que la obligara; si su padre se lo pedía de corazón puede que ella se sacrificara si realmente la hacía creer que era su deber para con la familia.

Ranma sintió que todo se tambaleaba a su alrededor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apoyó un hombro en el muro para evitar caerse.

Entonces… ¿era posible? ¿Podía realmente perder a Akane?

Él siempre, a pesar de las peleas, las discusiones y lo demás, había dado por hecho que ellos estarían juntos. Bueno, no es como si hubiese pensado en el futuro nunca. Jamás se había imaginado casado con ella, ni siquiera la boda, simplemente… había dado por hecho que, fuera como fuera, él y Akane estarían juntos. Así como lo estaban ahora. Que nada tenía por qué cambiar.

¡¿Cómo imaginar que aparecería otro prometido para la chica así, de repente?! Y que todos, incluso su propio padre, le preferirían antes que a él.

Aunque Akane no lo hacía…

 _Akane_ pensó él, asustado.

Por supuesto que no prefería a Mikishito. Porque ella era la única que siempre creía en él, la única que siempre le apoyaba y se mantenía a su lado. La única que le aceptaba como era, con maldición incluida.

 _Ella es la única…_ se dijo, dándose cuenta aterrado. _No tengo a nadie más que a ella._

¿Qué haría si la perdía? Se quedaría absolutamente solo… Por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría nadie más a quien pudiera acudir. ¡No! Siempre la buscaba a ella para hablar cuando tenía problemas, cuando necesitaba ayuda o simplemente cuando no quería estar solo… Y ahora que ella necesitaba ayuda, ¿no iba a poder hacer nada?

¿Acaso ella le perdonaría que no la salvara de Mouri?

Las preguntas empezaron a agobiarlo y sintió que se ahogaba. Era demasiado espantoso, demasiado terrible. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan asustado? ¡Aún no había ocurrido! ¡Él podía impedirlo! ¡Por supuesto que lo haría!

Alzó un puño en silencio y se dio ánimos a sí mismo.

—No dejaré que se la lleve —se dijo—. Akane se quedará conmigo. Y con su familia.

Se sintió un poco mejor, más seguro y valiente, más como era él en realidad. Pero al instante siguiente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Akane siendo arrastrada por Mikishito, alejándose de él, gritando su nombre… Y volvió a venirse abajo.

El corazón se le estremeció de puro pánico.

 _Akane_ pensó. Necesitaba verla en ese instante.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió rumbo al dojo.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. ^^**

 **Gracias una vez más por todos vuestros comentarios. Cada vez que suena el móvil y es una notificación de esta página me emociono muchísimo**

 **Haruri Saotome:** Jajaja. ¿Alguien se había pensado de verdad que Kasumi podía ser tan egoísta? Si es la persona más generosa y amable de toda la serie. ¡Obvio que todo lo hace por el bien de su hermanita! Al contrario que Nabiki, por desgracia. Lo cierto es que Nabiki se merecería una buena lección, tienes razón, pero con lo astuta que es… ¿cómo engañarla? Jajaja, Ranma en Ranma, no puede ser tan serio ni decir la verdad de lo que siente, al menos no tan rápido, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¡Un besote!

 **Caro:** Jajajaja, el padre se ha hartado de todo este asunto y se ha largado a administrar su poderosa empresa, me parece. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besotes!

 **Akane-chan98:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste y estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión sobre Mouri. ¡Un abrazo! ¡Y gracias por seguir la historia!

 **Mnj2327:** ¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Muchos besotes!

 **ANGeux:** ¡Buenas! Pues se supone que es el documento que evita que sus queridos padres puedan romper el compromiso de Ranma y Akane si les da la gana. Es lo que evita que Akane caiga en las garras de Mouri. ¿En sus narices? ¡Pues mira que se están esforzando por encontrarlo! ¡Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo!

 **Flor Pacheco:** ¡Hola! ¡Aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado. ^^ Mucha gente está haciendo suposiciones sobre quién tendrá el documento, veremos quien acierta al final. ¡Besotes y gracias!

 **Nancyricoleon:** ¡Absolutamente lento! Pero ya irá aprendiendo, jajaja. ¡Gracias y un besote!

 **Loverpanda:** ¡Aquí está ya el 14! Espero que te haya gustado ^^ Jajaja, ya, los capítulos son más o menos todos igual de largos pero me dejáis tantas reviews maravillosas que me ocupa un buen espacio responderos a todos Kasumi al final ha actuado como ella es realmente. Y sí, es lógico que los demás no les hagan mucho caso, por más que ahora pretendan fingir que se quieren mucho. Jajajaja, Ranma es un lentorroooo, pero ya empieza a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, ¿verdad? No puede seguir haciendo como si nada. La verdad es que esta historia se desarrolla en un período de tiempo bastante corto, así que no se si da como para que maduren jajaja. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Bye!

 **Salviohexia:** ¡Hola! ¿Solo por el 40? ¡Madre mía, todo lo que te queda! Los capítulos, los ovas, las películas y ya si te pones con el manga… ¿Y te leíste el último tomo entero? ¡Claro, es lógico que estuvieras un poco perdida! Pasan muchas cosas desde el final del anime hasta el final del manga, es una pena que no lo adaptaran completo . Kasumi es demasiado buena como para ignorar de ese modo a Ranma y vender a su hermana pequeña solo por dinero; aunque el resto de la familia sea tan egoísta. Jajaja, teorías, ¿eh? Ok ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

 **Elizabeth tendo:** ¡Hola Elizabeth! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por tu review. Prometo que de aquí en adelante la emoción está asegurada. ¡Muchos besotes!

 **Elena Bronte:** ¡Hola! Bueno, al fin y al cabo los protagonistas son ellos y no Mouri, ¿verdad? No sé si es aún muy idílico pero se van a acercando ^^ Por desgracia, en este nuevo capítulo Mouri ya ha vuelto a asomar la cabeza. ¡Muchas gracias! Intento que no pasen muchos días de una actualización a otra porque sé lo que es estar intrigada siguiendo un fanfic y cuanto deseas que el autor actualice lo antes posible para seguir leyendo, jaja. Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras ^^ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

 **Nira:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¿De la vida? ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! No, no, no pienso abandonar. Estoy a punto de acabar de escribir la historia y pienso publicarla entera, así que no te preocupes. ¡Ay, el documento! Pues aún no se sabe… ¡Estoy contigo! RanmaXAkane siempre ^^ (al menos en mis historias así es y será) jajaja ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Lapocho:** ¡Hola! ¿Lento? ¿Quién? ¿Ranma? ¡Por supuesto! Si no, no sería él. Anda que no le costaba pillar las cosas en la serie original, jajaja. Por más que Akane quiera, como si se lo escribe en un cartel de diez metros, el chico seguiría sin verlo claro. Jajaja. ¡Gracias por escribir! ¡Besotes!

 **Vanesa112:** ¡Hola! ¿El doctor Tofu? ¡Quién sabe! Aún no ha aparecido en esta historia y podría ser una buena sorpresa, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! ¡Besotes!

 **Akanita87:** ¡Hola! Pues yo te lo vuelvo a agradecer ^^ ¡Ah, pues me alegro! Si, esta historia estaría ambientada tras el final del anime porque cuando empecé a escribirla aún no me había terminado de leer el manga, así que… pero bueno, ya escribiré algo que siga el manga más adelante. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Besotes!

 **Deby23:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué ilusión que te haya gustado! Espero que te siga gustando con los nuevos giros que se presentan en los siguientes capítulos. En este capítulo, ese cabezota orgulloso está empezando a darse cuenta ya de algunas cosas, jajaja. ¡Besotes y gracias por tu review!

 **¡Besos para todos! De nuevo os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero que os siga gustando la historia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **15.**

Desde que Mikishito Mouri había tomado la costumbre de quedarse a cenar todas las noches con los Tendo, Akane y Ranma se escabullían y pasaban el rato de la cena en el dojo. Al principio pensaron que su gesto serviría como protesta y su familia dejaría de invitar a Mouri, pero a nadie pareció importarle demasiado que ellos no estuvieran en la mesa.

En cualquier caso, no soportaban andar por medio cuando se iniciaba una vez más el absurdo espectáculo de adoración hacia el millonario. Desde que Kasumi se había puesto de su parte, solía guardarlos raciones de la cena que más tarde les acercaba al dojo para que no se quedaran sin comer, así que no estaba tan mal aunque siguiera siendo un poco humillante que fueran justamente ellos dos los que tuvieran que ocultarse en otra zona de la casa mientras Mikishito campaba a sus anchas por allí.

Cada vez que Akane lo pensaba no podía evitar resoplar de pura incredulidad y fastidio.

Esa noche, de todos modos, tenían una razón más poderosa para estar en el dojo; debían registrarlo a conciencia pues era el único lugar de toda la propiedad Tendo donde no habían buscado el dichoso documento de su compromiso; luego debía estar ahí.

Sin esperar a su prometido, la chica cogió una escalera y se puso a revisar los tablones del techo. Empezó por la esquina de la izquierda y fue comprobando uno a uno todos los que encontró sueltos. No era el escondite más adecuado para ocultar nada y tampoco se imaginaba cómo podía haber llegado hasta allí el documento si realmente lo encontraba, pero estaba desesperada y decidida a mirar hasta en el último rincón para hacerse con él.

Estaba segura de que cuando tuviera el papel en las manos podría relajarse, aunque fuera un poco y le sería más sencillo centrarse en su otro plan; el de aparentar estar enamorada de Ranma.

 _Ranma…_ pensó la chica mientras alzaba de nuevo los brazos para palpar un nuevo listón de madera. _¿Dónde diablos se ha metido ese idiota?_

Casi había llegado a la mitad de la sala pero los brazos le dolían ya una barbaridad de mantenerlos levantados. Apenas había encontrado unos pocos tablones sueltos, pero tras moverlos e introducir su mano en el hueco no encontró nada más que polvo y telarañas. Resopló y se pasó un brazo por la frente. Bueno, aún quedaba mucho techo por revisar así que no desfallecería tan pronto.

Se estaba acercando al siguiente listón cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose a la puerta. Se detuvo para ver quién era, y tal y como esperaba, se trataba de Ranma.

—Sí que has tardado… ¿qué hacías? —le preguntó. El chico llegó hasta el centro de la sala, mirándose los pies y no respondió. Akane puso los ojos en blanco, en realidad eso no era importante—. He empezado a buscar el documento. Estoy revisando el techo, no se me ocurre ningún otro lugar.

. Pensé que quizás bajo el suelo pero… no parece que haya sido manipulado recientemente, así que…

—¿Qué haces? —la interrumpió el chico. Había levantado los ojos y al reparar en ellos a Akane le pareció ver algo raro, aunque se distrajo fácilmente.

—Te lo acabo de decir, ¡préstame atención cuando te hablo! Estoy revisando…

—¡Ya! ¡Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre subirte a una escalera?! ¡Con lo torpe que eres podrías romperte la crisma!

El rostro de Akane se acaloró ante ese comentario.

—¡Oye, ¿a quién le estás llamando torpe?! —Dijo esas palabras con tal vehemencia que su cuerpo se agitó sobre la escalera y está se tambaleó ligeramente. La chica se agarró con fuerza, apretando los párpados hasta que esta dejó de moverse. Las mejillas se le encendieron—. ¡Esto no cuenta! ¡Ha sido tu culpa por ser tan insensible…!

Entonces Ranma, de un rápido y limpio salto, se colocó en lo alto de la escalera a su lado.

—¿Qué haces…? —De repente, la cogió en sus brazos y la levantó—. ¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué…?! —Y de un nuevo salto, el chico la bajo al suelo—. ¡Tonto! ¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo hacerlo sola! —Le ordenó Akane ofendida y pataleando con las piernas en vilo.

Pero Ranma no la soltó. Al contrario, Akane sintió que sus brazos se cerraban con más fuerza en torno a ella y que recargaba su peso totalmente sobre su cuerpo. Y al segundo siguiente, Ranma bajó la cabeza y prácticamente la acopló en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Ella se quedó quieta, paralizada por la confusión; sintió su respiración profunda ardiendo sobre su piel y un pinchazo en el corazón.

Algo no estaba bien. Lo supo enseguida, ella tenía una gran intuición y aquella era una actitud muy extraña en su prometido. No obstante, antes de atreverse a preguntar, alzó sus brazos hacia el cuello del chico y se agarró con suavidad. Ranma no hizo ningún gesto al respecto, tampoco emitía ningún ruido. Y aunque no podía verle el rostro, Akane estaba segura de que algo le había preocupado enormemente.

Los minutos pasaban devorados por el silencio del dojo y Akane comenzó a inquietarse.

—Ranma… —murmuró, nerviosa—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nada más hablar, el chico se irguió y suavemente la bajó al suelo. Apartó la cara y siguió callado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —insistió ella.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

La miró con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entornados y los labios apretados en una extraña mueca. Era difícil de interpretar, pero fue de lo más particular, totalmente impropia de él. Akane dio un paso para acercarse, decidida a seguir indagando pero entonces el chico volvió a saltar hacia lo alto de la escalera, esquivándola.

—Yo termino de revisar los tablones —anuncio de forma cortante.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—Porque yo soy más alto y me será más fácil —respondió él sin pensarlo mucho—. Además, deben dolerte mucho los brazos, ¿no? Descansa un poco.

Akane se sonrojó porque lo hubiera descubierto. Emitió un ruidito de fastidio al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo y apartó la mirada. Enseguida escuchó que su prometido rebuscaba entre las tablas con tesón y por desgracia, más maña que ella. Lo que no evitó que le ignorara, muy molesta, unos cuantos minutos más.

En realidad no estaba tan enfadada; es que seguía demasiado alterada por lo que acababa de pasar.

 _¿Qué ha sido eso?_ Se preguntó, aún ahogada por el retumbar de su corazón contra el pecho. Se llevó una mano a ese punto como si así fuera a apaciguarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. _¿Ha sido un… abrazo?_

No. Ranma nunca abrazaba a nadie… o casi nunca. Y de haberlo hecho…

 _Algo ha debido pasar_.

¿Un altercado con Mouri? ¿Una pelea con sus hombrecillos? Nada de eso le parecía lo bastante serio como para que Ranma tuviera una reacción tan intensa.

A regañadientes se giró, cruzó sus piernas y las rodeó con los brazos, asomando solo los ojos por encima de sus rodillas le miró como si nada, como si recorriera la estancia con los ojos y él solo estuviera en medio. Podía ver el perfil de su rostro mientras intentaba apartar la siguiente tabla. Tenía apretada la mandíbula y las cejas fruncidas, pero podía ser por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo… Sin embargo, sus ojos se veían diferentes, el azul de ellos estaba oscurecido como el cielo cuando casi ha anochecido en invierno. De hecho era justo esa sensación, como si sus pupilas estuvieran nubladas por algo oscuro.

Akane apoyó la barbilla en sus piernas y dejó caer los párpados. Sabía que si era algo que Ranma quería guardar en secreto, no se lo diría por más que le preguntara. Aun así, lo intentó un par de veces y no recibió más que gruñidos al principio y finalmente silencio.

 _Cabezota_ pensó ella.

Ranma estuvo revisando tablón por tablón, imbuido en su furioso silencio, sin detenerse para descansar ni quejarse de ningún modo por el cansancio. Así lo dejó Akane cuando se acercó a la casa a buscar comida y así le encontró al regresar.

Se detuvo a los pies de la escalera con la enorme bandeja donde su hermana mayor le había dispuesto varias raciones de comida para cada uno y algo de té recién hecho. Esperó unos segundos a ver si el chico notaba su presencia por sí mismo pero estaba demasiado concentrado. Su gesto de seriedad implacable empezaba a acusar el cansancio y tenía la frente húmeda por el sudor.

En su breve excursión a la casa Akane pudo apreciar que los hombrecillos de Mouri se habían quedado, obedientemente acampados en el jardín o al menos eso parecía. Todavía no podía creerse que su padre lo permitiera como si nada, ¡no los conocía de nada! Estaba tan cegado por todo lo que ese Mouri trajera a su casa que no le negaba ni una de sus estrambóticas peticiones.

Soun Tendo trató de sonreír amablemente a su hija cuando la vio pasar con la bandeja, pero ella le respondió con una fría mirada que hizo añicos la alegría de su padre. Y eso que, para cuando ella pasó cerca, tanto él como el tío Genma debían llevar ya unas cuantas copas de sake por sus mejillas coloradas y el jaleo que estaban armando para hablar.

Mikishito en cambio parecía igual de sereno y despierto que siempre. La chica fue consciente de que la siguió con la mirada cuando atravesaba el comedor hacia el pasillo exterior. Y por supuesto, detuvo la animada conversación que parecía mantener con su hermana Nabiki para dirigirse a ella.

—Akane, ángel mío, ¿No te gustaría sentarte con nosotros un rato a conversar?

—No, gracias. Mi prometido y yo vamos a cenar.

—¡Akane! Es de muy mala educación que no te quedes a cenar cuando tenemos un invitado —Le indicó su hermana, quien había resultado ser una experta en modales y saber estar—. Especialmente si ese invitado ha venido a verte a ti.

—Es mucho peor quedarse a cenar todas las noches en una casa que no es la tuya.

—¡Akane!

—Oh, ¿eso va por mí? —preguntó, inocente, Mikishito.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Pero, ángel mío, es tu familia quien me invita cada noche… ¿No sería más irrespetuoso por mí parte declinar la invitación?

—Pues yo creo…

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Por supuesto! ¡A nosotros nos hace muy felices tenerte por aquí! —la cortó Nabiki a toda prisa. Le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a la pequeña—. Así te vas a acostumbrando a estar con nosotros, cuñadito.

Akane no pudo escuchar más y salió del comedor dejando atrás las risotadas de su padre y su tío y la alegre cháchara de su hermana y el hombre con el que intentaban emparejarla.

¡Maldita sea! Era la primera vez que Nabiki mostraba tanto interés por su vida; incluso cuando otras veces había tratado de manipularla o engañarla para hacerse con su dinero o con información que vender por ahí a sus enemigos o pretendientes, nunca había estado tan pendiente de ella. Nabiki no dejaba de presionar y presionar, incluso parecía estar trabando una maravillosa amistad con Mouri; mientras que a Ranma siempre le había tratado muy mal. Se burlaba de él a la mínima oportunidad, le hacía fotografías en situaciones comprometidas para venderlas, incluso le organizaba citas tanto como hombre como de mujer para sacarse una comisión.

Ya era oficial. A su hermana solo le interesaba el dinero y para conseguirlo era capaz de cualquier cosa.

 _Si no fuera por Kasumi…_ pensó Akane admirando otra vez la primorosa bandeja con comida que les había preparado. Estaba deseando hincarle el diente a todo, pero antes tenía que conseguir que su prometido bajara de la escalera.

—Ranma —Le llamó una vez más—. Ranma, déjalo ya. Has revisado el techo tres veces. No está ahí arriba —El chico lanzó un hondo suspiro, apoyándose en la escalera y apartando de su rostro el sudor con la mano. Miró hacia abajo y Akane le sonrió—.Vamos, baja y comamos algo.

En cuanto ella se apartó y soltó la bandeja, el chico saltó y cayó a su lado. Se sentaron frente a frente y en silencio dieron buena cuenta de las exquisiteces que Kasumi les había preparado.

Akane siguió observándole todo el rato, angustiada. El chico estaba tan distraído con lo que fuera que tenía en su cabeza que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de este hecho. Parecía decaído… ¿sería porque no habían encontrado el documento? Quizás era la presión a la que estaban sometidos que también a él empezaba a pasarle factura.

Por un motivo u otro, Akane no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable viéndole así.

—Pudiera ser… —murmuró ella, como si siguiera con una conversación ya iniciada—; que estuviera enterrado en el jardín.

—¿Eh?

—El documento —dijo ella—. Si no está en la casa ni aquí. A lo mejor…

—¿Quién enterraría algo así en el jardín? ¿Para qué? —replicó Ranma sacudiendo la cabeza. Acababa de vaciar su tazón de arroz junto a todo lo demás, así que lo soltó todo en la bandeja y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Me parece que se ha perdido.

—¿Perdido?

—Sí. No creo que ya vayamos a encontrarlo —continuó. Akane también soltó su tazón y se encogió en su sitio en el suelo—. Y si no podemos encontrarlo porque se ha perdido, es como si no existiera. Lo mismo que si nuestros padres lo hubieran destruido.

¿Destruido? Ese papel era lo único que evitaba que su padre la entregara felizmente a los Mouri, la única barrera que evitaba que Mikishito la atrapara entre sus garras y se la llevara a donde narices tuviera planeado hacerlo.

Si no existía… entonces…

—Estoy perdida —murmuró con un hilillo de voz. Los palillos que sostenía en su puño se partieron por la mitad y las mitades cayeron sobre la madera del suelo—. Sin ese papel… se acabó todo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y las posó sobre sus mejillas, sujetando su cabeza por los nervios. Ranma reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—¡No! ¡Tranquila! A ver… ellos no saben que ha desaparecido…

—¡¿Y qué haremos cuando se den cuenta?!

—¡No tienen que darse cuenta! ¡Les haremos creer que nosotros lo tenemos escondido en un lugar seguro!

—¡¿Y sin nos piden verlo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

—¡No lo harán! —exclamó Ranma. Se puso en pie y extendió sus manos ante él—. ¡Antes de que se les ocurra algo así te aseguro que Mikishito se habrá largado de aquí!

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!

—¿Cuánto más tiempo puede perder con esto? ¡Ha pasado casi una semana y no ha encontrado ninguna prueba lo bastante sólida como para demostrar que nuestro compromiso no es real! —Le dijo él, muy seguro—. Y no la va a conseguir, por más que se esfuerce. Llegará un momento en que se cansara de esperar y se irá por donde vino.

—¿Y si no podemos disimular durante tanto tiempo? ¿Y si encuentra esa prueba antes?

—No lo hará, Akane. Te lo aseguro.

—¡¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?!

—¡Porque de ahora en adelante voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para convencer a Mikishito y a quien sea de que nuestro amor es real! ¡Voy a ser el mejor prometido del mundo! ¡Nadie va a tener la más mínima duda de lo poderoso y profundo que es nuestro amor!

Tras ese grandilocuente discurso Ranma se echó a reír, alzando un puño y refulgiendo una confianza y verdad absoluta. Tanto así que todo su cuerpo parecía despedir una intensa luz cegadora. Akane sin embargo le miró con la boca entreabierta y sin saber qué pensar. Por un lado verle tan seguro y engreído como siempre le provoca una ligera tranquilidad a la que quiso aferrarse; pero por otro lado, Ranma parecía más desquiciado que nunca y eso le daba escalofríos.

Finalmente, la chica se levantó y retrocedió.

—Me voy a dormir porque empiezas a darme un poco de miedo —le dijo. Levantó una mano que agitó con cautela—. Buenas noches.

Salió el dojo dejando a su prometido solo y caminó de vuelta a la casa.

 _Algo ha pasado, seguro_ se dijo una vez más.

Entró en la casa y pasó de largo por la puerta del comedor, aún se oían las voces de los demás; de reojo captó las luces en el jardín que dibujaban los bordes de las tiendas de campaña. Si realmente había alguna posibilidad de que alguien hubiese enterrado el documento bajo tierra tampoco tendrían oportunidad ya de buscarlo ahí.

Meneó la cabeza y empezó a subir las escaleras, agarrándose a la barandilla.

¿Cómo era posible que de pronto echara de menos la tranquilidad del instituto Furinkan?

 **. .. … .. .**

Con el oído aguzado, Nabiki Tendo captó a la perfección los pasos de su hermanita. Primero por el pasillo, después por delante de la puerta y finalmente desvanecerse por la escalera rumbo al segundo piso.

Pudo disimular cuando la joven Tendo pasó por la puerta, por si se le ocurría mirar dentro. Nabiki soltó una carcajada que alargó unos segundos hasta que la otra pasó de largo. Después, cuando se hubo asegurado que la chica estaba ya en su cuarto, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Mikishito, al verla.

La chica se giró y le mostró su sonrisa más encantadora, con la que encandilaba a sus víctimas más inocentes.

—En absoluto —respondió—. Solo voy al baño un momento.

—Es tarde y Akane no querrá verme hoy. Puede que deba irme…

—Como quieras —respondió la chica—. Es un placer tenerte por aquí, no dudes en volver mañana.

El chico asintió, feliz y se levantó para despedirse de los dos hombres que, cogidos por los hombros, se balanceaban en el suelo entonando antiguas canciones de su juventud.

Nabiki salió al pasillo y borró su sonrisa.

Mikishito Mouri era el tipo más aburrido del mundo. Solo sabía hablar de su empresa y sus fábricas. Debía ser el típico hombre sin aficiones ni intereses más allá del trabajo para el que ha sido educado. Hablar de dinero siempre era algo que interesaba a la mediana de los Tendo, pero ese chico era insufrible. Además, era realmente complicado seguir una conversación pues aunque te estuviera hablando de una cosa, en cualquier momento cambiaba de tema y te saltaba con algo extraño (o incluso inapropiado) que no venía a cuento.

 _Menudo bicho raro…_

Lo sentía por Akane que tendría que soportarle el resto de su vida, pues para Nabiki no cabía duda alguna de que encontrarían el modo de que su hermana aceptara casarse con él. La jugosa oferta que les había hecho el magnate empresarial tenía que ser suya, además Nabiki contaba con que una vez que se casaran, Akane podría dedicarse a gastar el dinero de Mouri y hacer su propia vida sin contar con su marido.

Eso es lo que ella habría hecho de haber sido la elegida.

 _¿Qué se le va a hacer? Akane solo atrae a los bichos raros._

Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como ella pensaba. Mikishito le había contado su plan para forzar la ruptura del compromiso de su hermana con el artista marcial, pero no había tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora.

Necesitaba un empujoncito y ella sabía perfectamente como dárselo.

Nabiki llegó al teléfono del pasillo y buscó en la guía el número indicado. Marcó y esperó pacientemente.

—Restaurante Ucchan's, al habla Ukyo. ¿Desea encargar algo para cenar?

—Hola Ukyo, soy Nabiki Tendo —La chica sonrió sujetando el auricular cerca de su boca—. ¿Podemos hablar un rato?

—¿Le ha pasado algo a mi Ranchan?

—No, exactamente, pero esto te interesa —Nabiki sonrió justo antes de decir—. ¿Te has enterado de que a mi hermana Akane le ha salido un nuevo prometido?

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que me he retrasado bastante esta vez, pero no ando muy bien de salud y apenas puedo ponerme al ordenador. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Os agradezco muchísimo todo vuestro apoyo en todas las reviews que he recibido estos días, esta historia es cada vez más grande. En cuanto me encuentre un poco mejor me pondré a responderos a todos. Lo prometo.**

 **Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **16.**

Volvió a mirar el reloj que había en su pared y frunció los labios con disgusto cuando se percató de que ya eran más de las dos de la mañana. Resopló frustrada y tiró al suelo el libro de inglés, había estado intentando memorizar palabras por si eso hacía que le entrara sueño, pero seguía demasiado alterada.

El documento se había perdido.

Mikishito se pasaba los días metido en su casa, acechándola.

Y para colmo, ahora tenía a parte de su ejército de hombrecillos acampados en el jardín, a tan solo unos pocos metros de su ventana.

Akane rodó sobre su cama apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y miró la cortina de su ventana moviéndose delicadamente. Había olvidado cerrarla. De mala gana, apartó la ligera sabana y se puso en pie; la temperatura del cuarto era agradable pero a medida que la noche se hiciera más profunda, las temperaturas del exterior bajarían más y más y acabaría pasando frío.

Justo cuando alargaba la mano hacía la ventana, otra apareció por sorpresa desde el otro lado y agarró su muñeca.

—¡Ahh! —Akane dejó escapar un chillido por el susto, pero rápidamente logró liberarse de un tirón y echó mano de su espada de madera. La empuñó con ferocidad dispuesta a descargar el golpe más mortífero posible sobre la persona que trataba de entrar a su cuarto—. ¡No te atrevas, pervertido!

Levantó la espada y cuando se preparaba para bajarla.

—¡¿A quién llamas pervertido?! —Una voz conocida la paró en seco.

—¿Ranma?

El chico asomó un rostro crispado, aún con una mano en alto para protegerse la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

—¡Serás bruta! ¡¿Quién te creías que era?!

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Nuestra casa está llena de desconocidos!

Ranma chasqueó la lengua y terminó de colarse en el cuarto. Cerró la ventana y se asomó, inclinándose sobre el cristal escrutó las sombras y sonrió. Después cerró las cortinas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Akane, soltando su espada.

El chico venía ataviado con las ropas que solía usar para dormir; un pantalón largo de pijama, camiseta blanca de tirantes y descalzo. Cuando se volvió hacia ella tenía también esa sonrisa suya de orgullo.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea —Le dijo, bastante entusiasmado.

—Son las dos de la madrugada…

—Escucha; si realmente fuéramos novios… —comenzó, alzando un dedo hacia ella—; viviendo en la misma casa, ¿no sería esperable que yo me colara en tu cuarto, cuando todos los demás se hubieran acostado, para dormir contigo?

Akane se encogió de hombros.

—No sé.

—Yo creo que eso es lo que haría…

—Pues nunca lo has hecho.

Ranma se ruborizó ante ese comentario y apartó la mirada. Intentando pasarlo por alto señaló a la ventana.

—Esos hombrecillos de los Mouri están vigilando ahí abajo. Y acaban de verme colarme por tu ventana —Siguió explicando—. ¡Puede que incluso hasta hayan sacado una fotografía que le entregaran a Mouri! Estas son la clase de cosas que harán que ese idiota salga corriendo y nos deje en paz, ¿no lo ves?

. ¿A qué es ingenioso?

Akane rodó los ojos, sin pretender pensarlo demasiado. ¿De verdad algo así le importaría a Mikishito lo suficientemente como para darse por vencido? ¡Un momento! Entonces, ¿lo que Ranma estaba insinuando era que…?

—¿Dices que has… venido para dormir aquí… conmigo?

Ranma se estiró de golpe como si esa pregunta le cogiera por sorpresa. Lentamente se giró hacia su prometida, con los ojos clavados en el techo y apretando las manos a sus caderas.

—Ah… bueno no, ¡no! ¡Claro que no! —Negó al tiempo que las orejas se le ponían rojas entre los mechones de pelo—. Solo he venido a dormir aquí… no es lo mismo.

Akane apretó los labios, se cruzó los brazos para ocultar el modo en que sus manos se crispaban a causa de la ira que sentía. ¡¿Cómo si la idea de dormir con ella le repugnara?!

 _Ranma, idiota._

¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar igual?!

—He pensado que podría usar el futon que usé aquella otra vez, cuando Ucchan se quedó a dormir aquí y tuvimos que fingir que estábamos casados —dijo él—. ¿Aún lo tienes?

Los ojos de la chica se desviaron hasta la parte superior de su armario, si no recordaba mal, el susodicho futon estaba allá arriba hecho un reburujo. No había vuelto a tocarlo desde entonces.

Pero entonces, sin saber por qué, mintió:

—No, no lo tengo. Kasumi se lo llevó para lavarlo y debió guardarlo en otro sitio.

—Oh, vaya.

¡Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?! Bueno, sabía por qué… estaba molesta por la actitud de su prometido y por un segundo se había regodeado en la imagen de él sufriendo, acurrucado en el suelo mientras ella dormitaba plácidamente en su cama.

Justamente, esa fue la única solución que el chico encontró.

—Bien, pues préstame una manta y una almohada y dormiré en el suelo.

 _Se lo merece…_ pensó su mente malévola. Pero al segundo siguiente se sintió culpable por tales pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, él intentaba ayudarla.

—Olvídalo, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu cuarto sin más?

—¡No! ¡Esto no servirá de nada si ven que me voy tan pronto!

—Pues vete por el pasillo, en lugar de por la ventana y ellos no te verán…

Ranma calló un momento, confuso o quizás sin argumentos, pero tan cabezón como siempre se dejó caer sobre sus piernas dobladas y apoyó la espalda en una pared.

—Da igual. Me quedaré aquí.

Akane refunfuñó por lo bajo y se sentó en su cama. ¿Así que pensaba pasar toda la noche ahí sentado? Suspiró mientras posaba una mano sobre el colchón y daba un toquecito.

—Está bien. Puedes dormir aquí —Y ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo añadió—, conmigo en la…cama.

—¿Eh? —El chico alzó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qui… quieres que duerma contigo?

—¡No! ¡No es que quiera pero…! Estás haciendo esto para ayudarme, así que me sentiría muy mal si te hiciera dormir en el suelo —El rostro del chico estaba tan rojo que la puso aún más nerviosa—. ¡Tonto! ¡No te pongas así! Ya te has quedado dormido aquí antes, ¿o no?

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! —protestó él.

Técnicamente… no. Se habían quedado dormidos en un descuido, por fuera de las sabanas y con la luz encendida. Además, él siempre se despertaba al poco rato y se iba. Akane tuvo que reconocer que la situación era diferente a la de meterse los dos en la cama para pasar toda la noche.

¡Pero intentó no pensarlo!

Se metió en su cama echándose hacia el lado de la pared y se arropó con las mantas, muerta de la vergüenza, a la espera de que Ranma hiciera lo mismo. Por supuesto, el chico se hizo de rogar, cosa que solo hizo que acentuar aún más lo violento del momento.

Al fin, Akane sintió que otro cuerpo se tendía sobre el colchón y que las mantas se movían, tirantes, hacia su derecha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y se movió para quedar bocarriba; solo se atrevió a mirarle de reojo. Entonces él también la miró y los dos dieron un respingo a la vez.

—Esto… —murmuró ella.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Has olvidado…

—¿El qué?

La chica sacó una mano de debajo de las sabanas y señaló algo.

—Apagar la luz —le respondió—. ¿Cómo vamos a dormir con la lámpara encendida?

Ranma resopló y a toda velocidad salió de la cama, apagó la luz y regresó.

La habitación no quedó totalmente a oscuras. Aunque la enorme luna llena de hacia unas noches había menguado un poco, su luz seguía siendo increíblemente intensa y se colaba por la ventana que había sobre el escritorio. Era suficiente para dibujar los contornos de todo lo que había en aquella habitación y eso alivió un poco a Akane. La oscuridad total le habría hecho sentir extraña.

Le llegó el sonido de los grillos del jardín, aún a pesar de que la ventana estuviera cerrada. También escuchaba, de vez en cuando, algún murmullo proveniente de los indeseables invitados acampados fuera, pero increíblemente no captaba la respiración de Ranma a su lado. Aunque sí sentía su cercanía y por eso no se atrevía a moverse. Todo su cuerpo estaba encogido, tenso, bajo la sabana y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba apretando el colchón con los dedos. Así no sería capaz de quedarse dormida de ningún modo.

Finalmente movió una de sus manos, apenas fueron unos centímetros, pero rozó algo cálido y suave que se apartó al instante. Akane giró el rostro al notar el movimiento a su lado. Solo había rozado la mano de Ranma un momento, pero él rodó hasta el borde del colchón y allí se quedó, como prevenido.

—Lo siento… —se sintió obligada a decir ella por semejante reacción.

—Yo no… —Ranma balbuceó un poco—; no voy a intentar nada raro. Así que no te preocupes.

¿En serio? ¿A esas alturas y todavía le decía algo así?

—Tranquilo. Eso lo sé muy bien —le soltó, ofendida. Y girándose hacia la pared para darle la espalda.

—¿A qué viene ese tono?

—A nada.

—Pues parece algo.

—¿Cómo voy a esperar yo, con lo marimacho y poco atractiva que soy, que tú intentaras algo?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio tras esas palabras y Akane apretó los ojos. Deseó quedarse dormida enseguida, pero entonces notó un nuevo movimiento a su espalda.

—¡Eres tú la que duerme con una espada madera bajo la almohada lista para estrellármela en la cabeza a la mínima que me acerco! —Le acusó él.

—¡Por si no te has dado cuenta hace ya mucho que no hago esas cosas!

—Ah… ¿cómo diez minutos?

—¡Creía que eres un pervertido que venía atacarme!

—¡Pero, ¿quién va a venir a atacar a una chica tan…?! —Por suerte, Ranma calló a tiempo. Hizo un nuevo movimiento y se acurrucó de nuevo en el borde—. Estoy siendo todo lo cariñoso que puedo pero para ti nunca es bastante.

—Solo finges serlo —le recordó ella.

—Aun así para mí es difícil…

Akane abrió los ojos, topándose tan solo con las irregularidades de la pared.

Sí, lo sabía. Incluso fingir esa cercanía y los gestos cariñosos que tenían que llevar a cabo en el instituto eran todo un reto para Ranma. Y lo estaba haciendo por ella (y por su orgullo, claro). Y estaba agradecida pero… ¿cómo no iba a sentirse desdichada porque todo fuera una farsa? Encima él no dejaba de quejarse y repetir lo duro que era para él.

¿Acaso nada de lo que ella hacía se lo ponía más fácil? ¿Ni siquiera ahora que no había nadie más?

Akane se giró sobre el colchón y le encontró mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido. La trenza estaba aprisionada entre su cabeza y la almohada y sus manos, por encima del colchón, jugueteaban espachurrando unos dedos contra otros.

—¿Por qué te desagrada tanto ser cariñoso? —le preguntó. Le pareció un buen momento puesto que no podía huir. No obstante, el chico se mantuvo impasible.

—No me desagrada —respondió sin más—. Soy un hombre. Los hombres no son cariñosos y ya está. Así es como soy.

—Pues tu madre me contó que de pequeño no eras así…

Ranma pestañeó a la oscuridad, la mención de su madre nunca le pasaba indiferente, pero acabó haciendo un encogimiento de hombros.

—La gente cambia…

—Ella cree que no. Cree que sigues siendo cariñoso, pero que lo ocultas —insistió Akane, decidida a hacerle hablar. El corazón le golpeaba en el pecho pidiéndole prudencia, pero la curiosidad era mayor—. ¿Es por tu padre?

—¿Mi padre?

—Tía Nodoka cree que sí —Ranma se resistió, apretando la boca como si algo indebido pudiese escapar de ella y Akane decidió presionar un poco más—. Ella tenía la esperanza de que tú te parecieras más a ella que a tu padre, ¿sabes? —Esperó un poco más, pero el chico siguió callado. Así que la chica se hartó—. Supongo que se equivocaba —Se giró de nuevo hacia la pared tirando de la sabana y se sintió estúpida por haberlo intentado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y solo hubo silencio. Un silencio amenizado aún por los grillos, los movimientos susurrantes de la sabana y alguna ráfaga de viento que al levantarse golpeó el cristal de la ventana, pero sin palabras.

 _Lo siento tía Nodoka_ pensó la chica, cerrando los ojos una vez más. _Ranma es igual a su padre… y yo no quiero un matrimonio que sea…_

—Sí, fue por culpa de mi padre.

De repente, Ranma habló de nuevo. Su voz sonó más limpia y cuando Akane le miró por encima del hombro, se dio cuenta de que este se había girado hacia ella con el brazo extendido entre ellos.

—¿Eh?

—Mi madre lleva razón… aunque no me conozca ahora, ha acertado —admitió él. No estaba claro si eso le disgustaba o le alegraba porque significaba que aún sin conocerlo, tenía un vínculo con su madre—. Ya sabes que desde que tengo memoria solo he hecho que ir de acá para allá con mi padre. Casi nunca permanecíamos demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio y cuando yo intentaba hacer amigos, él me decía que eso solo sería un estorbo para mi entrenamiento y salíamos corriendo.

—Pero, ¿y Ukyo?

—Su padre nos daba comida gratis, así que mi padre hizo una excepción.

—Ya… —Akane asintió con la cabeza. Se volvió del todo, apoyando un brazo en la almohada para recostar la cabeza—. Bueno pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Por qué te pone tan nervioso que los demás traten de tocarte? ¿Y por qué actúas tan diferente cuando estamos solos a cuando hay más gente?

A Ranma le costó un par de intentos empezar a hablar de nuevo.

—Cuando yo intentaba abrazar a mi padre de pequeño, él siempre me rechazaba. Decía que esas cosas solo reflejan la debilidad de un hombre y que si quería convertirme en un auténtico artista marcial no podía ser tan débil —le explicó con dificultad—. Me convenció de que si los demás me veían comportarme así solo se reirían de mí, que nadie me tomaría en serio. Y que debía ser duro y fuerte.

¿Qué se reirían de él? Una posibilidad aterradora para alguien tan orgulloso como Ranma.

—¿Y tú te creíste algo así? —preguntó Akane, sorprendida.

—Era un crío, Akane. Y él era mi padre… ¿qué iba a hacer sino creerle?

—Pero ahora ya no eres un crío y sabes que eso no son más que tonterías…

—¿Lo son? Porque desde que hemos empezado a actuar como una pareja en el instituto lo único que he recibido son miradas suspicaces, estúpidas risitas y burlas que me siguen allá por donde vaya —Se quejó él.

En eso llevaba razón, la actitud de todos en el Furinkan no era el mejor ejemplo.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿También crees que me reiré de ti si eres más cariñoso? —inquirió ella. En realidad no le importaba demasiado lo que pensara de los demás, pero sí lo que pensara de ella. Ranma alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de su prometida.

—No, tú no… —murmuró—. Es diferente contigo —Intentó explicarse, pero la voz se le trababa cada pocas palabras—. Es decir, me esfuerzo para poder… —Sus rasgos se endurecieron porque no lograba explicarse y Akane supuso que estaba hablando de los gestos que tenía cuando estaban a solas. Esperó callada para oír más, lo que fuera, pero el rostro del chico se deshizo en una mueca de cansancio—. No puedo evitar sentirme así de mal. Igual que cuando mi padre me rechazaba o se burlaba de mí de niño. ¡Y no quiero que nadie más vuelva a hacerlo!

Aunque hablarle de todo eso había sido un gran paso, Akane no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada. Quizás esperaba algo más… que le dijera que iba a intentar superarlo por ella, que se esforzaría porque fueran más íntimos, que con ella no sentía nada de eso porque era especial. Ya debía haberse imaginado que Ranma no era muy bueno en las palabras y por más que lo intentaba, no solía dar con las adecuadas. Y lo peor no eran las palabras, sino el sentimiento que estas arrastraban, demasiado resignado y falto de esperanza porque las cosas fueran a cambiar.

—Da lo mismo, estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me entienda —finalizó, recobrando algo de su orgullo.

—Yo sí te entiendo —dijo ella—. Y te aseguro que nunca haré nada que te haga sentir tan incómodo —Volvió a girarse hacia la pared y se aplastó contra la almohada.

Ranma calló de nuevo unos minutos y finalmente, añadió:

—Nunca le había contado esto a nadie.

Akane sonrió un poco en la oscuridad.

—Pues yo nunca había dejado a nadie dormir en mi cama —respondió—. Gracias por ayudarme tanto, Ranma.

El chico se movió, apartándose un poco del borde y relajándose lo suficiente como para poder acomodarse más cerca de ella.

—De nada.

 **. .. … .. .**

Lo que despertó a Akane al día siguiente fue la frialdad que sentía en sus piernas y en sus pies. Frunció el ceño, aún dormida, rozando la consciencia y trató de mover un brazo para enganchar la sabana y tirar de ella hacia arriba. Pero no pudo. Algo le impedía mover los brazos.

Entonces, incapaz aún de pensar con claridad o si quiera de entreabrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que aunque la parte posterior de su cuerpo estaba congelada, la de arriba estaba envuelta en una intensa calidez.

Se removió un poco y verificó que sus brazos no le respondían. Entonces sí abrió los ojos y volvió a toparse con su pared, casi pegada a la nariz. Entornó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces; estaba aprisionada contra la pared donde se apoyaba su cama, pero no era por eso que no podía mover los brazos.

De algún modo, durante la noche y estando profundamente dormido, Ranma la había empujado hacia la pared, pegándose a ella. Su cuerpo estaba estirado contra el suyo, sus brazos la rodeaban haciendo tope con la pared, e incluso Akane notaba la cara del chico hundida entre su pelo y su cuello, respirando despacio y armoniosamente. El resto del colchón estaba vacío, mientras que ellos estaban aplastados contra el muro. Y la sabana… Akane intentó mirar hacia abajo y le pareció verla enrollada en los pies del chico, como si se hubiera peleado con ella hasta vencerla.

Por eso estaba muerta de frío.

En cualquier caso, al repasar mentalmente una vez más la posición en la que estaban se ruborizó y su corazón se disparó, confuso, a esas horas de la mañana.

 _Parece que dormido se le va la vergüenza, la incomodidad y todo…_ pensó ella con cierta malicia.

No, en realidad se sintió feliz y a gusto. Cerró un momento los ojos respirando hondo, pero enseguida empezó a notar los brazos doloridos por tenerlos doblados entre su cuerpo y la pared. Además los pies le dolían por el frío y le picaba la nariz.

Con un resoplido volvió a removerse hasta que logró sacar uno de sus brazos del agarre del chico y poco a poco, pudo girarse e incorporarse ligeramente. Ante el movimiento el chico gruñó por lo bajo y se apartó un poco, pero no despertó. Tenía el rostro sumamente relajado y en paz, medio hundido en la almohada.

Akane apartó la mirada al sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y observó la grisácea luminosidad que entraba ahora por su ventana. Debía estar amaneciendo… lo que significaba que faltaba poco para que la madrugadora Kasumi se levantara y empezara con sus tareas.

Era necesario que Ranma regresara a su cuarto antes de que nadie más se despertara.

—Ranma —Susurró en su oído al tiempo que le movía el hombro—. Despierta. Es de día. Tienes que volver a tu…

Pero el chico no hizo caso. Alargó su brazo y volvió a cogerla por la cintura, tirando suavemente de ella hacia él.

—Akane… —susurró, aún dormido—. Vamos a dormir un poco más.

La chica se sonrojo y sacudió la cabeza.

¡No! Tenía que marcharse. No era el mejor momento para que los descubrieran así. En otro tiempo, le habría preocupado que sus padres les obligaran a casarse de inmediato si les descubrían durmiendo juntos pero ahora… ¿quién sabía cuál sería su reacción?

Pero Akane desistió en su empeño por despertarle. Se quedó observándole y vacilante, alargó una mano para rozarle la cara. Posó un dedo en su frente que jugó con el flequillo y después se deslizó suavemente por la sien, por la mejilla hasta la barbilla. Ranma no se inmutó, así que Akane fue más allá e inclinó la cabeza para besarle en la mejilla. Despacio, dejando que el sonido se expandiera por toda la habitación.

Le gustó la sensación, pero al instante sintió un extraño y repentino vacío por dentro. Temió estar perdiendo de vista lo que era real y lo que no; ellos estaban fingiendo estar enamorados y esa era la razón por la que Ranma estaba allí con ella. Pero acabaría algún día y después de lo que él le había contado sobre su padre sus esperanzas de que siguieran como hasta ahora casi habían desaparecido.

Aunque Akane agradecía que se lo hubiera confiado y tenía la firme determinación de no presionarle más; sentía que una parte de ella se aferraba a lo que estaban compartiendo esos días con demasiada fuerza.

—Ranma… no me oyes, ¿verdad? —susurró ella—. Estás profundamente dormido, ¿no? —El chico seguía respirando contra la almohada sin hacer el mínimo gesto. Aun así Akane vaciló, se mordió el labio inferior varias veces y su estómago protestó. Recordó las palabras de su tía, en su casa y separó los labios—. Te… quiero mucho —susurró. Esperó y nada cambió, salvo que sintió un poco de alivio en su pecho—. No quiero que Mikishito nos separe, pero empiezo a estar asustada.

Le daba miedo que ese hombre lograra separarla de su familia, que la alejara de todo lo que conocía con el beneplácito de su padre, además. Era algo que llevaba arrastrando todos esos días; pero en ese momento, esa mañana que aún no había nacido del todo y sintiendo el brazo de su prometido rodeándola, si sentía miedo era únicamente por la perspectiva de no volver a verle a él.

Era un idiota egocéntrico, presumido, temerario y tenía la sensibilidad de un zapato; pero era el único con el que siempre podía contar. Akane nunca se sentía asustada porque sabía que por mal que se pusieran las cosas podía contar con que Ranma aparecería y de algún modo extraño y disparatado, resolvería los problemas para después decir que no lo había hecho por ella, en realidad.

Y Akane quería eso. No soportaba la idea de que Ranma no estuviera a su lado.

—Sigues dormido, ¿verdad? —No obtuvo respuesta, así que se olvidó de la hora y se acurrucó a su lado de nuevo. Le estuvo observando hasta que los ojos se le cerraron de nuevo.

Ni siquiera llegó a oír que una puerta se abría en el pasillo y alguien caminaba hacia el baño; tampoco los aspavientos y bostezos de los esbirros de Mouri en su jardín, que se quejaban de lo mal que habían dormido al raso y sobre el duro suelo. Nada. Solo la respiración pausada de Ranma y el rítmico latido de su corazón mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida de nuevo.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo ^^ Quería daros las gracias de todo corazón por seguir apoyando esta historia y todas las reviews que me llegaron del último capítulo, no solo para decirme que os había gustado sino también dándome ánimos para que me recuperara.**

 **Estoy un poco mejor pero aún no estoy bien del todo. Estoy pasando un por una época de mucha ansiedad y para aquellos que la hayáis padecido alguna vez sabréis que es algo con lo que cuesta mucho lidiar. Esa angustia que te atrapa y no te deja hacer nada, ni siquiera lo que más te gusta en el mundo como en mi caso es escribir. Pero seguro que me recuperaré.**

 **Espero que os guste mucho el nuevo capítulo, yo tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo con vosotros.**

 **Besotes para todos y de verdad, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **17.**

Ranma no recibió la habitual descarga de su cerebro indicándole que era momento de levantarse, probablemente porque hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien y despertó somnoliento y descansado. Se estiró con fuerza sobre aquel colchón tan cómodo antes de abrir los ojos hasta sentir ese leve dolor que después fue sustituido por un suave ronroneo de cada músculo de sus extremidades al quedar sueltas y flojas, estiradas y libres.

El suelo no se le clavaba en la espalda bajo el delgado futón, no había ronquidos ni olor a panda a su alrededor ni se había despertado con una zarpa sobre la cara. Sonrió unos instantes y después cayó en la cuenta de que su mano izquierda rozaba la pared mientras que la derecha caía por el borde de la cama.

Frunció el ceño.

 _¿Akane?_

Se incorporó de golpe y comprobó que, por supuesto, la cama estaba vacía. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor pero la chica no estaba. El reloj indicaba que era muy tarde, incluso para ser sábado; seguramente ella habría madrugado y habría salido a correr como acostumbraba.

 _¿Por qué no me habrá despertado?_ Pensó, fastidiado. Todos en la casa estarían ya despiertos así que no podía salir por la puerta. Con un chasquido de lengua se puso en pie y abrió la ventana para asomarse pero no vio a nadie bajó él. Las tiendas de campaña aún estaban por ahí, pero los hombrecillos de Mouri no.

—Espero que Kasumi no les esté dando el desayuno…

Subió un pie al alfeizar de la ventana y se agarró con ambas manos.

 _Ranma…_ De pronto, le pareció escuchar la voz de Akane en su mente. _Te… quiero mucho._

Se detuvo de golpe y el corazón se le disparó. Miró a su espalda, pero seguía solo. Se rascó la cabeza y trató de recordar… ¿Había oído esas palabras de verdad? Quizás lo había soñado… Sí, tenía la fuerte sensación de haber soñado con su prometida pero no recordaba el qué. Probablemente era todo por culpa de la conversación que había mantenido con Mouri la noche anterior.

Apretó los dientes al pensar en él. Seguro que aparecía de nuevo para desayunar.

 _Debo darme prisa._

Saltó hasta el árbol y descolgándose por él consiguió llegar al suelo. Después solo rodeó la casa y trepó de nuevo para colarse en su cuarto. Una sólida atmósfera de humedad y pegajosidad le dio de lleno en la cara.

—Puaj —Se quejó, tapándose la nariz.

En el centro de la sala había un panda tumbado panza arriba, sobre los dos futones de la habitación. Su enorme estómago subía y bajaba, respiraba fuertemente y con un silbido rasposo. Estaba rodeado de sus estúpidos carteles de madera… _¡Ranma, desagradecido! ¡¿Cómo no aceptaste el dinero?! ¡Ranma, me pica la espalda, ráscame!_

Ahora por lo visto hasta escribía en sueños.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y agradeció profundamente a los astros haber dormido en otro sitio porque de lo contrario ahora tendría el trasero de un panda aplastándole la cabeza. Quizás habría muerto asfixiado.

Meneó la cabeza sintiéndose increíblemente afortunado y rebuscó en el armario en busca de algo que ponerse. Después, huyó de aquella pestilente habitación dejando al panda con sus ronquidos y bajó las escaleras con el estómago rugiéndole. Hacia la mitad se pasó la mano por la nuca y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no percibía un ligero dolor en sus músculos. Se sentía realmente bien. Ojala él también pudiera tener una cama occidental como la de Akane…

Justo cuando llegaba abajo, la chica apareció de golpe. Estuvieron a punto de chocar, pero evitaron la colisión echándose ambos hacia atrás en el último momento. Ranma suspiró aliviado; cogió aire para exigir saber por qué le había dejado durmiendo arriba como si nada, pero cuando miró al rostro de su prometida se quedó en blanco.

Akane le miraba con el rostro un poco inclinado, como si algo le diera vergüenza, con el semblante algo enrojecido y sus dedos largos y finos jugueteando con el borde del jersey que llevaba.

—B… buenos días —Le saludó ella.

—Ah… Hola —murmuró él, confuso y nervioso por esa actitud. ¿Era por qué habían dormido juntos? ¡Pero si fue idea suya! ¿Acaso se arrepentía y esperaba que él se disculpara o algo así? Siendo así debería parecer molesta, pero más bien podía intuirse una delicada sonrisa velada en el modo en que curvaba la comisura de sus labios—. No me has despertado…

—Lo he intentado un par de veces, pero no ha habido manera —respondió ella. Ladeó el rostro y sus ojillos rodaron hasta él de nuevo—. Estabas profundamente dormido… ¿Has descansado… a gusto?

—¿Cómo? —Ranma sintió una descarga en lo alto de su columna. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Tosió para tranquilizarse y actuó despreocupado—. Sí, supongo. Esas camas occidentales son mucho más cómodas que un futon.

—¿Sólo por eso? —insistió ella, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué… si no?

Akane estiró el cuello y parte de esa actitud dulce e intrigante que había mostrado (y qué le estaba poniendo a él de los nervios) se evaporó; Ranma se sintió aliviado porque no sabía a qué venían esas preguntas tan extrañas.

De pronto, volvió a oírlo.

 _Ranma…_ Y esta vez estuvo seguro de que era su voz. _Te… quiero mucho._

Sonó más fuerte, más claro en su cerebro. Tanto así que de no ser porque la estaba mirando y ella no abrió la boca, podría haber pensado que se lo acababa de decir. ¿Habría sido realmente un sueño? Le dio tal impresión que se tambaleó al tiempo que su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate y sus manos se movieron sin control en un espasmo histérico.

—¿Qué? —musito Akane, sorprendida.

—¡Nada!

—Parecía como si fueras a decirme algo…

—¡Pues no! —Ranma tragó saliva y mirándola solo de reojo, murmuró—. ¿Tú quieres decirme algo a mí?

—¡No! —Akane también giró su rostro encendido.

El silencio cayó como una pesada piedra entre ellos, era tan ensordecedor que parecía retumbar entre las paredes de aquel pasillo que se les antojaba cada vez más estrecho y sofocante. Ranma quiso huir y al mismo tiempo era incapaz de moverse. Deseó desesperado que algo pasara e interrumpiera ese instante.

Al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de tal pensamiento.

—¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados como dos pasmarotes?! —Nabiki se asomó desde el otro lado y los miró largamente, para después mostrarles su afilada sonrisa—. ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? ¡Ya sabía yo que no aguantaríais mucho con esa farsa de enamorados! —Avanzó hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados y moviendo su cabeza de forma que su corta melena se balanceaba vanidosamente en el aire—. Mikishito nos espera para desayunar, ¿por qué no aprovechas para declararte Akane?

La pequeña apretó los puños al tiempo que su boca se cerraba en una mueca temible; el aire encantador de hacía unos instantes parecía una ilusión de su mente más que algo real; sin embargo Ranma se sorprendió del autocontrol de su prometida. No hizo el más mínimo comentario hasta que su hermana desapareció rumbo al comedor. Después simplemente dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y clavó su mirada en el suelo.

—Desayunaré en la cocina —decidió, molesta. Echó a andar hacia ella pero cuando pasó por su lado, el chico la agarró de un brazo deteniéndola.

—Espera… ¿por qué tenemos que escondernos de ese tipo cada vez que viene? —cuestionó él repentinamente.

—¿Quieres comer con él?

—¡No! Pero esta es tu casa; tú no deberías irte por su culpa. ¡Él tendría que sentirse incómodo en nuestra presencia y largarse!

—A ese tipo no le incomoda nada…

—¡Eso habrá que verlo! —Decidido, Ranma cogió la mano de Akane y tiró de ella en dirección opuesta. La chica tuvo que seguirle a trompicones.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! —Quiso saber—. ¡¿Qué pasa con los demás?! También nos verán, incluso tu padre… —Ranma vaciló en el siguiente paso—. Si actuamos ante ellos como enamorados, ¿no se burlará de ti?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era probablemente afirmativa, pero Ranma apretó su mano al tiempo que erguía sus hombros con valor.

—No te preocupes. Además mi padre siempre se burla de todo lo que hago —respondió. Giró el rostro hacia ella cuando se deshizo de las dudas—. Todos ellos están convencidos de que Mouri se saldrá con la suya y conseguirán su dinero, ¿no? Pues ya va siendo hora de que se den cuenta de que no será así.

Retomó la marcha y enseguida aparecieron en el comedor.

Nadie les esperaba después de tantos días sin aparecer para las comidas, así que cuando entraron interrumpieron el desayuno llamando la atención de todos. Por supuesto, Mikishito fue el único que se levantó de su sitio en la mesa y con una enorme sonrisa se les acercó.

—¡Oh, Akane, ángel de amor! ¿No me digas que por fin has venido a desayunar conmigo?

—Hemos venido los dos —replicó Ranma. Tiró aún más de la mano de Akane y fue a ocupar su lugar habitual en la mesa.

A los pocos minutos, Genma Saotome apareció también, de nuevo como hombre, por la puerta y lanzó una mirada circular a la sala. Se sorprendió levemente de ver a su hijo aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Simplemente avanzó sin dar los buenos días a nadie y se dejó caer a la derecha de su hijo que tampoco se dignó a mirarle.

Nabiki, frente a ellos, apoyó los codos en la mesa y les sonrió.

—¿Ya no estáis enfadados?

—¡¿Enfadados?! —repitió Mikishito tomando su lugar junto a la mediana.

—¡No! ¡No lo estamos! —exclamó Akane mirando a su hermana—. Nunca nos enfadamos.

—¿Qué nunca os enfadáis? —Nabiki soltó una risotada—. ¡Si no hacéis otra cosa!

Ranma cogió aire sin que nadie le viera y alargó un brazo con el que rodeó los hombros de su prometida, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Tienes razón, Nabiki; pero siempre hacemos las paces —soltó dejando a todo el mundo sin palabras. En primer lugar a Akane que se quedó casi sin respiración.

Únicamente Kasumi soltó una risita queda que rompió el silencio y se dispuso a servir a los recién llegados con el rostro iluminado. Ranma se alegró de poder centrarse en su comida y no en lo rápido que le iba el corazón o los sonidos hoscos que hacía su padre a su lado.

—Akane, querida… —Mikishito fue el primero en retomar la palabra. No parecía especialmente afectado por lo que había visto y Ranma se dijo que debía esforzarse más. El invitado sacó una caja de un maletín de cuero que tenía a su lado en el suelo y se la ofreció a la chica—. ¡Te he traído estos pasteles!

Akane los miró, pero no hizo ademán por tomarlos.

—¿Qué son? —La caja tenía palabras en el alfabeto occidental y dibujos extraños por todas partes.

—Se llaman "Cupcakes" y son unos pastelitos deliciosos típicos ingleses —explicó, feliz.

—¡Qué interesante! —opinó Kasumi, que fue quien se animó a tomar la caja para examinarlos.

—Eran los favoritos de mi _Clarissa_ —continuó Mikishito con ojos soñadores. Sacudió la cabeza y enfocó a Akane de nuevo—. Creí que a ti también te gustarían…

—¿Y por qué iban a tener que gustarme?

—Bueno, a mi _Clarissa_ le volvían loca…

—¡¿Y solo por qué le gustaran a esa _señora_ me tienen que gustar a mí?!

—¿Por qué no los pruebas? —Siguió insistiendo él—. Me los mandan directamente de Londres. Cuando nos casemos no querrás comer otra cosa.

—¿Qué tal si la llevas allí de viaje de novios, cuñadito? —propuso Nabiki removiendo su té.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! ¿No crees, mi dulce ángel…?

En ese momento, Ranma soltó una risita divertida que hizo que todos le miraran. El chico señaló el rostro de Akane y alargó una mano hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella, fastidiada.

—Tienes arroz pegado por toda la cara —respondió el chico. Posó la mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y con su pulgar hizo saltar un par de granos de su piel en una lenta caricia que encendió los coloretes de Akane.

Todo el mundo se quedó nuevamente en silencio.

—Ya está —dijo él. Sin embargo su mano permaneció unos segundos más sobre la cara de ella y cuando la retiró, lo hizo rozándola con el dorso en un movimiento que se prolongó hasta el final de su barbilla—. Mucho mejor.

—G… gracias —dijo ella, sonrojada a más no poder.

—De nada —respondió él tan tranquilo.

Fingió seguir con su comida pero de reojo Ranma vigiló la expresión de Mikishito y se regocijó al ver que por fin el chico se retorcía de ira. Espachurraba su estúpido maletín entre las manos y sus rasgos pasaron a ser los de un demonio consumido por la furia.

 _Eso es… ¿lo has visto?_ Pensó el artista marcial, satisfecho _Muéstrales a todos tu auténtica cara._

Le habría gustado disfrutar un poco más de su éxito pero entonces su padre gruñó, más bien fue un resoplido airado y de burla.

—Hijo, me decepcionas con tu comportamiento. Un hombre de verdad no tiene esa clase de actitudes en público con las mujeres —Le soltó. Hizo una vez más ese sonido; esta vez sonó más parecido a una risita mal disimulada—. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y así quieres que te tomen en serio como luchador.

—¡Tío Genma! —protestó Akane al instante, pero su prometido le hizo un gesto con la mano por debajo de la mesa para que no se inquietara.

—Tienes suerte de que nadie más te haya visto —insistió el hombre, cruzado de brazos y con las gafas a la altura de la nariz—. Nos habrías puesto en ridículo a ambos.

. ¡¿Es qué no has aprendido nada de mí?!

—¿De ti? ¡He aprendido demasiado! —estalló el chico, volviendo su cuerpo hacia su padre—. ¿Crees que quiero ser como tú? ¡Ja! ¡Tú abandonaste a mamá! ¡Pero yo no abandonaré a Akane!

. ¡Jamás me apartaré de su lado!

—¡Serás… descarado!

Ranma se giró de nuevo hacia el frente dando por terminada la discusión.

—No me interesa lo que digas, viejo —le soltó más tranquilo—. ¿No fuiste tú el que concertó este compromiso, el que me trajo hasta aquí de China e insistió para que me llevara bien con mi prometida?

El hombre de las gafas gruño aún más. Desde que se convertía en un animal al contacto con el agua había adoptado parte de sus costumbres y cuando se ofuscaba demasiado respondía emitiendo esos sonidos repelentes e incluso agitando sus brazos como si fueran garras peludas.

Ranma está sobradamente acostumbrado, así que lo ignoró.

Akane buscó su mano bajo la mesa y la estrechó suavemente. Al mirarla, esta sonreía dulcemente y Ranma supo que aquel gesto se lo ofrecía sinceramente a él y no como parte del teatro que tenían que llevar a cabo por culpa de Mikishito. Le devolvió el apretón para indicarle que lo entendía, pero él si alzó las manos y las posó sobre la mesa a la vista de todos.

Akane le miró y él la sonrió. Ella se ruborizó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese instante, Mikishito Mouri se puso en pie de golpe con el rostro deformado por la rabia que le embargaba y con disculpas aceleradas y mal expuestas, salió del comedor y de la casa de los Tendo apresuradamente.

 **. .. … .. .**

Mikishito salió a la calle controlando su paso y su ritmo al andar todo lo que pudo. Sentía la rigidez apoderándose de su cuerpo envarado según caminaba por la sucia callejuela donde estaba el dojo, masticando el sabor amargo de su bilis que le había subido hasta la garganta después de semejante espectáculo y siguió caminando.

Quiso alejarse todo lo posible del dojo, de la calle, del barrio antes de perder vergonzosamente el control. Un buen lugar para ello habría sido la seguridad de la casa que había alquilado en Nerima, pero no logró llegar a tiempo.

Cuando la visión se le puso roja y las manos le empezaron a temblar por la furia se metió atropelladamente en un callejón y sin poder esperar más, empezó a gritar.

Al principio fueron alaridos sin ningún sentido, desesperados y desgarradores, histéricos y coléricos. Pero no era suficiente. Empezó a lanzar torpes golpes al aire, patadas, cabezazos y entonces sus gritos se liberaron en palabras de odio hacia Ranma Saotome. Insultos, amenazas y todo lo que se le ocurrió hasta que sus pulmones le ardieron por la falta de oxígeno.

Pero seguía furioso.

Frente a él había unos viejos cubos de basura con cartones esparcidos por el suelo que no dudó en patear hasta que su traje se retorció de mala manera y sus cabellos acabaron pegados a su frente a causa del sudor.

Odiaba a Ranma Saotome. Le odiaba porque era un fanfarrón estúpido y sin cerebro que se interponía en su camino. Le odiaba porque Akane le amaba. Le odiaba con las mismas ansias con que odiaba a su padre, el que le separó de su primer amor, _Clarissa_. En el fondo ambos eran iguales. Abusones más estúpidos que él que creían que podían vencerle.

Su padre había ayudado a _Clarissa_ a marcharse de vuelta a Inglaterra, él lo sabía. Quizás la amenazó para que se fuera o la sobornó. Y eso era algo que Mikishito jamás le perdonaría, aun cuando tuviera que obedecerle en todo. Era su padre, al fin y al cabo, y le debía respeto y sumisión.

Pero a ese Ranma… ¡Le destruiría! Y después se llevaría a Akane con él. Su _Clarissa nº 2_ y serían felices para siempre. Juntos y solos. Sin nadie más que se interpusiera. Arrancaría a Ranma del pensamiento y del corazón de Akane.

El destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad para amar. ¡Era suya! No podía dejarla escapar por no luchar lo suficiente como le pasó en el pasado.

—Esta vez no me rendiré tan fácilmente —se prometió.

Respiró hondo, se colocó el traje, se acomodó el pelo en su lugar y esbozó unas cuantas sonrisas para relajar su rostro. Forzó una risa que resonó por el callejón haciendo huir a unos gatos que se ocultaban en un rincón.

Después echó a andar de vuelta a su casa.

 **. .. … .. .**

Como venía siendo habitual desde que Mikishito Mouri se instalara en la vieja casa alquilada de Nerima, al recorrer el camino de grava que iba desde la valla de la casa hasta la puerta principal pudo ver los silenciosos aunque aturullados movimientos de sus criados a través de los ventanales del recibidor principal que daban al jardín.

Los había traído de las fábricas de su padre puesto que se estaban instalando maquinas robotizadas que pronto harían el trabajo de los hombrecillos de forma más rápida y efectiva; de otro modo, su padre jamás lo habría permitido. Por suerte, el gran hombre Mouri no prestaba apenas atención a lo que su hijo hacía o no hacía, así que no le preguntó para qué los necesitaba. Solo quería quitárselos de encima.

Para cuando Mikishito llegaba a la puerta, esta se abrió y al entrar se encontró con tres o cuatro de sus hombrecillos, ataviados cada uno según las tareas que le había encomendado en esa casa. El que le abría la puerta llevaba un raquítico traje de mayordomo inglés de principios del siglo XX con el logotipo de las empresas Mouri en el pecho, bordado en hilo dorado.

Mikishito le lanzó su chaqueta y su maletín y pasó de largo.

Al pie de las escaleras se encontró con otro. Llevaba gafas oscuras a juego con su tupido bigote y una gabardina que arrastraba por el suelo. En su mano tenía un sobre.

—¿Son las fotos de anoche? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, amo Mouri —respondió el otro. Se lo tendió con cierta vacilación—. Pero… no son buenas noticias…

Mikishito le arrancó el sobre y lo arrojó al suelo tras sacar las fotos. Uno de los hombrecitos ataviado con mandil y una cofia apareció, recogió el sobre del suelo y se escabulló sin llamar la atención.

—¿Qué es… esto? ¿Qué significa? —Pegó las fotos a su rostro mientras las hacía girar una y otra vez, como buscando el ángulo óptimo—. ¿Qué se supone que hace Saotome en esta foto?

—E… está trepando hasta la ventana de la chica, amo Mouri.

—La ventana de… ¡¿De mi ángel?!

—Ah, sí.

—¡¿Con qué propósito?!

El rostro cenizo del hombrecillo se coloreó suavemente.

—Bueno… suponemos que para quedarse a dormir con ella, amo Mouri.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Y… y… ¿Lo hizo?!

—Esta mañana le vimos salir por la misma ventana, amo Mouri.

Mikishito se puso a bufar como un animal salvaje rabioso. Hizo trizas las fotos y las lanzó por los aires haciendo salir de nuevo al hombrecillo de la cofia. Después dio vueltas por el amplio recibir maldiciendo cuánto se le ocurría y quejándose amargamente por su falta de resultados en su plan.

¡Se le acababa el tiempo! Y no había logrado ni una sola prueba de que ese amor fuera falso, salvo las cosas que Nabiki Tendo le había contado. Un testimonio que no serviría de nada, y menos después de lo que había presenciado en ese desayuno.

¡Era terrible!

¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Debía ocurrírsele alguna cosa!

Estaba tan cegado por la cólera que a punto estuvo de patear a otro de los hombrecillos que se acercó a él para llamar su atención.

—¡Amo Mouri! ¡Escuche! ¡Esta sí es una buena noticia!

—¡Más te vale!

El hombrecillo suspiró y sonrió.

—Una chica le ha llamado y le ha dejado un recado. Dice ser la _otra prometida_ de Ranma Saotome.

Mikishito se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué?

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **En primer lugar siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero en compensación tengo la intención de publicar dos capítulos nuevos hoy de esta historia y que espero que os gusten mucho, muchísimo ^^**

 **En segundo lugar, me gustaría deciros que estoy totalmente conmovida y agradecida por todos los mensajes y reviews que he recibido, no solo porque os sigue gustando este fanfic y le dais vuestro apoyo desinteresado sino también por todas vuestras palabras de aliento y ánimo referidas a la situación que estoy pasando. Habéis sido todos muy amables y considerados y aunque poco a poco empiezo a encontrarme mejor, de verdad espero llegar a encontrarme de nuevo en plenas facultades para seguir escribiendo fanfics que compartir con vosotros.**

 **Sois todos muy buenos conmigo así que os mando muchos besotes y de verdad, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **18.**

 _Ucchan's._

Era la única palabra escrita en la parte central del toldo que se extendía sobre el marco de la puerta. En grandes, redondeadas y blancas letras. Mikishito lo miró con el ceño fruncido durante un par de segundos y tiró de las solapas de su traje sin encontrarle significado. Carecía de importancia, de todos modos.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle donde se levantaba aquel pequeño establecimiento. Desde su llegada a Nerima le había dado la sensación de que todas eran iguales, húmedas y oscuras, llenas de suciedad y con gente mediocre y vulgar paseándose en actitud derrotada. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambientes y cada vez estaba más harto de estar allí.

Estaba ansioso por escapar con su ángel.

Era noche cerrada. Su interlocutor había exigido quedar a esa hora alegando que tendría todo el día ocupado encargándose de sus clientes y que solo le recibiría tras haber limpiado y recogido su local. Aquel local. Lo miró una vez más y siguió sin saber qué era aquello, aunque dedujo que debía tratarse de un restaurante por el fuerte olor a comida que desprendía.

Un sitio tan pequeño y vulgar; jamás comería en un establecimiento como ese pero… debía ser de lo mejor de esa condenada ciudad.

Mikishito resopló y comprobó su reloj. Era la hora. Avanzó hasta la puerta que estaba abierta y apartando una cortina vieja procurando tocarla lo menos posible, se adentró en el interior.

Oh sí, el olor era mucho más intenso allí dentro. Sintió un escalofrío y entreabrió los labios para evitar respirar por la nariz. Lo que él pensó; un diminuto restaurante con más pinta de caja de zapatos que de local abierto al público. Las mesas estaban recogidas, las sillas levantadas y todo lo envolvía el silencio.

Al fondo vio una barra con una enorme plancha. Desperdigados había unos cuantos taburetes y en uno de ellos había una chica sentada de espaldas a la puerta. Observó su larga cabellera y la curva de su cintura apretada en un diminuto vestido de vistoso color y bordados orientales. Apoyaba un codo en la barra e inclinaba la cabeza, como aburrida. Probablemente le oyó entrar, pero la chica ni se inmutó.

Tras la barra había una puerta que seguramente daba a la cocina. Esta se abrió y otra chica salió frotándose las manos contra un viejo trapo. Traía un curioso mono oscuro de trabajo y una cinta en la frente, mientras que su larga cabellera castaña caía con gracia a su espalda en una coleta alta. Esta sí le vio; parpadeó y tras recorrerle con los ojos, lanzó una mirada a la chica de la barra que por fin se giró.

—Buenas noches —saludó él, diplomático como se esperaba que fuera.

—¿Ser Mouri? —La chica de la barra le habló en un extraño murmullo. Le observó con el ceño fruncido y el chico le devolvió la misma mueca.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eres Mikishito Mouri? —preguntó la otra. En su espalda llevaba una espátula enorme que soltó en el suelo, apoyada a la barra. Se acomodó sin dejar de repasarle con los ojos un instante—. ¿El nuevo prometido de Akane Tendo?

—Así es —respondió él al instante.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una nueva mirada.

—Ser verdad, pues —murmuró de nuevo la del vestido—. ¡Sentar!

—¿Eh?

—Que te sientes —explicó la de la coleta y el chico, con cierta reticencia, apoyó ligeramente su cuerpo en uno de los taburetes. Quizás en otra ocasión se habría molestado en ocultar su incomodidad por estar allí pero le fue imposible disimular cuando vio los pegotes de grasa que sobresalían del borde de la plancha o los manchurrones de dudoso origen de la piel del asiento donde se rozaba ahora su carísimo pantalón—. Soy Ukyo Kuonji. Yo te llamé.

—Encantado —dijo él, arrugando la nariz—. Así que tú eres… la otra prometida de Saotome.

—Sí, lo soy. Y también soy su mejor amiga —aclaró la chica con orgullo. Con la cabeza señaló brevemente a la otra—. Ella es Shampoo. También es prometida de Ranma.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿También?! —Mikishito la miró bien. Era una joven muy bella, pero ese rictus molesto afeaba su rostro quitándole encanto—. ¡Pero, ¿cuántas prometidas tiene ese tipo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Si no es más que un idiota con músculos!

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Callar! ¡No hablar mal de mí airen o tú pagar caro!

La chica sentada a su lado se puso en pie alzando un brazo tan rápido que Mikishito tuvo que echarse hacia atrás. Estuvo a punto de caerse por el otro lado del taburete cuando se encontró con un extraño objeto redondeado y de colorines pegado a su nariz.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué dices?!

—No insultes a Rancchan en nuestra presencia —Le explicó la cocinera. Alargó un brazo hasta su compañera y la instó a que se calmara. Mouri respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse al verse libre de esa chica y su extraña arma, aunque se apartó ligeramente apoyándose en la barra lo más lejos posible de su lado y la siguió mirando de reojo por si acaso—. Vayamos al grano que no tenemos toda la noche. Nosotras dos, igual que Akane, somos las prometidas de Rancchan y hemos sabido que tú quieres casarte con ella.

. Bien, estamos dispuestas a ayudarte a conseguirlo. De ese modo nos libraremos de ella como nuestra rival.

—¡Ja! Chica violenta no ser rival para Shampoo… —dijo la otra, pasándose la mano por los cabellos de su larguísima melena.

—Por supuesto que lo es, querida —replicó la otra—. No te creas tanto.

—¡Ni chica violenta ni tú ser rivales! ¡Airen escoger a mí! ¡Casarse conmigo! ¡Venir a mi tribu en China y tener hijos fuertes y atractivos conmigo!

—Sí, Shampoo, Sí. Y ahora despiértate de esa estúpida fantasía… ¡Esto es serio!

—¡Callar! —Shampoo sacó de nuevo su arma pero esta vez apuntó con ella a Ukyo que rápidamente interpuso su espátula. Mikishito las vigiló, sorprendido, hasta que se atrevió a intervenir dirigiéndose a la cocinera con un pedante carraspeo, que es como los caballeros llaman la atención de una dama.

—Perdón, es que no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice… —comentó señalando a Shampoo. La china frunció las cejas, molesta—. ¿No sois amigas?

—¡¿Amigas?! —Ukyo soltó una risotada—. ¡¿Cómo íbamos a ser amigas?! ¡Luchamos por el amor del mismo hombre! Pero a veces… podemos _entendernos_ …

—En realidad no me importa —aclaró Mouri, enderezándose de nuevo sobre su asiento—. Lo que yo quiero saber es cómo puede ser que Saotome tenga varias prometidas y quién es la auténtica.

—¿La auténtica?

—Debe haber una que sea la verdadera prometida —insistió Mikishito, pero se desesperó cuando las otras dos le miraron confusas. Se pasó una mano por el rostro que acabó enterrada entre sus cabellos. Después, sonrió para recuperar el control de sí mismo—. Está bien… veamos. Contadme cuándo y cómo es que os convertisteis en sus prometidas.

Las chicas dejaron a un lado sus armas y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Ukyo fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

—Mi compromiso data de hace diez años —empezó a contar—. Rancchan y yo somos amigos de la infancia y en aquel entonces, su padre llegó a un acuerdo con el mío para que me comprometiera con Rancchan a cambio del puesto de Okonomiyakis que era de nuestra propiedad.

Los ojos de Mikishito se agrandaron.

—¿Un acuerdo? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Tienes algún documento firmado?

—No. Fue todo de palabra. El padre de Rancchan cogió el carrito de mi padre y desaparecieron —Ukyo sonrió a pesar de todo al añadir—. Por eso yo vine aquí a buscarle, para hacer cumplir el compromiso.

—Genma Saotome… ¿conserva aún el carrito, por lo menos?

—Yo diría que no.

Mikishito bufó exasperado. Se encorvó sobre el taburete y estuvo a punto de ponerse a maldecir de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Ansioso se giró hacia la otra chica.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es la historia?

—Airen vencerme a mí en pelea —contó, con gran brevedad aunque con las mejillas encendidas y una brillo encantador en la mirada—. Según tradiciones de mi tribu yo casar con hombre que vencerme y tener hijos fuertes y varoniles para mi tribu.

Mikishito achicó los ojos.

—No… no sé… ¡No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices!

Shampoo dio un respingo.

—¡Tú, bobo, no gritar! ¡Yo no estar sorda!

—¡NO TE ENTIENDO! ¡VOCALIZA!

—¡Tonto, palurdo tú eres!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡HABLA MÁS DESPACIO!

—Será posible… —Ukyo sacudió la cabeza y con un gesto mandó callar a la otra que se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. En breves palabras le contó a Mikishito la historia de la china y el chico soltó un alarido al oírlo.

Esta vez la frustración pudo con él y tuvo que levantarse. Se puso a dar vueltas por ese diminuto local lanzando brazadas al aire.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ukyo al ver su extraña reacción.

Mouri se volvió hacia las chicas y con el rostro rojo las habló.

—¡Ninguno de esos compromisos me sirve de nada!

—¡¿Cómo qué no?!

—¡Claro que no! —insistió él. No había nada peor para Mikishito que sentir que le habían prometido algo que después resultaba ser un engaño. ¡Y aquello lo era! No, más bien parecía todo una estúpida broma—.En primer lugar, los dos son posteriores al compromiso que Saotome tiene con mi ángel Akane. El suyo es el primero, luego es el original. Pero es que además, es el único válido puesto que ellos sí tienen un documento legal que lo certifica.

. Vosotras no tenéis nada. Tú tienes un estúpido acuerdo verbal por un carrito de comida que ya ni existe. Y tú te basas en unas leyes absurdas que probablemente no tengan validez en este país. ¡No tenéis nada! ¡Nada en absoluto!

—¿Qué decir este tonto estirado?

—¡¿QUEEÉ?!

—¡Callaos los dos! —Ukyo estrelló su espátula contra el suelo, muy enfadada. Su rostro se puso rojo de pura indignación y tuvo que salir de detrás de la barra. Fue derechita contra Mouri, alzando un dedo acusador y envuelto en una nube de olores de ingredientes tan dispares que pusieron del revés el delicado estómago del millonario—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que mi compromiso con Rancchan no es de verdad?!

—¡Es así! Cualquier abogado te lo diría.

—¡Los abogados me dan igual! ¡Yo soy prometida de Ranma!

—¡Airen ser mío!

—Pues lo siento —Mikishito alzó sus manos intentando que ninguna se le acercara demasiado—. Pero por mucho que me duela decirlo, Akane tiene mucho más derecho sobre él que ninguna de vosotras dos.

—¡Bueno, pues cásate tú con Akane! —replicó Ukyo—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¡Cásate con ella! Así Ranma tendrá que elegir entre nosotras.

—El problema es que para eso tengo que romper primero el compromiso de Akane con Saotome —explicó Mikishito con fastidio—. Y no me está resultando fácil. Ellos se niegan a hacerlo.

—¡Nosotras, matar a Akane! —exclamó Shampoo decidida.

—¿Qué ha dicho de mi ángel?

—A ver… —Ukyo ignoró a ambos y miró al chico muy seria—. ¿Qué haría falta para romper ese compromiso?

—Necesito una prueba verdadera de que Saotome y Akane no están enamorados.

—¡Pues claro que no lo están! ¡Mi Rancchan solo me ama a mí!

—¡Airen me ama a mí!

Mouri resopló, cansado.

—Tener más de una prometida sería una buena prueba —consideró Mikishito—. Pero ninguno de vuestros compromisos ha sido elegido por él, ni ha tenido nada que ver en ellos.

—¡Tampoco en el de Akane!

—¡Pero viven juntos! Tienen una relación y es mucho más creíble que esas historias que me habéis contado vosotras.

Ukyo se apartó del chico y recorrió con los ojos su local mientras pensaba a toda velocidad en alguna solución. Por más que le fastidiara, entendía lo que ese chico le decía. Se estrujó los sesos una y otra vez mientras la boba de Shampoo le lanzaba miradas distraídas desde la barra como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.

Una prueba de que Akane y Ranma no estaban enamorados. ¿En serio? Pero si con pasar con ellos cinco minutos ya quedaba claro que no sentían nada el uno por la otra.

¡Ella lo había visto mil veces! Ranma la insultaba, Akane le pegaba con su mazo; todo eran discusiones por culpa de los celos de la chica que se ponía histérica porque Ranma no podía… porque él…

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ukyo y de un salto se volvió hacia Mikishito—. ¡Ya lo tengo!

—¿El qué?

—Sé cómo conseguir la prueba que necesitas.

—¿Ah sí?

Ukyo sonrió estirándose, tan orgullosa que hasta su rostro se coloreó.

—Ranma nunca ha dicho a cuál de nosotras considera su auténtica prometida —Le reveló con regocijo—. ¡Es incapaz de decidirse! Si nosotras le enfrentamos delante de Akane y le obligamos a que sea sincero, no sabrá que hacer.

Mikishito alzó la cabeza, esperanzado.

—Claro… y si realmente estuviera enamorado de Akane, no dudaría —entendió él. Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro—. ¡Solo tengo que grabarle en ese momento y tendré mi prueba! ¡Una prueba irrefutable!

—¡Aiya! ¡Eso ser una gran plan! —Canturreó Shampoo desde su taburete.

—Disculpa, ¿está feliz por el plan o le duele algo? —inquirió Mikishito a Ukyo. La cocinera sacudió la cabeza sin darle más importancia.

Se sentía tan contenta que se dispuso a preparar unos cuantos Okonomiyakis para que disfrutaran mientras los tres ultimaban los detalles del plan que llevarían a cabo aunque por desgracia, Mouri hizo un gesto de horror cuando vio a la joven preparar sus ingredientes. Sintió nauseas al ver la masa burbujeando sobre la plancha y declinó la invitación todo lo amablemente que pudo pese a sus evidentes gestos de rechazo.

La reunión se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero cuando Mikishito Mouri abandonó el local se sentía satisfecho. No del todo, no lo estaría hasta que llegara a su casa, se diera una ducha y quemara esas ropas impregnadas de ese olor tan vulgar; pero estaba entusiasmado con su plan.

Aunque nunca había llegado a dudar de lograr el éxito en su empresa de casarse con Akane Tendo, los continuos obstáculos que Saotome le estaba poniendo en el camino le habían hecho experimentar frustración; un sentimiento innoble que no había sentido más que una sola vez en su vida. Había seguido teniendo esperanza, por supuesto. Sabía que de un modo u otro lograría su objetivo pero admitía que se había dejado llevar por la furia de una manera bastante patética porque el idiota de Saotome le ponía de los nervios.

Pero ahora… ¡Todo era diferente! Ahora veía con claridad cómo sería la caída de su rival y nada podría impedirlo. Casi podía sentir ya en sus brazos la deliciosa sensación de la piel tersa y cálida de Akane Tendo cuando la hiciera su esposa.

No podía esperar para que llegara ese momento y dejara por fin esa sucia y nauseabunda ciudad.

 **. .. … .. .**

Tenía las manos congeladas, especialmente la derecha.

Ranma se apresuró a meterlas bajo las sabanas pero después no supo qué hacer con ellas. Las juntó sobre su estómago y las frotó una contra la otra hasta que sintió algo de calor; no obstante el cuarto estaba helado. Sentía la punta de su nariz dolorida por culpa del frío.

Resopló pensando en el culpable y rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar tumbado de lado sobre el colchón. Al mismo tiempo, la persona tumbada a su lado hizo lo mismo y los dos quedaron frente a frente.

—Mmmm —Akane arrugó la nariz hundiendo casi la cabeza entera bajo la sabana. Le miró con las cejas fruncidas—. ¡Qué frío! ¡Es horrible! —Su cuerpo temblaba, encogido y no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro de la cama—. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío en esta habitación?

Ranma separó los labios para responder pero se contuvo. Debía pensárselo bien.

Echó un vistazo en busca de inspiración pero no había mucho que mirar. El cuarto estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por la cama, la estufa y la caja de madera que usaban como mesilla provisional donde estaba la única lámpara. Era pequeña y su luz era débil, de un tono amarillento algo enfermizo pero en la oscuridad resultaba suficiente para que ambos se vieran las caras.

—¡Aj! Pues verás… —El chico se removió, juntando las manos de nuevo a la altura del pecho y jugueteando con sus dedos—. Es por culpa de mi padre.

—Él ni siquiera vive ya aquí —le recordó la chica, con cierta suspicacia. Debía estar pensando que Ranma intentaba librarse de una bronca echándole las culpas a otro.

—Escucha… —pidió él, acomodándose mejor para dar las explicaciones pertinentes—. Mi madre y él discutieron esta mañana y le echó de casa. Así que ese panda estúpido volvió aquí, a su antigua habitación y ha estado durmiendo en ella todo el día…

—¡¿En nuestra cama?!

—¡No, no! En un futon que encontró o… que se trajo… ¡No sé! Pero llenó la habitación de olor a animal —Continuó—. No me quedó más remedio que abrir la ventana y ventilar esto un poco.

—¿Y?

—Y… olvidé cerrarla antes de que helara fuera —acabó confesando. Dejó caer los párpados a la espera de un buen rapapolvo o un golpe (podría ser cualquiera), pero finalmente no pasó nada. Volvió a abrirlos y se fijó en lo roja que tenía Akane la nariz. El chico cabeceó, culpable—. Iré a buscar más mantas.

—¡No, déjalo! —Le detuvo ella, fastidiada y temblorosa—. Pero voy a ponerme un pijama largo, esto es insoportable.

¿Pijama… largo? Ranma alzó la cabeza de la almohada y antes de que la chica pudiera salir de la cama, la cogió del brazo para detenerla.

—Eso no es necesario… —El chico separó los brazos con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Ven aquí. Yo te daré calor.

Akane pestañeó una vez y se puso roja, pero sonrió enternecida y se acercó a él. Apoyó el rostro en su pecho y se acurrucó contra él, mientras que Ranma la rodeaba y estrechaba con fuerza. ¡Cielos, estaba congelada! ¡Era como abrazar algo que acabara de salir de la nevera! Pero apretó los ojos y resistió, pasando una mano por su espalda. Por la piel suave que sobresalía por los lados de los tirantes y después bajando por la sedosa tela del camisón.

Ese camisón que le quedaba tan bien, pero que era tan corto y ligero. No quería que la chica pasara frío o se resfriara pero… estaba tan guapa con él.

La estrechó contra él hasta que su temperatura se reguló y la frialdad se alejó de ellos. Bajo las sabanas, sus cuerpos se separaron un poco y se miraron.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó él, rozándole la punta de sus cabellos.

—Sí… mejor.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, con dulzura y la luz de la lámpara renació en sus ojos castaños haciéndolos inmensos, llenando aquella habitación vacía.

Ranma bajó el rostro y la besó. Poco a poco al principio, su timidez seguía estando ahí a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Irracionalmente seguía temiendo que ella le golpeara por semejante atrevimiento pero era una reacción estúpida que solo duraba un instante. Porque enseguida notaba las manos de Akane acariciándole o su boca aceptándole y recordaba, aliviado, que esos tiempos inciertos habían pasado.

Entonces, podía dejarse llevar y profundizar en el beso, llegar hasta ella y dejar libres sus auténticos sentimientos.

Inclinó más la cabeza y sus brazos se enrollaron en la cintura de la chica que rodó para acercarse más a él. Akane le empujó un poco y se apoyó en su pecho para tomar su rostro mientras le besaba de ese modo entre apasionado y dulce característico de ella.

Entonces, se oyó un ruido en la ventana y la chica se apartó, asustada.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Ranma parpadeó confuso. Había sido tan repentino que casi no pudo ni abrir los ojos cuando sintió que Akane pegaba su cara a su pecho, temblorosa. El chico miró hacia la ventana, pero no vio nada.

—El viento —explicó—. Hace vibrar el cristal cuando sopla tan fuerte. Es por la orientación del cuarto.

La chica gimió, molesta. Asomó el rostro de nuevo colorado, quizás avergonzada por su reacción.

—En mi habitación no se oyen ruidos como ese…

Ranma chasqueó la lengua.

—Esta es tu habituación ahora —La corrigió de forma cansina—. Nuestra habitación.

—¿Por qué no pudimos quedarnos en la mía?

—Ya lo hablamos —dijo él con un nuevo resoplido—. No era lo bastante grande para todas nuestras cosas… —Adoptó un tono de voz más grave al añadir—. Ahora estamos casados y no vamos a dormir separados.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó ella al instante—. Pero… este cuarto… —Miró a su alrededor con los labios fruncidos y sin animarse a terminar la frase.

—Solo ha pasado un mes, aún tenemos que amueblarlo y decorarlo —dijo él. Quiso sonar positivo pero lo cierto es que el lugar donde vivían era un desastre. Ya cuando su padre y él lo compartían era un lugar oscuro y desangelado, pero ahora tan vacío y frío… Entendía que Akane echara en falta la calidez y familiaridad de la habitación donde había dormido toda su vida, pero… ¡Tenían que estar juntos!—. ¿Por qué no eliges los muebles que más te gusten y los traemos?

—¿Yo sola?

—¿Por qué no?

Akane hizo una mueca, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y encogió las piernas apoyándolas en las de él.

—Escoja lo que escoja seguro que a ti no te gusta —respondió con calma. Se acurrucó aún más y Ranma la sintió bostezar sobre su torso—. No pienso pasarme semanas yendo y viniendo de la tienda de muebles por ti.

—Siempre piensas lo peor de mí. ¡¿Por qué haría eso?!

—¡O lo elegimos juntos o nada!

Ranma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exasperado. La rodeó con el otro brazo y bajó la barbilla hasta rozarle la coronilla.

—¡Pero si no tengo tiempo! —Se quejó él—. Tu padre no para de arrastrarme al dojo para explicarme cientos de cosas sobre cómo llevarlo. ¡La mayoría no tienen nada que ver con las artes marciales!

—El pobre se aburre desde que tu padre se fue a vivir con tu madre…

—Mi madre pudo llevarse a ambos.

Akane soltó una risita que empezó risueña y divertida, pero acabó en un suspiro desencantado.

—Jamás viviremos solos en esta casa, Ranma. Hazte ya a la idea.

Lo sabía a la perfección pero a veces su cerebro todavía le traicionaba mostrándole posibilidades absurdas y surrealistas en las que todos los disparatados habitantes de la casa desaparecían y por fin Akane y él estaban solos. Sin nadie que los vigilara, les diera lecciones sobre cómo vivir, sin tener que preocuparse porque les espiaran tras la puerta en sus escasos momentos de intimidad.

 _Mejor no pensar en ello_ se dijo.

Cerró los ojos y en la quietud de la noche se dedicó a aspirar el olor del pelo de Akane, sentía los latidos del corazón de su mujer más apaciguados, pero ligeramente veloces y sonrió. Se sentía, a pesar de todo, liberado y aliviado por poder hacer lo que quería, sin reprimirse, sin sentir esa incomodidad de antaño.

Estrechó el abrazo en silencio y Akane hizo un ruidito encantador de relajación sobre él.

En esos instantes, cuando estaban solos y así de cerca y todo estaba tranquilo, Ranma sentía un regocijo interno que nunca antes había experimentado. Era algo muy cálido que le nacía en el corazón y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, como una ola eléctrica que terminaba llegando a su cerebro y entonces un floreciente pensamiento emergía en él: _Soy feliz_. Y aunque le hubiese pasado ya varias veces, siempre le resultaba novedoso y hasta cierto punto extraño. Era un tipo de felicidad en la que nunca había pensado, quizás porque daba por hecho que no la sentiría, como tantas otras cosas a las que había renunciado en su complicada vida.

Pero la tenía. Justo entre sus brazos, respirando pequeñas y delicadas bocanadas de aire cálido sobre su pecho.

Sin poder resistirse, subió una mano hasta el abdomen de la chica y la pinchó. Akane soltó un chillido y se revolvió.

—¡No me hagas cosquillas! —Se quejó ella—. Me estaba quedando dormida…

—Akane… —Con gran dificultad Ranma se obligó a decir—; si crees que dormirás más agusto en tu antiguo cuarto, a mí me parece bien que lo hagas.

La chica levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué dices?

—Allí no hay ruidos, no hace frío…

—A mí todo eso me da igual —replicó ella muy segura. Le sonrió con las mejillas ribeteadas y el pelo desordenado sobre su hombro—. Me quedo contigo, siempre —Ocultó el rostro y se aferró a él—. Ya no hace tanto frío.

Ranma también sonrió, en silencio. Alargó la mano hacia la lámpara y apagó la luz mientras se acurrucaba más en su enorme cama. En realidad, si le daba tantas largas al tema de los muebles era porque a él no le hacía falta nada más que lo que ya tenían.

 **. .. … .. .**

Y justo en ese instante, Ranma se despertó.

Se había quedado dormido en el dojo a la luz de una solitaria vela que temblaba, insegura, en el centro de la sala. Apoyado en la pared había comenzado a dar cabezadas y finalmente el sueño le había vencido. Había sido un sueño profundo y muy real.

Del bote que dio al abrir los ojos casi cae de bruces contra la madera, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Durante unos instantes se quedó parado, parpadeando como un tonto sin poder despegar los ojos de la pared que tenía en frente. Respirando despacio, lo más despacio que podía… las imágenes del sueño pasaban ante sus ojos con absoluta claridad, no se había desvanecido ni el más mínimo detalle. Podía recordar cada palabra, cada sonido, cada sensación…

Un sueño. Solo un sueño.

Se echó hacia atrás, llevándose una mano al pecho. ¡Vaya, ¿qué había sido eso?!

Parecía una escena de una película… ¿Recordaba bien? ¿Akane y él estaban… casados? Bueno, trató de pensar que era lógico que soñara con eso debido a todo lo que estaba pasando. El modo en que actuaban era cada vez más como el de una autentica pareja y a veces era difícil saber dónde estaba el límite puesto que tenían que continuar la farsa incluso en su propia casa.

Intentó reírse del sueño y decir que había sido una tontería pero… no pudo.

¿Sería así su futuro si se casaba con Akane? Le costaba creer que se llevaran tan… _bien_. Aunque, por otro lado, parecía un futuro agradable. Como tener… una autentica familia.

¡Aunque por lo visto no una casa propia!

Se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala. Una mujer, una casa, un dojo… eran cosas que nunca soñó conseguir. Aunque se había sentido bien… _Feliz_. De hecho, aunque no podía sentir ya esa felicidad del sueño, lo que sí quedaba en él era un vacío, como nostalgia por ese sentimiento. Parecía que hubiese sido real y lo hubiese perdido.

 _Akane…_ Se preguntó si ella querría algo así en su futuro. No solían hablar de esas cosas. ¿Para qué? ¡Todos decidían sobre su futuro por ellos! Pero quizás él sí debería haberla preguntado alguna vez.

Ahora ya no era momento para esa clase de conversaciones, con Mikishito Mouri de por medio… Sintió algo aún peor al pensar en él. En sus malévolas intenciones. Si ese millonario de pacotilla se salía con la suya, esa imagen que había visto en su sueño jamás se haría realidad.

¡Que no es que él quisiera que lo fuera! ¡O sí! ¡No, no! ¡O puede que…!

—¡Ah! —Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió. ¡Qué lío! ¡Cada vez estaba más confuso!

Tenía que centrarse en ayudar a Akane. Tenía que deshacerse de Mouri. Tenía que…

—Tengo que ir con ella —murmuró, resolutivo.

Apagó la vela y salió del dojo.

Había tomado la costumbre de ir a dormir con ella todas las noches. Los espías de Mouri seguían allí afincados y era lo más seguro. Saltaba del árbol y trepaba hasta la ventana sin pretender ser silencioso para que ellos le vieran. A veces Akane ya estaba dormida, pero le dejaba la ventana abierta y un hueco en la cama.

Aquella noche, la ventana volvía a estar abierta.

Se coló por ella y se encontró el cuarto en silencio.

Había una lamparita encendida sobre el escritorio y Akane dormía vuelta hacia la pared. Ranma se sacó los zapatos y la camisa dejándolos junto a la silla. Se olvidó de apagar la lámpara y se metió en la cama, pegado al borde. Durante unos minutos observó la espalda de la chica, su nuca y el modo en que sus cortos cabellos le acariciaban la piel.

Quizás habría preferido encontrarla despierta para decirle… ¿Qué? ¡No podía hablarle del sueño! ¡Le llamaría pervertido y le estamparía el mazo en la cara! Pero Ranma se sentía extraño… aún notaba la ausencia de esa felicidad de la que el Ranma del sueño disfrutaba.

Titubeante, extendió el abrazo.

—Akane… —murmuró, pero ella no se inmutó. Posó la mano sobre el hombro de la chica y lo rozó con cuidado para después deslizarla por su espalda. Automáticamente, ella rodó hasta él y acabó acurrucada a su lado, con el rostro cobijado en su pecho.

Ranma dio un respingo y su rostro se encendió. Miró, tontamente, a todos lados como si temiera que alguien fuera a aparecer justo en ese momento.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane, medio dormida—. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

 _¿Eh? ¿Frío?_

El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Aquello no sería otro sueño?

—Ahm… pues… —Balbuceó, nervioso y entonces recordó. Había olvidado cerrar la ventana después de entrar—. La ventana… Iré a cerrarla.

—No —Akane se pegó más a él, agarrándose a la fina camisa blanca de tirantes del chico—. Quédate.

Y al instante, volvió a dormirse.

Ranma obedeció, demasiado impresionado, y no pudo moverse en un buen rato. Cuando al fin lo hizo, movió sus brazos para rodear a la chica y la estrechó suavemente a sabiendas de que nadie le veía, ni lo sabría.

Algo le pinchó el corazón cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos. Algo cálido y afilado intentaba abrirse camino a través de él.

 **¡Y aquí está el segundo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho.**

 **Besotes y nos vemos pronto. Gracias por todo y hasta el siguiente ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **19.**

—Es raro, ¿no? —Preguntó Akane, calzándose sus zapatos en la entrada. Se había sentado para hacerlo, mientras que su prometido saltó prácticamente al interior de sus zapatos sin cordones. Removió los pies y dio golpecitos con la punta en el suelo para terminar de ajustárselos y miró de reojo a la chica por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Es la primera mañana que Mikishito no viene a desayunar desde que todo comenzó —respondió Akane. Terminó de colocarse la tira del zapato derecho y se tocó la mejilla con un dedo—. ¿Por qué será?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le echas de menos? —replicó Ranma achicando los ojos.

La chica entornó los suyos y fastidiada se puso en pie, arrastrando su maletín con ella.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solo me preocupa que este tramando algo contra nosotros!

—Puede que por fin se esté dando por vencido —Ranma abrió la puerta y salió. Akane le siguió y se colocó a su lado—. ¡No te preocupes tanto! Si no le veo la cara en todo el día, yo seré feliz.

Puede que Ranma tuviera razón.

Habían pasado ya casi diez días desde que la pesadilla de los Mouri comenzó. Desde entonces, Mikishito no había parado de llevarse decepciones en cuanto a su descabellado plan de demostrar que su compromiso con Ranma era falso; quizás por fin el millonario estuviera empezando a aceptar que debía rendirse. Ambos se habían empleado a fondo por aparentar estar enamorados. ¡Incluso dormían juntos todas las noches! Así que Mikishito no había podido encontrar una sola fisura en su historia.

Mientras caminaban juntos hacia el portón Ranma cogió su mano con naturalidad al tiempo que bostezaba distraído, con la cabeza girada hacia otro lado. Akane dio un respingo que trató de disimular. Era la primera vez que hacía eso… normalmente era ella quien se la cogía cuando echaban a caminar rumbo al instituto.

Salieron a la calle y tomaron su camino habitual. Su prometido iba relajado, con la mirada perdida al frente; no tenía nada que ver con el caminar rígido y nervioso con que se movía antes cuando se veía obligado a ir tomado de la mano de ella.

 _Puede que se esté acostumbrando…_

Akane apretó los labios. Movió ligeramente la mano y se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, estrechando aún más el contacto. Rápidamente le miró de reojo, pero el chico no hizo ningún gesto extraño, simplemente modificó su agarre para adaptarse a ella y siguieron caminando.

La chica sonrió en silencio, bajando la cabeza hasta que su barbilla rozó su pecho. Notó un cálido rubor en sus mejillas, pero quizás era el sol que brillaba en el cielo y derramaba su luz sobre sus cabezas.

Sí… Ranma se estaba esforzando mucho por ella esta vez. Akane siempre había pensado que a menudo a su prometido _no le quedaba más remedio_ que ayudarla cuando se metía en problemas _, no le quedaba más remedio_ que ir a buscarla cuando ella se enfadada y desaparecía, _no le quedaba más remedio_ que salvarla si estaba en peligro… Hacer algo porque no te queda más remedio no es lo mismo que hacerlo porque de verdad quieres. Y al final, ella era su prometida y Ranma vivía en su casa por ese motivo. Era lógico que se viera obligado a hacer según qué cosas por ella dadas las circunstancias.

Otras veces sí había llegado a creer que ella le importaba lo suficiente como para que él hiciera todo eso de corazón, pero su inseguridad natural siempre arruinaba esos pensamientos.

Y ahora… En verdad, no sabía qué pensar. Estaba cada vez más confusa…

 _¡Tú abandonaste a mamá! ¡Pero yo no abandonaré a Akane! ¡Jamás me apartaré de su lado!_

Las palabras de Ranma aquella mañana… todavía resonaban en la mente de la chica, especialmente cuando estaba sola en su cuarto reflexionando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

No quería hacerse ilusiones. No quería imaginarse una fantasía en la que después de haberse librado de los Mouri, Ranma continuaba con esa actitud protectora y cariñosa con ella; animándose a caminar de la mano con ella, sonriéndola todos los días, yendo a dormir a su lado… No quería, porque su mente racional sabía que esos gestos desaparecerían como el rayo en la noche en cuanto Mikishito desapareciera.

¿Sería por eso que le había preocupado no verle esa mañana?

¡No! ¡No podía ser tan tonta! ¡A pesar de todo lo más importante era que ese millonario perturbado desapareciera de su vida!

Lo que pasara entre Ranma y ella después… en fin, ya se vería. Lo más probable es que todo volviera a la normalidad, es decir, a como era antes. Al menos le quedaría el recuerdo de esos días.

A pesar de todo, suspiró suavemente torciendo la cabeza y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Ranma la miraba fijamente. Akane arqueó las cejas y el chico giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, dándole un involuntario apretón en la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Nada…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada!

—¡Ranma!

El chico se detuvo con los labios fruncidos y las cejas arrugadas. Clavó sus ojos azules en el suelo.

—No es nada… —repitió, vacilante. La piel de su rostro comenzó a ponerse colorada—. Hoy estás… diferente…

—¿Diferente? —La chica se preparó. Se estaba imaginando una de sus borderías habituales, aunque no entendía por qué le costaba tanto soltarlo.

—Sí… más… más… guapa.

Akane le soltó la mano de pura impresión al oír la palabra. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se quedó sin aire. Su cerebro repitió la palabra: _guapa…_ ¿había oído bien? ¿No lo había imaginado?

Ranma confuso, retrocedió cada vez más nervioso.

—¡A ver, no pienses mal! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que…! ¡No, yo no…! —Movió sus manos en todas direcciones y finalmente se tapó la cara, dándose la vuelta y empezó a balbucear incoherencias sobre un sueño que había tenido y algo de un camisón que la chica no comprendió (ni se esforzó en hacerlo).

Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo que por fin volvía en sí y sonrió.

—Gracias —atinó a decir por fin. Pero Ranma no reaccionó hasta que Akane volvió a cogerle de la mano, tuvo que tirarle del brazo para que este se girara a mirarla de nuevo—. Muchas gracias, Ranma.

El chico apretó su mano por lo nervioso que estaba sin poder evitarlo.

—Vale —Fue lo único que pudo responder. Respiró hondamente y levantó un pie para echar a andar de nuevo—. Venga, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

—¡Sí! Vamos.

No obstante, tuvieron que quedarse parados.

Se encontraban en una amplia calle que al fondo se bifurcaba en dos salidas opuestas que iban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Normalmente, ellos tomaban la salida de la derecha y subían una pequeña cuesta en dirección al instituto. Aquel día, llegó algo por aquella cuesta directamente hasta ellos.

Los oyeron incluso antes de verlos y por alguna razón, se pararon alerta y esperaron. Al instante, un pequeño grupo de los raquíticos y cejudos esbirros de Mouri apareció por allí. Uniformados como era habitual con ropas de trabajo con el logotipo Mouri y cargando con cajas negras, algunas más grandes que ellos mismos, también se detuvieron ante los chicos.

Unos y otros se sostuvieron la mirada, a la espera. Los hombrecillos se miraron entre sí y asintieron a la vez como si planearan hacer algo. Así debió interpretarlo Ranma que soltó la mano de la chica para ponerse delante de ella, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos suavemente flexionados.

Akane, una vez más, sintió compasión por esas pequeñas criaturas. Tiró de la manga de su prometido y en voz baja le dijo.

—No les pegues.

Ranma no contestó.

Los hombrecillos no parecían realmente peligrosos. Tampoco dio la impresión de que preparan un ataque contra ellos como tal. Como un perfecto equipo sincronizado, la mitad se posicionó al fondo de la calle y abrieron las cajas que traían consigo. Empezaron a sacar piezas y todo tipo de cachivaches que amontonaron sobre el suelo. Uno de ellos traía una caja de herramientas que puso a disposición de sus amigos y todos juntos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Estaban montando algo.

Akane los vigiló, recelosa. Una cosa era que le produjeran la suficiente simpatía como para no querer que su prometido los apaleara y otra muy distinta que se fiara de ellos. Si estaban allí, por algo sería; es decir que Mikishito no andaría lejos y tramaba algo.

¡¿Por qué demonios se habría preocupado por no haberle visto esa mañana?! ¿De verdad había pensado que podrían librarse de él tan fácilmente?

—¿Qué… es eso? —preguntó Ranma bajando, definitivamente, los brazos.

Akane calló. Era evidente de qué se trataba… esos pequeños seres habían montado dos enormes cámaras de video y las habían colocado en la esquina apuntando hacia ellos. El sol se reflejó en el cristal del objetivo y le dio de lleno en los ojos. También montaron dos enormes y alargados micrófonos que dos hombrecillos tomaron en sus manos. Corrieron hasta ellos y se arrodillaron contra la pared, colocando los extremos esponjosos de los micros sobre las cabezas de los chicos.

Tanto Ranma como Akane levantaron la cabeza y se quedaron mirándolos, como tontos. Aquello era demasiado.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendéis hacer con esto? —les preguntó Ranma.

Ninguno respondió, pero acercaron el micro hasta rozarle casi el pelo de la cabeza y Ranma estuvo a punto de tirarlo abajo de un puñetazo.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan violento, Saotome? —preguntó Mikishito Mouri, apareciendo por el lado contrario de la calle. Los chicos giraron la cabeza hacia él, pero también lo hicieron sus hombrecillos que rápidamente clavaron los objetivos de las cámaras en su amo que, cual estrella de Hollywood, saludó con socarronería e incluso guiñó un ojo.

—Mouri… —Ranma apretó los dientes al verle. Su sueño de ser feliz por no verle en todo el día quedó arruinado.

El joven millonario caminó hacia ellos con irritante elegancia; venía de punta en blanco como era normal en él. En esta ocasión, venía exageradamente arreglado, quizás por la presencia de cámaras. Traía un esmoquin negro, zapatos relucientes, camisa blanca, pajarita y chaleco. Le sentaba como un guante, sería hecho a medida. A unos pocos metros de distancia, sus ojos miel buscaron a Akane que hizo una mueca, pero el chico la sonrió como siempre mientras se arreglaba los puños del traje.

—¿Qué te parece, ángel mío? —Con sus manos señaló el traje al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones—. ¿Es de tu agrado?

—No entiendo —dijo ella.

—Me he decantado por este modelo para nuestra boda, ¿te gusta? La pajarita es opcional, también podría llevar una corbata… —Mikishito empezó a divagar y Akane resopló, impaciente—. ¡Eso sí! Tú también deberás llevar un traje de novia occidental para ir a juego. Dime, ¿te gusta lo occidental?

—¡Cierra el pico! —Le chilló Ranma, furioso—. ¡¿De qué va todo este circo?!

—Esto… —Mouri sonrió, irguiéndose y tirando de las solapas de su traje antes de que este se arrugara. A Akane no le gustó nada la sonrisa afilada que mostró, tan amplia y segura, casi parecía que estuviera a punto de echarse a reír—. Estamos a punto de vivir un momento muy importante y quiero que quede constancia para el resto de la eternidad.

—¡Deja de hablar de ese modo y di lo que tengas que decir!

—¿A qué tanta prisa, Saotome? Quiero disfrutarlo…

—¡No tengo todo el día para perderlo en esta bobada!

Ranma se giró hacia los hombrecillos que le apuntaban con el micrófono e hizo crujir sus dedos. Dio unas cuantas zancadas amenazadoras hacia ellos y estos se echaron a temblar, el palo metálico del micrófono se tambaleó de arriba abajo mientras Mouri contemplaba la imagen con increíble calma.

De repente, algo cortó el aire.

Una diminuta y afilada espátula aterrizó ante los pies de Ranma haciendo que este se parara en seco. Seguidamente, un objeto circular de colores brillantes se estrelló casi sobre sus pies. El chico pegó un salto hacia atrás y lo esquivó, sobre el asfalto quedó la huella del golpe.

Ranma tragó con dificultad al levantar la mirada. A escasos metros de él había un par de chicas armadas y que le miraban con sendas expresiones ambiguas, difíciles de interpretar.

—Shampoo… Ucchan… ¿qué… qué hacéis vosotras dos… aquí?

Akane sintió que el alma se le desplomaba a los pies. No podría haber ocurrido algo peor que eso. ¡¿Qué hacían las otras prometidas de Ranma ahí?! Cuando fue capaz de dejar de mirarlas, volvió al rostro hacia Mikishito y observó que este seguía sonriendo. ¿Las conocía? ¿Sabía quiénes eran? Peor aún, ¿es que era cosa suya que estuvieran allí?

La respiración se le descontroló por los nervios. Mikishito la miró y supo interpretar, más o menos, el motivo de su inquietud.

—Ángel mío… te estarás preguntando quienes son estas peculiares damas, ¿verdad? Lamento decirte que cuando lo descubras tu corazón sufrirá —Le dijo tan melodramático que costaba tomarle en serio—. Pero recuerda que yo estoy aquí, a tu disposición, para consolarte entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué? —Akane arqueó una ceja.

—Verás, mi ángel, estas chicas son… ¡Las otras prometidas de Saotome!

Akane le miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió ella.

—¡Hola, Akane-chan! —La saludó Ukyo desde la otra esquina.

—Hola, Ukyo.

—Chica violenta —dijo Shampoo.

—Chica perturbada —respondió la otra, sin exaltarse.

—Pero… pero… ¡¿Vosotras tres ya os conocéis?! —Mikishito, perplejo giró el rostro hacia sus dos aliadas—. ¡No me dijisteis que Akane ya sabía de vosotras!

—No nos lo preguntaste —repuso Ukyo.

—Pero, ángel mío, entonces, ¿tú ya sabes que ese sátiro de Saotome tiene otras dos prometidas? —Akane asintió con una mueca—. ¿Y cómo puedes seguir aceptándole? ¿Acaso no te molesta no ser la única para él?

Akane parpadeó, cogida por sorpresa. Retorció la tira del maletín entre sus manos y sintió que estas le empezaban a sudar.

—Bueno, yo… —Movió sus ojos por el suelo y finalmente los levantó y clavó en Ranma, pidiéndole ayuda porque estaba en blanco.

—¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Mouri! ¡No metas las narices en lo que no te importa!

—¡Ja! —replicó Mikishito, apuntándole con un dedo. Las cámaras se movieron hacia Ranma—. ¿Qué no es mi asunto? ¡Te equivocas! Por supuesto que lo es.

. Estas dos _señoritas_ me han contado las historias de sus compromisos contigo y todo lo que han hecho y dejado atrás para venir a buscarte. La verdad es que me quedé muy sorprendido. ¡¿Quién sería capaz de buscarse otras dos prometidas teniendo ya a este bello ángel?! ¡Qué cruel y ambicioso, Saotome!

—¡Oye, si realmente has oído sus historias sabrás que yo no he buscado nada! ¡No tuve nada que ver en esos compromisos!

—Tampoco en el que tienes con mi Akane, ¿verdad? —inquirió Mikishito, sin darle tregua—. Además, estas _jóvenes_ me han confirmado todo lo que mi querida cuñadita Nabiki me contó sobre vosotros; que os lleváis fatal, que no dejáis de discutir y pelear…

—¡Eso solo son mentiras! —exclamó Akane.

—¿Mentiras? —repitió Ukyo sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡Vamos, Akane! Pero si os he visto discutir cientos de veces y te he oído gritarle a Ranchan que le odias más de una vez.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —insistió Akane, roja de frustración.

—Chica violenta siempre estar celosa porque Airen preferirme a mí —repuso Shampoo sin alzar apenas su tono de voz—. Y también preferir mi cuerpo.

Akane miró a Ranma, rabiosa y el chico sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Yo nunca he dicho eso, te lo juro!

—Estoy confuso —intervinó Mouri, de nuevo. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y meneó la cabeza dirigiéndose a las otras prometidas—. No entiendo nada. Porque lo que ellos me han dicho, desde que llegué, es que están profundamente enamorados el uno del otro y por eso no pueden romper su compromiso.

Tanto Ukyo como Shampoo se echaron a reír cruelmente. Ukyo tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los hombrecillos de Mouri y a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo, mientras que Shampoo se golpeaba la cabeza con su propia arma para dejar de reír.

Akane apretó los puños sintiendo que su calor corporal aumentaba por la ira que sentía. Estaba tan furiosa que solo quería pelear contra esas dos y estamparles su mazo en la cabeza a cada una. ¡¿Cómo podían reírse así de ella?! Si supieran todo lo que había estado pasando entre Ranma y ella aquellos días no se reirían tanto.

—¿Enamorados? ¿Ellos? ¡Anda, ya! —Logró decir Ukyo secándose las lágrimas con un dedo—. ¿Ranma enamorado de Akane? ¡Es del todo imposible!

—Mi Airen nunca preferir a ella antes que a Shampoo —dijo la otra, echando hacia atrás su maravillosa melena que resplandeció a la luz del sol—. Shampoo ser mucho más atractiva y femenina.

. Ella ser solo marimacho.

—Ranma jamás la elegiría a ella con ese cuerpo desgarbado, sin curvas y sin gracia —continuó Ukyo. La cremallera del mono que llevaba se abría descaradamente a la altura de su pecho, atrás habían quedado esos días en que se lo vendaba para aparentar ser un hombre—. No puede competir con nosotras y ella lo sabe.

. Venga Akane, di la verdad y no hagas más el ridículo. Sabes que nunca le has gustado a Ranma como mujer, no como nosotras le gustamos.

Las maliciosas palabras que estaba oyendo dejaron a Akane muy tocada. Bajó la vista y por un instante, solo un breve y loco instante, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo para que no la vieran llorar de rabia y vergüenza. Pero supo que no podía caer tan bajo; y no solo porque Mikishito mirara, sino porque si seguía dejando que esos comentarios la hirieran, esas chicas cogerían fuerza con respecto a ella y siempre la atacarían con lo mismo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que una figura se le acercaba. Era Ranma, que como siempre se había quedado callado. Extendía una mano hacia ella pero antes de que la tocara, Akane alzó su rostro endurecido y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Queréis que diga la verdad? ¿En serio? —preguntó, desafiante. Las otras sonreían como si ya hubieran vencido, pero se sorprendieron cuando Akane alzó una mano para señalarlas—. ¡¿De verdad os creéis tan perfectas?! ¡Porque la verdad es que durante años Ranma pensó de ti que eras un hombre! —Ukyo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomada por sorpresa—. ¡Y tú! ¡De ti huye como de la peste cada vez que te le acercas, Shampoo! ¡Y no solo cuando te transformas en gato! —La china deformó su encantador rostro en una mueca de furia—. ¡¿Y os atrevéis a meteros conmigo después de eso?! ¡¿En serio?!

. ¡Por lo menos de mí no huye! ¡Por lo menos sí quiere pasar tiempo conmigo! ¡Por la noche, nosotros…!

Pero se calló, muerta de vergüenza.

Mientras gritaba se había dado cuenta de una cosa importante: todo lo que decía era verdad. Sí, Ranma tenía tres prometidas pero no las trataba a todas por igual, ¿verdad? Era con ella con quien vivía, era con ella con quien pasaba el tiempo, era a ella a quien acudía para hablar o debatir cosas importantes. Y era con ella con quien se mostraba vulnerable y cariñoso, a quien abrazaba por las noches…

¡Eso no era una invención! ¡Ni era todo parte del teatro para engañar a Mikishito! Muchas de esas cosas ya pasaban antes de que el millonario apareciera. ¿Acaso no había sido Ranma quien se había referido a Shampoo como una plaga en más de una ocasión? ¿No era él quien llamaba "amiga" a Ukyo siempre que hablaba de ella?

Todo eso tenía que significar algo, _debía_ significar algo.

—Ranchan… —La voz de Ukyo se volvió desgarradora y amenazante. Sus espátulas apuntaron al chico y sus ojillos grisáceos se estrecharon aún más—. ¿Qué ha querido decir Akane-chan con eso? ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo por las noches?

Akane sintió un retorcijón.

—Ahm… pues… —Ranma vaciló. Pero entonces un bombori se estrelló en su cara.

—¡Hablar, ya! —rugió Shampoo.

—¡¿Qué importa eso?! —exclamó Mikishito tratando de tomar las riendas de la situación nuevamente. Se giró hacia las cámaras y les hizo un gesto para que le apuntaran a él—. Lo que cuenta aquí es que un cobarde que se jacta de tener tres compromisos con tres mujeres distintas no puede amar a ninguna de ellas.

. Akane, ángel mío. Si este chico te amara realmente renunciaría a sus otras prometidas y solo tendría ojos para ti.

. ¡Si es incapaz de hacer esa elección significa que solo finge su amor por ti para quedarse con el dojo de su familia, tal y como yo sospechaba desde el principio!

Akane miró de soslayo a Ranma, aunque ya sabía que el chico sería incapaz de hacer lo único que podía salvarles de aquel lío. No, estaban perdidos y era hora de asumirlo. Mikishito sonreía tanto que hasta se le veían las encías, estaba cada vez más entusiasmado por lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Grabadle, grabadle! —Les ordenó a sus esbirros señalando a Ranma que permanecía estático. De la manga o de cualquier otra parte se sacó un micrófono propio y gritó a pleno pulmón—. ¡Grabadlo todo muy bien! Esta es toda la prueba que necesito para demostrar al mundo que vuestro amor y vuestro compromiso es una estúpida farsa.

Akane se quedó en blanco. No se le ocurría qué hacer o qué decir que solucionara aquel entuerto y se desesperó al creer que no existía nada que pudiera salvarla. Era tarde. Mouri les había vencido y ahora tendría que casarse con él y dejar Nerima. Sintió una terrible presión en su pecho y que se quedaba sin aire, los ojos le escocían… estaba a punto de llorar.

Apretó los párpados y pensó en huir. Bien lejos, de madrugada… ¡Tenía que existir algún lugar lo bastante lejano y recóndito como para que Mikishito no la encontrara nunca!

—¡No!

Akane abrió los ojos. Ranma estaba frente a ella, mirándola con tanta dureza como si acabara de leer en su mente sus cobardes intenciones y la regañara por ello. Alzó una mano que posó en su hombro y después se giró hacia Mikishito. El susodicho chasqueó los dedos y las cámaras enfocaron a Ranma.

—¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir, Saotome?

—¡Eso, Ranchan! Ya es hora de que elijas de una vez —anunció Ukyo—. ¿A cuál de nosotras prefieres?

—¡Preferir a Shampoo, por supuesto! ¡Venga, hablar ya!

El chico apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo tembló. Akane lo sintió, incluso en la mano que tenía sobre su hombro y desvió la mirada, triste.

—Ranma, no… —Quiso decirle que no lo hiciera. Que era mejor callar y admitir la derrota antes de que dijera algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría; eso si se animaba a hablar.

Pero Mouri se adelantó un paso.

—¿Qué te frena, Saotome? —Le desafió, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto muy favorecedor. Los hombrecillos de la cámara no sabían a quién apuntar—. Muéstranos cuán débil es en realidad tu amor por Akane Tendo, que no puedes renunciar a tus otras prometidas por…

De pronto, Ranma se echó a reír. Primero fue una risita muda que solo agitó su cuerpo, pero esta fue creciendo a toda velocidad y se convirtió en una risotada potente que le hizo incluso echar hacía atrás su cuerpo para contenerla. Todo el mundo se quedó anonadado, menos Akane.

Ella sabía muy bien que cuando su prometido se veía tan acorralado como lo estaba en esos momentos, siempre reaccionaba con esa extraña y siniestra risa que no venía a cuento.

Se temió lo peor.

 **¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **No me matéis, por favor. Ya sé que han pasado varios días desde la última actualización, pero por fin estoy aquí. ¡Y de nuevo, con dos nuevos capítulos que quiero compartir con vosotros!**

 **Al fin ha llegado la temible confrontación con las prometidas, sé que muchos de vosotros la estabais esperando casi desde el capítulo 1. Espero que os guste.**

 **Una vez más y como siempre, os doy las gracias de todo corazón y con toda mi alma por cada mensaje y review que recibo por vuestra parte. Es una alegría para mí cada vez que puedo leer vuestras palabras de ánimo y vuestras opiniones a mi historia, espero que os siga gustando y no defraudaros ^^**

 **En breves minutos colgaré el siguiente capítulo, así que no os vayáis muy lejos, jeje.**

 **Hasta pronto, muchos besos a todos y mil gracias por seguir acompañándome.**

 **;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **20.**

La carcajada se fue apagando sola y la mano de Ranma bajó de su hombro, resbalando por su brazo hasta agarrar de nuevo su mano, un gesto demasiado íntimo como para que pasara desapercibido para las otras prometidas que rápidamente se encendieron de nuevo.

Shampoo fue la primera en agitar sus bomboris de forma amenazante, pero no llegó a usarlos, pues Ranma la llamó.

—Shampoo… —murmuró, con la vista baja. Apretó la mano de Akane y por fin alzó sus ojos—. Lo siento pero no me voy a casar contigo, nunca.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con las antiguas y locas tradiciones de tu tribu porque no pertenezco a ella. No sabía nada de ellas cuando te vencí. No puedes obligarme a someterme a unas leyes que desconozco y que no entiendo —Le dijo de forma pausada y calmada—. Si tengo que volver a pelear contigo y perder para liberarte, lo haré. No me importa.

—Pero… pero… ¡¿Qué decir, Airen idiota?!

—Ucchan…

—Dime, Rancchan —murmuró la cocinera, dando un paso a delante. Mantuvo el tipo, incluso la sonrisa a pesar de todo—. Me elegirás a mí, ¿verdad? Por fin vas a elegirme…

Akane sintió un nuevo apretón en su mano, paralizada no supo qué hacer así que bajó la vista. Por alguna razón empezó a sentirse enferma, demasiado culpable por lo que estaba pasando.

Ranma levantó nuevamente su rostro, estaba sinceramente arrepentido.

—No. Lo siento —respondió con dificultad—. Siempre serás mi amiga… pero eso es todo lo que puedes ser —Hizo una pausa para coger aire—. Siento que mi padre engañara al tuyo para robaros vuestro carrito de comida, no estuvo bien. Y si es necesario, trabajaré duro para devolverte todo lo que costaría un nuevo carrito… pero no me voy a casar contigo.

—Pero, Rancchan… ¿cómo puedes…?

—Lo siento. Nunca he querido haceros daño, por eso no me atrevía a decíroslo —explicó el chico—. Pero… en realidad… —Su rostro se puso rojo, no obstante lo levantó y miró a la cámara que lo apuntaba—. El único compromiso que siempre ha sido real para mí ha sido el de Akane.

. Y es con ella con quien quiero casarme algún día.

—¡Nooo! ¡Corta, corta! ¡Maldita sea! —rugió Mikishito haciendo un gesto desesperado al de la cámara. Corrió hasta él, le arrebató la cámara y la estampó contra el suelo para después patearla con saña. Los hombrecillos se alejaron llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El del micrófono, se subió a una farola alejándose de su amo que parecía haber enloquecido—. ¡Eres un mentirosooooooo! ¡Sé que solo estás mintiendo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Ranma sonreía, altanero y Akane parpadeó. Por un instante había quedado en shock, demasiado atontada por las palabras de su prometido, palabras demasiado increíbles, las que ella siempre quiso oír. Era como un sueño que se hacía realidad… pero cuando le vio sonreír de ese modo recordó; solo estaba actuando, siguiendo con el plan para darle en las narices a Mikishito.

Y realmente lo había logrado, aunque fue demasiado decepcionante. Ahora sí sintió que no podría controlar sus lágrimas.

Mouri se volvió hacia las prometidas rechazadas y las encaró, furioso.

—¡¿Vosotras no me dijisteis que sería incapaz de elegir?! ¡¿Qué diantres ha pasado?!

—¡Airen, tú arrepentirte de rechazar a Shampoo!

—¡Tú, no! ¡No entiendo una palabra! —Se quejó Mikishito con una mueca, pues aún seguía esperando una explicación. Pero lo que recibió fue un bombori que se estrelló en su cara y le hizo caer de espaldas. Los hombrecillos de Mouri corrieron hacia él para socorrerle, le rodearon y de la nada sacaron un botiquín y una bolsa de hielo que le pusieron en la nariz—. ¡Pero, ¿qué haces, perturbada?! ¡¿Cómo osas…?!

—¡Callar, tú! —Le ordenó la china, enfurecida.

—¡Habla bien!

—¡Rancchan! —Gritó Ukyo con una ristra de espátulas afiladas en cada mano y su semblante más ensombrecido que nunca—. ¡No sé qué demonios te ha hecho Akane para que actúes así! ¡Voy a tardar mucho en perdonarte esta cruel broma!

—¿Broma? —murmuró el chico. Cinco o seis espátulas volaron hasta él y Ranma las esquivó, apartándose de Akane de un salto—. ¡Ucchan, tranquilízate!

—¡Cuidado, cocinera de pacotilla! ¡Si le rozas un solo pelo a mi ángel te las verás conmigo! —Mikishito levantó su puño desde el suelo mientras uno de sus hombrecillos le abanicaba—. ¡Cerraré tu cochambroso local al instante!

—¡¿Cómo has podido humillarme así, Rancchan?! ¡Nos conocemos desde hace años! —Siguió quejándose la chica, al tiempo que seguía lanzando espátulas a diestro y siniestro—. ¡Yo soy tu amiga de la infancia! ¡Yo estuve a tu lado de pequeños! ¡Vine hasta aquí a buscarte! ¡A mí me conociste antes!

Ranma guardó silencio, debía concentrarse en esquivar las espátulas que se iban clavando a sus pies, a la altura de su estómago y cabeza en la pared; una de ellas le pasó tan cerca que vio incluso cómo le cortaba algunos pelillos de la trenza.

Ukyo iba en serio esta vez. Y todo empeoró cuando Shampoo se unió a la lucha. A una velocidad increíble, la china se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó con su terrible ataque de los bomboris, muy parecido al de las castañas que su bisabuela le había enseñado al chico en su día.

Akane observó la lucha. A pesar de todo seguía sintiéndose muy culpable. Era por ella que Ranma se había metido en semejante problema con esas dos. Por ella las había mentido hasta el punto de enfurecerlas de ese modo. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! Se retorcía las manos por la angustia sin despegar los ojos de su prometido hasta que sintió una nueva mano que caía sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada, sorprendida y se encontró con el rostro de Mikishito muy cerca.

—Ángel mío, esto es muy peligroso. Será mejor que nos alejemos de tanta violencia —le dijo, pero la chica le apartó de un manotazo.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó, nerviosa. Adoptó una postura defensiva y le miró, inquieta—. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Sacarte de aquí antes de que esas ordinarias te hagan daño, claro —Mouri volvió a acercarse pero Akane dio un paso atrás alzando sus brazos, lista para pelear. El chico resopló cansado y chasqueó los dedos. Al instante, dos de sus hombrecillos agarraron las piernas de Akane y otros dos sus brazos.

—¡Pero, ¿qué hacéis?! ¡Soltarme! —gritó la chica removiéndose. Logró desembarazarse de dos de ellos y atizarles una buena patada, pero otros cuatro aparecieron de la nada y volvieron a agarrarla—. ¡Qué me dejéis en paz! ¡YA!

Mikishito volvió a punzarse el puente de la nariz, esta vez de verdad e hizo un gesto rápido con la mano.

—Llevadla hasta el coche —Ordenó a sus subordinados—. La sacaremos de este infierno tan vulgar.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Soltarme! —Akane se revolvió, pataleó, intentó lanzar puñetazos pero le resultó imposible escapar. Por más que esos hombres fueran pequeños y raquíticos, eran seis contra ella sola. Akane se encontró flotando en dirección opuesta al lugar de la pelea y sintió miedo. ¿A dónde la llevaban?—. ¡Ranma! ¡Ranmaaaaaa!

El chico, alertado por el grito giró la cabeza y debido a la distracción uno de los bombori de Shampoo le acertó en el estómago, dejándole sin aire. Tosió, sujetándose las costillas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun así no despegó los ojos de Akane que era arrastrada por los sirvientes de Mouri lejos de él. En cuanto recuperó la respiración intentó ponerse de pie para ir tras ella. Pero sus despechadas prometidas le cortaron el paso una vez más.

—Dejadme en paz de una vez… —pidió él con la voz ronca debido al golpe.

Shampoo recuperó su arma y la blandió con fiereza. Ranma supo que si lo que pretendía era razonar, debía intentarlo con Ukyo así que volvió al rostro hacia ella en primer lugar.

—Ucchan, vamos… somos amigos. ¡He sido sincero contigo!

—¿Sincero? —La chica le apuntó con sus espátulas directamente al pecho—. ¿De verdad amas a Akane? —Le preguntó de sopetón. Ranma, cansado y dolorido, no pudo hacer más que una mueca de agotamiento y hastío—. ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!

. ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves como no la amas en realidad? ¡Déjala que se case con Mouri! Es millonario y la quiere mucho, Rancchan, mucho más que tú. ¿Crees que tú la harás más feliz? Él puede ofrecerle todo lo que ella quiera y no está maldito como tú.

Ranma dio un respingo ante ese último detalle.

—¿Qué? A Akane no le importa eso…

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cómo no iba a importarle? —Ukyo se inclinó para mirarle fijamente—. Pero, ¿esperabas que te lo dijera? ¿Y si solo rechaza a Mikishito porque teme herirte a ti? Podría ser que en realidad no le disgustara tanto la idea de casarse con un tipo guapo, millonario, agradable y elegante… Pero ya sabes cómo es Akane, siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella.

Ranma se quedó ensimismado unos instantes, pero su cerebro se apresuró a rechazar esas ideas. No, no… Akane le había pedido ayuda para librarse de ese tipo y si hubiera pensado en casarse con él alguna vez podría haber aceptado sin tenerle a él en consideración.

¿Verdad?

—¡Ranma, idiota! —La voz de su prometida rugió con estrepito. El chico la miró y la vio ya muy lejos.

—¡Akane!

De un increíble salto logró superar a las otras dos chicas y echó a correr hacia Mikishito y sus hombres. Oyó que las otras le llamaban o más bien chillaban su nombre en un grito de auténtica cólera, pero las ignoró, incluso cuando supo que le seguían.

—¡Mouri! —gritó él, furioso—. ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

—Venga, venga, venga… —decía este a sus sirvientes mientras les hacía gestos para que se apresuraran. Ranma logró alcanzarlos, y el millonario saltó hacia un lado. Sus esbirros se vieron confusos sin las órdenes de su amo, de modo que se detuvieron y soltaron a la chica.

Antes de que Ranma llegara, todos se habían dispersado.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —Exclamó Akane en cuanto le vio llegar.

—Perdona pero, ¿acaso has visto lo que…? —Entonces lo volvió a escuchar, el silbido de algo afilado que cortaba el aire directamente hacia ellos y Ranma supo que no había tiempo de esquivarlo y apartar a Akane, de modo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Se giró para ver la dirección de las espátulas y las interceptó con su cuerpo antes de que estas alcanzarán a su prometida.

Cinco afiladas espátulas de metal se clavaron en su torso a la vez y le hicieron retroceder y casi al caer al suelo, pero Akane logró sostenerle.

—¡Ranma! —chilló la chica, asustada. Le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y se asomó para ver lo que había pasado. Se quedó pálida cuando vio los objetos atorados en el pecho del chico y los hilillos de sangre saliendo a través de la ropa—. ¡Oh, Ranma! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Sí, si… tranquila. Son cortes superficiales —respondió él, sacándose como si nada una de ellas. Apenas la punta estaba manchada de rojo, aunque las heridas escocían sin piedad.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Querías matarle?!

Ukyo apareció blanca, con las manos en la cara.

—Rancchan… ¿por qué no te has apartado? —murmuró la cocinera, arrepentida. Aunque al segundo siguiente se dejó llevar por la ira y señaló a la pequeño Tendo—. ¡Ha sido por tu culpa! ¡Por protegerte a ti!

—¡¿Por mi culpa?!

—Chicas… —Ranma intentó calmarlas en lo que se iba sacando el resto de objetos haciendo muecas de dolor.

—¡Airen! ¡Airen! ¡¿Tú estar bien?! —Shampoo apareció con los ojos muy abiertos y lanzando sus armas al aire sin preocuparse por ellas. Casi se arrojó sobre Ranma que aulló de dolor y cogiendo la cabeza del chico con ambas manos la apretó contra su generoso pecho—. ¡No preocupar! ¡Shampoo cuidar de los maltratos de la chica violenta y la cocinera varonil!

—¡Pero, ¿qué crees que haces?! —Ukyo la agarró del pelo y le dio un fuerte tirón, pero solo consiguió que Shampoo se balanceara sobre sus rodillas arrastrando con ella al pobre Ranma que apenas podía respirar.

—Ya vale, ya… ¡Dejadme! —Ranma gritó y se desembarazó de los opresores brazos de la china. Jadeando, se sujetó el estómago y logró ponerse en pie lanzando una mirada de advertencia a todos los presentes.

—¡Ángel mío, ¿estás bien?! ¡No te me escapes de ese modo nunca…! —Mikishito venía corriendo hacia Akane con los brazos abiertos pero igualmente se detuvo cuando el otro le miró.

—¡YA BASTA! —Chilló Ranma haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Retrocedió hasta colocarse junto a Akane y se dirigió a los otros—. Escuchadme bien de una vez. ¡Todos! Antes he intentado ser amable y considerado pero esto se ha convertido en una ¡locura!

. La próxima vez que alguno de vosotros tres intenté hacerle algo a _mi chica_ me olvidaré de la amabilidad y sabréis lo que es bueno. ¡¿Me habéis entendido?!

Todos se quedaron callados, demasiado impresionados. No solo porque era poco habitual ver a Ranma tan enfadado; aunque su temperamento era fácilmente irascible y excitable, él chico no solía enfadarse de verdad. No como lo estaba en ese momento. Y aunque Mikishito Mouri no podía saber ese dato puesto que no le conocía, hasta él se dio cuenta de que aquella reacción no era normal. Pero sin duda lo que más llamó la atención de todos los presentes fue el modo en que el artista marcial se había referido a Akane. _Mi chica_. No mi prometida, ni mi novia… _mi chica_. Quizás no fuera tanta la diferencia, pero aquella manera de llamarla tan inesperada denotaba un gesto posesivo que Ranma nunca había mostrado antes hacia ella.

Ukyo guardó las espátulas que le quedaban por lanzar y resopló. Aunque Shampoo hizo ademán de seguir luchando, la cocinera le lanzó una honda mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no significa nada —anunció Ukyo, de todos modos—. Yo no me rindo —Aclaró cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre serás mi prometido y lucharé por ti hasta el final.

—¡Shampoo vencer al final! —declaró la otra—. Airen venir conmigo a mi tribu y darme hijos fuertes y valientes.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas —convino Ukyo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Anda, vámonos.

Y por fin las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron por la calle.

A su espalda Mikishito le miraba, molesto, rodeado de sus hombres que trataban de animarle haciéndole muecas y malabares con sus zapatos.

—¿Y tú? —Le espetó Ranma—. ¿Ya has tenido suficiente?

—Ni remotamente —respondió el otro al instante.

—¿No te das cuenta de que esto ya no tiene sentido? —Intervino Akane—. ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡No conseguirás nada!

—Yo tampoco pienso rendirme —insistió Mikishito—. Ya te lo dije, ángel mío, siempre consigo lo que quiero y te quiero a ti.

. Pero me estáis obligando a tomar un camino que no quería transitar.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —preguntó Ranma. Mouri se ajustó su traje una vez más.

—He intentado librarme de ti de todas las buenas maneras que se me han ocurrido —Le dijo muy serio. Sus labios se retorcieron en una mueca malévola y sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite—. Pero no tengo ningún problema en ir más lejos —Mikishito le hincó un dedo en una de las heridas que le habían hecho las espátulas en un movimiento tan rápido que Ranma no lo vio venir; quizás no se lo esperaba. Aulló de dolor y Mikishito amplió su sonrisa—. Dolor y sangre… ¿Así es como lo quieres, Saotome? Así lo tendrás.

—¡Déjale en paz! —Akane le apartó de un empujón pero el chico siguió sonriendo.

—Pronto te liberaré, ángel mío —Le dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta para irse—. Ya falta muy poco…

Sus hombrecillos clonados corrieron a seguirle mientras Mouri se alejaba. Solo cuando el siniestro grupo se perdió por una esquina, Akane dejó salir la tensión de su cuerpo y volvió a respirar.

El sol brillaba todavía aunque con menos fuerza, pero la brisa que sopló sobre ella la ayudó a sentirse mejor. Entonces se giró hacia su prometido, aunque no sabía bien qué decirle. Todo lo que había pasado había sido tan intenso… y no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, se habían vuelto una rutina desde que Ranma llegó a su vida pero… aún tenía en su cabeza las palabras que él había dicho.

Había declarado que por fin la elegía a ella, que solo a ella la veía como a su prometida, había rechazado a las otras y la había llamado _su chica_.

Lástima que todo fuera una farsa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confuso. Las heridas de su cuerpo ya no sangraban, en verdad habían sido muy superficiales. Nada comparado con lo que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida como artista marcial—. No pareces muy contenta…

—¿Debería estarlo?

—¿Crees que no? ¡Mouri ha vuelto a irse con el rabo entre las piernas!

—Pero tú has acabado herido —Ranma se encogió de hombros—. Y además ha dicho que volverá.

. ¡Todo ha sido una locura! Creo que esto se nos está yendo de las manos…

—No nos ha quedado otra opción —replicó él. Pero la chica se sentía mal por otro motivo y decidió callar desviando su mirada al suelo—. ¿Qué? ¡Di algo!

Akane vaciló. Por un lado quería olvidar eso que estaba pensando y ser egoísta, pero su conciencia no paraba de torturarla. Resopló, enfadándose consigo misma y finalmente confesó.

—Deberías ir a hablar con ellas —le dijo a su prometido—. Con Shampoo y Ukyo. Deberías contarles la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Pues que todo lo que les has dicho es mentira. Cuéntales lo de Mouri y explícales por qué tuviste que mentir.

Ranma frunció las cejas.

—¿Y por qué quieres que haga eso?

Akane apretó los dientes, fastidiada.

—¡Porque eso es lo correcto! —soltó. Puso las manos en sus caderas y miró hacia otro lado—. Cuando todo esto de Mouri acabe las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Pero lo que hagamos o digamos ahora no se borrará.

. Si no hablas con ellas creerán que las has rechazado en serio. ¿Qué pasará después?

Por supuesto para Akane sería genial si esas dos seguían pensando que Ranma la elegía a ella, ¡pues claro! Pero, ¿y él? Ranma nunca se había decidido por ninguna. Akane suponía que no tenía claros sus sentimientos y por eso evitaba hablar de ello. Por mucho que le gustara la idea, Akane no podía permitir que Ranma renunciara a elegir libremente entre ellas por salvarla de Mouri. Por eso, maldita sea, debía ir a buscar a esas dos locas y contarles la verdad antes de que pensaran que todo aquello iba en serio.

Sin embargo Ranma se quedó quieto, mirándola imperturbable como si no entendiera lo que ella decía, incluso la línea que formó con sus labios pareció un poco tensa. Alargó la mirada y el silencio hasta que pareció entender la situación por fin y después sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a ir a aclarar nada —respondió tras unos instantes. Fue como si se tomara su tiempo para pensar en ello, pero Akane sabía que no lo había hecho—. Creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.

 _¡Este tonto no lo entiende!_

—Ranma, no seas tonto —replicó ella—. Ve a hablar con ellas ahora, antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto que lo haga? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—¡Si no lo haces ellas pensarán lo que no es! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

—¡Eres tú la que no entiende nada! ¡Nunca! —gritó él, molesto. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó un paso de ella. Respiró forzosamente como ahogando un grito de frustración—. No necesito… aclarar nada con nadie.

. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Akane asintió con la cabeza aunque él no podía verla. En su ofuscación tuvo una idea demasiado extraña para ser real.

¿Era ese el modo extraño y borde de Ranma de decirle que sus palabras de antes eran… reales? ¿Qué todo iba enserio y… solo la quería a ella como prometida?

 _No, no es posible… ¿verdad?_

Pero, ¿qué significaba entonces? No quería hacerse ilusiones, sabía qué podía equivocarse y después sería tremendamente doloroso hacerse a la idea, pero… La tentación era tan fuerte…

Se acercó a él y se agarró a su brazo.

—Lo siento… —Sintió que debía decirlo, aunque no sabía por qué. Sirvió para que Ranma se calmara un poco. Su cuerpo se relajó y bajó los hombros, al tiempo que se giraba para mirarla con cierta timidez.

—Lo importante es que Mouri no se ha salido con la suya.

—Sí, supongo… —Le dio la razón, aunque aún recelaba—; no obstante, esta vez ha ido muy lejos. ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que tenías otras prometidas?

—A mí no me extrañaría que Nabiki se lo hubiera dicho a cambio de dinero.

—¿Y no te preocupa lo que dijo antes de irse?

—En absoluto —Respondió él, tan fanfarrón como siempre—. Esto demuestra que empieza a estar desesperado. Y el asunto de las otras prometidos era lo peor que podía usar contra nosotros ¡y no le ha funcionado! ¿Te das cuenta? Ya no le queda ningún as bajo la manga que usar.

. Está acabado. Pronto se largará de Nerima y no volveremos a saber más de él.

Akane habría querido unirse al positivismo de su prometido, pero ella seguía inquieta. Ese Mikishito seguía dándole mala espina, cada vez le parecía más evidente que estaba loco y eso le hacía muy peligroso. No le había gustado nada eso _del dolor y la sangre_. Ranma ya había sido herido por su culpa, si al final Mouri le hacía algo peor por su culpa la chica no lo soportaría.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si no sería más inteligente rendirse, hacer lo que quería todo el mundo y que aquella locura terminara antes de que a Ranma le pasara algo peor.

Odiaba que todo ese asunto girara en torno a ella.

—Hey —Ranma le propinó un toquecito en la frente y la sacó de esos feos pensamientos. Ella intentó golpearle en el brazo, pero lo esquivó con una sonrisa animada—. ¡Venga, marchémonos a casa! Ya llevamos mucho rato aquí.

—¿Cómo que a casa? ¿Y el instituto?

—¿Todavía quieres ir a clase? ¡Estoy herido!

—¡Anda ya! Son solo rasguños —determinó ella. Le cogió de la mano y echó a andar rumbo al Furinkan mientras su prometido se seguía quejando inútilmente.

 **¡Hola, otra vez!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la decisión de Ranma? ¿Creéis que ha sido sincero o Akane está en lo cierto al pensar que mentía para engañar a Mouri?**

 **Parece que han logrado superar el obstáculo de las otras prometidas, pero la historia aún no ha terminado.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestro apoyo y espero veros en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Muchos besotes para todos! ^^**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **21.**

Mikishito Mouri respiró hondo, se pasó una mano por el pelo y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Junto a esta se encontraba el interruptor de la luz, puso una mano sobre él pero antes de pulsarlo, miró por encima de su hombro y echó un último vistazo a la habitación totalmente destrozada que dejaba a sus espaldas. No había quedado un solo objeto sin romper, ni el más minúsculo rincón del suelo o de las paredes sin una mancha, un desconchón o una grieta. Los montones de escombros y desperfectos se apilaban en las esquinas y había una mancha negra muy fea donde la lámpara del techo había impactado sobre la alfombra medio arrancada.

No obstante, se sentía mejor.

 _Basura_ pensó. Y apagó la luz.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Al instante uno de sus trabajadores apareció con las cejas alzadas, interrogante.

—Quémalo todo —Le ordenó sin más.

—Sí, amo Mouri.

Atravesó el pasillo mientras su pulso se iba relajando. Se había desahogado de la única manera que conocía y ahora sentía una leve satisfacción que no era suficiente. Pero Mikishito sabía que debía tener la mente clara si quería descubrir el modo de librarse de Ranma Saotome. Y necesitaba descubrirlo ya, ese molesto asunto se había alargado más de lo necesario.

A un lado y a otro del pasillo había decenas de puertas cerradas. La mansión que había alquilado era la más grande que había podido encontrar en esa ciudad, no obstante Mouri seguía sintiendo de vez en cuando una molesta claustrofobia. ¡Estaba deseando poder marcharse de ese lugar! Y más después del fracaso del día anterior con el asunto de las otras prometidas.

Por un feliz instante creyó haberlo conseguido, Saotome había estado a punto de sucumbir a la presión. Mikishito había visto su vacilación ante la presencia de las tres chicas pero en el último momento ese estúpido había decidido dar un paso adelante y como resultado de eso, la prueba que necesitaba se le había escurrido entre los dedos de un modo patético.

¡Maldición, había estado tan cerca!

Cada vez que pensara en ese día le herviría la sangre, incluso cuando estuviera lejos de la asquerosa y vulgar Nerima junto a su amada, no podría borrar el recuerdo de lo que allí había padecido.

Resopló y giró en una esquina. Avanzó unos cuantos metros más y abrió la siguiente puerta que se encontró en su camino.

La habitación era grande pero las luces estaban apagadas. En la pared del fondo se apilaban entre veinte y treinta pantallas que despedían un muro de luz parpadeante y blanquecina que le obligó a estrechar los ojos. Frente a ese armatoste había diez sillas de escritorio ocupadas por sus fieles colaboradores que no despegaban la mirada de ellas. Todos tenían los ojos rojos, profundas ojeras y les temblaban las manos al llevarse a la boca la décima taza de café del día.

Todos ellos estaban en silencio, muy concentrados.

Mikishito paseó tras ellos examinando las pantallas con reticencia. Todas ellas mostraban imágenes de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

—¿Habéis logrado recuperar todas las imágenes? —Les preguntó el joven.

—Sí, amo Mouri.

—¿Incluso de la cámara que se rompió?

Un par de esos hombrecillos se miraron y removieron su bigote al tiempo que arqueaban las cejas. _Se rompió…_ Ellos sabían que la cámara no _se había roto_ sola tal y como esa afirmación parecía indicar, pues las cosas no se rompen solas. Había sido Mikishito quien la había reventado contra el suelo y pateado hasta no dejar apenas nada.

Por supuesto nadie se atrevió a recordar ese detalle en voz alta.

—Sí, amo Mouri —respondió uno de ellos, brevemente.

Mikishito asintió y apoyó las manos en los respaldos de dos de las sillas, inclinándose entre los cuerpos de sus trabajadores para asomarse más a las pantallas.

—¿Y habéis encontrado algo interesante?

Los hombrecillos se echaron a temblar. La respuesta que tenían no gustaría a su jefe y aunque parecía muy calmado después de haber destrozado la otra habitación (o al menos eso dedujeron que había hecho por los ruidos), ninguno se animó a hablar. Entre ellos se miraron, lanzándose la responsabilidad de responder de uno a otro hasta que notaron que las manos de Mouri se cerraban fuertemente sobre los respaldos hasta hacerlos rechinar, peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas.

—No hay nada, amo —contestó uno de ellos con un débil murmullo—. Nada de lo que Saotome dijo podría usarse para…

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Yo estaba allí! —Mikishito golpeó los respaldos haciendo que los que sentaban en las sillas dieran un bote. Se alejó de ellos moviendo la cabeza—. Pero, quizás, si manipulamos el video podamos hacer que parezca…

—Amo Mouri —Le interrumpió otro, muy osado—. Hay testigos…

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que no… engañaríamos a nadie.

Mikishito ahogó un grito y siguió paseándose por la habitación. Hacía calor y humedad, la puerta de esa sala permanecía cerrada todo el día y tanto aparato eléctrico funcionando creaba una atmósfera asfixiante y pegajosa. Mikishito se aflojó la corbata de su traje y se desabrochó un par de botones.

¿Así que no podía usarse nada? ¡¿Todo había sido un fracaso de verdad?!

¡Maldición!

¡Está bien, está bien! Solo necesitaba un nuevo plan… solo eso, nada más. El siguiente resultaría. ¡El siguiente le daría la victoria! A él nunca se le resistía nada y ya había esperado demasiado para hacerse con Akane Tendo, luego el siguiente plan debía funcionar.

Mientras Mikishito pensaba en ello, la puerta a su espalda se abrió y un pequeño hombrecillo se acercó a él con un teléfono sobre una bandeja de plata que levantó hasta el pecho del joven.

—Ahora no quiero recibir llamadas —determinó Mikishito despachándole sin más, aunque cambió de opinión—. A no ser que se trate de mi ángel.

—Me temo que no, amo Mouri —le dijo el hombrecillo—. Es una llamada de su padre.

Mikishito retrocedió un paso, alzando un brazo.

—No deseo hablar con él ahora.

—Es la tercera vez que llama en todo el día, amo —insistió el hombrecillo—. Exige hablar con usted.

Hablar con su padre era lo último que necesitaba después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Era como si ese hombre tuviera un radar para saber cuándo le iba peor y así llamar para regodearse. Claro que sabía por experiencias pasadas que ignorarle podía ser mucho peor; le estaría dando la excusa perfecta para plantarse allí a buscarle y echarle la bronca a la cara.

—Está bien —aceptó, extendiendo la mano.

El hombrecillo habló al auricular.

—¿Gran amo Mouri? Su hijo está aquí —El hombrecillo le tendió el teléfono y el otro se lo arrebató con furia. ¡¿Qué era eso de _Gran amo Mouri_?!

Su sirviente se marchó rápidamente y Mikishito se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—Hola, padre.

—¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan ocupado como para no responder a las llamadas de tu padre?

—Ya lo sabe, padre. Aún estoy con el asunto de los Tendo, pero está casi solucionado.

—¿La chica ya te ha dicho que sí?

—Aún no, pero…

—¿Tienes el dichoso documento para romper su compromiso con el otro chico?

—Me temo que no, sin embargo…

—¡Entonces no has solucionado nada, estúpido! —El grito de su padre hizo vibrar el teléfono. Sonó tan fuerte que Mikishito estuvo seguro de que los hombrecillos de las pantallas pudieron oírlo y se sintió humillado. Se alejó lo más posible de ellos, encogiéndose en un rincón sin dejar de vigilarles de reojo.

—Padre, por favor, no me hable así —Le pidió bajando su tono de voz—. Ya falta poco para que logre mi objetivo.

—Tu objetivo me está costando demasiado dinero, hijo. Un dinero que se está desperdiciando en boberías —replicó el patriarca—. Esa casa alquilada, millones de yenes en material de vigilancia, el sueldo de mis trabajadores que han dejado mis fábricas desatendidas para seguirte a ti en esa absurda tarea…

—Pienso devolverle hasta el último yen, padre…

—¡No quiero tu dinero! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a casa ya!

Mikishito se estiró, incrédulo y se apoyó en la pared. Se quedó mirando al techo con un pinchazo de horror en el pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que solo estás perdiendo el tiempo y no lo soporto más. Quiero que te olvides de esa chica y regreses a tus obligaciones como vicepresidente del Grupo Mouri —Explicó su padre—. Se te ha acabado estar haciendo el vago en esa maldita ciudad de pacotilla, es hora de volver al mundo real.

—¡Pero padre… ya casi lo he logrado!

—¡Ya tenías que haberlo conseguido! ¡Tampoco era tan difícil! Esa familia no tiene nada… ¡Deberías habértelos ganado con gran facilidad!

—¡Su familia me adora, padre!

—Pero la chica no —Su padre resopló y Mikishito pudo imaginarse a la perfección su expresión cansina, aunque firme—. No es más que una chica cualquiera. ¡Y no te quiere! ¡Así que se acabó! Vuelve a casa.

. Además ya he encontrado a un buen número de candidatas que están más que dispuestas a casarse contigo. Solo has de elegir una.

Mikishito boqueó, sorprendido, mirando al techo.

—¡Pero yo quiero a Akane!

—¡Y si no fueras un inútil habrías logrado que ella te quisiera a ti! ¡Pero no ha sido así! Y una de tus obligaciones como mi heredero es casarte, ¿recuerdas? Si no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, yo me encargaré.

—Padre… si me das un poco más de tiempo…

—¡Ya has tenido tiempo suficiente!

—Solo un poco más…

—¡¿Acaso quieres que vaya a buscarte y te traiga hasta aquí?!

—No, pero… —Mikishito apretó el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas sin saber qué más hacer. El odio hacia ese hombre le carcomía, pero sabía que debía andarse con cuidado o de lo contrario saldría mal parado.

—Te doy hasta el viernes de la próxima semana —anunció su padre tras un rato en silencio—. Solo hasta entonces. Tanto si lo has conseguido como si no, ese día dejarás Nerima y volverás conmigo.

. Y te casarás con la mujer que yo elija.

¿La mujer que él eligiera? ¡Eso no le gustó nada! Pero no le quedaba más remedio que ceder si quería ganar algo de tiempo.

—Está bien, padre —murmuró el chico—. Que así sea.

Al instante, Mouri colgó sin despedirse si quiera de su hijo y en la oscuridad del cuarto Mikishito permaneció con el teléfono en su mano hasta que lo lanzó contra una pared.

Sus esbirros saltaron, angustiados, en sus sillas pero fueron capaces de guardar silencio y hacer como si nada, mientras su amo retomó los furibundos paseos de un extremo al otro del cuarto. Su cerebro iba más rápido que nunca.

Ahora sí que necesitaba un plan. ¡El mejor de todos!

Necesitaba librarse de Saotome como fuera. Debía haber algo que pudiera usar contra él, tenía que haberlo. Algún modo habría de conseguir que Akane se desengañara y le dejara.

¡Pero, ¿cuál?! ¡Si ni siquiera descubrir que tenía otras prometidas le había servido!

Solo tenía seis días antes de que el plazo de su padre se terminara. ¡Seis días para lograr su ansiado objetivo!

De pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse y dos de sus hombrecillos entraron arrastrando a un hombre muy extraño que no hacía sino tartamudear e hipar. Mikishito frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber encargado el secuestro de nadie y no sabía quién podía ser ese tipo. Lo miró de arriba abajo con bastante desinterés e impaciencia.

Cara redondeado, ojos desvaídos, piel quemada por el sol excesivo, ropa… extraña y ridícula y miraba hacia todas partes como si fuera la primera vez que veía los objetos que decoraban la habitación. Sin duda, debía ser un hombre humilde.

Definitivamente no sabía quién era o qué hacía allí.

—¿Quién es este individuo? —preguntó, malhumorado.

—Amo Mouri —Uno de sus sirvientes se adelantó—. Este hombre viene de China y tiene información muy importante sobre Ranma Saotome.

—¿Ranma Saotome? ¡Oh, sí! Yo recordar…

—¡Diantres, habla exactamente igual que esa chica estúpida de los pompones de colores! —Se quejó Mikishito. Estaba demasiado ofuscado para tonterías de ese calibre y su paciencia estaba al límite. ¡Necesitaba soluciones reales y no tratar con más idiotas!—. ¡Sacadle de aquí!

—Pero, amo Mouri…

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Tengo que vencer a Saotome!

—Este hombre nos ha contado algo muy interesante sobre el enemigo Saotome —anunció el mismo hombrecillo haciendo gala de una increíble osadía—. Oímos a una de las prometidas hablar sobre algo y decidimos investigarlo. Este hombre nos lo ha confirmado.

—¿Qué cosa?

El hombrecillo le hizo un gesto a Mikishito para que se inclinara y el chico, resoplando de forma cansina se dobló sobre su estómago bajando hasta la altura de su criado. Este le susurró algo al oído que le dejó petrificado en esa postura tan innoble e indigna de un caballero como él durante varios minutos.

Los ojos de Mouri se fueron entornando más y más según la verdad se materializaba en su cerebro, pero antes de entusiasmarse demasiado se irguió, rígido como un palo y clavó sus ojos color miel ensombrecidos en el extraño hombre que parpadeaba, confuso y molesto por la iluminación irritante del cuarto.

—¿Es cierto? —Le preguntó muy serio.

—¿Qué cosa, señor?

—¡Que me digas si es verdad lo que les has contado a mis hombres sobre Ranma Saotome!

El hombrecillo estrechó sus ojillos, torció la cabeza y aunque le lanzó una mirada vacía de incomprensión durante unos segundos, acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Cierto ser.

Mikishito no entendió las palabras, pero sí el gesto.

Se giró de golpe y se puso a caminar de nuevo en la oscuridad pegajosa y asfixiante de la sala, rebotando una y otra vez con las nubes de olores de sudor y comida pasada.

Si aquello era verdad… si realmente lo era… ¡Era justo lo que estaba buscando! ¡Por fin, lo tenía! ¡Después de tanto! ¡Con eso sí que podría acabar con Ranma Saotome!

Pero no, esta vez no se precipitaría. Debía idear el plan con calma… ¡No! Necesitaría algo más que un simple plan. ¡Necesitaba dos planes! Debía cubrirse bien las espaldas para que no le pasara lo mismo que el día anterior.

—¡Chicos!

—¡Amo Mouri! —respondieron todos sus hombrecillos a la vez.

—Bien… Lo primero, devolved a este hombre a donde sea que pertenezca —ordenó, fingiendo una compasión inútil, pues allí todos sabían que carecía de ella—. El pobre ha de estar muy asustado y ya no hay necesidad.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Yo no asustado! ¡Yo acostumbrado! Secuestro muy común, formar parte de mi trabajo como guía de… —El extraño hombre dio un respingo cuando sus tripas rugieron—. ¿Poder comer? Niños con bigote prometer comida a mí a cambio de ayuda.

—Sí, sí; lo que sea —determinó Mikishito agitando la mano—. Apartarle de mi vista.

—¡Yo adorar Japón! ¡Y comida! —exclamó el hombre antes de que le sacaran de la sala.

—Lo segundo —retomó Mouri mirando a los esbirros que quedaron junto a él—. ¿Cuándo estará preparado el operativo que os encargué como plan de emergencias?

—Todavía harán falta unos días, amo Mouri —respondió uno de ellos—. Son muchos y tardarán en llegar hasta aquí; vienen de todas partes del globo y…

—¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto? ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO?!

Los hombrecillos se sorprendieron pero no retrocedieron.

—Podría estar todo listo… el viernes próximo, amo.

¿El viernes?

Ese era el día que su padre le había dado de plazo para volver a casa. Si el plan fallaba no tendría tiempo de volver a intentarlo, pero… no le quedaba otra opción.

¡Ahora no podía dudar! Lo daría todo por el todo… ¡Y vencería!

—Bien, prepararlo todo para ese día —Mikishito se frotó las manos al tiempo que sonreía—. Ya está. No fallaré esta vez.

De la chaqueta se sacó una pequeña fotografía que acunó frente a sus ojos.

—Ángel mío… esta vez sí —Le dijo a la fotografía—. Nuestro destino juntos está a punto de comenzar.

. Akane, ya eres casi mía.

 **. .. … .. .**

 _No puedo moverme_ pensó Akane, somnolienta y acalorada. Dejó de intentarlo enseguida y en su rostro asomó una sonrisa adormilada por la que se escapó un suave suspiro.

Abrió los ojos pero no vio apenas nada. Su nariz estaba aprisionada contra algo y sus brazos, ligeramente doloridos, estaban doblados y sepultados entre su pecho y algo más, sin posibilidad de liberarse. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas enredadas en la sabana que volvía a estar a la altura de sus pantorrillas. Aunque notaba que su cabeza solo estaba a medias apoyada en la almohada, su cuello estaba acomodado sobre otra cosa menos blanda, pero igualmente confortable.

Empezó a hacerse una imagen mental de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero aun así parpadeó y trató de echar hacia atrás la cabeza para ver algo.

No tuvo suerte, una mano acunaba la parte posterior de su cabeza estrechándola contra la cosa que aprisionaba su nariz. Otro brazo rodeaba su cintura por completo ejerciendo aún más fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

A pesar de esas escasas molestias, Akane se encontraba más o menos cómoda y podría haber seguido en esa posición de no haber sido porque le costaba un poco respirar con tan poco espacio. Un olor muy característico inundaba su nariz cuando trataba de respirar de hondo y a causa de eso su corazón se aceleraba despertándola más todavía.

Sus músculos doblados para adaptarse al otro cuerpo empezaron a reclamar más de su atención y su pijama se había levantado a la altura de su cintura dejando la piel indefensa contra el frío de la habitación. Era solo una pequeña porción de carne pero el dolor que sentía era intenso.

Necesitaba moverse.

—Ranma… —Le llamó, moviendo la cabeza—. Ey, despierta…

Pero el chico, como siempre, no hizo caso.

Aquello se estaba volviendo una rutina.

Cada mañana Akane se despertaba de algún modo apresada entre los brazos de su prometido o puede que atrapada entre él y la pared, o incluso completamente inmovilizada debajo de él. No importaba que estuviera dormido pues la fuerza que ejercía seguía siendo invencible, así que a Akane le costaba varios minutos de esfuerzo liberarse del agarre.

Sobre todo porque cuando Ranma notaba que ella intentaba escapar soltaba un gruñido entre sueños y la apretaba aún con más fuerza.

—¡Despierta, tonto! —dijo ella antes de que la mano de Ranma la obligara a sepultar su rostro contra su pecho. La chica se sonrojó pero siguió luchando por escapar. Hizo fuerza con sus manos empujando y al final consiguió hacer un pequeño espacio entre ellos para respirar—. ¡Uf! Serás bruto… —Se removió más todavía, tirando de su cuerpo y logró deslizarse lo suficiente como para poder incorporarse. Resopló, sentada en la cama, todavía con el brazo del chico colgando de su cadera—. ¿Qué demonios… pasa contigo cuando duermes?

Preguntó aunque sabía que él no respondería, seguía profundamente dormido con media cara enterrada en la almohada. ¿Siempre tuve un sueño tan pesado? Puede que fuera por la cama… en más de una ocasión durante aquellos días le había dicho lo cómoda que le parecía comparada con su antiguo futón.

 _Supongo que es por la cama…_ pensó Akane, como cada mañana _. Y no por mí…_

Suspiró, pero no se deprimió. En cualquier caso ella se estaba beneficiando de aquella situación. Eran los momentos en que más cerca estaba de su prometido y la hacían inmensamente feliz aunque a veces acabase con un brazo adormecido o con los pies congelados.

Sonrió y bajó la cabeza para besarle en la mejilla con suavidad.

—Buenos días —susurró a sabiendas de que él no la oía—. Te… quiero.

Después se estiró con fuerza, bostezó y bajó de la cama pasando por encima del cuerpo del chico. En el suelo volvió a estirarse y apartó las cortinas de la ventana para ver el sol. Los rayos de este entraron a través del cristal iluminando la habitación y entonces Akane se fijó en algo extraño.

Su escritorio no estaba como siempre.

Cuando ella lo utilizaba solía dejarlo todo recogido después, pero en esos momentos había folios desparramados por toda la mesa y bolígrafos por un lado mientras que sus capuchas estaban por otro. Además la luz del flexo estaba encendida y la silla estaba vuelta hacia un lado en lugar de hacia la mesa.

Akane frunció el ceño y miró hacia la cama.

 _¡Ha estado usando mis cosas sin mi permiso!_ Se dijo, irritada. Con un mohín se puso a ordenar las hojas y a colocar todo lo demás en su sitio. _Al menos podía dejarlo todo como se lo encontró, ¿no?_ Antes de guardar los bolis se aseguró de que aún funcionaban, pero después de toda la noche sin su capucha se habían secado, así que tuvo que tirarlos a la papelera que, por cierto, tampoco estaba en su sitio.

—Una cosa es que duerma aquí y otra muy distinta que pueda hacer lo que quiera sin siquiera preguntarme… —Incluso había dejado papeles tirados por el suelo—. ¡Será posible! ¡Se puede ser más despistado! —Akane recogió los pedazos de malas maneras hasta que se encontró con uno que estaba solo un poco arrugado y dejaba ver la letra horrible de su prometido—. ¿Y esto que es?

Se sentó en el suelo y desdobló la hoja alisándola para poder leer: _Plan número tres: enfrentamiento directo con Mouri_.

¿Plan número tres? ¿Ranma estaba haciendo planes para librarse de Mouri?

—"Retar a Mouri a un duelo por su honor" —Siguió leyendo la chica con bastante interés—. "Ventajas: soy el mejor artista marcial de Nerima y podría vencerle con facilidad. Desventajas: Mouri tiene mucho dinero, podría contratar al mejor artista marcial del mundo para luchar en su lugar y podría… vencerme" —Esa última palabra había sido escrita con tanta fuerza que la punta del bolígrafo casi había atravesado la hoja.

 _Ranma…_

Si había algo que definía a su prometido era su temeridad e impulsividad. Nunca se lo pensaba antes de retar a nadie, mucho menos de aceptar un duelo de otros. Sí, podía aguardar el tiempo suficiente para aprender nuevas técnicas o crear una estrategia que le ayudara a vencer, formaba parte de su astucia. Pero… él no hacía esa clase de planes, no hacía listas de pros y contras, ni dudaba tanto de sí mismo… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Akane apretó los labios.

Habían pasado ya siete días desde su encontronazo con las otras prometidas de Ranma y desde ese entonces, la presencia de Mikishito Mouri en sus vidas se había ido reduciendo lentamente. Ya no se presentaba a todas las horas de comer, no les asaltaba en sus idas y venidas al instituto; y si bien la presencia de sus siniestros secuaces seguía estando por todas partes, daba la sensación de que Mouri empezaba a desaparecer. Akane podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que le había visto durante esa semana y ella lo consideraba una buena señal. ¿Qué podía pensar sino que ese chico se estaba rindiendo por fin?

Pero contrariamente Ranma parecía pensar otra cosa. La ausencia de Mouri tan repentina como apabullante parecía inquietarle, incluso le había sugerido que aquello podía deberse a que el millonario estuviera tramando algo mucho peor que todo lo que había intentado contra ellos hasta ese momento.

Ranma estaba preocupado. Por eso se pasaba las tardes entrenando en el dojo a solas, por eso cuando él aparecía por las noches era tan tarde que Akane siempre estaba dormida, por eso tenía tantas ojeras, quizás… podría ser que Ranma estuviera tan agotado que por eso dormía como un ceporro.

Akane sacudió la cabeza, igual estaba exagerando.

Se fijó entonces en que en la papelera había otros folios arrugados igual que ese y al abrirlos para curiosear también descubrió la letra de su prometido en ellos.

—"Plan número dos: Fuga" —Leyó en uno de ellos—. "Akane y yo nos vamos lejos hasta que Mikishito se aburra y se vaya. Ventajas: Fácil, los dos podemos aguantar un tiempo de acampada en las montañas. Desventaja: Necesitamos a alguien que nos mantenga informados sobre Mouri. No hay nadie más en quien confiar".

 _Pues, lleva razón…_ pensó Akane alisando el último trozo de papel contra el suelo.

—"Plan número tres…" —Los ojos de Akane se desparramaron por la hoja y el corazón le brincó—. "¿Boda?" "Akane y yo nos casamos ahora" —Akane se llevó la mano a la cara y miró hacia la cama, pero el chico seguía dormido—. "Ventajas: Definitivo, nos libraremos de Mouri para siempre. Desventajas: Akane ¿?"

La chica frunció el ceño.

 _Akane ¿?_

 _¡¿Qué significa esos signos de interrogación junto a mi nombre?!_ Enfurecida miró a su prometido una vez más. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué no estaba seguro de querer casarse con ella? ¿Por eso los interrogantes? ¡¿A caso no la había elegido a ella por encima de Ukyo y Shampoo?! ¡Esos interrogantes no venían a cuento en ese momento! ¿Es que seguía teniendo dudas? ¿Realmente todo había sido parte de la farsa contra Mouri?

 _¡Idiota, insensible! ¡¿Por qué dejas esto en mi papelera?!_

Se levantó y guardó los papeles en su cajón. Los necesitaría para cuando le pidiera explicaciones y le echara la bronca que se merecía.

—Es hora de levantarse —murmuró ella dirigiéndose implacable hacia él. Cuando estuvo pegada a la cama tiró con fuerza del hombro del chico para hacer que se girara, aunque eso tampoco le despertó. Al verle tan apacible durmiendo boca arriba se le ocurrió ir en busca de un cubo de agua helada y echársela por encima. La verdad es que estaba tan alterada que prefería ver la cara de Ranko antes que la de ese insensible idiota. Sonrió feliz con su idea y se inclinó un poco sobre él para susurrar—. Te vas a enterar…

Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a moverse, los brazos de Ranma se alzaron y la atraparon tirando de ella hacia él de nuevo. Akane trató de mantenerse el equilibrio a pesar de todo, pero la fuerza de esos brazos apretujándola hacia abajo fue demasiado y acabó cayendo sobre él. Logró detenerse antes de que su cabeza chocara contra la de la Ranma quien por fin abrió los ojos.

Parpadeó adormilado, pero emitió un ruidito de sorpresa (o de pánico) quedándose helado cuando se encontró con el rostro de su prometida a pocos milímetros del suyo.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo… Akane?

La chica más roja que nunca se quejó:

—¿Yo? ¡Yo solo intentaba despertarte cuando me has agarrado tú, pervertido!

—¡Eso es imposible, marimacho!

—¡Pues mira donde tienes las manos!

Ranma calló y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Efectivamente eran sus brazos los que rodeaban la espalda de la chica y la apretaban contra él. Rápidamente los levantó y Akane se retiró.

—¡¿Y por qué te me acercas tanto?! —replicó él, avergonzado—. ¡¿Pretendías aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía?!

—¡¿Yo…?! ¡¿Aprovecharme de ti, creído?! ¡Más quisieras! —Akane le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Levántate de una vez! Tenemos que ir a clase.

—Ufff…

—No te quejes tanto, al menos ya es viernes —Le dijo ella dándole la espalda—. Vete a tu cuarto antes de que alguien te vea. Yo iré al baño.

—Akane…

La chica se paró y miró por encima de su hombro. Ranma estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y la trenza aplastada contra su nuca a causa de la almohada. Miraba hacia el suelo con aire apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ahm… —Vaciló un momento y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Intentó a hablar una vez más pero acabó callando. Así que Akane volvió sobre sus pasos para colocarse frente a él mirando de reojo el reloj de la pared. Faltaba poco para que Kasumi se despertara.

—¿Qué? Dime lo que sea.

—Es… —Ranma levantó sus ojos hacia ella pero rápidamente volvió a bajarlos. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos apoyados en su abdomen—. Quizás es un poco tarde para preguntarte algo así pero… um, pero…

—¡¿Pero, qué?!

—¿Estás realmente segura de que no quieres aceptar la propuesta de Mouri?

Akane se quedó perpleja. Esa pregunta era lo último que se esperaba oír, y más después de haber leído los supuestos planes de Ranma para librarla de Mikishito. ¿A qué venía eso de repente?

 _Oh no… se echa atrás. Va a dejarme a sola_.

Por supuesto, el problema de Mouri era suyo, solo suyo. Ranma había hecho mucho por ella pero ya se había cansado de ayudarla. ¡Pues claro! Él la estaba ayudando desinteresadamente y ella… ¿Qué hacía? ¡Nada! Disfrutaba de sus atenciones deseando secretamente que nunca acabaran y encima se enfadada por cualquier tontería, como por lo del papel de hacía unos minutos.

Él iba a dormir con ella cada noche para ayudarla y ella había estado a punto de despertarle echándole agua por encima. ¡¿Por qué se le ocurrían esas malas ideas cada vez que se enfadaba?!

 _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ Pensó nerviosa. Respiró hondo y fingió serenidad.

—Si… si acaso te has hartado de ayudarme…

—¡No! No es eso… —Ranma torció más todavía la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza unos contra otros—. Es que la gente no para de repetirme lo mismo: _Mouri hará más feliz a Akane que tú_. Y la verdad es que yo solo te hago enfadar… Mouri es un idiota pero… —Dejó de apretar los dedos para hacerlo con la mano entera, hasta que esta se puso roja—. Al menos él no está maldito. No desaparece cuando le cae un poco de agua encima; en cambio, yo…

—¿Y… por qué me hablas ahora de eso? —quiso saber Akane, más perdida que nunca—. ¿Por qué sales con lo de tu maldición? Sabes que eso nunca me ha importado.

—Mira, si rechazas a Mouri solo para no herirme…

—¡¿Pero, qué dices?! ¡No te entiendo! —Akane empezó a ponerse nerviosa—. ¡Mouri está loco! ¡No quiero casarme con un loco! —Estrechó los ojos, suspicaz—. Y tú eres demasiado engreído como para pensar en estas cosas por ti mismo… ¿con quién has hablado?

Ranma cerró la boca justo cuando iba a responder y se puso rojo. Había sido descubierto. Pero arremetió de todas formas contra ella.

—¡¿Acaso no es cierto que si Mouri no fuera un loco lo hubieses preferido a él?!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Tú preferirías a un chico normal! ¡Cualquier chica lo haría!

—¡Pues yo no, idiota! Yo prefiero… —Akane se calló de pronto. Acababa de comprender lo que significaban los signos de interrogación que Ranma había escrito junto a su nombre.

No eran porque dudara sobre si casarse o no con ella para salvarla; eran porque dudaba sobre si ella querría hacerlo. ¡Claro! ¡Era por eso! Por una vez era él quien temía ser rechazado.

Akane se estremeció. Por una vez… sabía exactamente lo que Ranma estaba sintiendo porque era lo mismo que ella había sentido cientos de veces por su culpa. Desde el principio Akane había pensado que su prometido era demasiado arrogante como para preocuparse realmente porque otro chico quisiera casarse con ella pero, ¿y si solo había estado fingiendo? ¿Y si en verdad lo había estado pasando mal pensando que ella no le escogería?

¿Qué había hecho ella para demostrarle que quería estar con él? Ranma había cargado con toda la responsabilidad desde el principio; se había esforzado por superar sus problemas con el contacto físico en público, la había apoyado hasta el final e incluso había estado buscando el documento sin descanso, pero ella… ¿qué había hecho ella?

—Ranma… —Akane movió las manos, culpable, sin saber exactamente lo que haría con ellas. La garganta le ardía porque quería empezar a hablar y decirle como se sentía pero las palabras se le perdían en el pensamiento.

El chico la miró y acabó bajando la mirada, quizás malinterpretando su gesto.

Ella sabía la clase de angustia que estaba sintiendo y aunque no se olvidaba de todas las veces que ella se había sentido así por culpa de él, no pudo dejar de compadecerle. Así que decidió responder así como ella habría querido que el chico lo hiciera en todas esas veces del pasado.

Se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros. Trató de sonreír con suavidad aunque seguía demasiado alterada.

—No te preocupes por nada de eso —Le dijo en primer lugar. Ranma levantó los ojos hacia ella y cuando Akane se vio tan reflejada en las pupilas azules sintió algo de vergüenza y se puso a balbucear—. Yo… no… no quiero casarme con Mouri, de verdad. Lo que yo quiero es quedarme aquí… con… contigo.

Ranma no dijo nada pero entonces sus rodillas se separaron como invitándola a acercarse un poco más. Nerviosa Akane no supo qué hacer, pero sintió un pequeño roce en su cintura y aunque no se atrevió a mirar supuso que se trataba de una mano del chico que la estaba tocando.

Dio un pequeño brinco y sin pensar se pegó a él y se cogió a su cuello para poder ocultar su rostro de esa intensa mirada azul.

—¡Quiero que sigamos yendo juntos al instituto todos los días! ¡Y sentándonos juntos a la mesa! ¡Y… y…! —Tragó con dificultad y deslizó sus manos por los hombros del chico un poco más tranquila—. Y… que me hagas cosquillas.

Cerró los ojos, insegura sin saber qué reacción tendría el chico después de semejante arrebato, pero lo único que él hizo fue posar sus manos a la altura de su cintura y subirlas lentamente hasta su espalda. Akane contuvo la respiración, intentando recordar. ¿Era la primera vez que se abrazaban? Bueno, estando despiertos y sin que Mouri o sus secuaces les espiaran… Puede que sí lo fuera.

Las manos de Ranma la estrechaban, pero ni la mitad de fuerte que cuando dormía. Akane arrugó la nariz.

 _Es como si tuviera que contenerse_ pensó para sí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Pues claro que es verdad —Akane se apartó poco a poco y le miró. Intentó mostrarse lo más segura posible pero suponía que estaría ruborizada y con el ceño fruncido a causa de la intensidad del momento.

Esperaba que Ranma también mostrara esa mueca suya que ponía cuando algo le incomodaba pero se topó con una amplia sonrisa que la dejó sin respiración, sus manos temblaron un poco todavía sobre los hombros del chico.

De pronto, las manos de Ranma también se movieron y Akane se quedó paralizada sin saber qué es lo que pretendía o porque la miraba tan fijamente, pero el corazón le bombeaba tan fuerte que temía que el pecho le fuera a explotar. Las manos del chico llegaron hasta su abdomen sin que ella hubiese movido un músculo, ni siquiera había parpadeado.

—Akane… —murmuró él… justo antes de hincarle las manos con fuerza y empezar con las cosquillas.

La chica chilló a causa de la sorpresa y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando se dobló para evitar el ataque. Empezó a reír sin remedio y trató de alejarse, pero Ranma se levantó y la atrapó en sus brazos mientras seguía torturándola con las cosquillas. Akane se removió y lanzó mamporros para intentar pararle, pero le resultó imposible y finalmente agotada, se quedó sin fuerza en las piernas y acabó colgando de los brazos de su prometido que la estrechó contra sí.

La chica se balanceaba con cada respiración acelerada que escapaba por sus labios entreabiertos. Volvió la cabeza hacia él con una enorme sonrisa divertida y se topó con que Ranma también sonreía.

—Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes así —murmuró él cerca de su oído.

Akane acentuó más su sonrisa.

—Gracias…

—¡Akane! —Un inesperado grito emergió del otro lado de la puerta. Era la voz de Kasumi. Akane plantó los pies de vuelta en el suelo y Ranma la soltó, retrocediendo ya hacia la ventana—. ¿Estás bien? He oído ruidos y que chillabas.

—Sí, estoy bien. No chillaba, solo me reía…

—¿Y por qué te reías a estas horas de la mañana?

—¡Por nada! —Akane se tapó la cara, nerviosa.

—Nos vemos en el desayuno —Se despidió Ranma antes de saltar por la ventana. Akane apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para verle desaparecer.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para ver a su hermana. Kasumi la miró extrañada, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

—¿Va todo bien?

—¡Sí! —Akane sonrió, risueña intentando disimular. Kasumi la imitó.

—¿Cosquillas?

—¿Eh?

Kasumi le señaló la ventana abierta y soltó una risita antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Akane volvió a ponerse roja y corrió a meterse en su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Apenas había comenzado el día y ya estaba agotada.

 _Espero que hoy sea un día tranquilo_.

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Feliz fin de semana!**

 **Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo, ya faltan pocos para el final de la historia y espero no decepcionaros y sigáis disfrutando de ella hasta que esta termine.**

 **Quiero agradeceros, una vez más, todos vuestros reviews y palabras de apoyo, significan mucho para mí y me ayudan a seguir creyendo en esta historia. Ni en sueños hubiera imaginado cuando empecé a escribirla que tendría tan buena acogida y recibiría tantos comentarios, así que cada vez que entro a la página para leeros me siento inmensamente feliz.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, como os decía el final se acerca ya y por eso los sentimientos están cada vez más al descubierto.**

 **¡Os mando a todos muchos besotes y abrazos! Y nos vemos pronto, con el próximo capítulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **22.**

Ranma fue el primero en llegar al comedor esa mañana para el desayuno. Madrugaba mucho más desde que dormía en el cuarto de Akane y cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil tener que regresar al asfixiante y maloliente cuarto que compartía con su padre, si quiera para hacer algo de tiempo hasta que todos los demás se despertaban y bajaban también a desayunar.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pasó por el baño y se arrastró hacia la mesa del comedor donde se dejó caer sobre su cojín. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos y resopló.

Tenía mucho sueño.

Últimamente le costaba dormir y estaba tan inquieto durante el día que pasaba la mayor cantidad de horas posibles entrenando sin descanso. Quería quitarse de la cabeza todas esas malas ideas sobre lo que Mikishito tramaba a base de agotarse con ejercicio intenso; estaba absolutamente seguro de que ese millonario de pacotilla se había retirado para trazar un nuevo plan contra él y por eso tenía que estar alerta a cada instante. Como en experiencias pasadas, Ranma trataba de pensar y anticiparse a su enemigo pero esta vez no se le ocurría ninguna idea. Mouri no peleaba como los rivales a los que estaba acostumbrado, además tenía una mente demasiado oscura y retorcida como para que el artista marcial pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

Eso le ponía de mal humor, le estresaba. Cada día que pasaba era más consciente de que dependía casi por entero de él que Akane estuviera a salvo de ese tipo demente.

—Akane… —susurró, cansado. El estómago le rugió.

No podía permitir que ese idiota se la llevara.

Hundió aún más la cabeza en sus brazos, apretando los ojos contra el borde hasta que estos le escocieron y sintió una sensación eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo exigiéndole que se relajara. Pero era incapaz de estar tranquilo y despreocupado demasiado tiempo, los malos pensamientos y la angustia regresaban a él, de golpe, imprevistos, como si un rayo le golpeara.

Por Akane.

Porque a veces oía una vocecita extraña en su mente, como si le desafiara, pero que en lugar de eso lo que hacía era prevenirle. _¿Y si no logras ayudarla? ¿Y si Mouri se la lleva?_

Además estaba tremendamente confuso y frustrado. Ranma quería creer que se debía a lo cercanos que eran ahora que debían fingir estar enamorados a todas horas. Aunque fuera una simple farsa lo cierto es que muchas cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos; actitudes, miradas, formas de hablar y de dirigirse el uno al otro. Los dos estaban contra el resto de su familia y eso también había creado una fuerte complicidad entre ambos que a veces le resultaba muy desconcertante. Eran cosas sobre las que Ranma no podía evitar pensar durante esas largas sesiones de entrenamiento en solitario. Era consciente de que se le estaba haciendo natural pensar en ella más a menudo que antes, así como seguirla con la mirada o incluso tocarla sin tener que preocuparse por recibir un golpe.

Se estaba volviendo tan cotidiano…

¡Pero no era real! Así que… ¿qué ocurriría cuando Mouri dejara Nerima y todo volviera a la normalidad? ¿Eso harían? ¿Volver a lo de antes y hacer como si todos esos cambios no significaran nada? Ranma siempre daba por hecho que sí, seguramente era lo que Akane quería y a él no le gustaba pensar en el futuro.

Se frotó el pelo con las manos sin levantar la cara de la madera.

 _¡¿Qué diantres me ha pasado antes, para empezar?!_ Se preguntó, abrumado. Solo de pensarlo la piel del rostro le ardía contra la cortante frialdad de la mesa.

Era verdad que todo el mundo le había dejado muy claro que no confiaban en que él pudiera ser mejor marido para Akane que Mouri, pero Ranma había creído que solo decían esas cosas por el asunto del dinero. No empezó a considerarlo por sí mismo hasta que Ukyo mencionó la maldición. Y por un momento le hizo dudar… ¿Y si Akane no estaba segura de lo que quería? ¿Y si solo se quedaba con él por lastima? Antes de que todo aquello comenzara siempre le rechazaba con golpes de mazo y patadas voladoras cuando se le acercaba más de la cuenta… Aunque no recordaba cuánto hacía que aquello había cambiado.

Ranma apoyó la barbilla sobre la mesa achicando sus ojos.

Él mismo había intentado ser… ser más… ¿cercano? ¿Cariñoso? Y ahora que lo pensaba, en esas situaciones, ella siempre se mostraba también tierna y relajada. Eso no significaba que lo que le dijo Mouri fuera cierto y Akane estuviera enamorada de él. Quizás solo significaba que podían pasar tiempo juntos sin pelear de vez en cuando.

Pero, esta mañana…

 _Ella lo ha dicho… que quería quedarse conmigo y que sigamos como estamos._

Y después le había abrazado. _Ella_ le había abrazado, aunque él también lo hizo.

 _Bueno… no iba a rechazarla en ese momento_ pensó para justificarse.

Cruzó las piernas al tiempo que apoyaba los codos en la mesa y Kasumi entró al comedor cargando la primera bandeja con el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días, Ranma! —Le saludó, sonriente—. Hay que ver cuánto madrugas últimamente.

—Eh… sí —contestó él, adormilado y frotándose un ojo—. ¿Te echo una mano?

—No hace falta. Pareces cansado.

—No, estoy bien.

—No hace falta que saltes por la ventana todos los días —comentó la chica colocando las tazas y los platillos de la bandeja a la mesa.

Ranma se quedó helado.

—¿Cómo?

—Recién levantado podrías hacerte daño —explicó ella con sencillez—. Puedes salir por la puerta. A esas horas solo yo estoy despierta.

Kasumi volvió a sonreír y se levantó con la bandeja en sus manos. Desapareció por la puerta corredera antes de que el chico lograra reaccionar. Así que… ¿Kasumi lo sabía? ¡¿Le había descubierto?! Se tapó la cara con ambas manos esperando retorcerse por la vergüenza pero… no lo hizo.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que no sentía incomodidad porque Kasumi los hubiera descubierto.

¡Qué extraño! En otro momento se habría sentido tan violento que se habría dado de cabezazos contra el borde de la mesa hasta mitigar ese sentimiento. Pero no notaba nada. ¿Por qué sería?

 _Solo duermo en el cuarto de mi prometida_ se dijo a sí mismo _No hacemos nada malo y no es asunto de nadie, ¿verdad?_

Sí, ese pensamiento le reconfortó un poco.

 **. .. … .. .**

Para cuando Kasumi hubo terminado de preparar la mesa y servir el desayuno todos los habitantes de la casa estaban ya en sus respectivos lugares. La última en aparecer por la puerta fue Akane y cuando asomó la cabeza por allí lo hizo con una gran sonrisa y una actitud energética y entusiasta que ninguno de los otros habían visto en ella desde hacía semanas.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó feliz. Nadie la respondió pero aun sonriendo se dirigió a su sitio junto a su prometido. Le rozó el brazo con la mano al flexionar las rodillas dejándose caer junto a él—. Buenos días, Ranma.

—Hola…

—Toma Akane, para ti —Kasumi le tendió su cuenco de arroz y la susodicha lo agarró con ambas manos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Y con la misma energía se puso a comer.

 _¿Qué puñetas le ocurre?_ Se preguntó Ranma observándola de reojo con los palillos en la boca. Él estaba agotado pero Akane parecía llena de energía para afrontar el día. _¿Será por lo que hemos hablado esta mañana?_ Se preguntó. Hasta a alguien tan egocéntrico como él le resultaba difícil creer que la chica estuviera tan vivaz por el abrazo que habían compartido.

El desayuno continúo casi en silencio. Apenas el rumor de los platillos y los vasos flotaba sobre la mesa junto a algún que otro sonido de masticar y alguna tos sin importancia. Todos parecían distraídos con su atención puesta en la comida y no hubo disputas ni siquiera cuando Nabiki mencionó el nombre de Mikishito. Aunque Ranma rechinó los dientes y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la sopa. Bajó su tazón lentamente hasta posarlo sobre la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en la mediana. Ella sonrió aún más al ver la reacción que había provocado e insistió en iniciar una conversación sobre el chico.

Ranma estaba seguro de que Nabiki debía estar irritada porque Mouri llevara días sin aparecer por allí, puesto que, al igual que él, su dinero prometido también se alejaba del dojo y de sus codiciosas garras. Lo que no sabía era si Nabiki se esforzaba en hablar de él para crear la ilusión de que Mikishito seguía entre ellos o era solo para desquitarse de esa frustración molestándole a él.

—Es raro que no haya venido a visitarnos hoy tampoco —insistió la joven. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y el mentón en su puño—. Puede que esté preparando algún tipo de sorpresa espectacular para ti, Akane.

—O puede que se haya dado cuenta de que no tiene nada más que hacer aquí —replicó Ranma, recuperado.

—Mikishito Mouri no es ningún rajado. No renunciará a Akane porque su amor _sí_ es verdadero —recalcó la chica sin dejarse amilanar. Apenas si había dedicado una mirada fugaz a Ranma, su atención estaba puesta sobre todo en su hermana pequeña quien, curiosamente, comía en silencio y en completa calma.

Ranma la observó con una ceja arqueada. Era extraño que estuviera tan tranquila, normalmente el temperamento explosivo de Akane le hacía un blanco fácil para las afiladas provocaciones de su hermana, pero esa mañana apenas si se había inmutado.

—Nabiki, va siendo hora de que dejes de hablar de ese modo —La regañó, sin embargo, Kasumi. La susodicha chasqueó la lengua removiendo su cuenco, pero la mayor no se dio por vencida—. Y eso va por todos vosotros —añadió señalando con sus palillos también a su padre y a su tío—. Creo que ya es suficiente. No me gusta nada el modo en que todos habéis estado presionando a Akane con algo tan serio.

. Ella ha dejado muy clara su postura. Todos deberíamos aceptarla y olvidar este asunto.

Ranma se quedó perplejo ante ese inesperado alegato. Normalmente Kasumi no era tan decidida, ni decía a los demás lo que hacer o se exaltaba con regañinas de ese tipo. Sabía que la joven tendría su propia opinión sobre lo que pasaba igual que los demás pero siempre fue discreta y comprensiva, incluso demasiado sumisa en según qué situaciones.

No obstante, en esos momentos había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, hablaba con firmeza y usando un tono de voz sereno, sin vacilar en una sola de las palabras que pronunció sin importarle a quien se estaba enfrentando.

Ranma giró el rostro hacia su prometida; se dio cuenta de que esta miraba a su hermana mayor con una dulce sonrisa y un brillo orgulloso en sus pupilas.

—Pero Kasumi… —gimoteó Soun, también anonadado y un tanto avergonzado por la reprimenda que había recibido—. La oferta de Mouri, ese chico es… perfecto. Yo creo que Akane sería muy feliz… solo pienso en su felicidad…

 _¡¿Otra vez con eso?!_

Ranma apoyó un puño en la mesa dispuesto a ponerse en pie y decir lo que pensaba de verdad. ¡Estaba más que harto de ese tema! Y se había contenido demasiado tiempo. Ahora que tenía la seguridad de que Akane prefería estar a su lado, iba a dejárselo muy claro a esa panda de ambiciosos y egoístas.

Pero de nuevo la dulce e inesperada voz de Kasumi se anticipó.

—Akane será más feliz con aquel que ella elija —defendió con rotundidad—. Y ella ha elegido a Ranma. Ahora están realmente enamorados y todo esto es una situación muy incómoda para ellos.

. ¿No es así?

Ranma dio un respingo perdiendo de golpe toda su bravura. Se quedó helado sin saber exactamente lo que Kasumi, con toda su buena intención acababa de preguntarle, siendo solo consciente de los otros tres pares de ojos que se clavaban en él, expectantes.

La garganta se le secó. Supo que si intentaba hablar acabaría balbuceando como siempre y sintió ira por ello.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Pensó, molesto consigo mismo. _¿Por qué no puedo decir lo que siento en realidad?_

Más o menos ya sabía lo que…

—Así es, hermana —respondió Akane llamando la atención de todos. Se pasó la servilleta por los labios y después, con calma e incluso un poco de altanería la dobló sobre la mesa—. Kasumi lleva razón en todo. Podéis decir o hacer lo que queráis pero eso no cambiará mis sentimientos. Jamás me casaré con Mikishito. Ni aunque me ofreciera comprarme Japón entero.

. Pienso quedarme con Ranma. Está decidido.

El chico se quedó mirándola, anonadado. De pronto se olvidó de que allí había más personas, pues solo podía verla y oírla a ella y en realidad, no quería ver a nadie más.

—Hermanita, recuerda lo que hablamos sobre la responsabilidad… —dijo Nabiki, pero Akane le sonrió sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

—Mi única responsabilidad en esta vida es ser feliz, _hermanita_ —le respondió—. Si seguís presionándome con lo de Mouri, Ranma y yo nos iremos bien lejos de esta casa y jamás volveremos.

Todo el mundo soltó una sonora exclamación ante esa revelación. Ranma trató de disimular que estaba al tanto de dicho plan, pero lo cierto es que le pilló tan de sorpresa como a los demás. No obstante, Akane lo dijo con tal seguridad que parecía algo que estuviera muy bien planeado.

De hecho, era una buena idea. ¿Qué hacían dos enamorados cuyas familias tratan de separarles? ¡Pues fugarse! Sí, Ranma entendió la estrategia.

—¡Pero, no podéis hacer algo así! —exclamó Nabiki.

—Haremos lo que queramos —Akane giró el rostro a la velocidad del rayo hacia su prometido que sintió un escalofrío en lo alto de su espalda—. ¿Verdad, Ranma?

—Ah… ¡sí! ¡Por supuesto! —respondió él a toda prisa.

—Bien —murmuró Akane, de nuevo sonriente. Se puso en pie sacudiéndose la falda del uniforme y añadió—; pues eso es todo —Volvió a mirar al chico—. Te espero en la puerta.

Y sin más, abandonó el comedor.

La estancia quedó en silencio debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero de nuevo Ranma se vio acuchillado por todas esas miradas que parecían pedirle a él la pertinente explicación por lo que habían presenciado. Empezó a sudar sin saber qué decir, así que con cierto nerviosismo también se puso en pie y antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca salió corriendo de allí.

Fue trastabillando hasta el pasillo y le costó un par de intentos colocarse sus zapatos. Agarró el maletín y salió del tirón sin asegurarse si quiera de cerrar la puerta. Trotó por el camino de la entrada rumbo al portón donde Akane le esperaba bajo un intenso rayo de sol.

La luz le cegó o quizás fue la imagen de la chica, tan brillante y resplandeciente, lo que le dejó clavado en el suelo y sin saber qué decir. Ella todavía sonreía y él seguía sin saber el auténtico motivo.

Nada más verlo, la chica se giró y alzó las manos apretadas como si pretendiera disculparse.

—No te preocupes —le dijo en primer lugar—. Cuando todo haya acabado les explicaremos todo para que no se crean lo que no es —Ranma entreabrió la boca confuso y arrugó la nariz—. No sabía que Kasumi les diría a todos que estamos e…enamorados. Pero me pareció una buena manera de dejárselo claro de una vez.

. ¿Estás enfadado?

—¿Eh?... No… bueno, me parece bien… —dijo el chico—. ¡Para dejárselo claro, quiero decir!

—Parece que se lo han creído, ¿verdad?

Ranma golpeó el suelo con la punta de su pie simulando que trataba de acomodarse el zapato y asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguro que sí…

—No tienes que hacerlo tú solo —añadió ella de improviso—. Creo que no te he ayudado mucho a convencer a todo el mundo de nuestra mentira. Pero… a partir de ahora te ayudaré más.

 _Nuestra mentira_ … pensó él. _Oh sí, casi me había olvidado de que eso es lo que es en realidad._

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se mantuvo callado intentando digerir un nudo que le había nacido en el pecho. Sintió el impulso de darse un golpe justo en el centro pero lo dejó pasar, no quería parecer un bicho raro.

Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor. No era lo mismo que Akane prefiriera quedarse con él y que realmente estuviera enamorada de él. En realidad, una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra y se sintió un lerdo por no haberlo visto tan claro hasta ese momento.

—¿Vamos? —Akane le tendió la mano junto con una nueva sonrisa. Ranma miró ambas cosas pero no se movió—. Llegaremos tarde, tonto.

 _Tonto… sí, supongo que sí._

Alzó su brazo rígido y pesado hacia ella, pero en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron y ella enganchó su mano Ranma sintió como si todo su cuerpo se aligerara y echó a andar tras ella casi sin darse cuenta. Le era sencillo caminar a su lado, mucho más que antes pero no sabía cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas.

 _Bueno, si ella quiere quedarse conmigo…_ se dijo intentando sonar en su cabeza tan fanfarrón como siempre.

Cerró su mano alrededor de la de ella y continuó su camino como cada día, mirando de reojo a su prometida de vez en cuando. En algún momento, un triste suspiro se escapó de sus labios y en eso se quedó pensando.

 **. .. … .. .**

Aquel día las clases pasaron casi volando en el Furinkan.

Al menos para Akane que había decidido quitarse de una vez de encima la máscara del miedo que Mouri le había impuesto con sus amenazas veladas, sus cambios de humor grotescos y sus planes retorcidos y absurdos. ¡No! No iba a gastar un solo día más en estar asustada, angustiada o temerosa. No pensaba bajar la cabeza ante las presiones de su familia ni iba a soportar más sus comentarios malintencionados sobre su futura boda con Mouri porque esa boda jamás se realizaría.

Y en cuanto decidió que esos sentimientos no la dominarían más, había logrado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su familia. Ahora ellos ya sabían que no se dejaría convencer ni doblegar. Podían despedirse del dinero de Mouri para siempre.

Además, si había sido tan contundente durante el desayuno había sido también para que Ranma terminara de convencerse de que ella estaba de su lado y de que, en ningún momento, se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de irse con Mouri y dejarle a él.

Pensó que eso le tranquilizaría. O que incluso le pondría de mejor humor pero por alguna razón el chico se había mostrado muy silencioso y apagado durante todo el trayecto al instituto. Incluso ahora, si Akane se giraba sobre su asiento en clase para mirarle le encontraba con la mirada perdida, ensimismado… no aburrido y adormecido como solía estar en todas las clases, sino más bien distraído como si estuviera dándole vueltas a otra cosa.

Le inquietaba un poco verle así.

Trató de captar su mirada muchas veces y cuando al fin lo consiguió y le sonrió, Ranma solo se quedó mirándola muy serio para después retirar lentamente la mirada y hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

 _Será que aún está preocupado porque Mikishito esté planeando algo contra nosotros_ se decía Akane para tranquilizarse.

Bueno, no podía ser otra cosa. Esa mañana estaba bien después de que aclararan las cosas y el ataque de cosquillas… ¿Había pasado algo más que pudiera tenerle angustiado y que ella no sabía?

 _Seguro que solo tiene sueño_ determinó sin más y se olvidó del asunto.

Las horas siguieron pasando y no fue hasta casi la última que Akane se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, pero que increíblemente había pasado por alto. Estiró la cabeza sobre sus hombros y se puso tiesa sobre su silla. Fue justo cuando el profesor se paseó por su lado rumbo a la pizarra imbuido en su propia charla aburrida.

El profesor… estaba solo.

El esbirro de Mouri de turno que había estado semanas fingiendo ser un maestro en prácticas ya no estaba con él. Intentó recordar si había visto a alguno en las otras clases y le pareció que no.

Giró la cabeza y repasó toda la clase con urgencia. ¡Cielos! ¡El supuesto alumno de intercambio tampoco estaba! ¡Ninguno de ellos estaba allí!

Akane sonrió, emocionada.

Si los hombres de Mouri se habían retirado del instituto… significaba que ella tenía razón. ¡Mikishito se estaba dando por vencido! ¡Todo acabaría pronto!

Intentó llamar a Ranma para hacérselo ver, pues estaba segura de que él tampoco se había dado cuenta pero seguía con la cabeza acoplada entre sus brazos y fue imposible llamar su atención.

Akane tuvo que esperar, excitada, hasta que la clase acabó y la campana sonó para levantarse casi de un salto y dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la mesa de su prometido. Su ímpetu hizo brotar las consabidas miradas y sonrisitas sinuosas de sus compañeros y por supuesto, de reojo, vio a Ukyo desaparecer por la puerta de muy mal humor pero nada de eso le importó.

Llegó hasta la mesa de Ranma y le zarandeó por el hombro.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! —Le llamó contenta. A pesar de todo, el chico gruñó y apenas se dignó a asomar sus ojos para mirarla—. ¡No están! ¡Ranma, no están!

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Los hombres de Mouri! ¡Se han ido!

Él entornó los ojos y lanzó una vaga mirada a su alrededor.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Se han ido! ¡Y eso solo puede significar que Mouri se rinde!

—La verdad es que no recuerdo haberles visto en casa esta mañana…

Akane hizo una mueca de exasperación.

—¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás contento?

Los ojos de Ranma se movieron por el rostro de la chica, como repasándolo minuciosamente.

—Claro que lo estoy.

No, por supuesto que no, pero Akane no se detuvo a pensar la razón. Seguramente era todo debido a su cansancio acumulado en los últimos días. ¡Sin embargo, aquello era maravilloso! Y además, ahora que Mikishito se había largado Ranma podría volver a descansar tranquilo, ya no tendría que pasarse las horas tramando planes extraños para salvarla, ni tendría que entrenar hasta la extenuación para liberarse de la tensión.

¡Todo volvería a la normalidad!

Así que Akane se vio envuelta en una inmensa y acaparadora felicidad que la hizo sorda y ciega al extraño semblante de su prometido. ¡Estaba tan entusiasmada! ¡Tan aliviada!

—No deberías correr tanto —Le aconsejó Ranma, ceñudo. Akane prácticamente le arrastró hacia la salida cuando consiguió que este se pusiera en pie—. Aún no sabemos nada. Sé más prudente.

 _¿Prudente? ¡Mira quién lo dice!_ Pensó ella sin hacerle ningún caso.

Salieron juntos al patio, el sol apretaba bastante a esas horas de la tarde y solo había unos cuantos chicos arremolinados en los rincones del edificio en busca de algo de sombra o en la misma entrada despidiéndose de cara al brillante fin de semana que les aguardaba.

Ranma caminaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Pero Akane se fijó sobre todo en que no había un solo hombrecillo bigotudo y enjuto por los alrededores y de la misma emoción, no dudó en acercarse de un salto al chico y atrapar su brazo con ambas manos. Ranma no se inmutó y siguió caminando.

—Por fin todo va a volver a la normalidad, Ranma… —murmuró ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sí, así es —respondió él sin más.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues preocupado porque algo más ocurra?

Por fin Ranma se detuvo y la miró como si estuviera dispuesto a hablar. Apartó las manos de su prometida de su brazo pero para sostenerlas entre las suyas.

—Mira Akane… no sé bien como decirte esto pero…

La seriedad en su semblante era tan intensa como desconocida para la chica que sintió un repentino malestar al creer adivinar lo que iba a pasar.

 _Oh no… ya está. Va a decirme que se acabó. Que dejemos de fingir. Que no le toque nunca más en público, que no volverá a dormir conmigo, que…_

El rostro de Ranma cambió de golpe y se volvió resolutivo, incluso hubiera parecido valeroso de no ser por lo pálido que estaba y por el modo en que sus ojos se movían queriendo escapar de la situación.

Akane bajó su cara, entristecida y también un poco herida.

 _No ha esperado ni dos segundos en librarse de mí_ pensó con dolor. Las manos le temblaron, quiso retirarlas y alejarse de él pero no pudo moverse ni un milímetro. _¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Ir en busca de sus otras prometidas?_

Para bien o para mal Akane no pudo saberlo pues en ese instante ambos oyeron unas palmadas que resonaron por todo el patio junto a un caminar lento y acompasado que se acercaba a ellos.

Giraron la cabeza a la vez, alertados y se toparon frente a frente con Mikishito Mouri.

—Buenas tardes, ángel mío —Saludó con su pedantería acostumbrada—. Saotome.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Siguió caminando muy relajado hasta detenerse a unos pocos metros de ellos. Miró largamente a uno y a otro sin variar apenas su expresión, cosa que puso en guardia a Akane. El millonario traía una expresión que aunque aparentaba tranquilidad no era lo bastante convincente; apretaba las manos contra la tela del pantalón y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, más abiertos de lo normal con un parpadeo nervioso y acelerado. Lo cierto es que la amplia sonrisa fija que tenía dibujada en su rostro resultaba más perturbadora que nunca.

Akane apretó los labios, decepcionada. Realmente había creído felizmente que jamás tendría que vérselas de nuevo con ese chico. Había sido demasiado ingenua.

—He venido hoy porque, estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que este asunto se ha alargado mucho más de lo que habría sido necesario —respondió Mouri. Ranma bufó de mala manera.

—Desde luego —soltó.

—Reconozco que has logrado frustrarme, Saotome —prosiguió el otro chico pasando las manos por las solapas de su chaqueta y agitando sus muñecas en un estúpido gesto sin sentido—. Normalmente cuando quiero algo lo consigo al instante. Esperar no se me da bien… y me he puesto un poco nervioso en según qué momentos…

—Estás como una cabra —replicó Ranma.

Mikishito se quedó con los labios entreabiertos. Las palabras de Ranma detuvieron de manera fulminante el discurso del otro e hicieron que una vena se hinchara de golpe sobre la frente de Mouri y comenzara a palpitar como si tuviera vida propia. Sus ojillos miel se oscurecieron hasta volverse color de la madera rodeada por cientos de líneas rojas según se inyectaban más aún en sangre. Akane hizo una mueca, alerta.

Pasaron unos instantes de absoluto silencio. A su alrededor, los otros alumnos del Furinkan paseaban con tranquilidad, conversando entre murmullos más altos y más bajos, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando tan cerca de ellos, sin captar la tensión terrible que flotaba en torno a esas tres figuras.

Finalmente, Mikishito soltó una risotada breve y desencantada. Sus cabellos se agitaron pero esta vez no hizo intento por devolverlos a su lugar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y extrajo una pistola.

Akane dio un respingo al verla, sorprendida pero por alguna razón eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Su cuerpo pesado se negó a realizar ningún otro movimiento más que ese.

En cambio, Ranma dio un paso adelante.

—¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Mikishito suspiró como recuperando el aliento por la carcajada.

—Ya os lo he dicho; no se me da bien esperar —repitió, con un despreciable encogimiento de hombros—. Resolvamos esto de una vez por todas.

—¡¿Con un arma?! ¡¿Ni siquiera ahora pelearás como un hombre de verdad?!

Mikishito torció la cabeza y movió la pistola directamente sobre Ranma.

—Mira quien habla…

Por fin Akane reaccionó, en el mismo instante en que vio como el cañón del arma se movía dibujando un arco invisible hasta su prometido sintió una corriente eléctrica que encendió su cuerpo.

—¡No, no! ¡No le hagas nada, Mikishito! ¡Por favor! —gritó, aterrorizada.

—Esto es por nuestro bien, mi ángel —respondió Mouri sin alterarse en absoluto—. Es por nuestra futura felicidad.

En el mismo segundo en que Akane vio como Mouri asentía a sus propias palabras como dándose la razón a sí mismo supo que dispararía. Incluso antes de que esos ojos oscurecidos por la locura se movieran hacia su objetivo, incluso antes de que sus hombros se tensaran para apuntar o entornara los párpados para enfocar. Ella vio todos esos simples gestos como a cámara lenta, pero antes ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Su cerebro no llegó a dar ninguna orden. No pensó en nada, pero su cuerpo se movió como si supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Un par de milésimas de segundo antes de que oyera el sonido del disparo, Akane saltó sobre Ranma. Alargó los brazos para rodearle y cerró los ojos.

El cañonazo se escuchó claramente a lo largo y ancho del recinto del Furinkan y por fin, el resto de estudiantes que allí estaban, alzaron la mirada.

 **¡Hola a todos de nuevo** **!**

 **Aquí estoy una semana más, con un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡No me matéis! Sé que el final es un poco perturbador pero estamos a escasos capítulos del desenlace y la tensión empieza a desbordarse. Espero que os haya gustado en cualquier caso y os deje con ganas de más ^^**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y amor que le dais a mi historia, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews que me habéis dejado en el último capítulo, no sabéis hasta qué punto me animan y me alegra el día leer vuestras palabras y opiniones sobre el fanfic. Cada día que recibo una me siento un poco más feliz porque mi deseo cuando escribía esta historia (siempre que he escrito algo que después he compartido) era el de entretener a alguien más, el de animar a alguien que quizás estuviera pasando un mal día y pudiera aunque sea sonreír una vez mientras leía mis palabras. Y si lo estoy logrando me siento satisfecha y me hace sonreír a mí también.**

 **¡Os mando a todos muchos besotes y abrazos! Y nos vemos pronto, con el próximo capítulo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **23.**

Aunque era imposible en un lugar abierto como lo era aquel patio, algunos de los presentes juraron oír el eco del disparo.

Akane también lo oyó y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Contuvo la respiración, aferrada al pecho del chico y esperó sin saber lo que ocurría. ¿Le había alcanzado la bala? ¿Le había dado a Ranma? Estaba tan asustada que no sentía nada salvo el dolor en sus ojos por lo fuerte que los apretaba.

De pronto, sintió un líquido que empapó su cuerpo y Akane sintió que su corazón se detenía.

 _¿Sangre?_

No se atrevió a moverse… hasta que sintió otra cosa.

En su arriesgado gesto por proteger a Ranma su cara había chocado contra la dureza del pecho del chico, pero ahora Akane sentía que su nariz se hincaba en algo mucho más blando y mullido.

 _¿Qué?_

Parpadeó y apartó la cara unos milímetros para toparse con un par de senos enormes y redondeados justo ante ella. Confusa, levantó los ojos y lo siguiente que vio fue la mueca de enfado en el rostro de una pelirroja que tenía el flequillo empapado y aplastado contra la frente.

—¿Ranma? —murmuró ella, totalmente descolocada. El pecho le ardía por el miedo que había pasado, se sentía desfallecida y no comprendía nada. Apartó los brazos de la pelirroja y se quedó mirándola, pasmada mientras la susodicha se pasaba una mano por la cara para retirar las gotas de agua—. ¿Qué… significa esto?

—¡Yo te diré lo que significa! —exclamó Mikishito al instante. En su mano seguía la pistola de la que aún caían unas pocas gotas. Akane entornó los ojos y su cerebro comenzó a relacionar lo que veía.

—¿Era una pistola de agua? —preguntó ella.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo jamás te pondría en peligro, ángel mío! — Mikishito se acercó a ella—. Pero no importa. No importa. ¡Mírale! ¡Mírale bien!

Mouri señalaba a Ranma con su pistola y Akane, aún aturdida, obedeció. Miró a su prometido que simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba su trenza color de fuego para librarse del exceso de agua.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es una mujer! —exclamó Mouri, fuera de sí. Dio un respingo y chilló aún más—. ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres la prima de Akane! —Ranma le hizo una mueca poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¡Me engañaste! ¡Te acercaste a mí para sacarme información! —Mikishito meneó la cabeza, superado por la sorpresa, pero trato de recomponerse masajeándose la frente y volvió a centrarse en Akane—. ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa?! ¡Ese chico te ha engañado! No solo tenía a otras prometidas por ahí esperándole sino que además… además… ¡Él mismo es una mujer!

Akane giró sobre sus talones para mirar al millonario.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¡Está maldito! ¡Hablé con el guía de un sitio con lagos encantados y me dijo que…! —Mikishito se detuvo de golpe y dejó de chillar. Bajó su pistola y su mandíbula se descolgó estúpidamente—. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo… podrías saberlo?

—¿Cómo podría _no_ saberlo? —replicó Akane—. Llevó un año viviendo con él. Lo sé desde el primer día.

—¿En serio te creías que Akane no conocía mi secreto? —inquirió Ranma con su nueva vocecilla chillona.

Mikishito estaba perplejo. Probablemente se había llevado una sorpresa tras otra desde su llegada a Nerima, pero aquella fue la única que le dejó realmente sin habla. Su rostro se puso pálido y sus párpados descendieron hasta la mitad de sus ojos, al igual que sus brazos que quedaron flácidos en torno a su cuerpo alargado y encorvado. Por alguna razón, Akane sintió temor y retrocedió hasta colocarse junto a Ranma.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró ella.

—¡No estoy nada bien! ¡Mírame! —respondió la otra, frustrada y molesta. Akane resopló.

—Al menos no te disparó.

—¡Oh, sí! Y hablando de eso: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar encima de mí de esa manera?! ¡Podría haberte dado a ti si hubiese sido un arma de verdad! —Akane cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad, pero lo cierto es que no sabía por qué lo había hecho. No era una decisión que hubiese tomado conscientemente; fue un impulso incontrolable—. ¡Serás tonta! ¡Siempre haces tonterías! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué haces esas cosas?!

—¡¿Tonta, yo?! —Se quejó Akane, perdiendo los nervios—. ¡Tú eres el tonto si aún no sabes la respuesta a esas preguntas!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Mikishito, volviendo en sí. Los miró duramente a ambos, pero por una vez la mirada que le lanzó a Akane fue especialmente severa—. Así que, ¿lo sabías desde el principio?

—¡Qué sí! —chilló ella, cansina.

—No entiendo… sabiendo algo así… ¿Aún le escoges a él? —Mouri parecía más ido de lo que nunca le habían visto hasta ese momento. Como si acabara de recibir una paliza o le hubiesen inyectado una fuerte droga aturdidora. No dejaba de sufrir leves espasmos que hacían que partes de su cuerpo se sobresaltaron de improviso y miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo. A veces sus ojos resbalaban sobre Akane y aprovechaba para hablar—. ¿Le escoges a él… antes que a mí? —Volvía a agitarse, a retorcerse, a explorar el espacio que le rodeaba y retornaba a ella—. ¡Yo soy un hombre normal! Pero él… él… es… un monstruo…

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —soltó Ranma apretando sus pequeños puños pegados a su curvilíneo cuerpo femenino.

—¡No es ni un hombre completo! —insistió el otro sin ser consciente de nada salvo de su propia agitación—. ¿Por qué habrías de conformarte con él? ¿Tanta pena te da?

—¡Mouri, te voy…! —La chillona voz de Ranma sonó incluso grave debido a los temblores de odio que agitaban su pequeño cuerpo. Justo cuando alzaba el pie para ir a por él, Akane se cruzó en su camino.

Avanzó firme hacia Mouri, alzó su mano y la bajó letal sobre el rostro del millonario propinándole tal bofetada que el sonido resultante hizo que el disparo anterior pareciera un leve murmullo.

Ranma se quedó atónito. Los espectadores que, poco a poco, se habían ido congregando alrededor de las tres figuras y que habían permanecido en silencio soltaron, ahora sí impresionados, exclamaciones de sorpresa y dolor al imaginar lo que ese chico tan extraño debía estar sintiendo ahora.

Mouri, que no se esperaba semejante golpe y que probablemente era la primera bofetada que recibía en su larga vida de lujos y privilegios, trastabilló hacia atrás soltando un gemido agudo. Se llevó la palma a su cara y se la frotó respirando deprisa y pestañeando aún más rápido, como si no acabara de entender lo que había ocurrido. Pero entonces se topó con la expresión furibunda de Akane y hasta él fue capaz de sentir su peligrosísima aura de combate, rezumando de su cuerpo agitado.

Akane aún tenía la mano en alto y le ardía, especialmente la punta de los dedos. Lentamente la bajó y frotó disimuladamente contra la tela de su falda sin apartar sus abrasadores ojos de Mouri.

—Retira lo que has dicho sobre Ranma —Le ordenó.

—¿Eh?

—Retira esas cosas horribles que has dicho —repitió ella. Volvió a mover la mano del dolor y Mikishito se encogió por temor a recibir de nuevo, pero la chica solo le señaló como si pensara maldecirle—. Ranma no es un monstruo, ni tampoco es medio hombre. ¡En cambio tú...! ¡¿Realmente te consideras mejor que él?!

. ¡Tú eres un cobarde que no da la cara por lo que quiere! Al menos Ranma lucha cuando quiere conseguir algo pero tú lo único que has hecho es venir hasta aquí exigiendo y soltando tu dinero para comprar a todo el mundo. ¡Pues eso no siempre funciona! ¡Eres patético! ¡Tú sí que das pena!

—A… Akane… —La voz que sonó a su espalda volvía a ser grave. Cuando la chica giró su rostro encendido se fijó en que alguien (algún compañero de clase) debía haberle pasado a Ranma una tetera con agua caliente al ver como se estaban desarrollando las cosas pues él volvía a ser un chico y tenía dicho objeto en sus manos. La miraba con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación—. Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Estoy muy tranquila! —Le gritó ella sin poder controlarse. La ansiedad la devoraba y no podía dejar de moverse ni de gritar. Las manos le temblaban y sentía que oía sus propias palpitaciones.

—Vale, pero estás asustando a la gente…

Ranma llevaba razón. Todos los presentes la miraban como si se hubiera transformado en una horrible bestia. No quiso ni pensar en el aspecto que tendría en esos instantes pero… no podía dejar de sentirse satisfecha. Por fin había sido capaz de decirle a ese arrogante y presumido de Mouri lo que realmente pensaba y por el modo en que este parpadeaba incrédulo, parecía que había entendido el mensaje.

Sí, pudo creer eso durante al menos dos minutos hasta que el chico se recompuso. Dejó de acariciarse la mejilla magullada y tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—No importa si me desprecias —dijo entonces. Con un cierto temblor hizo su habitual gesto de colocarse mejor el traje y respiró hondo—. Cambiarás de parecer cuando estemos casados y tengas que dedicarte a hacerme feliz.

—¡Muy bien, se acabó! —rugió Ranma estrellando la tetera de metal contra el suelo. Dio un paso al frente y se colocó frente a Mikishito con una expresión muy seria al tiempo que hacía crujir sus nudillos—. Ya he soportado suficientes de tus tonterías. Vamos a solucionar esto así como debimos hacerlo desde el principio; como luchadores.

Sorprendentemente, Mouri no se amilanó ante ese desafío. Es más, sonrió con suficiencia y Akane frunció el ceño.

—Sabía que dirías algo así, Saotome. Y me complace.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Lucharemos como tú quieres —Mikishito metió la mano de nuevo en su chaqueta y esta vez extrajo un pequeño objeto dorado—. Por supuesto, no seré yo quien lo haga pues no tengo experiencia en ese tipo de comportamiento bárbaro y primitivo.

. Pero he traído a alguien que ocupara mi lugar.

Ranma apretó aún más los dientes y aguardó expectante.

Mikishito se llevó el objeto dorado, que era en verdad un silbato diminuto, a los labios y sopló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. El sonido era agudo e hiriente, tanto que Akane incluso chirrió sus dientes al oírlo. Se alargó en el silencio que se había vuelto a formar en el patio hasta que se extinguió por sí solo.

Akane miró en todas direcciones y no vio nada. ¿A qué había venido eso? Recordó súbitamente lo que Ranma había escrito en aquel papel arrugado sobre las desventajas de desafiar a Mouri a un duelo. ¿Y si realmente había contratado al mejor artista marcial del mundo para que luchara en su lugar?

De reojo observó a su prometido pero este le pareció seguro de sí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó y se sintió un temblor que recorrió toda la superficie del suelo. Los otros estudiantes se agitaron, asustados, alguno chilló: _¡terremoto!_ Y otros gimotearon sin saber qué hacer en caso de que fuera cierto.

Pero nadie se movió, ni huyó. Akane extendió sus brazos, sin darse cuenta adoptó una posición de pelea y escrutó nuevamente con sus ojos todo cuanto la rodeaba. Siguió habiendo temblores, cada vez más fuertes y un sonido que al principio confundió con el zumbido de algún insecto y al que no prestó atención, creció hasta convertirse en algo más parecido al golpeteo de cien tambores.

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Pensó, nerviosa.

Entonces lo vio.

Al otro lado de la valla que rodeaba la entrada al Furinkan pudo ver una masa de personas que se acercaban caminando al mismo ritmo, como si desfilaran sincronizados, directamente hacia ellos.

Todos vestían de negro, con los rostros prácticamente tapados por finas máscaras que solo dejaban ver los ojos entornados. Ese paso rítmico y acompasado que traían era lo que provocaba el temblor, sus pies golpeaban el suelo a la vez haciendo ese temible ruido. ¡Eran muchísimos! Akane fue incapaz de calcular si quiera un número aproximado.

—Os presento a los quinientos mejores ninjas de todo el mundo —dijo Mikishito con una gran sonrisa—. Me ha costado días lograr reunirlos a todos y traerlos hasta aquí. ¡Me he dejado una fortuna! Pero creo que el efecto es que el que buscaba.

—¿Qué… demonios es esto? —balbuceó Ranma, confuso.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no pelearé…

—¡Dijiste que alguien lucharía por ti! ¡Pero esto es… es…!

—¡Un maravilloso ejército!

—¿Ejército?

—Bueno, como llevas semanas alardeando de ser el mejor artista marcial de todos he tenido que cubrirme las espaldas —argumentó Mikishito—. No puedo perder contra ti de ningún modo. Y por supuesto yo, que no sé nada de peleas, tenía que buscar a un digno oponente para ti o la lucha no sería justa.

—¡¿Justa?! —intervino Akane, perpleja —. ¡Esto tampoco es justo! ¡Quinientos hombres contra uno es una locura! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—En absoluto, angelito mío —Mouri le sonrió. Al parecer había recobrado su confianza y zalamería—. Y esto también lo digo muy en serio; si pierdes Saotome, tendrás que reconocer que vuestro compromiso es una farsa, entregarme el documento y desaparecer para siempre de la vida de Akane. Pero si vences…

—¡¿Cómo esperas que venza a quinientos ninjas?! —exclamó, furioso. Ni siquiera alguien tan orgulloso como él podía obviar el hecho de que aquello era imposible.

—Eso es cosa tuya —retomó el otro—. Esta es la única oportunidad que te doy para resolver nuestras diferencias a tu manera salvaje y violenta. Si lo rechazas… seguiremos como hasta ahora. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para cortejar a mi Akane.

. Por supuesto, si tú vencieras yo me marcharía para siempre.

Ranma alzó la vista, olvidándose de todos esos ninjas de negro que comenzaban a invadir el patio del colegio y miró fijamente a su oponente.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Pues claro! Me alejaré para siempre de vuestras vidas y jamás volveréis a saber de mí.

Akane meneó la cabeza. Ni siquiera Ranma era tan temerario como para aceptar una propuesta de esa índole. Por fuerte que fuera, era imposible que él solo venciera a quinientos adversarios que le iban a atacar todos a la vez. ¡Sería un suicidio enfrentarse a semejante reto! Era tan absurdo, que la chica no creyó si quiera necesario decirle a su prometido que no lo hiciera.

—¡Lo haré!

Pero estaba equivocada.

Mikishito extendió la mano hacia su oponente y este se acercó para estrecharla, pero antes Akane logró llegar hasta él e impedírselo.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡No lo hagas! —Le pidió, asustada. Ranma trató de liberarse de su agarre, pero ella se aferró con fuerza a su brazo—. ¡No, Ranma! ¡No!

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿No confías en que pueda hacerlo?!

—¡No es un tema de confianza, sino de ser realistas! ¡Son quinientos!

—¡Podría con ellos aunque fueran mil!

—Vaya, menuda confianza —Soltó Mikishito junto a una cantarina risa. Agarró la otra mano de Ranma y se la estrechó—. Tenemos un trato, pues.

—Desde luego que sí.

—¡No! ¡NO, IDIOTA! —Gritó Akane fuera de sí. Se apartó de él y volvió a mirar a los ninjas. Todos ellos parecían profesionales, en ningún caso eran simples aficionados que Mikishito hubiese encontrado y reunido. No pudo ver si tenían armas, pero lo más seguro es que las tuvieran. ¡Ranma era un imbécil! Pero ya había aceptado y no podía dejarle solo—. ¡Muy bien, pues yo lucharé contigo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡No lo permitiré!

—¡Haberlo pensado antes de aceptar esta locura, Ranma!

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Lo resolveré solo! ¡No te metas!

—¿Y por qué has de resolverlo tú? ¡¿Acaso no es más problema mío que tuyo?!

—¡Me da igual! ¡Lo haré yo solo!

—¡Ah! ¡ ¿Por qué es tan importante que lo hagas tú solo?!

—¡PORQUE NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE MOURI TE SEPARE DE MÍ!

El alarido de Ranma cortó cualquier otro ruido que hasta ese momento se estuviese escuchando en el patio del Furinkan. Coincidió con que todos los ninjas se habían colocado ya en su lugar, así que no había nada que opacara sus palabras. El chico fue consciente de eso y también del modo en que le miraban los otros alumnos del instituto que seguían, ahora más que nunca, con suma atención lo que estaba pasando.

El rostro se le puso rojo.

Akane se quedó helada pero de algún modo también era consciente de las miradas de la gente sobre ellos y se sintió avergonzada. Apartó la vista y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—B… bueno, ya es suficiente —balbuceó Ranma. Su rostro se endureció al mirar a Mouri—. Estoy listo, así que empecemos de una vez.

Mikishito asintió y alzando su brazo por encima de su cabeza, hizo chasquear sus dedos. Ese simple gesto fue la orden que sus ninjas esperaban para lanzarse al ataque.

 **. .. … .. .**

Akane perdió la noción del tiempo. Es algo que suele ocurrir después de innumerables horas en una situación que no cambia y no tienes modo de apreciar el paso del tiempo de un modo real. No obstante, ella sabía que no podían haber pasado más que minutos, puede que una hora completa. Pero la sensación era que habían sido horas, incluso días.

No era la primera vez que asistía a una pelea de su prometido contra un oponente en ese lugar. Aunque Ranma partía siempre con la ventaja de ser más fuerte o habilidoso, una pequeña parte de ella solía temer por él; daba igual, probablemente a los diez o quince minutos su prometido había vencido al enemigo o estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Nunca llegó a sentir auténtico miedo por él.

Pero esta vez nada era como siempre.

En cuanto Mikishito dio la orden, sus hombres se lanzaron contra Ranma. Evidentemente fue imposible que los quinientos atacaran a la vez pues Ranma solo era uno. Pero estos seguían tan sincronizados que de un modo bastante ordenado, Akane contempló como pequeños grupos de enmascarados arremetían contra él con orden y minuciosidad para no estorbarse los unos a los otros y rodearle sin piedad.

Cuando Akane lo vio la primera vez, el corazón se le saltó y estuvo a punto de chillar. Pero Ranma empezó a moverse con su agilidad y rapidez habituales y valiéndose de saltos y piruetas increíbles pudo librarse de ese primer grupo con relativa facilidad.

La chica suspiró, aliviada y Mouri comenzó a rechinar su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

Durante los primeros minutos esta lucha se fue repitiendo sin cesar y Ranma se mantuvo libre. Hizo usó de todas las técnicas que había reunido en su haber durante sus años de entrenamiento. Las usaba, las repetía, las combinaba de forma sabia. Utilizó la técnica del dragón volador hasta en siete ocasiones distintas antes de que los ninjas adivinaran el truco de la espiral y la frustraran. Los ninjas caían de diez en diez, derrotados sobre el suelo, inconscientes o aullando de dolor. Algunos salieron volando y jamás se los volvió a ver. Mas era inútil porque por uno que caía vencido sobre el patio del Furinkan, diez más surgían para reemplazarle. No se acababan nunca. Era en verdad un poderoso ejército.

Inevitablemente Ranma acusó el cansancio de enfrentarse a tantos adversarios a la vez. Comenzó a sudar, a jadear, sus saltos ya no llegaban tan alto y sus golpes no eran tan precisos. Llevaba días durmiendo mal, entrenando sin descanso así que tampoco estaba en óptimas condiciones para una pelea de tal envergadura, aun así Akane jamás le admiró tanto como ese ese momento; estaba resistiendo de un modo admirable y lo estaba haciendo por ella.

Pero sabía que no aguantaría para siempre. Era imposible.

Aún estaban en pie más de la mitad de los ninjas y Ranma parecía cada vez más perjudicado. Aunque disimulaba al tiempo que peleaba, ella le conocía y podía verlo.

No faltaba mucho para que el cansancio pudiera con él.

¿Y qué pasaría entonces? ¿Y si esos ninjas le… acababan matando? ¿O si el burro de Ranma seguía peleando hasta morir de agotamiento?

 _¡No, no lo permitiré!_

Esa misma mañana había tomado la resolución de que no tendría más miedo. De que se colocaría en la misma posición que Ranma y tomaría la misma responsabilidad en ese asunto en lugar de dejar que él lo solucionara todo. ¡Ranma necesitaba su ayuda! Y ella no era una boba damisela en apuros, era una guerrera y podía ayudar.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió, por supuesto, fue unirse a la lucha. Pero enseguida vio que eso no ayudaría realmente a su prometido. No le detendría así, él seguiría luchando de todos modos.

Encarar a esos ninjas no era la solución. Debía enfrentarse a la fuente del problema.

Apretó los puños, resolutiva y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Mouri. Este observaba sin perder detalle la contienda. Aunque al principio se había mostrado aireado por la fortaleza de Ranma, él también empezaba a verse vencedor pues tenía una estúpida sonrisa y arqueaba la espalda, excitado, como un niño que contempla con ojos soñadores un desfile.

 _¿Cómo he podido tener miedo de él?_ Se preguntó Akane, mirándole ahora.

Cogió aire y fue como una flecha hacia él. Mouri captó su movimiento y volvió el rostro justo a tiempo de recibir una fuerte patada en el lado derecho de la cara que le hizo caer hacia atrás. Su cabeza rebotó en el suelo y chilló de forma aguda, permaneciendo unos instantes tendido sobre la roca. Agitó los hombros, como volviendo en sí, pero antes de moverse más un zapato se hincó en su cuello e impidió que se moviera.

Akane, con auténtico odio en su mirada, le retuvo en el suelo. Tenía una pierna extendida y tan dura como una columna de piedra. Sus brazos estaban colocados en posición de ataque y su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el millonario amenazante.

—Se acabó —dijo ella, tajante.

—¿Ángel? —murmuró él, parpadeando sin parar—.¿Qué? No entiendo…

—Ordena a tus hombres que dejen en paz a Ranma. Diles que la lucha ha terminado.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Os rendís?!

—¡Diles que paren ya!

—Si hago eso, Saotome será el perdedor y tú te casarás conmigo… —Akane apretó el pie contra su garganta hasta cortarle la voz. Los ojos oscuros de Mikishito se abrieron como platos.

—Ordena a tus hombres que paren —Insistió ella—. Y después, tú y ellos os marcharéis muy lejos de aquí.

. O de lo contrario, yo…

—¿Qué harás tú? —Mikishito logró liberarse y trató de agarrarla de la pierna, pero Akane dio un ágil salto hacia atrás y escapó. Cayó a una corta distancia, pero mantuvo su postura de lucha. Mouri resopló rozándose el cuello con la mano—. Tu actitud retadora está empezando a irritarme, Akane. No solo no aprecias lo que hago por ti, sino que además te esfuerzas en ponerme obstáculos.

. Deberías agradecerme que alguien como yo, de mi posición, me haya fijado en ti. Deberías estar feliz porque quiera pasar mi vida contigo. Y sobre todo, deberías adorarme porque pienso sacarte de esta ciudad de mala muerte y ofrecerte un futuro de ensueño.

—Un futuro contigo sería una pesadilla —replicó él. Fruncía el ceño y la cara le ardía de pura furia, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma todo lo que pudiera antes de que su temperamento la doblegara—. No quiero nada de eso. No te quiero a ti. ¡Solo quiero perderte de vista para siempre!

—Si fueras más lista, ya habrías aceptado que eso no pasará.

—En verdad no te entiendo, Mouri —dijo ella, asqueada pero sin bajar los puños—. ¿De qué te servirá obligar a una chica que no te ama a casarse contigo? ¿De verdad crees que así serás feliz?

—Ya te lo he dicho; me amarás. Cuando estemos solos…

Ese maldito argumento, dicho una vez más como si fuera algo inevitable, terminó de crispar los nervios de Akane. Dio una patada al suelo y su lengua se desató.

—¡No, no, no y NO! ¡Jamás te amaré! ¡Nunca! —Le gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡Ni aunque me encierres en una habitación por el resto de mi vida! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te odiaría para siempre porque tú me habrías separado del chico al que en verdad quiero! ¡Al único que puedo amar! ¡Y ese no eres tú, Mouri! ¡Es Ranma! —Cogió mucho aire y sin pensar lo que hacía, las palabras tanto tiempo guardadas en su interior salieron de sus labios con la fuerza de un auténtico grito de guerra—. ¡YO AMO A RANMA!

Y se hizo el silencio.

Aquella declaración resonó con la fuerza de mil cañones y cortó de golpe todos los demás sonidos de aquel patio. Las conversaciones y discusiones sobre quién ganaría de los espectadores que seguían la pelea se acallaron y todos los ojos se clavaron en la figura de la chica. Pero eso no fue lo más impresionante. Akane parpadeó, con la respiración atascada en el pecho y se fijó que incluso la lucha se había detenido. Había decenas de ninjas en el suelo, pero muchos más rodeaban a su prometido. Algunos se habían quedado, como paralizados, en diversas posturas; a punto de asestar un golpe, de saltar en el aire, ayudando a otro de sus compañeros caídos. Todos se habían detenido y la miraban.

Y por supuesto Ranma también.

El chico seguía en el centro del todo, pero ya no se movía. Había bajado los brazos y la miraba fijamente con una expresión imposible de descifrar.

Akane se echó a temblar, muerta de vergüenza y quiso salir corriendo o como mínimo taparse la cara, pero Mikishito chasqueó la lengua frente a ella y sacudió la cabeza. Era el único que no parecía en verdad impresionado por sus palabras.

—Cuanto más lo intentas, menos creíble resultas… —Fue lo que le dijo. Para Akane fue como si en verdad la hubiese disparado.

¿En serio?

Había confesado sus más íntimos sentimientos a pleno pulmón, frente a un millón de desconocidos. Se había humillado exponiéndose a las burlas y a los cotilleos y ese chico seguía sin tomarla en serio.

¡¿Cómo podía ser posible?!

—Creíble… —repitió ella, bajando la mirada. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿Era, al fin y al cabo, una cuestión de credibilidad? Bien. Llegados a este punto, Akane no podía dar marcha atrás, lo sabía muy bien; solo quedaba la opción de dar un salto al vacío con todas las consecuencias.

Respiró hondo y se alejó de Mouri.

Atravesó el campo plagado de ninjas caídos y pasó de largo junto a otros que aún conscientes, no hicieron el menor intento por detenerla. Akane siguió caminando con un paso firme, desafiante dirigiéndose hacia su prometido que la observaba aún demasiado conmocionado como para actuar.

 _Tengo que hacerlo_ se repetía la chica, con los ojos clavados en sus pies. _No me queda otra opción._

Cuando estaba a escasos pasos de Ranma, la chica alzó sus brazos hacia él y él dio un respingo. A pesar de todo, la ansiedad acumulada en el cuerpo de la joven Tendo tiró de ella, precipitándola, así que prácticamente fue de un salto que se pegó al chico de la trenza y estampó sus labios sobre los de él.

Se oyó una nueva exclamación que barrió todo el patio, pero Akane no se amilanó. Aquel era un acto sin retorno posible. Junto su cuerpo al de él y lo apresó en un estrecho abrazo para que no pudiera huir. Cerró los ojos, avergonzada y sin tener en verdad mucha idea, movió sus labios siguiendo su instinto pues era todo lo que tenía.

Ranma, perplejo, mantuvo los ojos abiertos un poco más pero los acabó cerrando también por vergüenza. No logró mover sus manos, apenas si pudo (o supo) como responder al beso. Fueron momentos de gran tensión.

De nuevo, Akane perdió la noción de los segundos que se prolongó el contacto. Fue lo suficiente como para que una parte de ella se olvidara de la situación en la que estaba; una parte tonta y feliz que incluso obvió el hecho de que su prometido apenas si reaccionaba y que simplemente disfrutó de la sensación bebiendo de su amor reprimido por tanto tiempo.

Pero su conciencia la recordó dónde estaba. Justo antes de separarse del chico le pareció que por fin él movía sus labios intentando seguirla, pero fue una sensación tan fugaz que dio por hecho que lo había imaginado.

Apartó el rostro antes de abrir los ojos porque no se atrevió a mirar a Ranma. En cambio, aún con las mejillas ruborizadas, buscó a Mouri y le miró fijamente.

—¿Te parece lo bastante creíble? —Le preguntó. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Ranma, aferrándose a él—. ¡¿Nos dejarás en paz de una vez?!

Aquello fue demasiado incluso para que el demente de Mikishito pudiera ignorarlo sin más. Su rostro había empalidecido pero por una vez no se movía, ni temblaba agitado por la furia, ni maldecía entre dientes. Parecía curiosamente tranquilo y eso era aún más perturbador.

El chico caminó hacia ellos y sus propios ninjas se fueron apartando de su camino a toda prisa. Akane se puso alerta, y notó que el cuerpo de Ranma también se tensaba por lo que pudiera pasar.

Mikishito se plantó a unos pocos metros de ellos. Los miró, a uno y a otro por separado, después a ambos, pero su expresión no varió un ápice. Estaba como ido, ausente, pero al parecer más consciente que nunca de lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

Al final, solo dijo dos palabras.

—Qué pena.

Volvió a callar e introdujo la mano en el lado izquierdo de su chaqueta. Sacó nuevamente una pistola y la miró largamente antes de levantarla hacia el cielo y disparar. Esta vez fue una bala y no agua lo que salió de ella.

Los otros estudiantes chillaron, asustados, pero no huyeron. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba la morbosidad de esa gente que preferían arriesgarse a ser heridos con tal de no perderse el desenlace de la historia?

Los ninjas, visiblemente confusos, recogieron a sus compañeros caídos y los arrastraron lo más lejos que pudieron.

Mikishito movió el arma y apuntó a los prometidos. Esta vez Ranma fue más rápido, y se colocó delante de Akane en actitud protectora.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer con eso? —preguntó el susodicho, extendiendo sus brazos—. ¿Es qué no vas a rendirte nunca?

Akane, perpleja, se agarró a la espalda de su prometido. Quiso golpearle y llamarle estúpido, ¿por qué provocaba a ese chico que llevaba un arma en su mano?

—Desde el principio fui sincero; no voy a perder a otro ángel por no luchar hasta el final —dijo Mouri—. No quería tener que llegar a estar, pero os habéis empeñado en empujarme hasta las últimas consecuencias —Resopló y alargó una mano—. Última oportunidad, Akane. Ven conmigo o Saotome acabará muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes…!

—Tienes cinco segundos para decidirte, estoy harto de esperar —Mikishito empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie sin mover la pistola en un ritmo enérgico aunque constante—. Cinco… cuatro…

Akane apretó los dientes sintiéndose falsamente indecisa. ¡¿Indecisa?! Si en realidad no tenía opción de decidir por sí misma.

 _Mierda…_

Soltó la espalda de Ranma y se apartó de él. Al instante el chico dio un respingo y se volvió para cogerla de la muñeca.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?

Akane le ignoró y echó a andar, pero Ranma tiró de su muñeca empeñado en no soltarla.

—¡No, no dejaré que te vayas con él!

—¡Tiene un arma, estúpido!

—…tres… dos…

—Akane… —La chica siguió andando y la mano de Ranma se resbaló por su muñeca hasta su mano y finalmente por sus dedos—. ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Akane! ¡Marimacho idiota, detente! ¡No puedes dejarme!

Akane desprendió su mano y siguió caminando. Bajó la cabeza y entonces.

—¡Uno!

Akane se paró y alzó los ojos. No había sido la voz de Mikishito la que dijo esa palabra.

El chico también se sorprendió, sobre todo cuando giró el rostro hacia su espalda y se topó con el ceñudo y pétreo semblante del Gran Amo Mouri, su padre. Mikishito hizo una mueca justo antes de que Zero Mouri le propinara una colleja a su hijo que le hizo tambalearse.

—¡Trae aquí, mentecato! —gruñó el hombre arrebatándole la pistola de las manos. El chico, desorientado, solo puso frotarse la cabeza y balbucear.

—¿Pa… padre? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Avergonzarme aún más si cabe del hijo que me ha tocado en suerte —respondió el hombre. Se guardó el arma en su traje impoluto y le atravesó con la mirada—. No puedo creerme el espectáculo absurdo que has organizado. ¡Unas cuantas semanas solo y mira lo que haces! Está claro que no estás preparado ni para casarte, ni para dirigir el grupo empresarial Mouri, ni… ¡Para nada! —Le agarró de un hombro y le zarandeó como si fuera un triste muñeco de trapo—. ¡Si no supiera de tu mente pervertida contrataría a una nueva niñera para que te vigilara! ¡Está claro que no puedes estar sin supervisión!

—Pero padre… ¡No! ¡Estaba tan cerca! —Mikishito volvió a mirar a Akane que permanecía a mitad de camino, a tan solo unos pasos de él—. ¡Ella me había aceptado! ¡Casi había cogido mi mano!

—¡La apuntabas con un arma, estúpido! —chilló su padre. Resopló de forma que su bigote se movió descontrolado—. ¡Cómo me entere de que insensato te ha conseguido un arma se va a enterar! —Respiró hondo nuevamente—. Nos vamos a casa —anunció. Miró a los ninjas que a su vez, le miraban a él con curiosidad—. ¡Coged a mi patético hijo y llevadle hasta el coche!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo soy quien os paga! —defendió Mikishito.

—Pero el dinero es mío —replicó el padre. Los ninjas ya no tuvieron más dudas.

Unos cuantos agarraron a Mikishito por sus extremidades y lo arrastraron diligentemente hacia la salida del recinto. El chico se retorció, luchó para soltarse; a unos pasos de la salida comenzó a gimotear y a soltar incoherencias sobre su padre y a llamar a gritos a Akane unas veces y otras a la tal _Clarissa._

El gran Mouri se pinzó el puente de la nariz, irritado pero también resignado a semejantes arrebatos. Quizás por eso pudo mantener la compostura con verdadera elegancia y serenidad.

Dio otra orden por la cual el resto de ninjas también empezaron a retirarse. Después miró a Akane y a Ranma y se acercó a ellos. Los chicos, prevenidos, se colocaron juntos con una ceja arqueada. Akane se preguntó si el hombre se disculparía por su hijo y sus locuras, pero no fue exactamente una disculpa lo que les ofreció.

—Mi hijo no está loco —dijo en primer lugar—. Es solo un niño malcriado que ha ido demasiado lejos —Los otros dos callaron. No estaban de acuerdo con tal afirmación pero no se atrevieron a hablar—. Dile a tu padre que nuestra deuda está saldada —continuó. Y seguidamente, metió la mano en su chaqueta haciendo que los chicos dieran un respingo. Pero por suerte no fue una pistola lo que sacó de ahí, sino un papel que les tendió—. No puedo daros la enorme cantidad pactada con tu familia, pero espero que esto os compense por el mal rato.

Akane tomó el papel y lo desdobló al tiempo que Ranma asomaba también los ojos. Se quedaron anonadados. Era un cheque a su nombre. Y sí, no era tanto como lo que les habían prometido en un primer momento pero aun así Akane nunca había visto tanto dinero junto…

—¿Pa… para… nosotros? —Balbuceó ella.

A Mouri debió complacerle esa voz extasiada y sus expresiones desorbitadas, pues asintió y sin más se giró para marcharse. Atravesó el patio en silencio y sin mirar atrás desapareció llevándose consigo al equipo de ninjas.

Akane y Ranma seguían mirando el cheque.

 **¡Hola a todos y todas** **!**

 **En primerísimo lugar quiero desear un feliz día de la mujer a todas las lectoras y escritoras maravillosas de Fanfiction que he conocido por aquí ^^ Ayer no pude entrar a la página, por eso lo hago hoy.**

 **En segundo lugar ¡aquí está el nuevo capítulo! ¡Y tengo que decir que estoy impresionada porque creo que fueron hasta tres las personas que adivinaron lo de la pistola de agua!**

— **Salviohexia.**

— **Elena Bronte.**

— **Marisol Salinas.**

 **Espero no dejarme a nadie, pero estas tres personitas adivinaron lo de la pistola ¡Genial! Cuando se me ocurrió me pareció una idea tan absurda que no pensé que nadie lo anticiparía, jajaja.**

 **¿Y qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Para mí fue el más intenso de escribir de todos.**

 **En fin, como siempre os doy las gracias infinitas por seguir leyendo mi historia, por seguir apoyándome con vuestras maravillosas y bonitas reviews, por hacerme sentir que lo que hago le importa a alguien y por todo** **Personas maravillosas del mundo ¡Muchas gracias! Recordar que estamos a tan solo DOS capítulos de que esta historia acabe (¡qué rápido pasa el tiempo!).**

 **Muchos besotes a todos y todas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **24.**

Akane tardó varios minutos en lograr despegar sus ojos de la cifra escrita en aquel trozo de papel. Ni siquiera se pensó si merecía tal recompensa de verdad o si no era deshonesto aceptar ese dinero de una gente que les había hecho tanto daño a cambio de mirar para otro lado con todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Una gran sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es muchísimo dinero! —exclamó sintiendo ganas de reír—. ¡Y es nuestro! ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos con él! ¡Ranma esto es…!

Levantó la cara hacia su prometido pero este no parecía tan entusiasmado como ella. La verdad es que el cheque estaba a su nombre, pero Akane pensaba compartirlo con él, después de todo lo que la había ayudado era lo menos que podía hacer.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Se guardó el cheque con cuidado y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Ranma acababa de librar una cruenta batalla y podía estar herido—. ¡Oh! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Vamos a la consulta del doctor Tofú?

Ranma sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Parecía magullado y agotado, pero no sangraba ni tenía heridas graves. ¿Por qué estaba tan serio? ¡Ahora sí que todo había terminado! ¡Para siempre! Akane le observó intrigada e incluso un tanto inquieta por esa actitud. A todas luces él había sido el vencedor de la contienda y lo normal en alguien como él sería que estuviera dando saltos de alegría y alardeando como un loco insoportable.

Pero estaba quieto, cabizbajo, en silencio… ¿pensativo?

Finalmente, Ranma suspiró y la miró.

—Marchémonos a casa —le dijo.

Akane parpadeó, confusa.

—Oye, ¿está todo bie…?

Entonces lo oyó. Los cuchicheos. Las voces arrastradas en inútiles susurros. Las risitas sofocadas. Akane alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros del Furinkan seguían estando allí, rodeándoles y mirándoles fijamente. ¡No disimulaban si quiera! Todos sonreían con malicia, con expectación. Algunos hablaban entre sí tapándose la boca pero sin apartar sus ojillos de ellos, otros parecían esbozar muecas muy particulares justamente para que ellos les vieran e incluso Akane distinguió a pequeños grupos de niñas más jóvenes que ella que los miraban con sus dulces y aniñados rostros sonrojados.

 _Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?_

—Oh… —murmuró dándose cuenta.

O más bien recordando todo lo que había pasado. Todo lo que ella había hecho frente a toda esa gente. Había gritado que amaba a Ranma y después le había besado, delante de todos y con una actitud totalmente desenfadada y abierta.

¡Era lógico que todos sus compañeros estuvieran tan exaltados! Durante meses se habían estado burlando de ellos por la historia de su compromiso, por sus peleas, por las continuas interferencias de las prometidas de Ranma, los pretendientes de Akane… ¡Y ahora esto!

¡Jamás lo olvidarían! ¡Les estarían molestando con ese asunto hasta que se graduaran!

Akane se volvió hacia Ranma al instante.

—Lo siento —le dijo en voz baja. El chico apenas se inmutó—. Siento mucho lo de… antes. Solo quería que Mikishito nos dejara en paz. ¡No se me ocurrió otra cosa!

—¿Ah no? —preguntó él, aparentemente tranquilo—. Bueno, da igual —determinó dándole la espalda—. Vámonos a casa.

Ranma echó a andar hacia la salida pero Akane se quedó estática.

 _Oh no, está muy enfadado_ se dijo ella, culpable.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó los labios. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le besó antes… Para Ranma debió ser horrible. Con lo mal que lo pasaba simplemente cogiéndola la mano en público y ella le había besado frente a todos.

Miró una vez más a su alrededor y se fijó en las caras divertidas del resto de estudiantes. ¡Parecía como si se burlaran de él! Los peores temores de Ranma se hacían realidad y ella era la culpable.

Por eso estaba tan enfadado. Y eso cuando ella le había prometido que jamás haría nada que le hiciese sentir incómodo.

 _He roto mi promesa_ se dijo. _¿Y si nunca me perdona?_

Ranma estaba ya fuera del instituto pero por lo menos se había detenido a esperarla. Akane se fijó en que sus maletines seguían en el suelo, así que los atrapó y después de lanzar una mirada enfadada a los que allí quedaban, salió corriendo detrás de su prometido.

Llegó hasta él y le tendió su maletín.

—¿Seguro que no te has hecho daño? —volvió a preguntar ella, aunque sabía que no. Es que deseaba que él le dijera que su mal humor se debía a una lesión y no a que pensara que ella le había traicionado.

—Estoy bien —repitió Ranma de nuevo. Agarró su maletín—. Vamos.

Por pura inercia o simple costumbre, Akane movió su mano para coger la de su prometido como llevaba semanas haciendo, pero Ranma se guardó la suya en el bolsillo y echó a andar sin más. Ni siquiera llegó a ver las intenciones de la chica que se quedó unos instantes clavada en el mismo sitio.

La respiración se le atascó en el pecho y sintió dolor.

 _Ya está. Se acabó_ dijo una voz en su mente.

Akane sacudió la cabeza apretando la correa de su maletín y, aunque más lento, también echó a andar.

Aunque se colocó al lado de su prometido dejó un hueco entre ellos que parecía enorme reflejado en sus alargadas sombras, las cuales caminaban frente a ellos en el suelo pues el sol se estaba poniendo a sus espaldas.

Akane se centró en mirarlas porque no se atrevía a mirar el rostro del chico, ni si quiera quería imaginar lo que encontraría en él de hacerlo. ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Odio? ¿Asco?

¡Cada cosa que se le ocurría era peor que la anterior!

Encogió los hombros retrayendo el cuello como si así pudiera desaparecer y juntó sus cejas sintiendo que el resto de sus rasgos faciales también se endurecían.

Era evidente que había cometido un grave error. No debió besar a Ranma sin su permiso pero… ¡No sabía qué más hacer! ¿Tan horrible había sido para él que apenas la dirigía la palabra? Pero la perdonaría, ¿verdad? ¡En algún momento debía hacerlo! Ya bastante duro iba a ser tener que volver a la dinámica que tenían antes de que empezaran a fingir como para que encima Ranma le guardara rencor por eso.

A lo mejor si le pedía perdón otra vez…

Akane abrió la boca para hablar pero se puso roja y acabó ocultando su rostro de nuevo.

No, ya antes lo había hecho y él no había parpadeado si quiera.

Pero entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

 _Cabezón, enfadica, insensible…_ empezó a pensar, molesta.

¿Acaso ella no tenía motivos también para estar enfadada? Akane también se sentía dolida por la reacción de él. A fin de cuentas, ella le había besado con todo su amor, había abierto su corazón y no solo Ranma lo había ignorado todo, sino que encima se comportaba como si ella le hubiera hecho algo horrible.

¡¿Qué debía sacar en claro ella de todo eso?!

 _Nunca le he gustado… Todo ha sido falso._

 _¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?_

No podía casarse con un chico que no la amaba. Aunque ya no sabía que pensaba su familia al respecto y la única persona en la que pensó Akane fue en su tía Nodoka.

Eso la hizo sentir más triste todavía.

Durante el resto del camino fue tan abstraída pensando en todo y en nada que casi se sorprendió cuando se encontró de pronto frente al portón del dojo. Suspiró. No le apetecía entrar y tener que explicar toda la historia a los demás, ni siquiera sentía ya la felicidad que le había supuesto librarse de Mikishito para siempre.

—Akane —De pronto Ranma la llamó. La chica se volvió como un resorte, ansiosa. Seguía con esa expresión tan seria y peculiar—. No me apetece entrar en casa —Le dijo. Los rayos del sol eran cada vez más largos y apagados, creaban una atmosfera rara en torno a su rostro—. Mejor, demos un paseo. ¿Ta apetece?

—Ah… —Sin darle tiempo a responder, Ranma le cogió el maletín de las manos y metió ambos en la casa.

Volvió a salir y echó a andar.

Akane tuvo que correr de nuevo para alcanzarle y ponerse a su nivel.

Anduvieron calle abajo, en dirección contraria al instituto de nuevo en silencio por calles desiertas y silenciosas rodeadas de casas con verjas y jardines. Ranma caminaba tranquilo, con el cuerpo aparentemente relajado por el modo en que sus brazos se balanceaban ligeramente junto a su cuerpo. Miraba eso sí al frente, de forma continua y su semblante seguía estático.

No volvió a hablar.

 _¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_ Se preguntó ella, totalmente perdida.

¿Acaso se había equivocado en todo lo anterior? ¡Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan raro?! ¿Debía preguntarle?

De repente, Akane sintió algo cálido que rozó su mano solo un instante. Sintió un escalofrío y de reojo miró. Su mano y la de Ranma compartían el mismo espacio ahora que caminaban más cerca, puede que se hubiesen rozado sin querer al andar.

Resopló y apartó la mirada.

A los pocos segundos volvió a notarlo. Pero esta vez la caricia fue más larga y pudo distinguir el tacto de los dedos recorriendo el dorso de su mano de arriba abajo. Los dedos se deslizaron por el hueco de su mano hasta tomarla suavemente y estrecharla.

Akane sintió que el corazón le brincaba alertado, aunque necesitó mirar para asegurarse. Sí, la mano de Ranma había atrapado la suya y la sostenía igual que las otras veces, igual que antes. Contuvo su respiración y alzó los ojos hacia la cara del chico pero le pareció que permanecía igual.

No sabía qué estaba pasando así que ni siquiera se atrevió a estrechar la mano de él por miedo a que la soltara. Continuó caminando a su lado sin fijarse ni por donde iban ni hacía donde se dirigían. Tampoco fue consciente de si se cruzaban con demasiada gente o ninguna; Akane se dejó llevar y su mente se obnubiló como si estuviera dentro de un sueño donde te guía tu intuición y no opones resistencia sea lo que sea que te encuentres por el camino.

Finalmente, Ranma se detuvo y Akane salió de su aturdimiento para ver que habían llegado a un puente sobre el canal. El chico, sin soltarla, se acercó al borde y contempló la vista que había desde allí así que ella hizo lo mismo. Podía ver el agua cristalina a sus pies teñida del mismo color naranja rojizo del cielo y el espejismo del sol en el centro. No había nubes en el cielo, tampoco debajo de ella. A lo lados del canal, había sobretodo tierra y hierba reseca. Oyó murmullos y se fijó en unos niños que jugaban cerca de la orilla.

Parecían divertirse.

El sol se veía mucho más enorme en el cielo que en su reflejo, pero ambos estaban por fundirse pues el astro rey había descendido considerablemente. Hacía aún mucho calor pero las sombras comenzaban a formarse y las luces desvaídas del final del día brillaban por última vez.

La mano de Ranma estaba caliente contra la suya, de algún modo Akane sentía que su corazón palpitaba entre ellas. Se preguntó si él también lo notaba.

Pasó un buen rato y el chico siguió en silencio, observando la vista y por más que ella quiso relajarse y creer que no todo estaba tan perdido como había pensado, la ansiedad la estaba devorando.

—Ranma, se hace tarde —dijo tras pensárselo mucho—. Deberíamos volver a casa.

El chico no respondió.

Akane suspiró y se apartó de la valla. Creyó que si ella echaba a andar, él la seguiría pero apenas se giró dando la espalda al puente, se quedó parado y Akane no pudo avanzar. Aún sujetaba su mano.

—Akane —La chica le miró temerosa, pero también ansiosa ¡Que dijera lo que fuera ya!—. Oye… lo de antes…

—¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! ¡¿Qué más quieres que…?!

—No… me refiero a… lo que dijiste…

Solo podía estar refiriéndose a una cosa. Cuando chilló como una perturbada que le amaba frente a todo el mundo.

—¿Sí?

—No era verdad, ¿a qué no? —Por fin la miró y su rostro se suavizó un poco, casi pudo ver una leve sonrisa que asomaba en su boca—. Solo lo dijiste para que Mouri te oyera, ¿verdad? Era otra mentira, ¿verdad?

 _Oh… ya._

No podría habérselo preguntado con más expectación y una mirada más esperanzada. Ranma quería que ella le dijera que era todo mentira, que no le amaba, ¿y para qué? Porque así no tendría que rechazarla ni sentirse mal por ella.

Probablemente eso sería lo mejor. Así no habría incomodidad entre ellos y podrían olvidarlo, como si no hubiera pasado. Bueno, él podría. Akane tendría que vivir sabiendo la verdad, tendría que fingir que todo estaba bien… y otra vez vuelta a las peleas, los insultos, la indiferencia…

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no podía soportar eso otra vez.

Era mejor que todo acabara en ese mismo instante, aunque fuera doloroso.

—No, Ranma. Era… verdad —admitió bajando los ojos. Intentó contenerlas pero esta vez las lágrimas acudieron demasiado rápido a sus ojos y no pudo contener un sollozo. Agobiada, se lanzó sobre él y escondió la cara en su pecho para que no la viera—. Todo lo que he hecho y he dicho estos días ha sido verdad. Tenía miedo de que Mikishito me llevara lejos de ti, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía… feliz por estar contigo así, aunque tú solo estuvieras fingiendo para ayudarme.

Apretó los ojos y respiró entrecortada. ¡Aquello era una locura! Decir esas cosas aun sabiendo que no era correspondida.

 _¡Soy la más tonta del mundo!_

Pero ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Solo quedaba esperar el rechazo y lo cierto es que no se hizo esperar demasiado. Sintió las manos de Ranma posarse en sus hombros con la intención de apartarla. Akane se separó suspirando y entonces la mano de Ranma subió de su hombro hasta su barbilla tirando de ella hacia arriba. La chica frunció el ceño justo antes de ver como él inclinaba su cabeza para besarla.

Akane jadeó por la sorpresa pero sus ojos se cerraron al instante.

 _¿Qué?_

¿Era real? ¿Estaba pasando? Aún sentía el calor de la luz del sol en su piel y la brisa con el olor del agua y las esencias de la ciudad. ¡Tenía que ser verdad! Y esta vez sí sentía el movimiento lento y sinuoso de los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos, así que aun confusa por lo que aquello significaba trató de corresponder al beso aunque se sintió incluso más torpe y tonta que la primera vez. Por un lado quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, qué significaba aquello pero por otro… no quería que aquel contacto terminara por nada del mundo, era tan dulce y suave, tan hipnótico y atrayente al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Ranma descendieron hasta su cintura donde la apretaron y alzaron hacia él tan de improviso que Akane dio un respingo rompiendo el contacto sin querer.

Se miraron unos segundos frente a frente y entonces Ranma la estrechó con fuerza acunando su cabeza contra su cuello. Akane se quedó nuevamente perpleja, con sus brazos atorados y doblados entre los dos cuerpos le fue imposible abrazarle; era exactamente igual que cuando estaban dormidos y Ranma la atrapaba con fuerza sin que ella pudiera…

 _Sí, es igual_ pensó ella dándose cuenta. Su rostro se enrojeció y sonrió. _Parece que por fin ha dejado de contenerse_.

Akane no intentó escapar. Se encogió en ese deseado, aunque un tanto opresivo abrazo y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. Todavía no estaba segura de sí aquello significaba lo que ella creía pero…

 _Ojalá que no termine nunca._

 **¡Hola a todos y todas** **!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo sé, por vuestras reviews creo que esperabais una declaración de amor más apasionada y deslumbrante, pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco expresivo que es Ranma en realidad, esto me pareció más realista.**

 **En un primer momento mi idea fue acabar la historia así, pero luego me di cuenta de que dejaba aún algunos cabos sueltos y escribí un capítulo más, el último.**

 **Sé que este capítulo ha sido muy cortito, así que he decidido subir dentro de un rato el último capítulo y dar por acabado el fanfic hoy. No me pareció buena idea hacer esperar a nadie una semana más por el final.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a todos y a todas por vuestras geniales reviews ^^ Me encanta leerlas cada semana y tengo que decir que las voy a echar de menos cuando todo esto acabe. Me han animado mucho todo este tiempo. Sois unas personas maravillosas**

 **Pues lo dicho, nos vemos en un rato para el final de esta historia. Gracias por todo**

 **=)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los incordio con mi imaginación.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Un Prometido de Verdad**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **25.**

Cada vez hacía más calor.

Los días eran cada vez más largos y luminosos y el profuso pelaje del panda Saotome se veía constantemente húmedo y encrespado por el sudor que transpiraba su enorme cuerpo.

Ranma le observaba ir y venir por la casa resoplando y gruñendo a causa de la fatiga; fruncía el ceño y sacudía la cabeza sin lograr entender por qué su padre pasaba cada vez más tiempo transformado en panda. ¡Con el calor que hacía! Ir con toda esa cantidad de pelo encima debía ser un suplicio.

 _Está de mal humor_ solía decidir el chico y no le daba más vueltas al asunto.

Tras la definitiva marcha de los Mouri de sus vidas lo esperable era que todo volviera a la normalidad en el dojo Tendo, sin embargo…

 _Y lo hará_ se decía Ranma. _Algún día tendrán que superarlo_ añadía después, retirándose el molesto sudor de la frente con su antebrazo derecho. _Supongo._

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente ocurrido en el Furinkan, desde la "batalla" (si es que podía llamarse así) final entre Ranma y Mikishito, aunque pensándolo bien Ranma solo había luchado contra aquellos ninjas infernales y ni se había acercado a Mouri quien sí había recibido su merecido a manos de Akane. Por lo menos ella pudo desquitarse golpeándolo, tirándole al suelo y humillándole. Ranma solía sonreír cuando se acordaba de eso.

Después de que Zero Mouri acudiera al rescate de su insulso hijo y se lo llevara arrastras, los chicos regresaron al dojo para informar a la familia de que por fin, de una vez por todas, y de forma definitiva Mikishito Mouri se había rendido. Había renunciado al amor de Akane y se había marchado llevándose consigo sus locuras, sus hombrecillos clonados y, por supuesto, también su dinero.

Las reacciones de la familia ante tal noticia no fueron demasiado sorprendentes, aunque cada cual necesitó su tiempo para asumirlo.

Kasumi, por ejemplo, solo necesitó unos segundos. Asintió con una hermosa y sencilla sonrisa de resignación y obsequió a su pobre padre con un dulce gesto de compasión que venía a decir: _¿Qué se le va a hacer?_ Aunque en realidad lo que dijo fue:

—Te preparé un poco de té, papá.

En opinión de Ranma, esa fue una buena reacción a lo que había ocurrido. Claro que él ya sabía de antemano que no era de Kasumi de quien debía preocuparse.

La reacción de su padre había sido, por lo visto, una especie de protesta a lo salvaje. En cuanto asumió que la fortuna de los Mouri había volado lejos de sus garras negras y blancas (y después de chillarle a su hijo por ello) se sumió en un hosco silencio que dirigió hacia todos, no solo hacía Ranma.

Aunque el chico esperaba que su padre le estuviera haciendo la vida imposible durante semanas por el asunto del dinero, eso no ocurrió. Solo hubo silencio, frialdad y después esa prolongada transformación en panda. Era bastante desconcertante para él porque si su padre pensaba que de ese modo le haría sentir culpable se estaba equivocando de cabo a rabo.

 _Al menos así me deja tranquilo_ pensaba el chico.

Por su parte el tío Soun, tras el inevitable ataque de lloros e histerismo al conocer la noticia, demostró ser una persona más adaptable y práctica de lo que a Ranma le había parecido nunca.

 **. .. … .. .**

—¡Aquí tienes, Ranma! —exclamó Soun Tendo con una brillante sonrisa y un grandioso cuenco repleto de helado entre sus callosas manos morenas. Era una tarde especialmente calurosa y Kasumi había comprado helados para todos—. ¡Para ti la porción más grande, mi querido muchacho!

El aludido, que estaba echado perezosamente sobre las tablas de madera del suelo frente al jardín, entrecerró los ojos al mirar por encima de su hombro al interior del comedor.

De vez en cuando corría una milagrosa corriente de aire ligeramente refrescante y por eso las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Algunos pájaros rezagados piaban al sol aunque el zumbido de las cigarras era más fuerte. Un panda enfurruñado se zambullía una y otra vez en el estanque entre lastimeros quejidos y la campanilla que colgaba de lo alto de la puerta corredera llevaba todo el día tintineando con dulzura.

Aun así Ranma sudaba y resopló al incorporarse y girarse hacia la mesa. El cuenco seguía levantando y ofrecido hacia él como si fuera un tesoro.

—¿Para mí? ¿Seguro?

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Tómalo, _hijo_!

—Pero papá, tú siempre te quedas con la parte más grande…

—¡No, no Kasumi! ¡Insisto en que sea para Ranma!

El chico miró a uno y a otro. Clavó los ojos en la enorme y redondeada montañita de helado que sobresalía por el borde del cuenco y se le hizo la boca agua. Finalmente, aceptó el postre con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias, señor Tendo.

El hombre del espeso bigote dejó ir el helado con una mueca de fatalidad. En sus ojillos negros, diminutos comparados con la robustez del resto de sus rasgos, brillaron desesperados.

—¡Oh, Ranma! ¡No me gusta nada que me llames así! ¡Llámame _tío Soun_ como siempre has hecho! —Rogó el hombre apoyando los puños de forma dramática sobre la mesa—. ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para que me perdones por lo sucedido?

Ranma mantuvo su mirada serena al tiempo que empezaba a dar cuenta del helado. Su silencio solo hizo que insuflar de modo dramático los nervios a flor de piel de Soun.

—¡Vamos, _hijo_! ¡Entiéndelo! Soy un hombre humilde con un negocio no muy solvente y la jugosa propuesta de Mouri me hipnotizó. ¡Solo pensaba en sacar adelante a mi familia…!

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Ranma deteniendo un momento la cucharilla antes de metérsela en la boca—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me siento herido…

—¡Oh, cielos!

—Y dolido…

—¡No, no!

—Y traicionado.

—Oh, vaya… —Las lágrimas salvajes de Soun Tendo comenzaron a caer por su rostro enrojecido. Kasumi suspiró abanicándose con una mano, con la otra le acercó una servilleta a su padre.

—Ay, papá… —suspiró.

—Le habrías entregado a Akane a Mouri —Le reprochó Ranma, como tantas otras veces había hecho ya—. Dijiste que él sería mejor marido que yo, que Akane le preferiría a él antes que a mí…

. Es lo que todos pensabais, ¿verdad?

—¡Me equivoqué! ¡Me dejé llevar! ¡Estaba desesperado! —Soun agitaba la cabeza cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo en un intento de ocultar su llanto. Pero no servía de mucho pues sus alaridos siguieron subiendo de volumen hasta sonar increíblemente chillones—. ¡Pero no es cierto! ¡Yo jamás habría permitido que ese chico se llevara a mi pequeña! ¡Debes saber que al final yo habría tomado la decisión adecuada, Ranma! ¡Y no hay duda de que no existe nadie mejor que tú para mi niña! ¡Vosotros estáis predestinados! —Soun se sorbió la nariz y por un momento pareció recomponerse. Una sonrisilla nerviosa y algo estrangulada nació en sus labios—. Por suerte eso ya no es un problema. ¡Ahora todo es perfecto! Akane y tú por fin estáis enamorados y pronto os casaréis. ¡Por fin las escuelas se unirán! ¡El dojo tendrá su heredero!

—Ejem — Ranma dejó la cucharilla en el cuenco y después todo ello sobre la mesa. El chico alzó los ojos hacia su tío—. Sobre eso… ejem… Akane y yo hemos roto.

Se produjo el silencio. La campanilla sonó y Kasumi cerró los ojos con las cejas ligeramente apretadas. Después miró, severa, a Ranma quien bajó los ojos y juntó los puños sobre sus muslos a la espera de la reacción de su tío.

—¿Cómo? —musito Soun en un murmullo. Sus ojillos incrédulos parecieron agrandarse hasta alcanzar un tamaño más normal en proporción a su varonil rostro, aunque casi al instante comenzaron a cristalizarse—. ¿Qué…? No… ¿Cómo has…? —El bigote se puso a temblar sobre la boca tensada en un prematuro puchero. Miraba a Ranma con una súplica muda atenazando el resto de sus rasgos, pero el chico endureció su semblante—. ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo ahora?!

Los pajarillos del jardín dejaron de piar ante semejante grito y salieron despavoridos arrancando algunas de las quebradizas hojas de las ramas en las que se habían posado. Incluso el maleducado panda que se remojaba en el estanque alzó la cabeza, sus orejas se estiraron cual resortes en dirección a la casa.

—Estarás bromeando, ¿verdad, Ranma?

—No es ninguna broma, señor Tendo —insistió el chico.

—Pero… pero… pero… —Soun se trababa a causa de los espasmos, tuvo incluso que sujetarse al borde de la mesita—. Pero… ¡Si estabais enamorados! ¡Akane te escogió por encima de Mouri y tú la aceptaste! ¡Por fin habíais aceptado el matrimonio!

Ranma forzó una ligera tos al tiempo que la sombra de un rubor intentaba teñir sus mejillas.

—Bueno… sí —admitió no sin algo de dificultad. Se aclaró la garganta y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kasumi le seguía mirando y sacudía muy despacio su cabeza—. Pero sentir toda la presión de nuestra propia familia contra nuestro amor ha sido demasiado insoportable. No nos lo habéis puesto fácil, han sido semanas muy duras…

. Al final Akane y yo hemos pensado que lo mejor para la familia era romper y volver a cómo estábamos antes.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Pero, ¿por qué?! ¡Cuando estábamos tan cerca de realizar el sueño de unir nuestras escuelas…!

Soun volvió a desplomarse sobre la mesita, aporreándola con un puño mientras sollozaba. Kasumi le acercó la taza de té a la cabeza y le pasó la mano por la espalda intentando animarle con suaves caricias y asegurándole con su tono de voz más dulce que todo iría bien.

Ranma arrugó la nariz sintiendo un ligero pinchazo de culpa viendo a su tío así. A pesar de que conocía bien la facilidad con que ese hombre podía deshacerse en lágrimas, el chico no era de piedra. No sentía ninguna satisfacción viendo a otra persona sufrir y por eso estuvo a punto de compadecerse de él, pero se pellizco la mejilla disimuladamente para cortar esos sentimientos gracias al dolor y desvió la mirada.

 _No, no, no_ se dijo, tensando los brazos y girándose de nuevo hacia las puertas del jardín. _Se merece sufrir un poco después de todo lo que me dijo._

Ranma no había olvidado ni uno de los comentarios que oyó durante esas semanas que le ponían en un lugar inferior con respecto a Mouri. Tampoco se le habían borrado de la memoria todas las atenciones y halagos que los Tendo y su _querido_ padre le habían prodigado a ese intruso delante de sus narices. Y aunque no fuera el tipo de chico que guarda rencor a otros, sí que se había sentido dolido. Su orgullo seguía profundamente herido y aunque Tendo se había disculpado mil veces y le trataba con más afecto que nunca, no lograba sentirse mejor.

Lo único que aliviaba un poco esa oscura sensación de rechazo que le carcomía era pensar en Akane y en su apoyo incondicional que nunca, ni un solo instante, había flaqueado.

— _¿Hasta cuándo piensas hacer sufrir así a mi padre, Ranma? —_ le había preguntado ella en alguna ocasión al conocer sus intenciones.

Si bien Akane conocía el sufrimiento real de su prometido y por ello no trataba de meterse en cómo llevaba ese asunto, eso no significaba (ni por asomo) que no opinara una y otra vez, se quejara e hiciera miles de preguntas al respecto.

— _Seguiré hasta que olvide las cosas que dijo sobre Mouri y sobre mí._

Akane aún se agitaba un poco al oír ese nombre, pero disimulaba resoplando, sacudiendo el rostro o haciendo una mueca.

— _Vamos Ranma…_

— _¿Es que tú ya no estás enfadada? ¿Has olvidado que casi te entrega a ese loco a cambio de un poco de dinero?_

En este punto de la conversación Akane se ponía roja de indignación y trataba de soltarle un fuerte coscorrón que no siempre lograba dar en el blanco. La buena noticia era que no solía pasar de ahí; Ranma no había vuelto a ver el temible mazo de la chica precipitarse hasta su cara.

— _En primer lugar, mi padre no llegó a saber nunca lo rematadamente loco que estaba Mouri. En verdad pensaba que yo sería feliz—_ Enumeraba Akane, muy seria. Aunque después sus ojos castaños rodaban, débiles, hasta el suelo aunque ella siguiera insistiendo _—. En segundo lugar… es mi padre. Le conozco y sé que se deja llevar por las promesas de ese tipo fácilmente; es como una urraca atraída por un objeto brillante —_ Entonces suspiraba y se encogía de hombros _—. Pero sigue siendo mi padre y yo… yo debo…_

Perdonarle.

Ella debía perdonarle y en realidad, ya lo había hecho. Lo mismo que al resto de la familia. Si algo tenía de bueno su prometida era que su tibio corazón no conocía el rencor. Y por orgullosa que fuera, el amor por su familia era mucho más poderoso.

Ranma lo respetaba. Incluso podía admirar dicha actitud (aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente), pero no lo compartía.

— _Como quieras —_ Le respondía él, ceñudo al principio para sonreír a los pocos segundos _—. En estos momentos es cuando más pareces una chica._

Entonces Akane se enfadaba de verdad y le asestaba su golpe más letal que aun siendo con sus propias manos era muy doloroso.

Al recordarlo, Ranma se pasó la mano por la cabeza donde aún se notaba el rastro del chichón.

 _Nunca entiende mis cumplidos_ pensó, fastidiado.

—Disculpadme —murmuró.

Se levantó y salió del comedor dejando tras de sí una retahíla de sollozos y golpes sordos contra la mesita.

Salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta corredera y dejó caer los párpados al tiempo que respiraba hondo. No, no pensaba seguir molestando a su tío de esa manera mucho tiempo más… Aunque si eso le seguía consiguiendo las mejores porciones de helado de la casa igual se pensaba alargar la pantomima hasta el final del verano.

De pronto, un flash intensísimo le golpeó las corneas a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Gimió sorprendido y se agitó echándose hacia delante. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se topó con una enorme cámara de fotos casi pegada a la nariz.

—¿Qué te parece mi nueva cámara, Ranma? —Oyó la voz de Nabiki frente a él antes de que sus ojos lograran distinguirla a causa del deslumbramiento—. Ha costado mucho dinero, ¿sabes? —Un nuevo flash le dio de lleno, cogiéndole desprevenido. Ranma se llevó los puños a los ojos maldiciendo entre balbuceos—. Me gasté todos mis preciados ahorros y aun así tuve que comprarla a plazos. Debo una buena suma a la tienda —Otra flash más.

—¡Ah! ¡Basta ya, Nabiki! —Ranma extendió sus manos y estuvo a punto de arrancarle la máquina, pero la chica le esquivó.

—Lo hice así porque contaba con que podría saldar la deuda en cuanto Mouri nos pagara —continuó ella como si nada—. Pero eso ya no pasará, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué intentas decirme?

Nabiki alzó su rostro y Ranma sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Tenía la misma mirada malévola y temible con la que les miró a Akane y a él cuando anunciaron que Mouri se había ido. Desde entonces el chico había estado esperando su venganza, alerta, pero nada había pasado. Ni siquiera les había vuelto a dirigir la palabra hasta ahora.

—¿Y… por qué no… la devuelves y ya está? —probó él.

—Es un artículo de lujo. No aceptan devoluciones.

—Entonces debiste pensarlo antes de comprarte algo con un dinero que no tenías, Nabiki.

—Iba a tener el dinero —replicó ella sin alterarse—. Pero no ha sido así. Por tu culpa.

Ranma sacó pecho, fingiendo un valor que solo sentía a medias. Esa chica tenía algo siniestro, sus ojos eran como dos abismos en los que sabes que te vas a caer para morir en la más fría oscuridad.

—Eres una experta sacándole el dinero a la gente —repuso el chico—. Estoy convencido de que en poco tiempo la habrás pagado.

—No te quepa duda —murmuró ella con una sonrisa afilada y perturbadora—. Ahora que Akane y tú sois una pareja oficial se me ocurren muchas personas muy interesadas en conocer todos y cada uno de los secretos de este _bonito y floreciente_ amor.

A Ranma no le gustó como se refirió a su supuesto amor. Por supuesto que él sabía a la perfección a qué personas se estaba refiriendo y eso sembró su mente de preocupación. Mientras Nabiki balanceaba la cámara aparentemente despreocupada, Ranma se imaginó la cantidad de escenas comprometidas que esa brillante lente podía captar para después ser divulgadas entre sus rivales, enemigos, prometidas que no se daban por vencidas…

La lista era interminable.

—Akane y yo no somos nada de eso —argumentó con seguridad—. Todo fue una artimaña para librarnos de Mouri.

—¿Eso es lo que ha hecho llorar a mi padre? ¿Y se lo ha creído? —Nabiki soltó una risita aterradora—. Por favor… ¡No sois nada discretos! Es evidente que algo ha cambiado entre vosotros; esas miraditas, esa forma de hablaros, esas discusiones forzadas… Por no hablar de que te oigo todos las noches ir y venir hasta el cuarto de mi hermanita.

—¡Eso no es…! —Ranma enmudeció ante un nuevo flash. Rechinó los dientes, furioso—. ¡Son solo imaginaciones tuyas!

—Ya lo veremos —replicó la otra dándose la vuelta para irse—. Sea como sea, vosotros dos me vais a pagar mi cámara nueva.

En lugar de pelear, prefirió dejar que Nabiki se marchara sin empeorar la situación. Aunque lo cierto es que le puso nervioso.

Akane y él habían decidido guardar en secreto, por el momento, su nueva relación. Después de lo que había pasado en el instituto y también en el puente al anochecer, los dos habían admitido sus sentimientos ante ellos mismos, pero no estaban preparados para hacerlo delante de sus entrometidos padres, no querían que estos precipitaran las cosas o trataran de casarles a traición. Fuera como fuera, seguían siendo casi unos niños.

Por más que Ranma recordara con nostalgia aquel sueño que tuvo una vez en el que se veía feliz casado con Akane, aún no era el momento para eso.

Le parecía que tal y como estaban ahora las cosas estaba bien y no le hizo ninguna gracia saber que Nabiki estaba husmeando en torno a ellos para sacar a la luz su secreto. ¡Y todo por una estúpida cámara!

Ranma gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Miró hacia las escaleras y pensó en ir a ver a Akane. Faltaban horas hasta la cena y todo parecía tranquilo en la casa; con suerte nadie iría a molestarlos.

Subió los peldaños al principio de uno en uno, pero hacia la mitad se vio trotando y avanzando casi de tres en tres, impulsado por una alegre urgencia por llegar arriba lo antes posible, con el corazón ligeramente acelerado y un agradable cosquilleo en las manos.

Por desgracia, nada más llegar arriba del todo algo le detuvo de golpe.

—¡Ranma! ¡Bien! ¡Te iba a buscar ahora mismo!

El chico hizo una mueca.

—Ahora no, maestro. Estoy ocupado.

—¡Maleducado! —replicó el hombrecillo dando pequeños botes sobre el suelo. Su arrugado rostro se contrajo en una fingida mueca de desilusión, consiguiendo que sus ojos saltones parecieran aún mayores. Ranma resopló, fastidiado, no pudo controlar sus ojos que viajaron hasta el otro extremo del pasillo y se anclaron en la puerta con un patito de madera colgado—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar así a tu maestro?! ¡Apenas me has hecho ningún caso desde que regresé de mi viaje hace tres días!

—Disculpe, maestro. Pero estoy ocupado —Trató de esquivarle pero Happosai era endiabladamente ágil y rápido para su edad; para más inri parecía haber vuelto con energías renovadas en su anciano cuerpo aunque el muy pillo no había consentido en revelar a nadie del dojo dónde diantres había estado.

—Si vuelves a despreciarme de ese modo, niño tonto, lo romperé.

—¿Qué romperá el qué?

—Apuesto a que es importante para ti, Ranma —replicó el maestro—. Si quieres recuperarlo, más te vale ser amable.

Ranma frunció el ceño, confuso. Happosai mostró una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que sacaba de uno de los pliegues de su kimono uno de esos odiosos sujetadores rosas con encaje. El chico se puso blanco y después rojo de ira al verlo; odiaba esas cosas con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Qué pretende que…?!

Happosai le mostró algo más. Algo que también llevaba escondido en su kimono, perfectamente doblado y que Ranma no reconoció enseguida. El pequeño y saltarín maestro tuvo que ponérselo delante de las narices para que lo viera bien y cuando lo hizo, Ranma trató de arrebatárselo con brusquedad pero falló.

Happosai seguía siendo muy rápido.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, pienso dártelo —Le aseguró mientras volvía a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Sus ojos enormes brillaron calculadores al tiempo que agitaba el sujetador como si fuera una bandera sobre su cabeza escasa de pelo—. Pero antes, Ranma, quiero que te pruebes las nuevas adquisiciones que he traído de mi viaje para mi adorada colección.

—¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! ¡No pienso ponerme esas cosas! ¡Soy un hombre!

—Oh… bueno, podríamos pedírselo a Akane-chan —propuso Happosai adoptando una expresión, si cabe, más pervertida y ansiosa—. Puede que a ella no le resulte tan terrible.

Ranma le asestó un golpe tan certero que logró rozar la coronilla del hombrecillo, aunque no fue todo lo doloroso que hubiera querido.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercar esas cosas a Akane!

—Entonces… Lo harás tú —Happosai le lanzó el sujetador y Ranma lo atrapó por puro reflejo, aunque con una mueca de repugnancia en su rostro—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo haces tú o lo hace ella?

Apretó la prenda femenina con tanto odio que estuvo a punto de hacerla añicos. Sus ojos furiosos quisieron fulminar al viejo pero volvieron a captar la pequeña figura del patito que colgaba de la puerta de su prometida. Apretó la mandíbula con su cuerpo tembloroso por el odio que estaba sintiendo, pero acabó por asentir.

—¡Yujuuuuu! —Happosai pegó un par de botes más y le indicó que le siguiera.

Ranma resopló intentando no preguntarse cuántas de esas cosas habría traído ese viejo verde a la casa de su viaje. ¿Sería mucha la tortura? Pero no, ¡no podía permitir que obligara a Akane a pasar por eso! Sería él quien se sacrificaría…

Pero eso sí. En cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad, su venganza contra ese viejo pervertido sería terrible.

 **. .. … .. .**

Ranma tardó horas en librarse de Happosai, incluso se perdió la cena y al enfado causado por la humillación a la que se había visto sometido a manos de ese bastardo, se unió el hambre voraz que torturaba a su estómago.

No obstante, ni se le pasó por la cabeza bajar a la cocina a reponer fuerzas. No había tiempo. Era mucho más importante ir a ver a Akane y mostrarle lo que había descubierto.

Atravesó el pasillo casi como una sombra, ni siquiera le parecía que sus pies tocaran el suelo aunque no pudo librarse de un ligero estremecimiento cuando pasó frente al cuarto de Nabiki. ¿Les estaría espiando ahora? ¿Habría oído sus pasos y estaría preparada con su cámara para pillarles cuando menos se lo esperaran?

Lo cierto es que Ranma no entendía por qué no podían dejarles tranquilos. Todos en aquella casa, que tanto se empeñaban en juntarlos y forzarlos a casarse eran precisamente quien más difícil les ponían estar juntos.

Estaba harto de sentir los ojos de los demás sobre él cada vez que se acercaba a Akane, cansado de las trabas y triquiñuelas de Happosai para ver a su lado femenino en sujetador, aburrido de las amenazas de Nabiki… Y cuando pensaba en el sueño que había tenido sobre su futuro con Akane y en que ambos seguían viviendo en aquella casa, rodeados de esos locos, el ánimo se le caía a los pies.

En fin, solo era un sueño. Todo podía ser diferente pero… ¿De verdad algún día escaparían de esa gente?

Por fin, llegó ante el patito. Echó un vistazo más a su alrededor, pero todo estaba en silencio así que se decidió a entrar.

La luz seguía encendida, aunque Akane ya se había puesto el pijama. Estaba sin embargo de pie, frente a la cama, observando con interés unas prendas de ropa que había extendido sobre la colcha cuando dio un respingo por la inesperada intromisión del chico.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —Le preguntó en primer lugar—. Llevas horas desaparecido.

Ranma cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—No te imaginas lo que he encontrado…

—Mi padre se ha pasado la cena entera llorando —se quejó Akane, retirando la ropa de la cama. La amontonó en sus brazos y después la soltó sin cuidado sobre la silla de escritorio—. ¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?

—Ah, nada. Solo que hemos roto.

Akane dejó caer los brazos para después llevarse la mano a la frente.

—Mira, ya sé que dijimos que guardaríamos en secreto… _esto_ —murmuró, algo avergonzada—. Pero mi padre…

—¡Mira! —exclamó Ranma colocándose ante ella. Le mostró lo que llevaba en las manos interrumpiendo sus palabras y la chica volvió a resoplar. Después, sus ojos se abrieron poderosamente al fijarlos en el documento que su prometido le mostraba. Lo leyó a toda velocidad y soltó una exclamación.

—Es… es… ¡El documento de nuestro compromiso! —Lo cogió en sus manos y volvió a leerlo una vez más. Sorprendida, lo volteó varias veces como para asegurarse de que era el auténtico, pero no cabía duda de que lo era—. ¡Ranma, es increíble! ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

—Pues…

—¡Registramos toda la casa! No me digas que al final estaba en el jardín…

—No, no, no estaba en la casa —El chico suspiró—. Lo tenía el maestro Happosai.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Akane…

—¡¿Qué ese viejo malvado ha tenido el documento todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Ranma retrocedió, un poco atemorizado y sus piernas se toparon con la cama que tenía detrás.

—Happosai guarda algunas de sus cosas en el armario que mi habitación —Le explicó a toda prisa, pero forzando un tono de voz tranquilo que sirviera para sosegar a su prometida—. Cuando hizo las maletas para irse de viaje cogió todos los papeles que encontró pensando que eran los textos de sus técnicas secretas; al parecer siempre las lleva consigo para que nadie se las robe…

. Al volver y colocar todo su equipaje en su sitio fue que se dio cuenta de que esto no le pertenecía y me lo devolvió.

Akane arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te lo devolvió? ¿Así sin más?

Ranma se puso rojo por la vergüenza y tosió, intentando apartar el recuerdo del precio que había pagado por recuperar aquel documento.

—El caso es que por fin lo tenemos —Afirmó el chico. Miró a su prometida, dubitativo—. ¿Por qué no mejor… lo guardas tú?

—¿Yo?

Ranma no iba a admitir que si Happosai se lo había llevado por error, en realidad había sido culpa suya por no guardarlo adecuadamente en su habitación. Ni siquiera lo admitiría ante sí mismo, ya había pagado bastante penitencia por ese pequeño descuido. Lo que estaba claro es que, mientras siguiera compartiendo cuarto con su padre y armario con ese viejo diablo, no tendría ni pizca de intimidad.

—Estará más seguro contigo —admitió con pesar. Sus ojos se desviaron un poco al tiempo que apretaba las manos a su espalda—. Es mejor que lo guardes tú hasta… _ya sabes._

Akane parpadeó. Sobre la mesa del escritorio tenía una carpeta donde se apresuró a guardar el documento junto con otros papeles importantes, sin embargo no despegó los ojos del chico.

—¿Hasta _ya sabes…_ qué?

Ranma enderezó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

—Ya lo sabes.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si no hablas claro?

—¡Akane! —La chica, tozuda como siempre, se cruzó de brazos y Ranma apretó los puños corroído por la vergüenza. El rostro se le puso tan rojo que incluso notaba el calor en sus orejas—. Ya sabes… _la boda._

La chica dio un nuevo respingo como si realmente eso la hubiera sorprendido. La piel de su cara también se coloreó.

—¿La… nuestra?

El chico sintió tal presión sobre él que creyó que se partiría en dos.

—¡¿Cuál si no?!

¡¿De qué otra cosa iba a estar hablando?! Estaba incluso un poco molesto porque le hubiese obligado a decirlo en voz alta, pero se le pasó cuando vio la dulce sonrisa que se formó en Akane. La chica soltó una risita cantarina y de un salto se precipitó sobre él con los brazos abiertos. Ranma logró sostenerla a tiempo, pero perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron sobre el colchón que hizo un ruido tremendo.

 _Oh, no_ pensó él, nervioso, pensando en cierta persona que podría estar escuchando todos esos sonidos al otro lado de la pared. La visión de la temible lente de la cámara rodó hasta sus pensamientos pero se olvidó de ella cuando Akane se levantó sobre él y le besó.

Su pequeño cuerpo se deslizó sobre el de Ranma y posó suavemente las manos sobre su pecho para sostenerse. Sus piernas se enredaron sobre la cama, sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y los brazos de Ranma se enroscaron en torno a ella intentando recordar que no debía apretar demasiado; Akane ya se había quejado de que a veces la sujetaba tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

Ranma todavía se asombraba de que, después de todas las veces que Akane le había golpeado y apaleado con mazos, espadas de madera y sus propios puños letales tan solo por acercársele un poco ahora fuera ella la que se lanzaba a sus brazos con esa facilidad y naturalidad. No parecía que le temiera en absoluto y no había vuelto a llamarle pervertido; ni siquiera cuando las manos de Ranma comenzaban a explorar lo que había debajo de las camisetas que la chica solía llevar por ese entonces.

La mano se deslizaba por la suave cintura y ascendía despacio y precavida por el vientre rumbo a zonas más elevadas. Ranma aún no había logrado llegar hasta ellas, su inseguridad le hacía desistir aunque Akane no le dijera nada.

Aquel día estaba a punto de rozar la parte inferior del sujetador de la chica, cuando esta alzó su rostro colorado sobre el de él y dijo una palabra que le desconcentró del todo.

—China.

Ranma parpadeó con la respiración acelerada. Su mano seguía bajo la camiseta de Akane y por alguna razón no se atrevió a moverla.

—¿Eh? —Murmuró perdido. Trató de pensar a qué venía China con lo que estaban haciendo pero no se le ocurrió nada—. ¿Eh?

—He estado pensando y deberíamos usar el dinero de Mouri para ir a China.

—¿Qué? —Seguía sin entender nada, pero hizo un esfuerzo supremo por sacar alguna conclusión rápida para que pudieran volver a los que estaban haciendo lo antes posible—. ¿Desde cuándo quieres tú ir a visitar China?

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. Se recolocó para tumbarse a su lado en la cama, así que Ranma tuvo que retirar la mano de la posición que había conquistado. Pero mantuvo su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica para que no se alejara demasiado.

—A mí no se me ha perdido nada en China —recalcó Akane—. Pero, si tú quieres, podemos usar el dinero para ir hasta allí y así tú podrías librarte de tu maldición —Le explicó. Ranma frunció el ceño y Akane añadió—. A mí no me importa, ya lo sabes. Pero sé que a ti sí y… después de todo lo que hiciste por mí en el asunto de Mouri, creo que es mi turno de ayudarte a ti.

—A… Akane…

—Así que si lo quieres, usaremos el dinero para ir en busca de tu cura.

La chica sonreía con sinceridad, no vaciló, no había dudas al respecto. Realmente estaba dispuesta a darle todo ese dinero para que él pudiera cumplir su sueño de volver a ser un hombre completo.

Por un instante Ranma lo consideró muy seriamente. Se acabaría lo de ser mujer, lo de ser acosado por otros chicos cuando era chica, lo de salir con miedo por si se ponía a llover o alguien le mojaba por la calle, lo de andar buscando desesperado agua caliente por todas partes… ¡Y se acabarían las manipulaciones de los demás! ¡No más sujetadores! ¡Ni fotos indiscretas! ¡Ni burlas que pusieran en duda su masculinidad!

Volvería a ser él mismo. Para siempre.

Akane debió ver todos esos pensamientos en su semblante pues antes de que él dijera nada, asintió feliz.

—Pues no se hable más.

¿Así de fácil? Después de todo lo que había sufrido, de todas las veces en que había creído que se curaría y después había resultado ser una mentira o una trampa de otros… ¿Akane le brindaría la cura sin más? ¿Sin esperar nada a cambio? Le daría todo su dinero, que era lo único que le había quedado como compensación por lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar el monstruo de Mikishito.

Ranma sintió algo pesado en su corazón.

Alargó los brazos y apretó a Akane a la altura de las costillas haciendo que la chica soltara una risa espontánea y se retorciera sobre el colchón. Cuando dejó de reír la miró y la dijo.

—No vamos a usar tu dinero en mi maldición.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Si tú lo odias…

—No es para tanto… ya me he acostumbrado —mintió Ranma sonriendo como si nada. Se giró hacia ella y quedaron frente a frente—. Además si a ti no te importa, entonces a mí tampoco —Y eso sí lo dijo con sinceridad—. Deberíamos guardarlo para algo más importante.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como… una casa —reveló, de nuevo un poco nervioso—. Para… nosotros.

—¿Cómo que una casa?

—Ya sé que se supone que tenemos que hacernos cargo del dojo y todo eso, pero… quizás no haga falta que vivamos siempre con nuestros padres, con el maestro Happosai… —explicó Ranma—. ¿No quieres que vivamos… algún día… solos?

Akane abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos castaños, aleteó sus pestañas impresionada y su carita volvió a ruborizarse tanto que tuvo que ocultarla en el pecho de su prometido quien dio un respingo, sorprendido por semejante actitud.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa?! ¡No es para tanto! ¡¿A caso he dicho algo malo?!

—¡No! —exclamó Akane alzando la mirada—. Es que… resulta raro oírte hablar de la boda, de una casa para los dos… —Ranma sabía que llevaba razón y no estaba muy seguro de por qué le había dado por pensar tanto en esas cosas los últimos días. Él también se avergonzó y tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia otro lado—. No sabía que te preocuparan…

—¡¿Y qué problema hay con eso?!

—Ninguno. No hay problema —insistió Akane más tranquila—. Está bien. Me… gusta —admitió—. Hablas como… un prometido de verdad.

. Por fin.

Ranma levantó la cabeza de la almohada, ofendido.

—¿Por fin? ¡Oye, yo siempre he…!

Akane volvió a incorporarse sobre él y le miró con una sonrisa tierna y encantadora que le cortó las palabras. Deslizó sus pequeñas manos hasta el rostro de Ranma y lo cogió con dulzura para después volver a besarle. El chico volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos, tiró de ella hasta tenerla encima y respondió al beso con cada vez menos inseguridad y más pasión.

—Akane… —murmuró después. La contempló unos segundos tan cerca de él y sintió que la garganta se le secaba y las palabras que quería decir se le atascaban en la lengua. Luchó contra esa sensación apretando su cintura—. Yo te… te…

—¿Qué?

—Te… te…

Akane movió los ojos.

—¿Me… amas?

El corazón de Ranma saltó, se oprimió con fuerza en su pecho y amenazó con explotar. Sentía la cabeza pesada, el cuello rígido pero aun así se obligó a asentir en un gesto tosco y descontrolado.

—Sí —Empujó cada palabra con fuerza, como si fuera una pesada piedra que desprendía por un precipicio haciéndole sentir más ligero, liberado al fin—. Te… amo… Akane.

La opresión en su pecho desapareció. Respiró al fin hondamente y se sintió aliviado. ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Por fin lo había hecho! Sintió el impulso de echarse a reír como un poseso pero por una vez lo reprimió, aunque la alegría que estaba experimentado era tan abrumadora que a duras penas podía contenerse.

—Te amo. Ja, ja. Te amo. ¡Te amo, Akane! —Apretujo a la chica contra sí con fuerza y alguna carcajada más escapó de su cuerpo mientras seguía declarando su amor cada vez más alto. Al final, tuvo que ser ella quien evitó que se pusiera a chillar tapándole la boca con la mano.

—¡No tan fuerte! ¡Nos van a oír! —Le previno y por fin Ranma volvió en sí. ¡Era verdad! Nabiki podía estar espiándoles desde su cuarto. Se calló al instante y asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que había comprendido. Akane retiró la mano, sonrojada y conmovida—. Yo también te amo, Ranma.

Intercambiaron más besos, más caricias y la mano de Ranma hizo un nuevo intento de llegar al lugar prometido. Estuvieron hablando echados sobre la cama de la chica, hubo risas y cosquillas y las horas fueron pasando mientras la noche se hacía cada vez más oscura.

Por más que Ranma estuvo atento no oyó nada que le indicara que alguien los estaba espiando hasta que le fue imposible seguir pensando que existiera alguien más en el mundo que no fueran ellos dos. Ni pretendientes pesados, ni prometidas incansables, ni maestros pervertidos, padres entrometidos o hermanas vengativas… aunque, por desgracia, todo eso era real y seguía existiendo más allá de las paredes de ese cuarto. Y tendrían que enfrentarlo, quizás al día siguiente.

Pero… ya lo pensaría mañana. A fin de cuentas, era el gran Ranma Saotome y nada de eso le asustaba.

Akane se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, acurrucada contra él. Ranma tiró de la sabana y los cubrió a ambos con ella. No le apetecía levantarse a apagar la lamparita del escritorio, así que simplemente giró la cabeza para que el resplandor no le molestara mientras afianzaba el brazo con que rodeaba a la chica.

Aquello se parecía mucho a ese sueño extraño que tuvo. Sentía algo cálido en su corazón, una emoción extraña que se instaló en su pecho y le hizo sonreír mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos.

No, aquello era mejor que el sueño. Aquello era _de verdad._

FIN

 **¡Hola a todos y todas** **!**

 **Hemos llegado al final** **Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo.**

 **Sin duda es el que más me costó escribir. Cuando empezaron mis problemas de ansiedad, solo me faltaba este capítulo para acabar esta historia y durante semanas me sentaba frente al ordenador y no era capaz de escribir una sola palabra. Espero que ninguno de vosotros hayáis padecido nunca la ansiedad y ni tengáis que hacerlo porque es terriblemente incapacitante. Como estar encerrada en un cuarto sin poder hacer nada de lo que te gusta.**

 **Pero, he mejorado un poco y en cuanto pude me puse a escribir esta historia para acabarla. No sé, aún, si este capítulo está a la altura del resto de la historia debido al parón que hice, pero he intentado escribir lo que tenía en mente desde el principio y me he esforzado mucho.**

 **Aunque no puedo contestar a todos los maravillosos, increíbles y geniales mensajes que me habéis dejado a lo largo de la historia, si quiero mencionaros a todos y todas los que en algún momento habéis querido animarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia porque ha significado mucho para mí:** Nicobethshiper27, elechan, atomicanne, Shojoranko, nancyricoleon, Lapocho, Maritza559, Akai27, Haruri Saotome, ag1292, akanitacuri, caro, DanisitaM, Marisol rdz, Akanita87, MLowri, SoryesV, James Birdsong, Marisol Salinas, znta, Afrika, anymary79, Elena Bronte, A.R Tendo, ivarodsan, Akane-Chan98, mnj2327, Akire-chan, bj, Jojo, yoa, salviohexia, ANGeux , vanesa112, Flor Pacheco, Deby23, kariiim, Elizabeth tendo, Nira, SakuDai, Yo-Atzin, Jen Jen Jojo, Edisa Inu, VIP98, paulayjoaqui, Cecy, Clau jun, nancyriny, Adeste, mia, Ronoel, miladis, DULCECITO311, Azussa marin, vivianabenavidescordova, gigimore, Liyun bash, Ranma x Akane, adeste28, Midori, iselaglezcam, Emiilu, Ekishka, Valeria, Frida-chan, Hikari, LumLumLove, OlorAPetricor y Gwendy Olvera.

 **Espero que la historia os haya gustado, que el final os haya emocionado y solo me queda daros las gracias a todos y todas los que habéis escrito reviews, mensajes, la marcasteis como favorita y la habéis seguido todo este tiempo. Ha sido genial compartirla con vosotros y conocer vuestras opiniones capítulo a capítulo. Ranma ½ se ha convertido en uno de mis animes/mangas favoritos y me ha encantado conocer gente con quien compartir esto.**

 **Y espero, en un futuro, seguir compartiendo historias por aquí y seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios.**

 **Y ahora sí que se ha terminado. Gracias y hasta pronto ^^**

 **Besotes para todos y todas =)**


End file.
